Vie de cauchemar TOME 1 : Failles et craquelures
by Raang
Summary: Une fois la guerre contre Gaïa remportée, la majorité des demi-dieux espèrent un avenir moins brumeux. Pourtant, lorsque les cauchemars de certains deviennent des poisons, certains d'entre eux se retrouvent à de nouveau rentrer dans les rangs pour un énième combat. Un combat contre leurs propres démons, leurs propres failles. (11/11) **TOME 2 en préparation**
1. Chapitre 1 : Pourpre et Lilas

_Bonjour et bonsoir à tous, votre serviteur Raang vous parle. Ce qui va suivre est une légère réécriture du premier chapitre de cette fiction que j'ai écrit en peu de temps et dans l'excitation de l'inspiration. Les nouveaux venus, profitez, et les anciens remarqueront des corrections syntaxiques et orthographique et quelques ajouts mais l'âme du chapitre est resté tel quel afin de montrer l'évolution de l'écriture au fil des chapitres : plus complet, plus lyrique._

 _J'espère que vous aimerez cette fiction qui peut sembler certes confuse aux premiers instants, mais au trajet bien défini et n'attendant que de s'améliorer au fil du temps. Bonne lecture._

 _ **LA FICTION NE PRENDS PAS COMPTE DU DÉROULEMENT DE**_ **L'Oracle Caché _MERCI. MAIS L'AUTEUR NE SE PRIVERA PAS D'Y FAIRE RÉFÉRENCE.  
_**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 1 : Pourpre et Lilas.**_

Il faisait très chaud, ce jour-là, un jour de plus à vivre, un jour de chance supplémentaire.

Deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis ce 1er Août là, jour exceptionnel pour tout le monde, et non sans raison.

Les mortels voient ce jour comme un jour d'été caniculaire représentant le repos, la luxure, le paradis, tandis que les demi-dieux s'en souviendront comme le jour où nous avons vaincu Gaïa, La Terre-Mère.

Oui, j'ai dit ''nous'' car je suis un de ces gens-là.

Je m'appelle Percy Jackson, fils de Poséidon, et ma vie n'a jamais été facile.

Je me souviens encore de la douleur et du traumatisme encore présent parmi nous, nous avions perdu beaucoup trop de nos membres, mais on sentait également une sorte d'excitation pour l'avenir commun, de la paix qu'on a fait avec nos amis Romains et des nouvelles amitiés qui sont nées (ou bien des nouveaux couples), et certains comme moi attendaient avec impatience que leurs projets se réalisent, la consécration de leurs rêves, mais pour l'instant, j'avais besoin de repos.

Nous avions tous besoin, même La Terre.

Bref, l'histoire que je vais vous raconter a débuté ce matin-là, deux semaines après le retour au lit de Maman-Face-De-Terre, je voulais aller m'entraîner un peu avec quelqu'un, histoire de ne pas me rouiller après les heures assommantes de noyade dans les cours et les exercices avec elle.

Après ma routine fatigante, contrastant beaucoup trop avec ce que j'ai vécu ces derniers mois -petit déjeuner et cætera- je pris ma décision de passer par les arènes pour accomplir ce que j'avais prévu de faire, décidé à ne pas perde la main après deux longues semaines de "repos mérité''.

Nous avions eu la même idée, tous les deux étrangement...

Une fois entré dans l'arène, très calme (autant dire qu'il n'y avait personne hein) je sortis immédiatement ma fidèle épée, assassinai quelques mannequins innocents et commençai à la chercher du regard avant de sentir...une sorte de présence. Familière.

Je tournai alors rapidement la tête, puis le reste du corps et parai l'attaque qui arrivait sur le côté d'un mouvement de bras, qu'à cela ne tienne, mon attaquant commençait à me bombarder de coups d'épées, de bottes en tous genres et d'esquives de mes meilleurs coups, à une vitesse où j'avais "un peu" de mal à me défendre.

Cinq minutes plus tard, une de nos deux épées fut expédiée à l'autre bout de l'arène...ah non, en fait nos deux épées se sont envolées toutes les deux. Et sans ailes s'il vous plaît !

-Tu n'as pas trop perdu la main, Cervelles d'Algues, dit Annabeth d'une voix essoufflée mais enjouée.

Un peu sa manière de me dire "Bonjour".

-Ravi de savoir que je peux encore te battre, Puits de Sagesse.

Là, c'est le contrat de mon arrêt de mort, papier blanc nacré et stylo à la plume d'or.

-Tu veux essayer ?

-Oh, oui...pourquoi pas ?

Et là, je viens de le signer.

Nous repartîmes alors à l'attaque, après avoir récupérés nos armes bien évidemment.

Vingt minutes de bonds, d'attaques, de bottes, d'esquives, de quais-réussite où plus rien ne comptait autour -de toute façon il n'y avait rien- mis à part elle, moi, et les coups de nos épées.

Finalement, le combat s'acheva de la même manière le précédent, toujours sur un pied d'égalité, mis à part le fait que nos armes n'avaient pas pris l'avion.

Essoufflé par la série d'attaques et d'esquives mutuelles, je lui dis, d'un air moqueur :

-Alors, Puis de Sagesse, je vois que tu m'as battu à plates coutures !

Je hais mon insolente ironie, à certains moments.

D'un coup du plat de son épée d'os (souvenir du Tartare, le lieu idéal pour vos vacances ou Lunes de Miel morbides !) elle réussit à faire voler Anaklusmos de l'autre côté de l'arène, puis me fit basculer au sol, et pointa le bout de l'épée contre ma glotte, un sourire plus que satisfait arborant l'œuvre d'art qu'était son visage.

-Tu disais ?

-Je n'ai rien dit.

-Justement, réfléchis un peu, Cervelles d'Algues.

Je commençais alors à réfléchir, ce qui faillit me faire griller les neurones comme du Pop-Corn...ce n'est pas du jeu !

-Tu ne me facilite vraiment pas les choses.

Je vis soudainement un sourire narquois se dessiner sur le visage d'Annabeth, vous savez ce genre de sourire qui vous fait dire que votre connerie n'est pas si conne, en fin de compte. Je lui rendis alors un autre sourire espiègle et complice.

-Tu sais ce que je t'avais dit, Percy ?

-Que tu ne me faciliterais jamais, au grand JAMAIS les choses ?

Elle se mit à genoux, laissant encore son arme au-dessus de ma gorge (faut pas rêver hein), et me dit la phrase tellement évidente, mais qui me fait tant plaisir :

-Je t'aime, Cervelles d'Algues.

Et elle m'embrassa.

Par les dieux, je crois qu'on peut dire qu'elle m'a battu à plates coutures maintenant !

Au bout d'un temps indéterminé, j'entendis une voix amusée au loin :

-Je vois que votre entraînement est rude !

Merde...

Je hais les invités « surprise ».

* * *

 **PDV PIPER.**

Une semaine qu'il est parti, déjà…une semaine qu'il a commencé sa mission, la promesse qu'il a tenu à cette déesse...Cymopolée, je crois. Il lui avait promis, de façon générale, de permettre la glorification de tous les dieux existant, Cymo-machin compris, évidemment.

Ça fait donc une semaine qu'il a commencé l'alternance entre les deux camps, pour bien assurer l'unification Gréco-romaine, dont il dit lui-même qu'on est la représentation, à un moment où il s'improvisait poète.

 _-Un Romain avec une Grecque ! Qui l'eut cru ?_ disait-il.

Je vais vous dire une chose : je l'aime du plus profond de moi, je lui donnerais ma vie entre ses mains sans hésiter une seule seconde ! C'est mon ami, mon confident, un peu tout en fait. Pourtant, malgré ma compréhension pour son projet et la grande confiance que je lui accorde...j'ai peur, je m'inquiète.

J'ai peur, car c'est la première fois en 9 mois (hasardeux, n'est-ce pas ?) qu'on est séparé.

Et s'il tombait dans un piège quelconque et que personne ne l'aide ?

Et s'il était gravement blessé et qu'il ne reçoit aucun soin ?

Et si quelqu'un le capturait ?

Et s'il mourrait ?

Et s'il trouvait une autre, si on me le prenait ?

Et, à ce moment-là, je réalisai que je mes pensées me faisaient dire n'importe quoi...je devais aller m'entraîner. D'habitude, je ne suis pas ce genre de personne qui s'entraîne tout le temps, mais en 9 mois d'aventures, je m'étais endurcie, adieu la petite fille solitaire et craintive d'auparavant ! L'effort me vide l'esprit à présent, quand je m'entraîne, plus rien ne compte, juste l'adversaire, le bruit des armes et la victoire.

Ce jour-là, étrangement, l'arène était vide de vide : pas un chat, pas une brise, pas un bruit, c'est pourtant rare, d'habitude il y avait toujours au moins des spectateurs dans les tribunes. C'est alors que je vis au milieu de l'arène deux corps : un corps allongé dont je ne voyais que le torse et les jambes, j'ai pu en déduire que c'était un garçon, habillé d'un tee-shirt simple et d'un jean bleu en dessous de son armure.

Sa tête était cachée par une grande touffe de cheveux blond tel des épis de blé, dont le reste du corps se trouvait à genoux à côté du garçon, une épée blanche os dans le poing au-dessus de la Pomme d'Adam de son compagnon.

Un sourire amusé fit son apparition sur mon visage dès que je reconnus les deux amoureux qui s'embrassaient.

« Percy, Annabeth...j'adore votre entraînement. » retorqua la partie farceuse de mon esprit.

-Je vois que votre entraînement est rude ! remarquai-je en les taquinant un peu.

J'entendis un juron sortir de la bouche de Percy -classe-, qui se releva, rouge écarlate, reprenant sa respiration. Je le comprends, après ce genre d'entraînement, on souvent du mal à respirer après...

-Euh, salut Piper, dit-il avec une pointe de gêne dans la voix, tu vas bien ?

-Je vais bien, enfin, du mieux possible...

Je pense que mon regard devait afficher ma tristesse, car Annabeth me répondit par un encouragement silencieux, puis par un sourire bienveillant.

Quand je lui avais confiée mes doutes et mes appréhensions dont je vous ai fait part tout à l'heure, elle n'a pas hésité à m'aider et à me rassurer, elle était tellement naturelle et sincère à ce moment-là que j'avais l'impression que mon enjôlement était plus faible...en se disant qu'elle avait ce pouvoir. C'est vraiment une grande amie.

-Je te comprends, Pip's, je sais ce que ça fait d'être séparé de...

Les mots lui restèrent au travers de la gorge, elle parlait d'un air naturel, mais je savais qu'elle ressentait encore le traumatisme des évènements de ces derniers mois...le destin est parfois si cruel, à l'image des Parques.

Les dieux aussi, sont parfois tellement horribles, et croyez-moi, ma mère est sans doute la pire de tous.

Percy lui donna une légère bise sur la joue d'Annabeth en lui adressant un sourire, qui voulais dire, je pense, "Je suis là, ne t'en fais pas".

-Je sais 'Beth, c'est juste que j'ai un peu peur que ses projets soient trop...

-...Ambitieux ? tenta Percy

-Presque, je voulais dire que j'ai peur qu'il soit trop obsessionnel sur son travail.

-Je vois, mais crois-moi, j'en ai connu des personnes qui étaient trop ambitieuses dans leur travail et qui leur ont coûté cher...Jason n'est certainement pas ainsi, je te l'assure !

Annabeth donna un léger coup dans les côtes de Percy, en lui lançant un regard noir, certes il n'a pas l'habitude des mots bien formulés, mais il a tenté au moins, je fus tentée de le remercier.

À moins que ce soit à propos de Léo...non, pas possible, je sais qu'il n'est pas mort !

-Ouch, désolé, bon, on va retourner s'entraîner...dit-il en se frottant le haut du crâne avec sa main libre.

-Pas devant moi alors, les narguai-je.

Mission accomplie : ils sont redevenus rouge écrevisse. Je retins petit rire amusé alors que Percy se donnait involontairement en spectacle et qu'Annabeth semblait désespérer.  
Soudain, deux voix qui se fondaient en une seule retentit du haut des gradins.

-Si ce n'est pas devant toi Piper, ce sera devant nous !

Nous nous tournâmes immédiatement en direction de la voix. Mais que fichaient les frères Alatir là-haut ?

-Merci pour ce magnifique combat les gars ! commença Connor.

-Vingt minutes de pur bonheur ! renchaîna Travis.

-Et une conclusion en beauté ! Du Mozart ! Du Shakespeare !

-Eh, Annie, si tu le bats comme ça, ton Percy, je comprends qu'il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville !

Ils étaient là depuis le début, bien cachés sous les gradins, à la recherche de spectacles ou de gaffes à faire. Duo de salauds. En colère, je leur ordonnai, sans omettre l'enjôlement dans ma voix :

-Disparaissez, bande de fouineurs !

Ils m'obéirent, mais si seulement je n'avais pas oublié de leur dire d'absolument ne pas raconter cette mésaventure...à peine quelques heures plus tard je regrettais amèrement cet oubli.

Le soir venu, durant le dîner, un vacarme inhumain dominait le réfectoire de toutes part des tables, et de toutes les familles, je peux vous affirmer que celle des ''Aphrodite'' pouvait littéralement éclater vos tympans.

Les Alatir avaient raconté ce qui était devenu ''Le Duo de flammes"

Joli nom, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais à force de passer de bouche à oreilles et de vérités à exagérations, certaines versions que j'entendais, et dont on vérifiait auprès de moi la vérification, _(L'auteur est bien conscient que ce qu'il a écrit ne voulait rien dire, qu'il vous rassure)_ étaient carrément horribles, ce qui valut, dans le doute, à Percy et Annabeth la plus grosse corvée de vaisselle que le camp n'ait jamais connu -par précaution- et à une grosse moquerie de la part de Clarisse, malgré l'habitude.

Durant ce repas, je n'ai jamais autant haï les rumeurs, les théories stupides, les moqueries, la curiosité malsaine et les blagues douteuses...par les dieux, je ressens la même sensation que lorsque je vivais avec mon père !

-JE T'AI DIT QUE JE N'EN SAIS RIEN ! ET QUE NON JE N'AI PAS...

-C'est bon, calme-toi Piper, m'avait dit cet enfant d'Athéna dont le nom m'avait échappé, je voulais juste...

-Disparais, lui dis-je d'un ton le plus sec possible.

Bon, j'admets y être allé un peu fort, mais il m'a laissé tranquille, c'est déjà ça de pris.

Je lançai un regard glacial à l'assemblée, espérant arrêter le flot incessant de questions.

La plupart des enfants d'Arès me regardèrent, d'un air colérique, voulant dire ''Oh t'es pas drôle, Pipelette !'', car, oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai hérité du surnom Pipelette...je ne suis pas si bavarde que ça, si ? Non ?

Une fois que l'accalmie arriva, le repas se déroula sans encombre, de toute façon le bâtiment principal était déjà bien détruit, je donnais une partie de mon repas en offrande à ma mère, en espérant qu'elle apprécie les plats végétariens (je n'ai pas pu lui demander les seules fois où je l'ai croisée, trop occupées à parler fin du monde).

Quand vint l'heure de dormir, après avoir vérifié tout ce que j'avais à faire, en tant que chef du bungalow, se me glissai dans mes draps, en me souhaitant une nuit sans cauchemars.

Ne jamais défier les Parques, jamais.

 **J'eus un peu de mal à ouvrir les yeux, j'avais mal, j'avais froid, une douleur indescriptible me traversant le corps, une sorte de douleur me donnant l'impression de plonger dans un bain acide de mauvais sang de gorgone.** **Dès que j'eus ouvert mes yeux, une série d'images, de souvenirs horribles me traversaient l'esprit...mes pires souvenirs.**

 **Je voyais mon père torturé par Encelade.**  
 **Je voyais Jason et Percy, se battant comme des fauves au Texas.**  
 **Je nous revoyais en train de nous noyer, à Rome, dans cette eau noire de pétrole.**

 **Je le revoyais devant moi, à Mykonos, l'arme en or impériale planté dans son torse, ses plaies enflées aux couleurs immondes allant du vert feuille d'arbre au violet sombre, la fumée dégoûtante qui fusaient de ses pansements, de son teint horriblement pâle et malade qu'il portait sur son visage durant les jours qui suivaient.**

 **Mes membres semblaient prêts à tomber, à s'arracher de mon corps et pliés sous leur propre poids...comme je le fis soudainement, en proie à un vertige et à une envie de vomir.** **Je refermai mes yeux et sentis que l'air, si froid, devenait plus chaud, je rouvris les yeux, et constatai avec appréhension...**

 **Que le rêve avait changé.**

 **Je me trouvais à présent allongée, paisiblement, dans un champ de lilas et de bruyères en fleurs, humant la douce odeur qui se dégageait et qui apaisait mes poumons, le ciel bleu vide de nuage permettant au soleil de caresser mon visage, écoutant le chant strident et mélodieux des oiseaux et des insectes (des cigales ?) s'étendre en une merveilleux opéra autour de moi, je me sentais bien, merveilleusement bien, je détectais la vie autour de moi, m'attirant, me séduisant pour me pousser à la suivre, ici, dans ce coin de paradis.**

 **Je relevai alors un peu ma tête, puis le reste de mon buste, et pus remarquer que mon champ était le flanc d'une colline haute, entièrement colorée du beau violet de ces fleurs que je commençais à aimer.**

 **Une petite maison se tenait, à mes pieds, en bas de la colline.**

 **La maison semblait être en pierre, protégée par de la chaux neuve, mais dont certaines zones laissaient apercevoir l'âge de l'édifice, assez simple et classique, elle ressemblait à peu près aux dessins d'enfants représentant une maison selon eux, une belle maison avec un toit, des fenêtres, une simple porte et une cheminée...mais elle était magnifique.**

 **Sur les murs de chaux, de grandes décorations mêlant peinture minutieuse, gravures délicates et sculpture parfaite se dessinaient le long du mur, du sol au toit, représentant des motifs floraux s'entremêlant, formant de longues colonnes de couleur violet-pourpre.**

 **Le toit était fait en tuiles romaines d'un rouge couleur terre cuite neuve, comme si quelqu'un avait terminé les rénovations du lieu la semaine même.**

 **De longues clôtures en bois délimitaient l'espace d'un jardin de taille à la fois modeste, mais suffisant : des jeux d'enfants, une petite piscine creusée à même la terre et protégée par des bâches bleues et deux enfants.**

 **Deux magnifiques enfants, si petits, pas plus de 7 ans, en train de rire, de jouer sur leur balançoire ou sur leur petit trampoline, et de finir par une attendrissante étreinte.**

 **La scène, si banale mais si belle, me décrocha quelques larmes de bonheur et d'envie.**  
 **Une vie tranquille, modeste et heureuse, sans ennuis, sans prophéties.**  
 **Voilà ce que je voulais dans mon passé et que je compte concrétiser pour le futur.**  
 **Pour NOTRE futur.**  
 **Un vrai rêve...**

 **Les deux enfants avaient fini de jouer, ils rentèrent chez eux sans me laisser la chance de voir leur mère...dommage. Je fus temporairement jalouse de cette femme invisible pour X ou Y raison, sans même me rendre compte que je l'étais. Probablement la fougue de la jeunesse…**

 **Une fois la porte fermée, en à peine quelques secondes, je sentis une nouvelle douleur -inhumaine- me torturer l'abdomen, un brasier géant semblait avoir pris possession de mon corps, et comme pour répondre à cette horrible métaphore, la maison prit feu.**

 **Je chutai au sol, ravagée par la douleur, je fermai mes yeux en me tenant violemment l'estomac, suppliant que la douleur cesse, et la maison continuait de brûler sous mon regard bloqué.**

 **En quelques pauvres et misérables secondes, le rêve était devenu un cauchemar, le feu englobait toute la maison tandis que la douleur semblait s'étendre dans mon corps, coulant dans mes veines, remplaçant le sang.**

 **Ma tête était lourde, je voulais vomir, j'en avais assez, et des voix retentissaient dans mon esprit...des voix de détresse et d'agonie des deux jeunes enfants innocents, pris dans ce terrible piège.**

 **-MAMAN ! PAPA ! OU ÊTES VOUS ? AIDEZ-NOUS !**

 **Je voulais réagir, je voulais courir les aider, mais mon corps n'obéissait plus, ma tête résonnait, les larmes coulaient, et les enfants suppliaient.**

 **En une seconde, une seconde où mon esprit semblait chuter au plus profond du Tartare, je compris.**

 **Ce n'était pas que de simples enfants, ce n'était pas qu'une simple maison.**

 **C'était mes enfants, ma maison, mon rêve, ma vie.**

Mes paupières se déchirèrent au beau milieu de la nuit, laissant couler quelques larmes brûlantes sur ma peau glacée. Je tremblais de froid et de stupeur, l'impression de douleur encore présente et pesante dans mon corps et dans ma tête. Mon crâne semblait être sur le point d'exploser, mes sens étaient troublés. Mon sang me brûlait les veines et ma sueur ne faisait qu'irriter des plaies imaginaires. A ce moment-là, je ne pensais pas qu'une telle douleur, même imaginaire, puisse se faire ressentir à cause d'un rêve. Et pourtant, même si je venais de ma réveiller…le cauchemar ne faisait que débuter...

 **TO BE NEXT**

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est fini !  
_

 _Pas trop secoués, c'est bon ? Eh bien, je vous souhaite une bonne journée ou nuit et en espérant que ce premier chapitre vous a convaincus de lire la suite.  
_


	2. Chapitre 2 : L'avenir est devant nous

_Si vous êtes là, c'est que le premier chapitre vous a plu ou que vous êtes curieux, et j'en suis ravi. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, bonne lecture.  
_

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 2 : L'avenir est devant nous...**_

 **PDV Annabeth**

Je hais les punitions du camp, c'est officiel.

Je ne vais pas trop m'attarder dessus, ce n'est pas important, sachez juste que la pire torture parmi celles des mortels sont de simples blagues à côté de ce supplice.

Pourtant, s'il y a bien une chose que je hais plus que ça….ce sont mes rêves, aussi beaux soient-ils.

 **J'étais sous l'eau, mon élément favori.** **Sous l'eau cristalline j'arrivais à distinguer le soleil, régnant en Dieu sur le ciel démuni de nuages, quelques formes humaines semblaient s'esquisser au-dessus de la surface.**  
 **Je commençais à manquer d'air, mais je me sentais bien, je savais qu'il était là, pas très loin, et qu'il souriait.**

 **Soudainement, mes poumons s'emplirent enfin d'air pur, un air marin savoureux. Je repris ma respiration, et me tournai.** **Oui j'étais en train de rêver, je rêvais de la plus belle journée de ma vie.**  
 **Nous étions le 18 Août de l'an passé.**  
 **Le jour où nous avions sauvé l'Olympe, les seize ans de Percy, et le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire que j'ai pu lui offrir.**

 **-Cervelle d'Algues...**  
 **-Oui ? me répondit-il avec son fameux sourire idiot.**  
 **-Tu veux faire quoi maintenant ? demandai-je en ajoutant une pointe de malice et de complicité dans la voix.**  
 **-Je ne sais pas trop...je suis sous l'eau, avec une fille d'Athéna plutôt canon qui viens juste de m'offrir le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire de tous les temps, seuls...on se bat ?**

 **Nous rîmes tous les deux en chœur, après la bataille, il nous fallait ce moment-là, rien que nous deux, mais évidemment, Percy ne faisait pas comme d'habitude.**

 **-Je suppose qu'on peut refaire ce que nous faisions à la surface.**

 **Il me prit au niveau du bassin, se rapprocha de moi et me susurra à l'oreille avant de m'embrasser :**

 **-L'avenir est devant nous, maintenant.**

 **La voix semblait pourtant...étrange, elle résonnait dans ma tête en écho, comme si l'eau n'approuvait pas ses paroles, qu'elle savait qu'Aphrodite ou les Parques voulaient encore jouer un peu avec nous.**

 **Le décor changea.**

 **Cette fois, Percy ressemblait plus à l'actuel : grandi (il me dépasse en taille maintenant !), plus musclé, un peu plus bronzé.**

 **Nous étions le 2 Août dernier, le lendemain de la fête de Spes, Gaïa venait de retourner dans un profond sommeil sont elle ne se réveillera jamais.**

 **Nous étions face-à-face, il venait de dire, de cracher de magnifiques mots -venant de sa part.**

 **Lui qui maniait habituellement mal les mots venait de me faire la plus belle proposition qu'il soit.**

 ** _"Enfin, après 6 ans, après tant d'épreuves, après avoir perdu tant de sang,_**  
 ** _C'est terminé, maintenant._**  
 ** _Depuis tout ce temps, on a échappé à deux guerres, au Tartare, et la Terre-Mère._**  
 ** _Tu te rappelles de ma proposition, à bord de l'Argo II ?_**  
 ** _Tu te souviens de ma promesse alors que nous étions sur le point de tomber dans le Tartare ?_**  
 ** _Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais insufflé, comme espoir pour toi et pour nous ?_**  
 ** _Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'ai dit ces paroles en l'air, je hais les transports aériens._**  
 ** _Je ne te promettrai jamais quelque chose sans tenir cette promesse._**  
 ** _C'est la seconde fois que nous sommes des survivants de la guerre, des Héros comme on dit._**  
 ** _Tu te rappelles de tous ces films où le gars qui survit à l'horreur des Guerres des mortels se reconstruit ?_**  
 ** _Je veux faire la même chose avec toi._**  
 ** _Tu sais, quand je disais que je ne voyais pas mon futur sans toi, c'est que je n'arrive pas à me défaire de mon futur avec toi._**  
 ** _La vie parfaite, imagine : aucun monstre à combattre pour assurer notre survie._**  
 ** _Pas d'inquiétude de savoir où on va, qui on rencontrera._**  
 ** _Notre vie, ensemble, à deux, ou à trois si l'envie t'en prends._**  
 ** _Je vois peut-être un peu trop loin pour toi, ou peut-être que..."_**

 **Percy ne put terminer sa phrase, ses lèvres prises subitement dans les miennes, j'étais soulagée et heureuse comme personne n'aurait pu l'être.** **Toujours enlacée dans les bras de mon amour improbable, je réussis à dire, sur le ton à la fois le plus doux et le plus piquant possible en souriant :**

 **-Tu sais, tu n'avais pas besoin de compliquer ta demande, tu pouvais me poser la question simplement.**  
 **-Aphrodite a déjà bien compliqué notre relation, ce n'est pas ma demande qui va changer grand-chose.**  
 **-Idiot.**  
 **-Je ne serais pas Percy Jackson si je ne l'étais pas.**  
 **-Je n'imagine pas pour la demande de mariage...dit-je avec un clin d'œil.**  
 **-Le bouquet final ? répondit-il le plus innocemment possible.**

 **Il reçut une petite claque sur l'arrière du crâne de ma part en riant.**

 **-Alors...tu voudrais bien étudier avec moi à la Nouvelle-Rome ?**

 **Et, en volant un ultime baiser rapide à sa Cervelle d'Algues, son Puits de Sagesse répondit, simplement :**

 **-L'avenir est devant nous, maintenant.**

 **Un "OUAIS D'ENFER !" retentit dans tout le camp.**

 **L'avenir est devant nous.**  
 **Deuxième fois que cette phrase me secouait la tête, l'écho était plus fort que le précédent, il me frappait de coup de poignard, des éclairs dans mon cerveau.**

 **Et la scène changea quand Nico arriva.**

 **Le noir, le froid et la Mort semblaient avoir soudainement prit le contrôle de mon esprit, ils voulaient m'emporter et personne ne pouvait me sauver de ce monde pessimiste et accablant, horrible et cruel, sans pitié pour les innocents comme pour les coupables.**

 **C'est ainsi que le monde a été construit, c'est le monde dans lequel je vis.**

 **Je me sentais faible, ridiculement faible, je n'avais aucune chance de sortir de ce monde et de ce malheur, sans place à un futur propice à la paix et au changement.** **J'avais terriblement peur de ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver, de ce que je pouvais voir, de ce que je pouvais entendre.** **Je ne savais absolument pas où j'étais, mes repères s'étaient égarés dans ce désert de froid, dans cette tempête de vide.**

 **Enfin, ce noir oppressant s'estompa, laissant place au...noir de la nuit, au milieu de New-York, éteinte.**

 **ÉTEINTE ? Oui, il n'y avait personne dans les rues de la ville, aucune voiture ne circulait, aucun habitant ou touriste ne foulait le sol, aucun bruit, même l'Empire State Building semblait mort, L'Olympe semblait ne plus vivre, comme si les dieux ont été tués.**

 **Autre chose me troublait...je ne me sentais pas présente. Je n'étais qu'un témoin de cette saugrenue scène, qu'une personne tenant la caméra et qui n'intervenait pas.**

 **Je n'étais qu'une forme spectrale, pas comme un fantôme, plutôt comme une âme en peine, cherchant un lieu où capter ses souvenirs...les pires souvenirs de sa vie.**

 **Une série d'images subliminales apparaissaient à une vitesse épileptique devant moi, me valdinguant entre plusieurs scènes, plusieurs éléments qui me faisaient mal, littéralement.**

 **Ma tête tournait, fatiguée par le manège macabre qui se tenait devant mes yeux : une épée, du sang coulant, trois enfants courants, un horrible sourire satisfait, un regard désespéré, une fille pleurant, une falaise, du feu, une explosion terrible.**

 ** _Sacrifices, de merveilleux sacrifices_**

 **La voix d'Arachné grouillant dans mon cerveau, mon rêve était devenu une sorte de galeries d'images kaléidoscopiques horrifiques : mes pires souvenirs se déroulaient devant mes yeux et s'attardaient dès que j'en reconnaissait un.**

 **Je voyais Thalia courir avec Luke et moi, j'avais sept ans, ce fut la longue période de ma fugue, de mon arrivée à la colonie, je voyais Thalia mourir sous mes yeux.**  
 **Je voyais ma belle-mère me criant dessus et m'insultant.**  
 **Je voyais l'explosion du Mont Saint-Helens, où j'ai cru le perdre.**  
 **Je reparlais avec ma mère, ce jour horrible où elle était sur le point de me renier.**  
 **Je rechutais et revivais dans le Tartare.**

 **"Je n'en ai rien à faire de ton..."**

 **Son nom se perdait dans mon esprit, mes dieux !**

 **"L'avenir est devant nous, maintenant" ? retentissait sa voix qui avait pris un ton horrible, grave, sifflant.** **Mes sensations s'emmêlèrent, des centaines d'araignées semblaient remonter le long de mes jambes, de mon dos, de ma bouche.**

 **J'étais réduit à une boule de néant, sans la moindre raison de vivre, j'avais vécu trop de malheurs, je devais mourir, étouffée par la chaleur et la peur qui me manipulaient, par ma solitude et mon désespoir, par le poison qui semblait enduire mon corps.**

 **L'ultime scène apparu devant moi, j'étais de nouveau intégrante des évènements...et ma douloureuse métaphore se réalisait.** **J'étais happée, emportée pour de bon par une immense vague de poison, noire et visqueuse à la peau, acide au goût et brûlant ma gorge.**

 **Je vis enfin qui était responsable de mon heureux trépas, je le remerciai de ma mort, à la fois douloureuse et belle, de cette magnifique vague mortelle...**  
 **Envoyé par lui.**  
 **Envoyée par Percy.**

Mon réveil fut rude et pour le moins étrange...  
Je ne me trouvais pas dans le bungalow d'Athéna.

D'après ma vue encore brouillée, je me trouvais dans un lit drapé en tissu blanc, confortable sans être luxueux, sous une couette plutôt fine -tant mieux, j'avais chaud et j'étais trempée de sueur- du même blanc papier.

Mon lit était rudimentaire : un simple sommier en bois reposant sur quatre pieds et sur lequel se tenait mon matelas, ni dur ni mou. Ma vue se clarifiant, je me rendis compte que je connaissais cet endroit : l'infirmerie du camp. Je tournai laborieusement la tête vers la droite, sentant ma main prise par une autre plus puissante : sa main.

Il soupira de soulagement, ses yeux affichaient cependant malgré eux un certain affolement et une crainte que je ne comprenais pas.

-Tu te sens bien, Puits de Sagesse ?  
-Je...j'ai chaud, réussis-je à dire en déchirant ma gorge sèche.  
-Normal, quand je t'ai trouvé ce matin, tu avais dans les quarante de fièvre !  
-Pardon...ce...ce matin ? demandai-je, interloquée.  
-Il est dix-sept heures six, Annabeth, ça fait depuis au moins sept heures que je suis là.

Dans un ''QUOI ?!"soudain, je me relevai soudainement, avant de comprendre, via mon mal de tête, que ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure idée que j'ai pu avoir. Des étoiles dansaient devant mes yeux, des perles de sueur coulaient de mon front brûlant, je n'étais évidemment pas rétablie.

-Rallonges-toi Annabeth, m'ordonna Percy du ton le plus doux qu'il pouvait.

Il lâcha ma main afin de passer l'une derrière ma nuque, et l'autre au niveau de l'estomac, et me fit basculer en arrière lentement.

-Merci.  
-Ce n'est rien Annabeth.

Je pris un peu de temps pour regarder un peu plus son visage : deux vagues bleu-violacées se peignaient sur son visage, blanc et blême comme une toile de peinture vierge, ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude semblant avoir subi un sosie de Katrina*, ses yeux vert océan qui semblaient être à marée basse…et deux longues griffures perlant de petites gouttes de sang qui coulaient sur son visage blême.

-Oh mes dieux ! Percy !

Je passai les doigts le long de sa blessure, rugueuse et encore légèrement sanglante, rosée comme si elle tétait récente, profonde et dégoûtante. Il me reprit la main pour la reposer sur le lit…avec une main qui affichait les mêmes blessures que sur son visage, trait pour trait.

-Ce n'est rien, Puits de Sagesse, repose-toi un peu.  
-Percy, que s'est-il passé ?  
-Ce n'est pas important, repose-toi, dit-il en essuyant le sang sur son visage avec le dos de sa main libre.  
-Persée Jackson, tu vas me répondre immédiatement à ma question ou je te jure que tu sauras ce que voudra dire : se faire plaquer.  
-Comme à La Nouvelle-Rome ? tenta-il.  
-Non.

J'avais adopté un ton sec au possible, mais il me fallait des réponses à mes questions, je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que j'ai pu dormir aussi longtemps, et avec ce que Percy porte sur le visage, c'était intenable.

-Tu n'es pas en état, Annabeth, je t'en prie, repose-toi.  
-Persée Jackson, tu sais que je hais les questions sans réponses, de plus je reviens de plus de douze heures de sommeil, je ne pense pas dormir avant demain soir, alors j'exige une réponse, sinon je ne serai qu'un simple souvenir pour toi.

Et, dans un soupir, il céda.

* * *

 **PDV Percy**

Je n'avais pas sommeil.

Je ne pensais pas pouvoir dire cela après avoir -de nouveau- nettoyé la vaisselle du camp, mais Morphée ne voulait pas me prendre dans ses bras. En général, et avec de longues années d'expérience en la matière, j'appréhendais la phase « rêve » durant mon sommeil, mais à ce moment-là…ça ne m'annonçait rien de bon étrangement. Mais sur le moment je ne m'en plaignais que peu.

Enfouis sous mes draps, mes pensées filaient à vive allure dans ma cervelle d'algues, je pensais à tout et à n'importe quoi.

Je pensais à Tyson, vivant toujours chez Papa comme Chef des Armées « au cas où » par sécurité, mais il a eu la possibilité d'emmener Ella -sa petite copine, une harpie foldingue- avec lui sous l'eau.  
Je repensais à ma mère que je n'avais pas vu depuis ma disparition, en espérant que Paul et elle allaient bien avant de me jurer de leur envoyer un Iris-mail.  
J'essayais de ne pas penser à Léo, il n'était pas mort, je le savais, mais penser à lui, à son sacrifice, ça fait trop mal, ça rouvre des cicatrices encore bien ouvertes.  
Je pensais pour me réconforter à Grover et à Jason, qui accomplissaient leurs missions respectives, l'un pour la nature, l'autre pour l'unité des demi-dieux, les deux innovants à leur manière, j'étais sûr qu'on retiendrait leurs noms pour ça, pour le fait qu'ils aient été des êtres innovants, tandis que moi, je souhaitais n'être retenu que pour avoir participé à certaines batailles, comme n'importe quel héros.

Je ne voulais pas la gloire, juste une simple reconnaissance.  
Je ne voulais pas plaire aux autres filles de la colonie, juste mon Puits de Sagesse.  
Je ne voulais pas d'une fausse vie courte, mais une vraie longue existence.  
Je ne voulais pas rêver, juste vivre.

Un peu d'optimisme dans ce monde...ça fait du bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Ma nuit se résuma finalement qu'à une courte succession de micro-siestes, sans songes, juste assez pour calmer mes yeux et annihiler le mal de tête qui commençait à arriver...classique des insomnies, n'est ce pas ?

Huit heures du matin sonnantes, je décidais de sortir de mes draps, absolument pas reposé du tout, me préparais du mieux que je pouvais (c'est à dire passer un peu d'eau sur mon visage et changer de vêtements, celui qui veux me coiffer est suicidaire) avant de me poser à la table de Poséidon, en essayant d'éviter les regards qu'on pouvait me lancer.

Bon, pour être honnête, il n'y avait pas tout le monde qui me regardait, quelques tables s'en fichaient de moi (je les en remercie) ...les tables de Zeus, d'Héra et de Poséidon.

Ouais.

Les ''Arès'' me fixaient de leur habituel regard meurtrier mêlant moquerie et haine incontestable (bien que pour Clarisse, le regard était moins soutenu), les filles d'Aphrodite (sauf Piper) me lançaient toujours leur regard qui se voulait attendrissant, mais qui est juste effrayant et écœurant.

Les ''Athéna'' me regardaient toujours de trois manières différentes : de la surprise pour être encore en vie (du fait que je sois avec Annabeth.), un certain respect de la part de certains pour plusieurs choses (encore une fois Annabeth), et pour d'autre une indifférence totale qui se résumait juste à une tolérance énorme pour m'épargner (et une troisième fois Vous-Savez-Qui).

Parmi les enfants d'Athéna, je recherchais justement l'une des filles en particulier...pour me rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas là, étrange.

Je décidai de ne pas prêter attention à cela, ça lui arrive parfois de tarder quand il y a des retardataires, et pris la direction des arènes pour l'entraînement à l'épée -je vous rassure, je ne fais pas que ça de la journée, je vous raconte l'essentiel- enfin bref, les arènes étaient prises aujourd'hui.

Plusieurs dizaines de sang-mêlés s'entraînaient aux différents exercices, ils étaient tellement nombreux que je ne trouvais pas Annabeth.

Elle n'y était pas.

Piper se tenait adossée à l'une des rambardes des gradins en armure de guerrière, Katoptris attachée à sa taille, regardant dans le vide, réfléchissait-elle à quelque chose ou attendait-elle qu'un assassin ait fini de torturer son mannequin ?

Je m'approchai d'elle, sourire aux lèvres, la tirant de sa rêverie

-Salut Piper.  
-Ah, tiens, salut Percy, tu vas comment ? me demanda-t'elle en souriant.  
-Je vais bien, j'ai envie de tuer des monstres mais il y en a plus, du coup je vais voir si un mannequin veut bien se sacrifier. Et toi, tu te sens comment ?  
-Je vais bien, dit-elle en riant à ma blague, je manque juste un peu de sommeil -mauvais rêve.  
-Mauvais rêve ?  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste un rêve comme les mortels, ça arrive -rarement.  
-Si tu le dis, au fait, un petit combat pour se réveiller ?  
-Un vrai combat ?  
-Bien, je n'ai pas Annabeth sous la main, je vais donc me contenter de te faire mordre la poussière.  
-Ah oui ? me demanda-t'elle en plissant les yeux et avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Et, d'un mouvement rapidement vif (terme inventé par mes soins), elle dégaina Katoptris et m'assena un coup qui aurait pu me toucher les côtes si je n'avais pas esquivé de justesse la lame, tout en dégainant Anaklusmos et en commençant à combattre mon adversaire.

Au bout de cinq minutes, l'affaire était pliée, le poignard de Piper était planté dans le sol en piquet.

-Bien joué, Pip's, tu t'es améliorée, lui dis-je, essoufflé avec toute la sincérité du monde.

-Merci, mais le combat n'était pas équitable, tu es là depuis plus longtemps que moi ! remarqua Piper en se plaignant d'un faux air de damnée.

-A la guerre comme à l'entraînement Piper.

Je l'aidai à se relever, en bon ami et adversaire loyal que je suis, avant de me faire aborder par Travis, son habituel sourire de blagueur greffé au coin des lèvres.

-Salut Travis, qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici ?  
-Salut Perce, je viens de terminer une petite préparation avec Connor, je viens juste me détendre, voir des combats épiques...un peu comme celui d'hier.

Il avait terminé sa phrase sur un ton à la fois moqueur et satisfait, je serais des dents, mais pris la décision de ne pas lui en vouloir, depuis hier grâce à eux, j'ai moins de filles (en général) qui me courraient après -néanmoins je les respecte pour leur courage quand elles m'abordent à cinq cents mètres d'Annabeth.

-C'est malin, hein ? Au fait, en parlant d'Annabeth, tu ne saurais pas où elle peut se trouver ?  
-Annie ? Si elle ne s'entraîne pas autre part, elle doit dessiner dans son bungalow.  
-Dessiner ?  
-Ben, ouais, elle a évoqué à un moment, d'une voix un peu forte, qu'elle avait quelques idées de plans pour un de ces projets-de-la-mort-qui-tue.  
-Merci, vieux, dis-je en commençant à m'en aller.  
-Au fait, si tu fais quoi que ce soit de louche avec Annabeth, on le saura !

Je levai un sourcil, essayant de comprendre un autre message que ce dont mon intellect m'avait fait comprendre.

-Si tu la trompe, on le saura vieux ! ajouta-t'il.  
-Je serai mort deux fois avant que tu ne le sache, mais merci de me surveiller ! concluais-je en riant.

Il doit y avoir, allez, cinq cent cinquante mètres entre le bungalow des ''Athéna'' et les arènes, mais je réussis à adopter trois vitesses différentes.

Au départ, je marchais à vitesse normale en essayant de deviner ce que pouvait bien préparer le Puits de Sagesse. Des plans pour quoi ? Elle a redessiné et refait l'Olympe ! Cela devait être sa plus grande fierté n'est-ce pas ?

Puis, inconsciemment, j'augmentais progressivement la fréquence de mes pas quand j'étais à quatre cents mètres du bungalow, puis vers les trois cent j'augmentais la taille de mes pas, vers deux cent je courrais, vers cent je sprintais.

Une mauvaise intuition m'est venue sans le vouloir en tête, Annabeth n'avait pas besoin que je m'inquiète d'habitude, mais là tout était différent.

Je commençais à toquer normalement à la porte, me contrôlant pour qu'elle ne me prenne pas pour un fou, et l'appelai normalement...aucune réponse, mon inquiétude augmentait dangereusement, je commençais déjà à toquer plus franchement à la porte, tout en augmentant le volume de décibels sortant de ma bouche, mon front commençant à s'humidifier de sueurs froides. Alors que j'étais sur le point de défoncer la porte avec mon poing, me faisant alors passer pour un petit-ami psychopathe, la porte s'entrouvrit soudainement.

Je poussai la porte en bois, et une sale odeur de sueur et de peur me pénétrait violemment les poumons, me forçant à tousser bruyamment. Et je la vis, mais pas du tout comme je l'avais espéré.

Elle était toujours revêtue de sa tenue de nuit, trempé de sueur et lui collant à la peau, le visage rougi, les paupières levées mais ses yeux révulsés, la bouche ouverte où ne s'échappaient que de terribles gémissement horrifiants, tremblant et gigotant nerveusement comme une folle.

Je me précipitai vers elle en l'appelant pour la calmer, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait, bon sang ?!

-Annabeth, ça va, ça va calme-toi (disais-je la peur et la panique transpirant au travers de ma voix) LES GARS RAMENEZ QUELQU'UN !

Je vis un des jeunes arrivés de la colonie, un enfant d'Hermès d'environ quatorze ans, se précipiter vers l'infirmerie de la colonie appelant un médecin, répondant à ma détresse.

-Avenir...nous...

Ces quelques mots sortirent d'une voix rauque, comme possédée, de la bouche d'Annabeth, lui faisant échapper quelques larmes comme une troupe de soldats farouches qui pénétraient sur le territoire ennemi pour le mettre à feu et à sang. Les soldats avaient réussi à exploser mon cœur.

-Annabeth...

Avant que je ne finisse ma phrase, je fis l'énorme erreur de lui attraper la main, par élan d'affection.

Je vis alors des flashs, des images soudaines et terribles qui s'imprimaient dans ma rétine de manière inéluctable et irréversible.  
Je voyais Thalia se faire tuer, cette nuit mythique, lors de son sacrifice héroïque, et un sourire sadique.  
Je voyais ma ville littéralement morte, tout de ce qui donnait de la vie et de l'intérêt à New-York s'était endormi.

Je revoyais...non, celle-ci, je refuse d'en parler.

Et, soudainement et mis à part tout ça, Annabeth agrippa violemment mon avant-bras, plantant ses ongles dans ma peau, et enfin me griffer -UNE SEULE MILLISECONDE D'ÉCART !- le visage comme si son poignard lui était littéralement revenu en main.

Je sentais à présent deux rivières de sang coulant le long de la joue, à l'endroit où elle m'avait touchée, l'air irritait la plaie.

Annabeth était désormais debout, comme possédée par le diable, toujours les yeux révulsés et la bouche ouverte comme pour aspirer la vie autour d'elle, tentant de m'attaquer - et de potentiellement me tuer, elle en était pas loin- et moi qui la retenait des deux mains en priant pour que les enfants d'Apollon ne mettent pas trop de temps.

La scène ressemblait à une dispute de couple qui a mal fini, ''un peu'' violente, elle avait réussi à me pousser, mais plus du côté du mur que de la porte.

Au final, Annabeth se figea, elle n'eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle bascula, et tomba dans mes bras, laissant mon bon samaritain apparaître entouré par la lueur blanche émanant de la porte qui arrivait encore au fond du bungalow, une seringue à la main.

Essoufflé, choqué, blessé, je réussis à soupirer à l'adresse de mon sauveur :

-Merci, Will, tu as fait vite Docteur.  
-De rien Perce, vite, il faut amener Annabeth à l'infirmerie, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, mais je pense qu'elle devrait aller mieux.

Ce sacré Will trouve toujours une manière de voir du positif quelque part, je l'aime bien.

Il mit alors ma copine sur une sorte de brancard apporté par ses frères et mit une couverture médicale sur son corps, ne laissant dépasser que le haut de son crâne, son nez, ses yeux qui s'étaient refermés, et sa tignasse blonde.

-Perce, tu m'aides ? C'est pas qu'elle soit énorme, mais elle ne manque pas de muscles !

Je riais de bon cœur, enfin du mieux que je pouvais, et aida Will dans son travail en prenant les poignées du brancard au niveau de la tête.

Au cas où vous me le demanderiez, oui, elle a un certain poids.

Lors de son transfert, l'intégralité du camp avait lancé un regard tantôt surpris, tantôt curieux, tantôt effrayés...bon, c'est moi qui devait leur faire peur : je criais à plein poumons aux autres de dégager le passage malgré les remarques de Will.

-Perce, évite de crier ou ils vont croire qu'elle est en train de mourir.

Justement, c'était la raison de ma panique.

Soudain, j'entendis le corps d'Annabeth soupirer :

-Merci...

Et le brancard s'allégea, comme si elle se détendait. Enfin, elle était calme, je l'entendais respirer normalement, et un très léger sourire se gravit du coin de ses lèvres. Quelques minutes après, elle reposait sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie, inspirant et expirant normalement, je m'étais affolé pour rien visiblement.

Will inspectait toujours mes blessures sur le visage, après deux minutes de protestations de ma part, il essuyait surtout le sang qui coulait plutôt abondamment pour de "simples" griffures, pas besoin de pansements selon lui, ça cicatrisera vite.

Je tenais toujours sa main, brûlante comme un brasier, lorsqu'elle chuchotait quelques mots incompréhensibles, pour nous rassurer.

Et voilà, sept heures plus tard, mon Puits de Sagesse se lève enfin.

 **TO BE NEXT...  
**

* * *

 _ET C'EST LA FIN ! ouf !_

 _Ce chapitre était assez long à faire -d'autant plus que je l'ai raccourci par rapport à ce que je voulais- mais j'en suis très fier, et j'espère qu'il vous a plu._

 _N'hésitez pas à continuer à suivre la fic et aimez-vous, lisez beaucoup, protégez vous et rêvez._

 _Au fait, les péripéties arrivent..._

 _EDIT DE DECEMBRE 2017 : Je reste assez fier de ce chapitre, même si la scène du rêve d'Annabeth peut sembler complètement tirée par les cheveux. Mais bon, ce n'est pas un rêve normal n'est-ce point ?_


	3. Chapitre 3 : L'Orage éclate

_Salut à tous ! J'avais très hâte de vous montrer ce chapitre TRES TRES TRES LONG qui m'avait causé une quasi-tendinite, mais qui introduit quelques éléments importants dans l'intrigue. J'espère que vous aimerez lire ce chapitre autant que j'ai adoré l'écrire, bonne lecture._

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 3 : L'orage éclate**_

 **PDV Annabeth.**

-Oh mes dieux...

C'était...moi ? Moi qui l'ait blessé ainsi ?

J'ai réellement réagi comme il l'a dit dans mon sommeil ?

-Puits de Sagesse, ce n'est pas grave ; au moins tu es réveillée et en forme...enfin du mieux possible.

-Si tu le dis, dis-je sans conviction, et sinon, que s'est-il passé durant mon "repos" ?

-Piper est venue il y a quelques minutes, elle sentait que tu allais te réveiller donc elle est partie chercher quelqu'un qui était...occupé.

Quelques larmes commençaient à sortir de mes yeux, des larmes de tout et de tout surtout et avant tout.

Percy m'essuya les yeux, et m'adressa un simple sourire, son sourire idiot qui faisait tout son charme.

-Annabeth, ne pleure pas, raconte-moi.

Il avait pris une voix très suave, très apaisante, trop apaisante, il allait me faire rendormir cet idiot !

Et soudain, mon esprit se mit en alerte durant deux millisecondes : comment lui expliquer mon rêve sans devoir lui gâcher ces instants éternels, qui doivent rester purs pour au moins l'un de nous ?

Et ma bouche se mit à dire :

-Je mourrais.

-Comment ça ? commençait-il à paniquer.

-Je. J'ai cru mourir, et je t'ai fait ça...Percy...mes dieux...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne risques rien, aucun danger n'est en vue ma belle, aucun.

Et, à ces mots, Chiron entra dans l'infirmerie sous sa forme "humain handicapé en fauteuil" pour ne pas prendre trop d'espace dans la pièce -tant mieux. Je ne sais pas si sa présence m'avait réchauffé le cœur, je brûlais déjà bien avant.

-Bonjour Annabeth.

-Bonjour Chiron.

Oui, très solennel, mais bon on fait souvent ainsi.

-Je vois que tu es enfin en bon état, je commençais à être angoissé, semblait-il ironiser.

-ANGOISSÉ ?! J'étais carrément effrayé Chiron !

-Je sais Percy, je t'ai entendu quand tu l'amenais à l'infirmerie avec Will.

Il se tut d'un coup, tandis que mes esprits se clarifiaient et que je sentais la chaleur de mon corps baisser, à mon grand soulagement.

-Percy, tu ne veux pas aller t'entraîner ou je-ne-sais-quoi ? demanda mon vieil ami.

-Pourquoi ça ? répondit Percy, haussant un sourcil, interloqué.

-Je dois parler à Annabeth de certaines choses, et je ne veux pas que tu sache de quoi on parle.

Chiron prit son air autoritaire, ou du "jenerigolepasettumobeis", qui en général a son effet immédiat, et ce cas-là ne fut pas exception à la règle.

Percy, encore perplexe, poussa finalement un soupir d'échec, et se retourna vers moi en me donnant un léger baiser sur le front.

-Je te retrouve aux arènes, j'ai une revanche à prendre.

-Ne fantasme pas sur ça, Cervelles d'Algues.

Il quitta enfin l'infirmerie, ayant soufflé à Will quelques mots qui restèrent entre eux, me laissant seul avec mon vieil ami centaure.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de lui demander comment il allait, me demandant précipitamment :

-Annabeth, je n'ai pas trop de temps devant moi, j'ai des doutes sur quelque chose, je dois absolument savoir ce que tu as vu cette nuit.

-Euh...Chiron ? réussis-je à répondre avec toute l'intelligence que ma mère m'avait offerte à la naissance.

-Annabeth, insistait-il avec tout le calme possible, même si c'est personnel et terriblement gênant, il me faut ces informations, ton rêve semble...particulier.

Je cédai.

Au fil de mon compte-rendu, ses yeux affichaient progressivement une certaine inquiétude, puis une malheureuse lueur de victoire, il savait ce que j'avais.

Mes yeux, au final de mon récit, fuyaient de larmes inconscientes et farouches que je tentais vainement d'arrêter.

Je voulais garder un semblant de dignité dans cette situation, devant mon père de cœur qui en avait pourtant l'habitude.

-Merci Annabeth...mes dieux, c'est pire que ce que je pensais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Chiron ? demandais-je d'une voix à moitié noyée.

-Tu as dit à Percy ce que tu as vu dans ton rêve ?

-Je...n'ai pas eu le temps.

-Parfait. Annabeth, ce qu'il t'est arrivé est très rare chez les demi-dieux, heureusement très rare, à un point où je ne sais comment t'expliquer cela...hum...connais-tu ce que les mortels appellent des "Terreurs Nocturnes" ?

-Oui, je sais ce que c'est, dis-je avant de déglutir.

Oui, je savais ce que c'était, je me souvenais de la nuit horrible où mon père en a fait, j'avais quatre ans, l'une des soirées les plus effrayantes qu'il ait vécu.

Je me souvins ensuite que Percy avait affirmé que mes yeux étaient ouverts, que je parlais avec une voix telle Regan dans _L'Exorciste_ et que je refusais de me calmer.

C'est impossible...ce cas étant tellement rare chez les mortels...

-Bien, tu dois savoir alors que ce type de..."rêves" peuvent arriver chez les demi-dieux...

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant juste de hocher la tête.

-Annabeth, même si la situation peut paraître exagérée et ce que je vais dire semble gros et impossible à accepter...mais tu es une miraculée. Nous n'avons pas eu une telle situation depuis plusieurs siècles, il est possible que quelques symptômes apparaissent de temps à autres mais...mes dieux...tu es la troisième personne à avoir eu cela, et tu es la seconde à avoir survécu.

Je ne saurais pas vraiment expliquer ma situation, vous vous attendiez à ce que je sois surprise, choquée, effrayée ou reconnaissante envers les dieux pour m'avoir laissé vivre encore un peu et de m'avoir prise en pitié...mais d'un calme étrange et effrayant, je répondis :

-La seconde, seulement ?

La réponse l'avait mis mal à l'aise, d'autant plus que je le fixais d'un regard mêlant à la fois le tout et le rien, il continua cependant en répondant :

-Hum...oui, la seconde, le premier cas était...un cas isolé, une miraculée fille de « on-ne-sais-plus-qui », une oubliée de l'histoire qui est devenue folle avant de trouver le repos. Elle en avait parlé à la personne qui lui tenait le plus à cœur, sa sœur si mes souvenirs ne me jouent pas des tours, les deux ayant sombré l'une après l'autre dans la folie : la confidente qui est morte obsédée par la folie de sa seule famille, et la survivante qui subissait le poids et la tourmente de la jeune défunte.

Mon sang se glaçait au fur-et à mesure de son récit, voulait-il dire que...

-Écoute moi, même si c'est horrible, même si tu ne voudras pas obéir...il faut que Percy ne sache rien de ce que tu as vu dans ton rêve.

-Mais…Chiron...

-Attends, ma mémoire me reviens, ah voilà, je me souviens du rêve de la fille...fille de...de qui déjà ? Bref, son rêve...voilà, il était exactement semblable au tien : ses meilleurs souvenirs, je crois que c'était lors de sa jeunesse, lorsque sa sœur -Cheffe du bungalow- l'a accueillie à la Colonie comme étant sa fille. Elles étaient inséparables malgré leur écart d'âge, elle devait avoir douze ans alors que sa sœur en avait seize. Oui, ses meilleurs souvenirs, sa première quête, son premier amour, le jour où sa sœur a emménagé dans sa ville, elle était radieuse, elle était superbe...mais son rêve tournait exactement comme le tien.

-C'est-à-dire ? demandais-je inquiétée par le léger esprit nostalgique que Chiron affichait malgré lui. Jamais je ne l'avais vu ainsi.

-Elle avait assisté à un terrible événement...le tableau se redessinait devant elle à la goutte, au dégradé près. Elle voyait sa sœur, si pudique, allongée sur le sol, en sang, baignant dans une odeur poisseuse qu'elle m'avait décrite avec une telle précision que je ne pus que savoir ce dans quoi elle baignait mis à part son sang. La pauvre femme avait juré virginité jusqu'au mariage pour respecter le souhait de sa mère...mais son "meilleur ami" ne l'avait pas vu ainsi. La petite...Andromède, voilà, comme la première, avait assisté au terrible spectacle, et sa sœur lui avait dit des mots, qui restent encore dans mon esprit, la condamnant à errer seule telle une âme en peine, la poussant à la folie, au désespoir :

 ** _L'avenir est devant toi, petite sœur, prends-là, les dieux seront cléments avec toi, alors je t'en prie, vis._**

 ** _L'Avenir est devant toi._**

Un terrible et oppressant silence s'installa confortablement dans la pièce, juste entre la tristesse, la peur et la compassion qui partageaient mon lit sans me laisser de place pour respirer un mince filet de joie, et Chiron était là, quasiment sur le point d'éclater, mais ne pus sortir que ces quelques mots, qui me glaceront l'esprit encore plus que ceux de tout à l'heure :

 ** _Ne dis rien...protège-toi._**

Il ressortit de la pièce, me laissant seule dans mon désarroi, je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il voulait que je garde le secret...c'était stupide, incohérent...

 _Une demi-heure plus tard :_

Piper entra dans l'infirmerie, un sourire des plus francs greffé sur le visage et se tint debout à côté de moi tandis que je me redressais sur le matelas.

-Salut 'Beth.

-Salut Pip's tu vas bien ?

-Attends, tu as le culot de me demander comment tu vas alors que tu es juste...disons...

-Ne te moque pas de moi, rétorquai-je d'une fausse mine fâchée

-Juste à peine.

Nous rîmes de bon cœur, ma fièvre avait baissée et d'après un des fils d'Apollon j'avais repris des couleurs depuis mon réveil, mais je sentais que Piper se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, comme si...

-Au fait, Annabeth, je dois te dire un truc.

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle s'approcha soudainement de moi, s'assit sur le lit en laissant ses jambes pendre à l'extérieur et avança sa tête vers la mienne, comme si elle voulait s'assurer que personne n'entendait, comme s'il fallait créer une bulle importante à ce moment précis. C'était gênant au début, je l'avoue.

Et elle commença à me demander, d'une voix mêlant plusieurs états d'esprits en même temps :

-Est-ce que tu as fait un...rêve étrange récemment ? Du genre...vraiment bizarre ?

Je me crispai d'un coup, il a fallu évidemment qu'en deux pauvre petites minutes de discussions elle touche le point sensible !

-Je...euh...

-Je vois.

J'admets qu'à ce moment-là, je n'avais pas du tout compris ce qu'elle disait...elle voit quoi ? Que voulait-elle dire ?

-Tu ne veux rien me dire, c'est ça ?

-...exact...mentais-je.

-Même à ta meilleure amie ?

-Je Ne Veux Rien Dire, continuais-je avec un ton sec.

-...et Percy, il est au courant ?

-N...non plus, il ne sait pas.

Un immense sentiment de culpabilité s'empara de moi de part en part.

Percy était le principal concerné de ce rêve, le héros principal de cette macabre histoire...et je ne lui dis rien, j'ai dû m'y forcer, je ne voulais pas lui faire mal. Mais en même temps je le condamnais à ruminer dans un coin de sa pauvre cervelle d'algues moult hypothèses et suppositions.

Piper continuait à me regarder d'un air perplexe, partagée entre une incompréhension compréhensible et une tristesse blessante.

-Soit, si tu ne veux rien dire, je respecte ton choix.

-Merci, soupirais-je devant la compréhension soudaine de mon amie.

-Mais...je dois quand même te parler un peu...c'est pour cela de base que je t'avais posé la question.

Devant mon air surpris elle enchaîna avec un sordide :

-J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit, très étrange, et durant la nuit, je me suis réveillée tremblante et suante. Mais gelée.

-Comme moi ? Enfin, moi je devais brûler.

-Visiblement oui, mais moins puissant.

Les mots de Chiron me revinrent en tête " _certains symptômes apparaissent de temps à autres_ ", et si Piper avait eu la même chose que moi...à une exception près ?

Je n'avais qu'une manière de la savoir.

-Raconte-moi ton rêve Pip's, demandais-je d'une voix douce mais ne cachant pas suffisamment mon inquiétude à mon goût.

-Hum...d'accord, si tu me raconte le tien en contrepartie.

-On verra finis-je par soupirer.

Après une grande inspiration, elle se mit à conter l'histoire de son étrange nuit, des flashbacks étranges qu'elle disait vivre comme un couteau chauffé à blanc dans ses pauvres blessures jusqu'à la scène de la maison. Elle s'y attardait longtemps, prenait un ton plus léger, et me décrivit la maison dans ses moindres détails, chaque couleur qu'elle voyait, chaque odeur qu'elle humait, chaque son qu'elle entendait.

Piper semblait raconter un vrai rêve, un fantasme magique de ce que les Hommes pourraient faire, je m'y voyais terriblement-quelques détails changeants, mais voilà- et mon cœur semblait s'apaiser encore plus malgré l'enclume encore coincée.

-Cela devait être magnifique Pip's, une vraie Élysée...cela ne peut pas être américain.

-Moi non plus, je pensais à un pays européen.

-La France ? demandais-je en pensant innocemment au Palais homonyme de notre paradis aux Enfers.

-Ça m'arrangerais, j'ai des facilités, dit-elle d'un clin d'œil taquin.

Je me mis de nouveau à rire, un peu plus doucement, tandis que le magnifique sourire qui se sculptait sur le visage de Piper s'affaissait, un air déçu et un peu traumatisé commençait à apparaître...elle me conta ensuite l'épisode de l'incendie, des enfants criants et suppliants de l'aide et Piper qui ressentait leur souffrance et leur peur...l'absence de leurs parents.

-Mes...mes...mes dieux...

Piper avait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux par dizaine, se tenant l'estomac à l'endroit de sa douleur disparue selon elle, luttant sûrement à l'envie de succomber face aux troupes de centaines de pleurs intenses.

-Et tu dis que...les enfants...commençais-je d'une voix étranglée.

-...sont morts, devant mes yeux, conclut Piper d'une voix rauque.

Je baissai les yeux, choquée -mais comment ne pas l'être ?

Piper ne méritait pas cela, elle ne devait pas voir de si horribles choses, ni elle ni personne ne méritait cela...je ne voulais pas de cela non plus.

Entre mes différentes émotions et mes peurs _-dont je vais vous éviter d'en faire un trop grand compte-rendu afin que l'auteur de cette fiction puisse calmer sa tendinite à force d'écrire-_ je commençais à réfléchir, à comparer nos deux états. Comment se faisait-il que Piper ait fini dans le (presque) même état que moi ? Comment (et pourquoi) un tel rêve a pu se passer dans nos deux sommeils ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Piper, es-tu sure de ne pas avoir fait un cauchemar ?

Non, je n'ai pas sorti ça toute seule, j'y ai réfléchi.

-Un cauchemar ? Du point de vue d'un être humain, nos rêves de demi-dieux sont quasiment des terreurs nocturnes, donc en adoptant le point de vue habituel, je dirai que oui.

Je ne parlais évidemment pas de ce point de vue-là mais ce qu'elle venait de dire était loin d'être idiot.

Je pris enfin une ultime décision, allant à la fois dans la logique de ma mère, mais contre l'envie de mon père de cœur.

J'allais presque tout lui dire

-Je vois, mais en fait, écoute...je...vais tout te dire : ma nuit a commencé...

 **PDV Piper**

J'écoutais attentivement Annabeth, intriguée par son histoire et par ses "cauchemars", de ce qu'elle avait vu cette nuit.

La première pensée me venant en tête était : les Parques et les dieux (Hypnos et son fils Morphée surtout) sont cruels, mais jamais à ce niveau-là !

Mais tout ce que je pus dire à ce moment-là fut un misérable et niais :

-Misère...dire que ton rêve avait commencé de la plus belle manière qu'il soit !

-Ouais...dit-elle d'un ton las, en soupirant.

-Et...du coup après New-York, tes flashbacks, tout ça...tu as vu quoi ?

Soudainement, Annabeth se crispa encore plus, elle tenta de dire quelque chose, du genre "rien" mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, et baissa la tête, luttant sûrement pour ne pas pleurer, un faux sourire joyeux s'étirait sur son visage pour cacher sa douleur.

-Je...ne sais pas.

-Tu en es sure ?

-Je...je ne crois pas.

-Annabeth, parle-moi, s'il te plaît, suppliais-je de ma voix la plus calme possible.

-JE NE PEUX PAS !

Sa voix avait monté dans les aigus, les larmes bloquant sûrement sa trachée.

Elle reprit sa respiration, se remis sur le dos, et m'avoua enfin en fixant le plafond :

-J'étais là. Dans le Tartare je pense...à la place d'Alchys.

Je ne mis pas moins d'une seconde avant de comprendre : l'épisode de la vague.

Son plus grand traumatisme du Tartare, malgré le fleuve de flammes, malgré l'air acide, malgré le fait d'avoir cru le perdre, malgré tout ce qu'elle a pu voir.

Le pire cauchemar qu'il puisse exister : se faire tuer de la main de la personne qu'on aime.

Je sentais ma mâchoire me faire mal, j'étais resté un peu longtemps dans ma position "stupeur" et je devais ressembler à Percy durant son sommeil (encore une de ses multiples facettes qu'Annabeth me partageait durant les huit mois de la construction de l' _Argo II_ ) et je commençais à bafouiller, à dire des propos incohérents pas vraiment flatteurs envers la famille de ma mère, parmi ces paroles se trouvait la réplique :

-...

Ouais, à un moment, je ne savais plus quoi dire, espérant juste ne pas avoir déclenché un ouragan avec ma colère, et Annabeth souriait.

-Piper, ce n'est pas la peine de prendre ainsi la parole, je suis juste victime des règles du jeu de ce monde. C'est tout.

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Annabeth de dire cela, je le savais, elle m'avait prise de court.

-Annabeth, non, tu n'es pas victime des règles, mais d'une énorme...une énorme...

-Injustice ?

-Exactement ! Mes dieux, est-ce que ces derniers pourront te laisser tranquille du genre...pour toujours ?! Annabeth, tu as vécu trop de choses et vu trop d'horreurs pour mériter ça ! Tu as sauvé le monde deux fois, malgré vent, marrée et pluie, malgré sang, désespoir et douleur, tu te bas encore ici même après que Gaïa ait été vaincue ? Et ma chère mère ? Déesse de l'Amour ? Monstre surtout ! Gaïa était protectrice à côté de ça ! Pourquoi toi Annabeth ? Pourquoi es-tu victime de ses jeux morbides ? Je ne comprends pas, tu mérites tellement plus que ce que tu as actuellement pour ce que tu as vu, rien que pour cette nuit tu devrais recevoir une sorte de grâce divine ! Et, en général, pourquoi faut-il que les plus grand héros, ceux qui bâtissent les légendes et qui sauvent les dieux qui méritent les pires peines ? Pourquoi toi Annabeth ?

Et, elle sourit, un sourire à la fois triste et bienveillant, entre l'amusement et bouleversement, et me dit d'une voix très douce, trop douce :

-Piper, je t'en prie, ne dit pas ça, on est pareil toi et moi... ** _Je n'ai juste pas de chance parmi les malchanceux_** ma chère Pip's, tu es forte, je le sais, mais je vois tes faiblesses, plus profondes que ce que tu ne crois. Ne broie pas du noir à cause de moi, toi aussi tu mérites mieux que ces conneries, tiens, j'ai une idée : dans mon bungalow, dans ma veste blanche, tu trouveras une drachme, prends-là et appelle Jason en message-Iris, tu en as besoin non ? Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais que tu n'as plus de drachme en réserve, ne me rembourses pas. Allez, vas-y, ne reste pas là sans rien dire, va lui parler, je suis encore sous influence du rêve, je ne suis pas bien placée pour t'aider.

-Annabeth, dis-je d'une voix...

-...tu sembles étonnée. Fait-moi confiance, calme tes tourments et tes mirages avant de t'attaquer à l'ouragan et avant que n'éclate l'orage.

Je sourirais, émue par l'attention de mon amie, la meilleure qu'on puisse avoir je vous dis !

-Merci, j'y vais !

-Au fait ! m'interpella-t-elle en m'agrippant la manche. Tu ne dis rien à personne de ce que tu as entendu, ok ?

-Je te dois au moins cela, fis-je en clignant de l'œil en voyant son air enfin entièrement détendu.

Je sortis enfin de l'infirmerie, un sourire sur les lèvres, oubliant quasiment tout le reste...j'allais enfin le revoir !

Je traversais le camp sans me presser, tranquillement, sans aucune crainte jusqu'au bungalow des Athéna demandant à récupérer la veste blanche d'Annabeth en leur jurant qu'elle me permettait de fouiller dedans.

Après avoir récupéré la pièce d'or et avoir rassuré quelques-uns de ses frères et de ses sœurs, je filai vers le lac pas trop éloigné du bungalow de Percy.

Tenez, en parlant du loup, à quelques mètres de la berge, ce dernier manqua de me briser l'épaule en me bousculant accidentellement, après un léger dérapage contrôlé, il revint vers moi, une lueur d'excitation malsaine et d'une certaine panique dans son regard océan.

-Oh, excuses-moi Pip's, disait-il en parlant ultra-vite, je...je reviens d'une discussion avec...enfin...merde, Annabeth est-elle seule dans l'infirmerie ?

-Euh, quand je l'ai quittée il y a cinq minutes, oui, répondis-je en faisant littéralement craquer mes omoplates, donc il me semble qu'elle le soit encore.

-Il te semble ?! embraya-t-il.

-Oui.

-Génial ! Au fait, si tu veux passer un message-Iris -j'ai vu la pièce- tu peux utiliser ma fontaine à eau dans mon bungalow, la place est encore chaude ! Et passe le bonjour aux autres et remercie Jason de ma part !

Je n'eus pas le temps de le remercier qu'il filait déjà à une vitesse proche d'une torpille en direction de l'infirmerie.

-Merci...rétorquais-je dans le vide avant de me diriger vers le bungalow destiné au seul demi-dieu de Poséidon.

En franchissant la porte d'entrée, l'odeur caractéristique de la mer embaumant l'habitation vint me chatouiller les narines, l'odeur du sel iodé et de l'eau pure mêlée à celle de la vie sous-marine me purifiait les poumons, cela change par rapport aux odeurs de ma vie mortelle...

Je réalisai soudain qu'il s'agissait de la première fois que je pénétrais dans le bungalow 3, lors des long mois de disparition de mon ami, je ne voulais pas rentrer dans la maison de quelqu'un d'absent, même si quelques fois Annabeth y rentrait pour faire je-ne-sais-quoi...et encore...

Bref, je m'approchais de la fontaine de marbre blanc, prépara les ingrédients, lança la drachme dans le résultat obtenu et proclamai d'une voix quasi-théâtrale :

-Ô Iris, déesse des Arc-en-Ciel, accepte mon offrande.

La pièce se fit avaler et je demandai à le voir.

Le nuage multicolore prit un peu plus d'espace et commença à s'éclaircir, révélant une forme floue, encadrée de blanc et d'or, puis l'image commença à gagner en netteté, il était là.

-Salut Jason, dis-je en sentant en partie un gros soulagement dans mon corps comme un nuage de fumée qui disparaissait.

-Salut Piper, fit-il en souriant, tu m'avais manqué.

-Moi aussi tu me manquais, comment tu vas ?

-Très bien, quoiqu'un peu fatigué, fit-il en se massant légèrement les tempes, depuis mon arrivée j'enchaîne les séances au Sénat, je n'ai eu qu'à peine le temps de sortir une drachme, mais je pensais t'appeler.

-Pour une fois que la fille fait le premier pas, ironisais-je, vous traitez de quoi là-bas ?

-De tout ce dont je t'ai déjà parlé, pas besoin de me répéter je pense.

-Mouais...Reyna elle se porte comment ?

-Elle est dans le même état que moi, mais Franck est un bon prêteur, il assure très bien la relève, dit-il avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

-Heureux pour elle alors, et Hazel ?

-Je ne sais pas trop je ne l'ai pas encore aperçue, elle était partie en dehors du camp pour accomplir une tâche spéciale, mais pas trop de quoi s'alarmer.

-Hum...

-Et toi, à la Colonie ?

-Je vais bien, mais...pour tout te dire...je suis un peu inquiète.

Jason fronça les sourcils, l'air de réfléchir, il semblait scanner mes expressions au travers de l'écran fumeux, en temps normal cela m'aurait gênée ou plu, mais ici, c'était oppressant.

Rassurez-vous, moi non plus je ne pensais pas du tout que je pouvais me sentir oppressée avec lui.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour qui ?

Argh, pas "pourquoi" ou "à cause de quoi", non, il savait que c'était quelqu'un qui causait mes tourments.

-À cause de...de moi ?

-On ne peux pas mentir avec toi, Jason, répondis-je d'une voix basse.

-Hé, t'en fait pas, je me porte bien, je suis encore en vie, si j'ai survécu avec toi à Gaïa, je peux survivre à juste une expédition simple.

Je ne pleurais pas, en vrai...je le croyais mais à moitié.

La vie des demi-dieux est remplie de dangers en tout genre, ça je l'avais que trop bien compris, en sachant également que Jason pouvait lier les deux camps en moins de trois minutes si Hazel l'amène, donc pas de danger au niveau des transports.

Mais, sans prévenir, l'orage peut éclater, et en général, on ne peut pas vraiment y échapper, quel que soit notre destinée.

-Peut-être, fut ma seule réponse.

Étais-je rassurée ? Non, absolument pas. Pas encore.

-Où veux-tu en venir Pip's ? Tu as peur de me perdre, mais dans quel sens ?

Je me mordis les lèvres, était-il devenu devin ou psychologue entre-temps ?

-J'ai peur que ta vie soit finie. Mais encore plus pour la nôtre.

Il soupira, l'air rassuré ou exaspéré, je ne peux le dire.

-Piper, je te l'avais dit non ? Même si nos bases reposent sur un rêve, on peut bâtir une réalité à partir de ça. Tu sembles effrayée car je ne suis pas là, mais sache que moi également je me demande si je n'ai pas fait une gaffe en te laissant seule au camp, mais je me rassure en me disant que tu es avec Percy et Annabeth, que le camp est ultra-protégé, que personne n'osera te toucher, et que de toute façon la seule façon pour que tu meures ou pire, c'est que ce soit dans une quête, ce dont on en a pas besoin en ce moment et dont il est impossible d'en lancer une car on ne peut plus avoir de prophéties. Alors, calme-toi, et rassure-toi, je ne te quitterai jamais, en aucune manière.

Je ne savais plus quoi dire, pour la seconde fois de la journée, on m'avait volé les mots que je pouvais cracher ou lancer, et cette fois, Jason n'avait pas le rôle du gars qui se fait rassurer par sa copine (c'est-à-dire moi) mais l'inverse.

-En aucune manière...répétais-je.

-En aucune manière, affirma-t-il.

-...alors ne fais pas de promesse, juste, fait le.

-Je le ferai...je le jure sur le Styx.

J'entendis le tonnerre gronder en double au-dessus de moi. En triple si on compte l'écho du Ir-mail.

-Eh bien, on dirait que l'orage éclate, tenta Jason.

-Tu t'améliores, _Pontifex_! m'exclamais-je en riant.

-Relance une drachme pour que l'appel puisse continuer, l'image se ternit.

-Euh, pas de mon côté, et je n'ai qu'une drachme.

-Regarde autour de toi.

Je jetai alors mes yeux (figurativement parlant s'il vous plaît) autour de moi, en effet, la lumière se ternissait, la nuit semblait tomber.

-C'est rien, c'est la nuit, on a un décalage horaire, tu te souviens ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai...tu vas bientôt devoir partir.

-Oui.

Je voyais son air déçu...qu'est-ce qu'il me manquait !

-Tu reviendras bientôt ? demandais-je avec espoir.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il leva la tête, l'air surpris, puis lançait un sourire amical en direction de l'intrus de notre conversation.

-Ah oui, comment tu vas ma vielle ? Ben là je parlais avec Pip's et...

Il se fit, de façon monumentale, bousculer par une forme que je connaissais bien, elle aussi ça me faisait plaisir de la revoir.

-Hazel, ma grande ! Tu vas comment ?

-Pip's ! Je vais bien, je reviens d'une mission dont je te parlerai quand on se reverra, et toi ?

-Je vais mi...bien, je vais bien.

-Cool alors !

Mes dieux, elle était surexcitée, je ne la voyais pas comme ça avant !

-Et au Camp Romain, comment va ta Cohorte ?

-Je n'ai jamais eu autant de travail de ma vie, mais je me fais respecter, et disons qu'on a gagné un peu de popularité depuis la dernière fois.

-Et Franck ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit je crois, dit Jason, se relevant assez douloureusement, et comiquement malgré lui.

-Pas faux, vous lui passerez un ""bonjour" de ma part ?

-Oui, et alors, comment se portent Percy et Annabeth ?

Et merde...

-Ben, ils vont bien, ils se préparent pour aller à l'université de la Nouvelle-Rome, d'ailleurs Percy te remercie Jason pour les avoir aidés pour l'inscription tout ça, et entre deux révisions (rien de malsain, vous autres) ils s'entraînent pour ne pas trop se rouiller.

-Ils s'entraînent intensément ?

-Hum...eh bien je pense que oui, vu ce que j'ai vu, ils bossent dur.

Non...il n'y a pas de double-sens à cette phrase...pas de commentaire.

Malgré la blague, je sentais en moi un nouveau pic de stress, Annabeth ne veux pas que j'évoque son rêve, mais je pense que je peux juste indiquer qu'elle est un peu malade...ou non je ne vais rien dire...

-Tu te sens bien Pip's ?

Ah, je devais avoir l'air pensive.

-Oh, rien, juste...une sensation étrange.

-Du genre ?

-Rien de grave, Annabeth est juste un peu malade, je me soucie un peu d'elle tu comprends.

-Oh ma pauvre...tu lui souhaiteras un bon rétablissement de ma part ?

-Bien sûr, bien évidemment...au fait, quand est-ce que vous pensez venir ?

-Oh, eh bien, je crois qu'on arrivera...commença Hazel d'un ton hésitant

-...le jour de l'anniversaire de Percy, conclut Jason.

-Mais c'est après-demain seulement Jaz' rétorqua Hazel.

-Ben justement, on peut encore tout boucler demain et on part après demain pour arriver à la Colonie.

Je vous laisse imaginer la taille du sourire qui se gravait sur mon visage à ce moment-là et de l'immense joie qui diffusait dans mon cœur, oui, on allait se revoir !

Cette pensée me fit réfléchir, il n'était absent qu'une semaine, une longue et terrible semaine, et j'avais l'impression que tout ce que j'étais devenu partait en fumée, brûlé, évaporé.

Sept. Sept malheureux jours et je n'étais plus qu'une fausse semblant de moi-même, et jalousement, j'espérais que Jason ressentait exactement les mêmes émotions que moi, une part égoïste de moi-même que je ne connaissais pas naissait ou renaissait en moi. J'avais l'impression d'avoir toujours été jalouse, ce qui n'était pas faux sur certains aspects.

Mais sept malheureux jours peuvent-ils rivaliser avec huit mois tortueux ?

Qu'aurais-je ressenti au fond de moi si huit mois nous séparait, lui et moi ? L'aurais-je vraiment aimé comme je l'aime en ce moment-là en parlant avec lui ? Ou me serais-je renfermée dans une bulle de colère, de haine et d'un sentiment perdu au milieu des orages, des ouragans et de mon cœur ?

Comment aurais-je survécu ? Comment Annabeth l'a-t 'elle fait ?

Et, de nouveau, les mêmes questions, les mêmes injustices, les mêmes mots que je voulais vomir au visage du monde entier, la même haine envers les dieux et envers ma mère qui revenait hanter et alimenter mes émotions.

Et, de nouveau, la même tristesse, la même colère, le même pitié qui me tordait l'estomac et me brûlait les organes.

Et, de nouveau, le tout, l'intégralité de ce monde qui s'unissait pour pourrir la vie des demi-dieux prodigieux qui me glaçait le sang et gelait mes espoirs.

Finalement, alors que le nuage commençait à s'estomper, Hazel me posa une ultime question :

-Piper...tu as quoi. Tu penses à quoi ?

Sur les dernières secondes du message, je ne pus réprimer qu'un simple :

-Rien, juste un pressentiment.

Le nuage se dissipa en même temps que le Soleil décidait de s'estomper.

Silence bruyant. Silence sourd. Larmes. Plus rien. Un cri, un chant de tristesse.

Un chant à la voix que je ne connaissais pas, mais qu'importe, mes sentiments s'évadaient, ce n'était pas du grec, pas du latin, pas du français, pas de l'anglais. Juste la mélodie de mon cœur.

Celle de ma colère, celle de mon talon d'Achille, celle des jeux de ma mère, celle du monde.

Un cri, mélangé à mon opéra de haine, brisa mon concert mortuaire.

-ANNABETH !

* * *

 **PDV Percy**

Deux heures, cela faisait deux heures que j'avais vu Annabeth se réveiller, et cinq où je la voyais parler avec Piper.

J'avais pris la décision de ne pas rester trop près de l'infirmerie, c'était bien trop long à attendre, et de prendre la direction d'un vieil ami.

J'avais pris les direction des écuries afin de revoir un vieil ami blessé.

 _-YO Patron !_ rétorqua Blackjack en me voyant arriver.

Il était debout sur le sol en paille, avec une sorte de pansement qui lui masquait sa blessure faite durant la Bataille de Long Island -ou des Deux Mondes (gréco-romain) si vous voulez, mais je crois que c'est pris- qui recouvrait une grande partie de son corps.

-Salut mon vieux, tu te sens comment ?

 _-Au Poil, boss ! Deux semaines de repos, ça fait tu bien, mais il y a autre chose qui me manque._

-Les donuts au sucre ?

 _-OUI ! Tu pourras m'en ramener si on se refait une petite quête, de temps à autres ?_

-Alors...évidemment que oui mon vieux, je t'en ramènerai.

- _Yes ! Toi t'es un bon gars !_

Oui, ce passage est assez court.

Après avoir quitté les écuries, je pris la direction du lac de canoë-kayak sous le regard de la majorité du camp qui ne devait pas vraiment avoir l'habitude de me voir quasi-défiguré par la fatigue, mais à ce moment-là je n'en avais pas grand' chose à faire, l'eau allait me réveiller.

Une fois sur les bords du lac, je me souvins soudainement que, quasiment un an plus tôt au même endroit, nous sortions de la Seconde Guerre des Titans.

Un an auparavant, Annabeth et moi commencions à sortir ensemble.

Ce magnifique souvenir me fit un peu perdre mes esprits, qui commençaient à divaguer sur toutes sortes de choses à partir du moment où ma vie à réellement commencée, à partir de ma naissance quand j'avais douze ans, en passant par environ tous les dangers que j'ai pu affronter, tous les dieux que j'ai pu rencontrer, tous les paysages que j'ai pu observer.

J'aurais bien pu continuer mon parcours philosophique (décidément Annabeth déteint sur moi ) mais ma vue fut gênée par une sorte de nuage apparaissant devant moi. Un message Iris ?

J'acceptai la demande, et le seule image qui apparut fut comme brouillée, comme sur un vieil écran de télé qui ne reçoit aucun signal, juste une vague voix sortait du nuage. Une voix vague qui ressemblait à...

-Tyson ? C'est toi ?

-Oui !

-Frérot, je ne te vois pas, je te rappelle dans mon bungalow !

Je fis dissiper le nuage, courus vers mon bungalow et voulut utiliser la fontaine, mais un autre nuage apparut.

-Il est sourd ou quoi ? demandais-je à voix-mi haute.

J'acceptai de nouveau l'appel, et le visage de Tyson apparut, cette fois avec une meilleure qualité d'image.

-Salut Frérot , tu te portes comment ?

-Salut Percy, tout va bien, on est arrivé à la surface, en Californie !

-On ?

-Ben oui, avec Ella !

Je me claquai le front, j'avais un peu oublié que mon frère avait emmené Ella sous l'eau durant un moment.

-Cool de te revoir Tyson, alors vous avez commencé avec Rachel à reconstituer les Livres Sibyllins ?

-Oui, Rachel est au Camp romain avec les autres, ils ont pu commencer dès hier avant qu'on puisse arriver.

-Parfait, tu passeras le bonjour de ma part aux autres ?

-Oui, au fait, elle va comment Annabeth ?

Ouch, point sensible. Tyson aime beaucoup Annabeth, il la considère comme une de ses plus grandes amies, comment lui expliquer sans qu'il panique qu'elle ait failli mourir ?

Et, de mon habituelle maladresse légendaire (retrouvez le guide pour suivre mes exploits dans ce domaine le 31 Septembre prochain) je répondis :

-Elle va bien, elle est juste à l'infirmerie.

-Quoi ?

Et...

-...en surveillant un de ses frères, qui est, euh...tombé malade en mangeant un fruit pas frais, ajoutais-je maladroitement en essayant de ne pas trop rendre visible les fractures.

-Si tu le dis.

Ouf, sauvé !

-Et Ella, elle est où ?

-Ella est là _Ella elle l'a. Chanson française de France Gall. Galle : Maladie contagieuse..._

-C'est bon Ella, on a compris...on a compris, dis-je précipitamment avant qu'elle nous ressorte une chanson oubliée du siècle dernier ou qu'elle nous dégoûte avec quelque infection.

-Ella s'arrête.

Tyson ria, je me joignis rapidement à lui, entraîné par sa bonne humeur, et la mine boudeuse d'Ella ne put qu'accentuer la bonne ambiance présente, et cela faisait du bien après environ sept heures de peur et d'appréhension.

Soudainement, Ella se plia en deux, quelques plumes volant au passage, un expression de douleur et d'horreur sur le visage, les yeux s'injectant de sang.

Tyson se retourna soudainement, et, pris de panique, essaya de retenir Ella qui commençait à bouger, trembler et à clamer son mal de crâne.

-ELLA ! Tu as quoi demanda Tyson au-dessus d'elle, paniqué.

-Ella ne sait...pas... _Quinze années écoulées_...ARGHT !

Elle se leva soudainement, et piqua quasi-involontairement sur le nuage, qui se dissipa sur son visage tordu par toutes les expressions faciales qu'un arachnophobe pouvait avoir fois mille.

Le silence se fit...et je commençai à détaler en sortant de mon bungalow en direction de...de...l'infirmerie, voilà, je devis parler à Annabeth, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais il fallait que je voie Annabeth.

Sur le chemin, sans faire exprès, j'ai bousculé quelqu'un...c'était Piper.

Je freinai, mes talons me servants de patins d'arrêt, et me retournai vers Piper qui semblait ne rien avoir.

-Oh, excuses-moi Pip's, disais-je en parlant ultra-vite, je...je reviens d'une discussion avec...enfin...merde, Annabeth est-elle seule dans l'infirmerie ?

-Euh, quand je l'ai quittée il y a cinq minutes, oui, répondit-elle en faisant littéralement craquer mes omoplates, donc il me semble qu'elle le soit encore.

-Il te semble ?! embrayais-je.

-Oui.

-Génial ! Au fait, si tu veux passer un message-Iris -j'ai vu la pièce- tu peux utiliser ma fontaine à eau dans mon bungalow, la place est encore chaude ! Et passe le bonjour aux autres et remercie Jason de ma part !

Je la laissai alors là, sans qu'elle puisse me répondre, en détalant vers l'infirmerie et en espérant qu'elle soit seule.

Elle l'était.

Annabeth fixait le plafond d'un air pensif, elle était très calme avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, un sourire nostalgique de je pense savoir quoi, elle tournait et retournait sans cesse le petit corail que je lui avais offert lors des premiers mois de notre couple.

Je souriais à la vue de cette scène, et elle ferma les yeux, comme pour bien visualiser ces moments sacrés en tête, et bougea les lèvres silencieusement comme une prière aux dieux, je décidai alors de m'avancer silencieusement.

L'infirmerie était vide -fait rare dans la Colonie, car en général il y avait toujours au moins la moitié des lits occupés, la seule fois où tout était vide s'était passé il y a plusieurs années avant l'arrivée d'Annabeth au camp- je m'approchais à pas de loup vers Annabeth, et une fois arrivé au-dessus de son crâne, je lui dis avant de l'embrasser :

-Je ne te l'ai pas dit tout à l'heure, mais tu baves dans ton sommeil.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, un sourire taquin aux lèvres, ses yeux gris orage qui pétillaient, elle avait retrouvé assez rapidement son énergie.

-On prends les mêmes et on recommence, hein ?

-Manque juste le fait d'avoir battu un Minotaure avant et là on est parfait.

-Idiot de Cervelles d'Algues, dit-elle en me donnant un ''léger'' coup sur l'épaule.

-Merci du compliment Puits de Sagesse.

Elle me tendit les deux mains et je l'aidai à se relever, elle voulait se lever.

-Tu en es sure ?

-Absolument, j'en ai marre de rester allongée.

Je l'aidai donc d'abord à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, et après un décompte nous nous somme levés doucement, elle se tenant à mon bras et moi m'accroupissant pour avoir sa taille, et nous commencions à marcher quelques pas à petite foulée.

-Essaye de te redresser un peu, Annabeth, si tu peux.

-Je vais essay...nan j'y arrive pas.

-On retourne s'asseoir ?

-Oui.

Nous fîmes alors le chemin inverse, le soleil commençait à s'endormir au loin, l'heure du repas approchait.

Une fois assis l'un à côté de l'autre, mon bras entourant ses épaules et ma tête sur la sienne, nous commencions à parler :

-Percy, tu sais que bientôt...

-...ce sera notre premier anniversaire ? Oui, je n'oublierais jamais.

-Cela fera également un an qu'on a sauvé le monde pour la première fois.

-Tu compte l'année dernière pour la première fois seulement ?! Moi je compte au moins cent mille fois !

Elle soupira, et me lança un regard moqueur. Puis elle me posa une déroutante question :

-Tu te souviens de comment est mort Luke ?

-Euh...en se sacrifiant.

-Avec mon vieux poignard...une vielle promesse...

 **"Une famille, Luke, tu avais promis"**

Je réalisai alors qu'à ce moment-là, elle me demandait si...

-Annabeth...tu as peur que je brise notre pacte ?

-En partie...

-Mais pourquoi ?

Elle haussa les épaules, soupira et me dit d'un calme troublant et d'une voix étouffée :

-Je ne sais pas.

Et elle ferma les yeux, devint plus lourde et s'écroula sur le sol, sourire aux lèvres, tenant toujours le petit corail dans sa main.

Je la rattrapai, et essaya de la réveiller, sans succès.

-Annabeth ? Annabeth ! ANNABETH !

Tout le camp rappliqua.

 ** _A SUIVRE..._**

* * *

 _Et voilà, je vous laisse sur cette jolie fin (pas générale, mais du chapitre, un cliffhanger quoi) en vous souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde et en vous demandant une petite critique (j'en ai besoin pour savoir où puis-je m'améliorer) et voilà._

EDIT Mai 2018 : Ce chapitre est un peu spécial, car c'est vraiment là que j'ai eu les premières idées et que je me suis lancé à fond dans cette histoire. Merci encore d'avoir suivi jusqu'ici et…bonne continuation ?


	4. Chapitre 4 : Les méandres des légendes

_Salut à toutes et tous ! Un mois après mon méchant cliffhanger (et je n'en suis pas désolé ;) ) vous voilà avec...comment dire ?_

 _10,000 mots. Non, je n'ai pas chômé. Oui je suis ravi de vous dévoiler ce texte. Préparez du thé et des gâteux, conseil d'ami_

 _J'y ai encore une fois tout donné, et j'espère que mon cocktail d'humour, de drame et de romance vous plaira._

 _Bonne Lecture._

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 4 : Les méandres des légendes**_

 **PDV Percy**

Morte.

-Non...non NON ! Pas encore ! Pas encore, je vous en prie !

Je tenais Annabeth dans mes bras, la tête contre mon coude, et moi à genoux au sol, stupéfait par ce qu'il venait de se passer quelques millisecondes plus tôt.

Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête : notre discussion, sa question, son sourire, la prophétie d'Ella, la foule qui arrivait, leurs visages catastrophés, le bruit, les chuchotements, les pas, le vent, les ondes, les esprits. Le noir complet.

Le noir dans ma tête, le trou dans mes souvenirs...oui, c'est à partir de là que ça a commencé.

C'est à partir de ce moment-là que ma vie a de nouveau tourné au cauchemar.

 **Il faisait terriblement froid là où je me trouvais, plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale comme au beau milieu d'une nuit d'hiver en région arctique -là où la nuit dure six mois.**

 **Je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir mes yeux, mes paupières comme cousues entre elles, je ressentais une douleur perçante quand j'essayais de les desserrer, je pensais même sentir le sang chaud couler de mes yeux sur ma peau congelée.**

 **Mon corps entier refusait de bouger, figé telle une statue de glace fabriquée à l'instant par Chioné, recroquevillé sur lui-même, assis sur un sol froid, la tête plongée dans les paumes de mes mains, les genoux repliés jusqu'aux poumons, comme si je venais de subir une séparation brutale ou comme si je pleurais ma vie avant les dernières secondes de souffrances avant la fin.**

 **Je ne me reconnaissais pas dans cet état d'esprit, mais je savais que j'étais présent, ce n'était pas une sensation spéciale.**

 **Soudain, mes articulations se dessoudèrent, je pus ouvrir les yeux...que je refermai quasi-immédiatement, ébloui par la lumière claire qui me brûlait la rétine, je me sentais lourd, semblant être rempli de plomb.**

 **Je réalisai enfin où je me trouvais : au Camp Jupiter, à proximité du Tunnel Caldecott, côté demi-dieux, toujours occupé par deux gardes romains que je ne reconnus pas -sans doute de nouveaux arrivants que je n'ai pas pu rencontrer- visiblement occupés.**

 **Je me levai, non sans avoir l'impression de vomir mes organes, et avançais à pas fébriles en direction de je-ne-sais-pas-qui.**

 **Ce que je vis me fit frissonner d'effroi.**

 **Mon frère Tyson, affolé et ensanglanté, tenait une Ella folle comme un sac à patates.**

 **L'image se brouilla, mais je ne changeais pas de lieu, cette fois je me retrouvais au beau milieu de la Nouvelle-Rome, plus précisément dans une tente de prêteur : celle de Reyna, où elle m'avait fait passer l'interrogatoire le plus étrange de la création, juste à côté de mon frère qui ne me voyait pas.**

 **Je tournais la tête et vis Rachel Dare -mon amie et l'Oracle de Delphes moderne- Jason, Reyna, Franck et Hazel nous fixant de tous les regards possibles, comme réunis en plein conseil secret, tellement secret qu'il ne se déroule pas au Sénat.**

 **-Bon...Tyson, soupira Reyna qui prenait visiblement son mal en patience, tu es absolument sûr qu'Ella est bien devenue...**

 **-...oui, elle m'a attaquée. Elle a peur, ce n'est pas elle normalement. Ella n'est pas folle.**

 **-Mouais, sembla soupirer Franck qui hérita d'un regard noir venant d'Hazel.**

 **-Face à ça, autant être honnête, je ne sais pas quoi mettre en priorité, avoua Jason d'une voix tendue de la part de cet homme droit.**

 **-Moi non plus, continua Reyna restant posée et réfléchie, un peu comme Annabeth (leur ressemblance est encore assez troublante par moments).**

 **-On a une prophétie, ou un début en tous cas, trop étrange pour qu'elle soit mise de côté, Jason, il faudrait qu'on se rende à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés pour en parler avec Percy, Annabeth et Piper, rétorqua Hazel, malheureusement, il est très clair que Percy et/ou Annabeth fait/font partis de cette énigme, pourtant...**

 **Sa voix semblait flancher, elle semblait ne pas comprendre ou accepter cette situation, et je tremblais d'appréhension et de colère.**

 **Je tournai de nouveau la tête, et vis Ella, silencieuse, fixant un point précis prenant la forme d'une épaisse touffe de cheveux orange, menant à un visage familier affichant un air pensif et à des yeux figés par l'effroi.**

 **-Une prophétie pareille semble être une sorte de...commença Reyna...**

 **-...une troisième grande prophétie… conclut enfin Rachel d'une voix étrangement rauque.**

 **Une...quoi ? Je vous en prie, pas encore une !**

 **Tous s'échangèrent un regard entre la peur et la surprise, le débat silencieux commença.**

 **D'un côté nous avons Franck et Reyna, de l'autre Jason et Hazel, Rachel servant d'arbitre, Ella, Tyson et moi en tant que spectateurs.**

 **Enfin, après deux minutes de "dialogue" aussi passionnant qu'un match de cricket (oui, j'ai quand même un peu de culture), Reyna se leva et proclama :**

 **-Bien, je vous autorise à vous rendre à la Colonie, sans avoir à passer par le Sénat.**

 **-Rey, tu es sûre que...**

 **-Oui, Rachel -déjà ne m'appelle pas Rey, ce n'est pas toi la spécialiste des surnoms- je sais que ça peut paraître hors lois romaines...**

 **-...mais il ne s'agit pas encore d'une question de quête ou non, pour l'instant, on ne connaît pas l'importance de ces vers, on ne peut pas baser une quête là-dessus encore, conclut Jason.**

 **La scène changea, l'atmosphère également.**

 **Cette fois, je perdis la notion du temps, il m'était impossible de savoir quelle date nous étions, mais en tout cas, il faisait presque nuit noire, presque aussi noire que le Chaos lui-même. Mais en tout cas, je savais que je ne me trouvais pas à New-York.**

 **Là où je me trouvais, New-York était loin, loin d'être à une heure d'avion.**

 **Le lieu était une ville tout de même, une ville plutôt modeste je dois l'avouer, quelques néons orange brisaient l'effroi nocturne, la route était à sens unique, assez grande pour laisser passer une machine agricole, mais sans plus. Les trottoirs étaient très surélevés et recouverts de gravier couleur ocre, plantés tous les dix mètres de grands arbres -des platanes si je ne me trompe pas- et bordés de maisons simples, mais grandes.**

 **Le style classique, vous savez, comme les dessins de maternelle, avec le toit triangle rouge, les murs blancs, la cheminée, le jardin.**

 **Et bien c'était exactement ça.**

 **Un palais des glaces sans miroirs- un comble vu le froid qu'il y avait à ce moment-là- une répétition étrange et hypnotique assez curieux : maison ; arbre ; poteau électrique ; maison ; arbres etc.**

 **Et, pour bien nager au milieu des clichés hollywoodiens, toutes les habitations avaient les lumières éteintes, sauf une seule : celle juste devant moi, sur le trottoir d'en face. Et là, une discussion vraiment, vraiment, flippante commença à résonner dans mon crâne :**

 **-Bordel, il va falloir combien de temps avant que tu comprennes cela, Angelo ?!**

 **-Et toi, combien de temps faudra-t-il pour que tu comprennes qu'on vit au vingtième siècle ! On a plus besoin de se la jouer vieux jeu ainsi !**

 **La voix de la fille était carrément colérique, elle aurait pu être angélique si sa voix ne semblait pas saigner de haine.**

 **Celle du mec était plus dure, plus froide, on pouvait entendre une résonance grave propre aux...non...je dois sans doute me tromper**

 **-ANGELO !**

 **-J'ai un prénom, Cassandra.**

 **-Je ne dirai ton prénom uniquement quand tu auras enlevé cette idée de ta sale tête !**

 **La voix de Cassandra augmentait dans les tons énervés, mais laissait paraître une forme de surprise qui donnait également place à une forme d'inquiétude alors que celui de son...ami on va dire restait stable, rauque, et sans avoir vu ce gars, je sentais qu'il n'était pas net.**

 **-Ma sale tête ? Tiens, et toi qui disait que j'étais la plus belle personne qui soit arrivé dans ta vie.**

 **Silence. Silence.**

 **Je m'approchais soudainement de la maison, par pur instinct, je savais que quelque chose allait se passer, et la discussion continuait dans ma tête en un bourdonnement sourd, les voix, les tons devenaient de moins en moins distinguables, et le bruit du grincement de la porte à mon entrée fit définitivement taire la dispute.**

 **La maison était vide, j'entrai dans ce qui semblait être le salon plongé dans l'obscurité, volets fermés, télévision éteinte, tout rangé.**

 **Je laissais courir mon regard sur toute la pièce aux décorations indistinguables, et le stoppai à la vue d'un escalier de bois adossé au mur.**

 **Quelques instants plus tard, au pied de l'escalier, je jetai de nouveau l'œil vers l'étage, où je pouvais déjà distinguer de la lumière diffuser par la partie surélevée de la porte.**

 **Les escaliers ne semblaient pas grincer sous mon passage, je m'autorisai donc de grimper rapidement les marches, cinq secondes plus tard, je me trouvais face à la porte fermée.**

 **Et là, je me posai une question assez importante : Je toque ou pas avant d'entrer ?**

 **Après une longue minute de débat présidentiel dans ma tête, je frappai deux fois plutôt doucement à la porte.**

 **J'entrai.**

 **La chambre dans laquelle j'étais rentré était peinte dans des tons orange clair assez harmonieux, décoré de quelques posters provenant de plusieurs séries animées que je ne reconnus pas, dont une, imposante, montrait une très belle jeune fille à la peau bronzée aux cheveux longs et noirs de jais coiffés d'un bandeau jaune, habillée d'une longue robe orange, de collants jaunes et enfin des sortes de sandales datant du seizième siècle. Au cou de la fille pendait un médaillon portant un symbole identifiable comme un soleil.**

 **-Elle est jolie.**

 **Je baissai soudainement le regard vers un petit corps qui se tenait sur son lit en position tailleur, me fixant d'un regard perçant venant de ses yeux pers, de magnifiques yeux mêlant un regard gris orageux et vert d'océan déchaîné, troublant. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains qui débordaient sur les épaules, lui arrivant approximativement au milieu du dos, coloré d'une peau mate semblable à celle de Piper.**

 **Son visage était semblable à celui d'un ange, tellement que même aujourd'hui je peine à décrire correctement son visage. Elle ressemblait à un mélange plutôt efficace d'environ toutes les plus belles filles que j'ai pu voir de ma vie (ne comptez pas sur moi pour révéler des noms, je risque encore plus de problèmes avec quelqu'un)**

 **-Euh, ouais, elle est très jolie, dis-je d'une voix tentant de cacher ma stupéfaction et ma gêne.**

 **Je relançais un regard en direction du poster, essayais de lire le nom de l'œuvre, mais impossible : ma dyslexie refait des siennes et la langue n'était sûrement pas de l'anglais.**

 **-Tu t'appelles comment monsieur ?**

 **-Percy. Je m'appelle Percy, et toi, tu as quel âge jeune fille ?**

 **-Ambres. Je m'appelle Ambres avec un s car sinon on me dit que je suis née d'un arbre.**

 **Elle riait.**

 **Elle répondait naturellement, comme si j'étais son nouvel ami et qu'on allait au parc à jeux au coin de la rue dans l'heure qui suit, qu'on allait manger une gaufre bleue au Nutella et que je la ramènerai à la maison après tout ça.**

 **-Oh. Mais, attends...tu me vois ?**

 **-Ben, oui, grand bêta, sinon je ne te parlerais pas.**

 **Bon, vous pouvez cocher sur ma liste d'humiliations l'action suivante : se faire insulter par une fillette de...**

 **-Tu as quel âge ?**

 **-Sept ans. Tu viens jouer avec moi ?**

 **Surpris entre ce que je vivais et ce que je voulais faire ou non, j'acceptai d'un hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire.**

 **Je m'asseyais donc en face d'Ambres, sur un coin du lit, et attendis qu'elle annonce les règles du jeu.**

 **-Tu veux jouer à quoi, Monsieur Percy ? demandait-elle de sa voix la plus attendrissante possible.**

 **-Euh, je ne sais pas...tiens, on va se connaître un peu, tu vas me poser des questions sur moi, et je ferai la même chose avec toi, ça ta va ?**

 **-Oui ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant à pleines dents -de lait.**

 **-Bien...donc...d'où est-ce que tu viens ?**

 **-Je suis française, ma maman l'est, et je pense que mon papa est américain.**

 **-Ton père ? Tu ne le connais pas ?**

 **-Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu. J'ai un "beau-papa" depuis deux ans demain.**

 **Aïe, point sensible. J'y suis un peu trop habitué.**

 **Elle fut affublée durant quelques secondes d'une mine attristée, regardant vers le bas, puis vers la fenêtre, et enfin revenant à moi, souriante.**

 **-Maman a dit que Papa aime voyager, elle m'a dit que je le reverrai un jour. J'en suis sûre car Maman me l'a promise et Maman, elle ne ment jamais.**

 ** _Maman, elle ne ment jamais._**

 **Stupéfait, je ne pus dire un mot dans les dix secondes suivantes. J'aurais pu dire mille et une choses, j'aurais pu réfléchir à mille et un faits...mais tout ce que je pus dire, c'est :**

 **-Tu sais, je suis tout pareil.**

 **-Tout pareil ?**

 **-Oui. Mon père, tu vois, il a aimé ma mère. Comme un fou, sans doute comme ton père aimait ta mère, mais un jour, il a dû partir.**

 **-Partir où ?**

 **-Euh...loin...il était perdu. Avec la mer.**

 **Perdu avec la mer, jamais cette phrase n'a été aussi juste.**

 **Je déglutis ma salive, qui commençait à s'épaissir, et continuai :**

 **-Je ne l'avais pas revu avant mes douze ans.**

 **-Il ressemblait à quoi ton papa ?**

 **Je me tournais vers elle, la fixa droit dans ses yeux pers, et lui demandai :**

 **-Tu me vois ? Dis-moi comment je suis.**

 **Ambres se mit à scruter une bonne partie de mon visage, se penchant comme un bateau environ toutes les trois secondes, ça aurait pu être gênant avec d'autres personnes, mais ici je sentais qu'elle avait compris le but du jeu. Je me sentais réel avec elle dans ce rêve, comme si elle était ma petite sœur...oh mes dieux.**

 **Elle s'arrêta, et dit enfin avec son immense sourire :**

 **-Tu as les yeux verts. T'es grand. T'as les cheveux noirs et en pagaille, comme le dit Maman quand je me réveille. T'es blanc et bronzé.**

 **-Oui, et bien, Maman, elle me disait que mon Père me ressemblait.**

 **-Il ne doit pas être moche ton papa alors.**

 **On se mit à rire tous les deux, elle riait d'un rire d'enfant, fort et sincère, s'en moquant de la nuit qui s'installait autour et des gens qui dormaient.**

 **Elle était la seule lumière allumée au milieu de l'obscurité.**

 **Soudain, elle me sauta dessus, me plaquant sur le lit, et commença à me donner de faux coups de poing, criant :**

 **-BAGARRE !**

 **Je souris, et me mis à lui bloquer les bras, elle fit une pirouette -oui, très, vraiment très, trop agile- et réussit à se libérer.**

 **-Jamais tu aurais dû provoquer Percy Jackson ma grande.**

 **Et la suite de la scène fut exactement comme une bagarre entre un frère et une sœur d'environ le même âge, riants comme des baleines, à coup de blocages et d'esquives, un entraînement à l'épée sans épée.**

 **Cinq minutes après, le combat se conclut sur une Ambres exténuée, allongée sur le ventre, prenant mon torse pour un matelas.**

 **Elle reprit son souffle, ses paupières battant des ailes, et me demanda avec toute l'innocence du monde :**

 **-Tu reviendras, hein ?**

 **Je relevai un peu la tête, sa tête couchée sur le côté en direction de l'affiche de la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, les deux bras entourant ma cage thoracique comme si elle serrait une grosse peluche dans les bras. Je levai lentement mon bras, qui commençait à devenir très lourd, posa la paume de ma main sur son crâne et chuchotai :**

 **-Je reviendrai. Je te le promets.**

 **Mes paupières se soudèrent dans les cinq secondes suivantes.**

Froid.

Voilà ce que je sentais à ce moment-là, quand mes paupières se rouvrirent.

J'avais plutôt mal et j'avais froid, si froid, je n'avais pas le contrôle de mon corps à qui j'ordonnais de rester comme il était.

Mais mes muscles désobéirent, et mon dos me força à me lever de ce qui était, au toucher, un matelas.

J'essayai d'ouvrir les yeux, impossible, j'avais la désagréable impression de les avoir inondés de sang, il voulait sortir, je le sentais, il attendait des larmes de ma part pour s'évader et me faire souffrir.

Je combattis alors mon propre sang en battant rapidement des paupières, la basse lumière commençant enfin à percer la couche d'eau salée qui noyait mes yeux, on était le matin.

Je tentai de me relever, mais mes jambes ne semblaient pas tenir mon poids, et ils manquèrent de me faire écrouler lamentablement au sol avant que je puisse me retenir à un quelconque meuble. Le sol froid ne m'aidait pas à sortir la tête de mon état psychédélique.

Les bruits de grands coups sur la porte terminèrent de m'achever dans la douleur d'un opéra d'écho dans mon cerveau.

-Percy ? Tu vas bien, j'ai entendu du bruit !

-N...Nico ? demandais-je d'un voix entre le vomissement et la surprise.

-Percy ? Je n'entends rien.

Pris d'un saut d'adrénaline, je bondis jusqu'à ma porte, dégustai sans appétit le sol, et me hissai avec la poignée de la porte...qui laissa place à Nico.

Cela faisait environ treize ou quatorze jours que je ne l'avais pas vu, malgré sa décision de rester au camp et du fait qu'il se soit -à ce qu'il parait- très approché de Will Solace d'après les enfants d'Aphrodite. Il fronça les sourcils et prit une mine surprise en me voyant.

-...Tu as l'air de sortir d'un lendemain de soirée.

-Euh...merci, hein, mais...commençais-je en sentant une envie de vomir intense.

-Viens, je vais t'aider.

Il prit mon bras et le mit autour de ses épaules, m'autorisant à me soutenir, ce que je fis sans retenue, encore exténué et le cerveau ramolli.

Je ne pris même pas le temps de réaliser que Nico avait eu un élan d'amitié à ce moment-là qu'il me ramena sur mon lit, me forçant à m'asseoir à mon grand plaisir et soulagement.

-Tu te sens comment là ?

-Je...crois...que...je...vais...vomir.

-Erk, tiens, j'avais prévu le coup, dit-il en sortant un sachet en papier blanc.

Je pris le sac quasi-immédiatement, des relents semblaient agresser mon œsophage, mais je ne sentais aucun goût déchirer ma langue, juste une sensation de mal de mer...

-C'est horrible putain, murmurais-je entre deux grognements dû à mes maux de tête.

-Je ne te le fait pas dire, en même temps vu la dose...

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demandais-je haussant les sourcils dans une pitoyable grimace.

-Tu ne te rappelles…de rien ?

-Je...euh.

Une vague soudaine renversa mon esprit. Juste quelques images.

 _-Annabeth !_

Je tenais Annabeth dans mes bras, allongée au sol, un sourire sur le visage.

La voix de Will hanta soudainement les cadavres de la ville à cause de vague précédente, semant le froid et la mort dans le cimetière qui me servait alors de cerveau, une douleur subite brûlant mon avant-bras au niveau du biceps.

 _-Percy...il s'est passé quoi ?_

 _-JE NE SAIS PAS ! On...marchait et..._

 _-Tu l'as fait sortir de son lit ?! Mais t'es complètement malade !_

Pas plus malade que toi, Docteur.

-Tu as dit quoi Percy ?

Je tournai la tête vers Nico, étonné par le changement immédiat de mon expression faciale, il devait voguer entre la pitié et la stupeur au vu du regard malsain qui se posait sur moi.

-Je disais...que...je me souvenais juste de la chute, puis une sensation...de piqûre...

Je soulevai soudainement la manche courte de mon tee-shirt afin d'assister au spectacle d'une belle blessure rouge, passant sur le circuit d'une veine, légèrement boursouflée et douloureuse. Je passais deux doigts, entourant le poinçon sur ma peau, et visualisai de nouveau la scène, enfin, pour être plus exact, le plan final avant le fondu au noir.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser, ma tête pesait encore trois tonnes, mes idées étaient floues, Nico était dérangeant malgré lui...et enfin, pour la première fois depuis mon réveil...je compris que ce que je voyais...

-...ce sont des fragments de ta mémoire, qui te reviennent petit-à-petit, assez douloureusement, conclut Nico qui semblait avoir utilisé ses obscurs pouvoir de mentaliste -je sais, dans les livres on en parle pas, mais je suis persuadé qu'il en a okey ?

-Qu'est-ce que...

-C'est tout à fait normal, d'après Will, après avoir reçu...une grosse dose de calmants.

-De calmants ?! commençais-je à hurler, du mieux possible.

-Tu aurais dû voir ta tête à ce moment-là...tu étais devenu fou. Un vrai malade. Dès que quelqu'un s'approchait d'Annabeth tu...sortais les griffes.

Il me toisait du même regard depuis tout à l'heure, qui changeait grandement avec celui qu'il m'offrait quelques mois auparavant sans savoir pourquoi. Maintenant je le savais, et en y repensant, je me sentis assez gêné.

-Sortir les griffes dans quel terme ?

Nico soupira, et fit glisser le col de sa veste, laissant apparaître son épaule dénudée...et bleue, avec un centre violet violent.

-Quand quelqu'un voulait prendre Annabeth pour la remettre sur son lit...tu devenais agressif. Oui, Très Violent. J'ai été gracié de ta part je tiens à préciser, d'autres âmes courageuses ont tentés l'impossible.

...

Ce fut tout ce que je pus dire, je ne voulais même plus bouger soudainement, dans le cas-où...

-J'étais devenu...

-...un peu comme Annabeth, hier dans l'après-midi, j'ai été mis au courant très vite.

Je n'ajoutai rien, je préférais être comparé à Annabeth plutôt qu'à un monstre.

-Et, du coup, j'ai fait quoi ensuite ? arrivais-je à articuler après deux minutes de silence.

-Tu t'es endormi. Fatigué, et piqué par Will alors que tu avais baissé ta garde. Et du coup on t'a emmené dans ton bungalow et tu murmurais un étrange nom.

-Étrange ?

-Ouais, on en a parlé à personne, mais on s'attendait Will et moi à t'entendre murmurer le nom d'Annabeth, mais l'autre nom que tu as chuchoté...avait glacé l'atmosphère.

Il s'approcha de moi (rien d'étrange, les fan girls, calmez-vous) et annonça d'une voix glaciale et rauque :

-Ce nom...j'ai senti une chose étrange avec ce nom, et encore plus depuis que l'on s'approchait de ton bungalow, nous avions décidés de rester en alternance près du bungalow, malgré les Harpies, pour éviter toute catastrophe, et lors de mes ''tours de garde'', il faisait froid, trop froid pour une nuit d'Août aux États-Unis même au Texas, je sentais un mélange de désillusions, de haine, d'égarement...et de mort, surtout depuis que tu as annoncé son nom : Ambres.

Ambres...son nom revenait en écho dans ma tête, où son nom revenait en crescendo, tantôt il disparaissait, tantôt il apparaissait, mais la mélodie ne s'arrêtait jamais.

-Bon...ben...conclut Nico d'une manière assez discutable.

Sauf que je n'avais pas envie de discuter, je me levais d'une manière assez brutale et commençai à me diriger vers là où mes jambes le pouvaient...c'est à dire trois pas avant le sol.

Tout en me relevant (et en grognant) il me dit :

-T'es lourd…putain, bon, reste au lit, j'ai promis à quelqu'un que je ferais gaffe si tu te réveilles, et une promesse importante.

-Qui ?

-Euh, je, euh...ordre d'un médecin.

-Ce médecin ne prendrait pas le nom de Will par hasard ?

Il rougit d'un coup, pari gagné !

Je me rassis- un peu trop- lourdement sur mon matelas, sentant le sommier craquer sous moi, et entreprit de parler un peu avec Nico tant que je l'avais sous le bras, même si là c'était lui qui me soutenait avec le sien.

-Alors, Nico, vu que ça fait, allez, quinze jours que l'on ne s'est pas vu, tu ne veux pas me faire une petite mise à jour ?

-Euh...et Annabeth ?

-Je meurs d'envie de la rejoindre, mais mes jambes préfèrent rester en vie un peu plus longtemps...

-...donc tu parles avec le Seigneur des Morts ? Le Roi Fantôme ? Le Maître des Ombres ?

-Eh, pas si fantôme que ça, t'as pris des couleurs ! Surtout le rouge quand on évoque Will.

Quoi ? Comment cela je ne suis pas délicat ?

-Arrête de dire des conneries, Percy, soupirait-il.

-En gros tu veux me couper la langue ?

-Crois-moi, je l'aurais fait il y a longtemps si je le pouvais, dit-il d'un ton exagérément menaçant.

Et là, croyez-moi, j'ai affronté beaucoup de choses étranges dans ma vie : j'ai vu le Minotaure transformer ma mère en poussière, combattu un géant quasi-aveugle, j'ai porté le ciel sur mes épaules, vaincu le Labyrinthe, battu Cronos, on m'a séparé pendant huit mois de ma famille, j'ai survécu au Tartare et vu le réveil puis le sommeil de la Terre elle-même !

Mais tout cela ne m'aura jamais autant bluffé que de voir Nico Di Angelo faire une blague, rire, et même faire de l'auto-dérision !

Je le regardais maintenant avec un air assez...ébahi, et tout ce que je pus dire fut :

-Il s'est passé quoi à l'infirmerie durant vos trois jours ?

Et, mesdames et messieurs, veuillez applaudir le plus gros boulet que Gaïa ait dû porter sur ses épaules !

Il mit sa tête entre ses deux paumes, soupira une sorte de prière inintelligible, et me fixa directement dans les yeux.

-Il ne s'est rien passé.

J'abandonnai immédiatement, même s'il semble libérer un peu plus ses émotions, Nico restera Nico. (Je pense également qu'il ne veut pas de rumeurs de la part des enfants d'Aphrodite, ce qui est déjà le cas).

-Si tu le dis...tu peux t'en aller.

Il acquiesça de la tête, se leva, et sortit de mon bungalow, et avant que la porte ne se referme, je pus crier :

-NICO ! Au fait, il y aura quelques amis qui vont venir.

Il sembla comprendre, et referma la porte, me laissant plonger dans son royaume.

* * *

 **PDV Piper.**

La soirée avait été longue, si longue, la nuit le fut encore plus.

Cette nuit-là, je ne dormais pas, j'étais resté au chevet de mon amie, puisque Percy...

Annabeth était terriblement calme, beaucoup trop pour être seulement endormie, malgré son visage qui affichait encore une minuscule lueur de vie.

Je serrais fort sa main, froide et sans joie, aussi fort que je le pouvais, j'essayais de la faire accrocher à quelque chose, à n'importe quoi qu'on eût vécu, elle devait revenir, pour nous tous, pour Percy.

Percy...son nom déclenchait une vague de sueur glacée, déferlant le long mon dos brûlant comme sur du sable des Tropiques.

La rage, la peur, la tristesse, la désillusion...comment puis-je trouver un seul et unique adjectif pour définir l'incendie qui détruisait le vert de ses yeux, comment puis-je commenter les restes de la forêt qui avait subi ce torrent ?

Ah...désolée...ça fait une bonne heure qu'un enfant d'Apollon sort des métaphores stupides sur la situation, ça commence à déteindre sur moi, ça me sert à imaginer.

Malheureusement, ce même enfant d'Apollon se taisait au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, il optait un visage plus dur et plus effrayé face à Annabeth, les rares fois où il parlait n'utilisaient plus de poésie, juste un simple mot, après plusieurs minutes de travail qui apportait le coup de grâce :

-Coma.

Coma. Un...coma...après...deux...semaines...de repos...seulement !

-Rentre dans ton bungalow Piper. Ça vaut mieux ainsi, elle ne se réveillera pas cette nuit.

Quelques heures après ça, mon sommeil avait fini par me rattraper, sadique et cruel tel un dieu venant pour me planter un pieu alors que le noir dansait devant mes yeux.

 **Aucun rêve ne venait me hanter cette nuit-là. Tout restait noir, je me sentais juste...en transe, comme un sommeil classique, mais lourd, tellement lourd, aux images impures et vierges de bonté.**

 **Ces images repeignaient sans cesse le même tableau, sur la même toile vierge d'innocence et d'espoir, ce même dessin animé bien trop réaliste pour ne pas être un conte.**

 **J'y voyais sans cesse une figure humaine se sculpter au milieu du cauchemar, illuminant le reste de la pièce d'un éclat faussement amical et bienveillant, comme un ange acceptant son terrible destin avec son simple sourire, sourire d'amour, seul trait distinguable avec deux nuages d'orage commençant à s'estomper et une crinière ensoleillée sur un corps blanc représentant la pureté, ou la simple maladie.**

 **Deux bras tenaient le corps (ou cadavre ?) de l'ange avec une telle puissance que leurs chairs semblaient se mêler, se rattachant à ce qu'il voulait voir : un simple sommeil, oui, l'ange dormait, son gardien le savait, c'était une évidence par les dieux !**

 **Tête baissée, fixant le regard clos de son amante, quelques gouttes de larmes et un sourire amer se dessinaient sur le visage du gardien déchu, il commençait à parler à voix basse, une simple phrase avant de graver la sculpture délicate qu'il tenait dans les bras d'un baiser bref :**

 **-Tu reviendras...hein ?**

 **Sa voix tremblait, ne pouvait pas prendre la pose, ces paroles d'enfants devaient sortir, d'enfant qui ne connaît pas la mort, qui bouge tout le temps avec ses jouets et ses petites jambes**.

 _Réveille-toi._

Une main forte me secouait l'épaule doucement, sa voix ne m'était pas inconnue.

Je plissais les yeux, les paupières fragiles, la lumière vive entourant la masse noire au-dessus de moi suffisait à m'éblouir.

-Piper, allez, réveille-toi, il y a une petite surprise pour toi.

-Nico...t'es pas cool de me réveiller comme ça...soupirais-je.

-Mieux valait te réveiller, tu avais les muscles du cou contractés et du te tordais dans ton lit...cauchemar ?

-Cauchemar, tu ne crois pas si bien dire...

Il me laissa là, je me préparais avant de sortir de mon bungalow, vide.

Midi avait sonné depuis trois quarts d'heures et pourtant je sentais que ma nuit fût trop courte.

-AH enfin ! Tu vas bien Piper ? me demanda un de mes frères.

-Oui, je vais bien, je me suis endormie tard.

-Eh bien heureusement que tu ne t'es pas couchée une heure trop tard !

Nico s'approcha alors que mon petit frère, l'un des rares de la colonie à être pensionnaire à l'âge de dix ans, tout sourire, s'apprêtait à m'annoncer quelque chose.

-Eh, Peter, franchement, tu voudrais lui gâcher la surprise ? dit-il, chose n'est pas commune, sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh, oui, c'est vrai, bonne journée Piper ! Au fait, c'est Drew qui a pris ta place aujourd'hui, suite à ce qu'il s'est passé...hier...

La fin de sa phrase partait dans des tons attristés et déçus. Comme la plupart des nouveaux venus, Peter a trouvé en nous -les neuf Héros de l'Olympe- un profond respect et une certaine admiration, et étrangement, encore plus à mon égard, à un point où le jour où il apprit qu'il était fils d'Aphrodite...il a explosé de joie et s'en est vanté parce qu'il était "la sœur de Piper"

Des fois c'est mignon et j'en ris sympathiquement, des fois ça faisait un peu flipper, mais il a commencé à s'y habituer, ce brave gosse.

Bref, je m'égare, la veille, lorsqu'il a vu Percy devenir...quasiment psychopathe, et Annabeth comme "morte" (ça me fait mal, rien que d'y penser) en souriant lui a fait -logiquement et horriblement- bien mal.

Je vis le petit Peter partir vers le mur d'escalade ("dieux tout puissants, protégez cet enfant" priais-je) tandis que mes jambes m'amenaient automatiquement vers le réfectoire, sans savoir pourquoi.

Je ne voulais pas faire grand-chose ce jour-là, j'espérais juste que tout se réglerait dans peu de temps -stupide illusion ! - et que bientôt tout sera encore une fois derrière nous et que tout redeviendra comme avant...sans Léo.

Léo gardait toujours une place douloureuse dans ma tête, parmi toutes les personnes qui le connaissaient, j'étais celle qui croyait le plus à sa survie, ce bon vieux Léo avait...non, A toujours un tour dans son sac ! Ce n'est pas ce genre de personne à se sacrifier sans y réfléchir, je le savais, j'en étais maladive parfois.

Mais, quand la réalité me rattrape, aucun médicament ne peut m'aider. Aucun.

Je fus rapidement tirée de ma rêverie par Nico, me demandant si j'allais bien.

Avant qu'il ne sache ma réponse, j'entendis un hennissement de cheval venant du Pin de Thalia, un son sans doute banal, mais des hurlements se firent entendre (et à la distance entre moi et le pin étant géante à ce moment-là, je peux vous dire que les cris frôlaient le concert de Hard-Rock)

-Mais qu'est-ce que ce cheval fait hors des écuries ?! Et qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?!

-C'est une urgence, nous venons d'arriver !

Mes dieux...mais c'est la voix d'Hazel !

-Nico, tu as entendu ?

-Oui, fit-il sourire aux lèvres, j'ai été prévenu, et je pense que ma sœur n'est pas seule...

Ni une, ni deux, je fonçais en direction du Pin.

Deux minutes plus tard, je vis Arion, le cheval attitré d'Hazel (bon, c'est plus compliqué que cela me direz-vous mais on ne va pas complexifier l'intrigue encore plus) avec cette dernière sur son dos, se disputant avec un enfant d'Arès qui lui cassait les pieds à propos de je-ne-sais-quoi.

Nous arrivions donc auprès des deux amis (oui, même l'enfant d'Arès) et Hazel descendit, l'air grave sur le visage.

-Nico, Piper, normalement j'aurais été heureuse de vus revoir, mais là...c'est trop...bref, il faut trouver Chiron et parler. Avec lui. Juste nous.

-Hazel. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bon sang ?

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre et fila en courant vers la Grande Maison, Usain Bolt serait jaloux vu la vitesse qu'elle avait prise en à peine une seconde.

Nico se retourna vers moi, l'air semblable par rapport à tout à l'heure, et se contenta de dire :

-Va dans ton bungalow. Il y est peut-être, je m'occupe de Percy.

Il ? Lui ? Jason ?

Mes poumons en flammes, je freinai à la porte du bungalow dédié à ma mère, le cœur battant et la respiration incertaine, coïncidant avec mes pensées. Et s'il n'était pas là ? Et si Hazel était venue toute seule ? Et si...

J'en avez assez de mes doutes, j'étais un peu trop émotive ces derniers temps et il était temps d'en finir. J'ouvris la porte.

Et ne vit rien.

...

Rien. Il n'était pas là.

Silence. Plus rien ne sortait de ma bouche ou rentrait dans mes oreilles. Silence.

Lentement, je me dirigeais vers mon lit, dos à la porte, sans volonté particulière, sans émotion particulière.

Cas d'urgence, rapport avec la colonie, mais Jason a des fonctions. Cela semble tellement prématurée et clichée comme situation.

Le mari qui part à la guerre, la femme au foyer. On hait tous les deux cette situation, nous avions déjà combattu côte à côte vingt mille fois, dans les airs, sur la mer, sous la terre. Il était juste inconcevable que nous puissions être séparés pour rien.

Pour rien...pour qui surtout ?

-Je suis stupide...murmurais-je, un sourire amer déchirant mes lèvres.

Stupide, oui, Candide, surtout. Jason avait des responsabilités, des priorités importantes.

Mes sentiments avaient pris la place du temps dans mon cerveau, qui coulait -comme ma vie- comme un fleuve pas si tranquille que ça, qui l'asséchait et reconstruisait autre chose au-dessus : les doutes, la peur et la tristesse. Non. Je n'avais pas si évolué que ça en quelques mois.

Alors, sans cesse, ma tête tremblait, grondait, pleurait, et réfléchissait, se demandant si cela valait la peine d'aimer.

Si ça valait la peine d'espérer. Une semaine. Une simple semaine. Même un appel n'aura pas suffi.

Pourtant, vous savez quoi ? Je sais relativiser. Je me disais que, si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, ce sera demain, ou après-demain, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on se reverra.

Le futur global de tous les demi-dieux valait bien un petit sacrifice, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non.

La voix me fit "tilt" dans ma tête, les cours d'eau revenaient à leurs places, les idées claires, la plaine verte de vivante.

Je me retournai. Et le vit.

-Jason.

Sa silhouette illuminait la pièce d'une ombre imposante, provenant de l'encadrement de la porte, ses cheveux reflétant l'or de son crâne et de ses origines, droit et fier d'une grâce naturelle et le visage percé de deux arcs électriques d'un bleu intense qui faisaient éclater les fusibles de mon crâne.

Je m'avançais vers lui, murmurant son nom, tandis que lui faisait pareil de son côté, après avoir pris le soin de fermer la porte, rendant sa silhouette musclée plus...comment dire ? Distinguable ?

Nous sommes maintenant face-à-face, lui me regardant fixement, comme un mirage qui se matérialisait devant moi.

-Jason...

Je levais doucement les mains pour les mettre sur son cou, puis le long de son menton carré, je sentais ses os, sa chair, son sang circuler dans ses veines, j'entends sa respiration, ressent son souffle, perçois ses battements de cœur, et enfin, paupières closes, le goût de ses lèvres.

Des larmes de joie franchissaient mes barrières, mais je les laissais volontiers sortir, je voulais pleurer à ce moment précis, le fait de le sentir dans mes bras et le savoir vivant m'autorisaient de pleurer, de redevenir un peu comme avant, pour mieux changer après.

Revenir à ses bases pour avancer plus loin. En un baiser. J'adore cette partie de l'histoire.

Quand l'air commençait à manquer, ironique pour un maître des vents, Jason essuya les larmes qui arrosaient mon visage et assombrissaient son tee-shirt violet, un sourire chaleureux de sa part, faisant disparaître sa petite cicatrice que j'avais ressenti quelques secondes plus tôt, acheva d'arrêter mon cœur.

-Non, Piper, tu n'es pas stupide. Tu es l'une des personnes les plus brillantes que j'ai pu voir.

-Jason...tu es revenu, murmurais-je, dans ma stupeur et mon soulagement.

Je hais ce genre de cliché au cinéma, vous savez, quand vous vous ennuyez à mort devant ce genre de scène où tu veux crier ''BEN OUI IL/ELLE EST LÀ IDIOT(E) !", mais c'est tellement plus agréable de les vivre et de ressentir tout ce que tu n'arrives pas à comprendre en regardant des images.

-Évidemment, je te l'avais promis.

Nous nous séparâmes, lui tenant toujours mes deux avant-bras, son sourire partit en à peine deux secondes, le temps que ses yeux bleus reprennent leur couleur de ses périodes ''professionnel à l'action'' et me demanda avec précipitation :

-Piper, la situation est assez urgente, désolé de passer brusquement d'un sentiment à un autre, mais je dois voir Percy et Annabeth.

Et, deux secondes suffisent pour faire retomber le soulagement qui s'était installé, en une nouvelle panique. Il allait devoir tout lui raconter, ou presque.

Je le mis donc au courant de tout, laissant dans l'ombre mon ''rêve'' (à peine évoqué) en même temps que le cauchemar spécial d'Annabeth, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Les yeux de Jason s'écarquillèrent, ce dernier visiblement en état de choc, et se vautra sur le lit juste à côté, à savoir le mien.

-Ça recommence...prophétie, rêves, dangers...nous n'avons été tranquilles que deux semaines.

Deux semaines...deux sublimes (sauf sur la fin) semaines de paix sur ce monde (si on ignore les conneries des humains ''classiques'') et une nouvelle quête nous attendait, bien au chaud dans son lit de sadisme, espionnant nos aventures comme un livre ouvert et avec sa tisane de sang de semi mortels.

-Pip's, je t'en prie, dit moi qu'Annabeth, Percy et toi n'avez fait aucun rêve.

Et merde ! Jason tu n'avais pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche !

-J'en ai fait. Annabeth, je n'en suis pas sûre (j'entendais le mot ''MENTEUSE'' siffler dans ma tête) et Percy...non, il me semble que non.

Jason se leva, me prit la main, et me dit alors, sans transition :

-Il faut aller à la Grande Maison.

Une fois arrivé à la Grande Maison, quand je vis Hazel d'un air crispé, Reyna et Rachel Dare discuter avec un rictus sur le visage et Tyson qui attendait son frère, l'air plus du tout enfantin et une laide cicatrice sur le front, je savais maintenant que la récréation était finie.

Je saluai, avec pas énormément d'entrain, mes amis, et Hazel me fonça dessus.

-Tu vas bien...tu vas bien...soufflait-elle.

-Oui, je vais bien Hazel, ne t'en fait pas...pour moi, ajoutais-je après avoir mal avalé ma salive.

Reyna me saluait et Tyson m'ignorait.

-Il y a eu, ces temps-ci beaucoup de problèmes étranges, de nouveaux rêves qui annonçaient une sorte de nouvelle je-ne-sais-pas-quoi du tout, enchaîna Hazel qui -bien contrairement à d'habitude- semblait en réelle panique.

-De nouveaux rêves ?

-Nous t'expliquerons à l'intérieur, Piper, tonna Chiron qui arrivait devant moi l'air occupé, nous attendons juste...

-PERCY ! hurla Tyson qui se rua comme un taureau vers son algue de frère.

Sans exagérer, Percy avait l'air flasque, comme si toutes ses forces avaient été aspirées durant son sommeil après la piqûre de Will -que j'ai failli tuer...longue histoire que je ne préfère pas conter ici- alors quand Tyson menaçait de l'écraser façon compote de pommes, j'utilisai immédiatement mon enjôlement pour l'arrêter, Percy ne réagissant pas.

Tyson ralentit, et écrasa son frère entre ses bras qui ne bronchait pas, enfin si quand on a entendu une côte craquer.

-Tu vas bien ! Tu vas bien ! dit-il sur un ton joyeux.

-Oui. Je vais bien répondit Percy, d'une voix lasse et rauque.

La même scène, mais pas du tout les mêmes réactions...elles manquaient d'inspiration les Parques ?

Bref, quand Percy arriva, je me dirigeais automatiquement dans sa direction, lâchant la main de Jason, pour passer mon bras autour des épaules de mon ami, qui ne relevait qu'à peine la tête. Il était, comment dire...froid, mais son visage luisait d'une pellicule de sueur (berk) et ses joues étaient presque aussi rouges que lorsque je l'ai remarqué avec Annabeth au milieu de l'arène...j'avais déjà l'impression que cet événement datait d'il y a terriblement longtemps.

-Percy, j'ai veillé sur Annabeth toute la nuit. Elle va bien, elle dort.

Je ne sais pas s'il était sincère, mais un petit sourire se greffa sur le coin des lèvres, et un petit ''merci'' semblait sortir de sa bouche.

Je lui répondis par un ''pas de quoi'', et notre duo entra.

* * *

 **PDV Percy (le retour !)**

"Annabeth dort...belle façon de dire qu'elle était dans le coma Piper, je t'en remercie."

C'est ce que j'avais envie de lui dire, à Piper, mais j'avais l'impression d'être un peu un connard sur ce coup-là avec le ton que je comptais prendre, si elle avait veillé toute la nuit sur elle, je ne pouvais que la remercier, sobrement.

Autant vous avouer que je n'étais pas du tout d'attaque à ce moment-là, et ce depuis que Nico et moi avions parlé ce matin.

J'ai passé toute la matinée à m'imaginer les pires choses qu'il puisse arriver à Annabeth, mais mon corps me faisait signe de temps en temps, pour que je sache comment il va.

Alors, entre nausées et maux de crâne, ma matinée s'est résumé à cette simple phrase : Pire que le Tartare.

Car au moins dans Tartare, il y avait Annabeth. Et on buvait (du feu, oui mais on buvait).

Mais je m'écarte du sujet, lorsque Nico, aux alentours de dix-sept heures, vint me chercher, même savoir que Tyson était là ne me motivait pas.

Alors je fis ce que je pouvais faire de mieux : me laver, me changer, et y aller.

Vous savez, j'ai toujours été observé par les autres, avant mes douze ans par pur dédain, depuis mes quinze ans par ''admiration'' (sans me jeter de roses) mais ces vingt minutes-là ont été les plus longues et les plus pesantes de ma vie, hors quêtes.

Tout le camp me contemplait avec le même jugement, le même mot derrière la tête et marqué au fer rouge sur mon front : monstre.

Certains détournaient le regard par peur, surtout les plus jeunes du camp, ou faisaient dépasser leurs yeux de quelques millimètres pour continuer à voir ma marche longue et ennuyeuse. Certains de mon âge (autant dire aux alentours de seize/dix-sept ans) me regardaient avec dégoût et regret, mis à part quelques connaissances qui exprimaient une forme de soutien. Ou de compréhension, tout du moins.

Je passais à côté du bungalow des Arès, quand Clarisse me vit, et qu'elle commençait à s'approcher de moi, j'accélérai le pas. Je n'avais envie de parler avec pas grand monde, alors me disputer avec Clarisse, même par habitude, ne m'emballait pas.

J'avais pris soin d'esquiver l'infirmerie du camp, pour des raisons évidentes.

Et me voilà dans la Grande Maison, les côtes écrabouillées de la part de mon petit frère et le bras de Piper au-dessus de mes épaules, la tronche qui affichait mon état actuel : fade.

Chiron s'approcha et hocha de la tête à Piper qui se retira pour retourner auprès de Jason en m'adressant un sourire, le premier depuis ce matin (peut-être même depuis hier mais celui-là me rendait encore plus triste), et Chiron posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-Bonjour Percy.

-Salut Chiron, lui répondis-je sans entrain du tout.

-Je sais que les temps étaient propices à autre chose, mais...

-Chiron, commençais-je d'un ton glacial. Franchement, ce n'est pas la peine, je sais que le repos est fini, pas besoin de m'asséner des mots qui ne serviront qu'à me faire encore plus sombrer que le Titanic.

Aucun changement sur son visage. Juste un soupir.

-Asseyez-vous.

Ce que nous fîmes.

Nous étions assis en cercle, je me trouvais entre Reyna et Rachel, faisant face à Jason, Piper et Franck, qui est arrivé cinq minutes après moi alors que le silence régnait. Car oui, la question méritait d'être posée : comment aborder le sujet, sachant qu'il y a des choses que tout le monde ne savait pas ?

Nico également était présent, il s'occupait de fermer la figure de son côté en se plaçant entre Reyna et Jason

-Je...je suis désolé.

Tous les regards-encore- se posèrent sur moi. Mais des regards bienveillants. Tous...sauf un.

-Je suis désolé, Piper...pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

Je la voyais bouger nerveusement les lèvres, signe de stress, tête baissée, qu'elle releva enfin pour dire d'un ton bienveillant :

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'excuses Percy.

Le silence retomba, en même temps qu'une partie importante de mon stress, les autres ne devaient pas être réellement au courant de ce qui s'est passé depuis ces trois derniers jours, les pauvres.

Piper prit le soin de conter l'histoire qui s'écrivait depuis avant-hier, je ressentais des picotements dans ma cicatrice sur ma joue et sur les mains quand Piper évoqua ce moment-là. Hazel et Tyson, larmes aux yeux ne pipaient mot, Jason fit une mauvaise moue, Piper lui a sûrement déjà raconté, et Reyna avait la même réaction que Rachel : le visage qui durcissait, l'air de mélanger et de recomposer un puzzle géant dans leur tête, avec les éléments qu'on avait nous et ceux qu'ils avaient, eux, pour finalement tous nous stupéfaire avec une théorie qui se rapproche à deux cents pourcents de la réalité, comme à -presque-chaque fois avec Annabeth.

-...donc voilà ce qu'on a vécu. Des rêves et un coma qui durera durant je-ne-sais-pas-quand.

-Des rêves...Piper, tu m'avais dit aux arènes que tu avais fait un ''mauvais rêve", tu peux nous le raconter ? demandais-je.

Deux réactions se firent remarquer : Chiron qui, dans un geste ressemblant à un réflexe, tourna la tête vers Pip's et cette dernière qui écarquillait des yeux et se mordit les lèvres.

-Piper ? Tu vas bien ? demanda Jason immédiatement.

Hazel et Franck s'échangèrent des regards assez...spéciaux, une nouvelle forme de communication très poussée, comme un alphabet avec des syllabes et des consonnes, spécialement entre eux. Impossible de décoder, même une spécialiste en analyse par le regard buterait sur chaque mot comme un dyslexique. Reyna affichait maintenant, et ça même en étant très dur j'ai réussi à le trouver, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard, et certaines parties de son visage commençaient à produire quelques tics d'énervement, elle butait sur quelque chose dans ses réflexions.

-D…désolé...je ne peux pas...sanglota Piper.

-Piper, chuchota Reyna qui prenait enfin la parole près d'elle, euh...je ne suis pas experte en sentiments humains, eh, regarde-moi, Piper, si le rêve que tu as fait est vraiment personnel, je te comprendrais sans aucun soucis, j'ai moi-même caché pas mal de choses dans ma vie, commença-t-elle en lançant un regard à Nico qui hochait la tête aux derniers mots, mais je te promet que ça te hante, je te jure que ça te brûle, que ça te ronge, et qu'au bout d'un moment tu ne veuille plus le tenir, même si tu l'as déjà dit qu'à une seule personne. Piper, ne tourne pas la tête, fixe-moi dans les yeux, d'accord ? Est-ce que tu peux nous en parler si tu trouves que nous avons besoin de le savoir ? Si oui, raconte-nous, nous ne sommes pas des juges.

Wow. Reyna bat tous les records, je le sais hein, j'ai pu m'en rendre compte il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, mais là...convaincre une fille d'Aphrodite qui maîtrise l'enjôlement de lâcher ce qu'elle a sur le cœur...rappelez-moi de la respecter et de la vénérer plus tard s'il vous plaît !

Et en plus, ça avait marché, Piper avait relevé la tête, lancé un étrange regard ''discret'' envers Chiron, sécha ses larmes et débita tout ce que son rêve avait gravé dans sa tête.

Bizarre. Vraiment bizarre, la première partie du rêve était en effet vraiment pas agréable...mais la vache l'incendie de la maison ?! Un vrai coup de sadique que même le Jigsaw ne pourrait pas égaler ça (d'ailleurs il était marrant son septième) !

Jason, second concerné du rêve de manière indirecte, avait enlacé fortement les mains de sa chérie dans les siennes, qui semblait se détendre un peu avec le contact.

-Piper...pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? demanda Jason.

-Certaines choses sont dures à cacher, mais pour certaines encore plus de les dévoiler, répondit Nico.

Jason et Nico avaient partagé à ce moment-là un regard complice, je me souvins que Nico et Jason avaient vécu une mésaventure en Croatie il me semble, alors qu'Annabeth et moi visitions le lieu pour réserver la lune de miel, je pense que Jaz' venait de découvrir l'homosexualité de mon ami.

Bref, Reyna afficha un double sourire : un pour Piper qui l'encourageait et la félicitait pour avoir percé l'abcès et un autre adressé à elle-même, le message étant crypté, je ne peux pas dire à quoi elle pensait.

-Piper, si tu l'as et si ça ne te dérange pas...on pourrait savoir quel était le rêve d'Annabeth ? finis-je par lui demander.

-Non. Je ne l'ai pas, répondit-elle immédiatement d'un ton glacial et en orientant la pupille en direction de Chiron.

Il y a assez d'indices pour savoir que ces deux-là allaient rentre en rivalité non ? Sur le moment, je me concentrais sur les rêves de Piper.

-Étrange, tonna Hazel, la première partie du rêve me fait repenser à ce que je vivais il y a quelques mois : avant que tu n'arrives au Camp, Percy, le traumatisme de ma vie passée me faisait parfois revenir littéralement en arrière.

-Tu veux parler de ton passé avec Sammy V.… avec lui ?

Elle hocha la tête, non sans difficulté et non sans ressentir la nouvelle dose de malheur qui intoxiquait la pièce, puis continua :

-Exactement, mais je ne dis pas que Piper fait comme moi, à l'époque je tombais là-dedans même lorsque je ne dormais pas, ça me prenait sur le vif.

-Et si c'était ce qui est arrivé à Annabeth ? rétorquais-je.

-Humm, ça me semble plausible, quoique...il me faudrait connaître le rêve d'Annabeth...

Silence. De nouveau. Piper regardait toujours Chiron avec colère.

-Chiron ?

-Oui Percy ?

-Tu n'as presque pas parlé durant tout le débat, tu sais des choses ?

Piper me fixa instantanément, une lueur de victoire et de gratitude dans son visage, tandis que les autres ne faisaient qu'assister au début de carnage qui allait sûrement suivre. Chiron, fait rare, commença à avoir l'air surpris et piégé.

Ça y est, je suis sûr que Chiron a une part de responsabilité là-dedans.

-Chiron, Annabeth a dû te dire quelque chose d'important, si ça peut aider à améliorer son état ou nous faire avancer dans nos réflexions...

-Ça ne vous aidera pas. De plus, certains éléments sont encore trop obscurs pour qu'on puisse tirer une conclusion.

-D'accord...j'ai compris...Piper, faudra qu'on parle ce soir après tout ça. Si Chiron pense que ça ne peut pas nous aider, moi ça m'aiderait grandement.

Mon ton était dur, la rancune que je pouvais avoir envers certains dieux (salut Héra !) commençait à revenir, et je comptais bien partager ce poison avec Chiron sur le coup. Piper fit disparaître son air victorieux pour un air déçu, avec des senteurs de panique dans les expressions et les yeux.

Ouais, depuis tout à l'heure, on se regarde, on discute, on s'engueule, mais on ne réfléchit pas.

Et, soudainement, Tyson nous remit sur le droit chemin.

-Les gars, depuis tout à l'heure on parle d'Annabeth. On devait parler d'Ella et de ce qu'elle a non ?

Deux phrases, et le débat revint à son but principal : Ella.

-Je l'ai vu, Tyson, commençais-je, cette nuit je vous ai vu dans la tente de Reyna, Ella semblait...malade, dans le sens médical du terme Tyson me lance pas ce regard, et...c'est un peu comme ça qu'on a pu prévoir votre arrivée déjà. Et maintenant, je repense à l'appel que je t'avais passé hier.

Tyson hocha la tête.

-Oui, c'est depuis l'appel qu'elle a commencé à réagir comme ça. Le trajet jusqu'au camp Jupiter a été difficile car plus on s'approchait du camp, plus elle faisait des choses dangereuses.

-Des choses dangereuses ?

-Oui. Du genre, attaquer des mortels, ronger des fils électriques, parler que rarement. Les seules fois où elle parlait, elle sortait la même phrase, avant de se retenir avec les mains comme...

-...si elle voulait vomir ?

Tyson hocha de nouveau la tête, et déglutit. Jamais mon frère ne m'avait paru aussi "mature", il toucha de nouveau le relief de sa cicatrice sur son front, ce qui me donnait des démangeaisons à la mienne, sur ma joue.

-Elle t'a blessée comment ?

-Elle attaquait des gens sur l'autoroute, au tunnel Caldecott, j'ai essayé de l'en empêcher et elle m'a planté ses griffes dans mon bras et sur mon front. Elle est ensuite tombée de fatigue et je l'ai ramenée au camp, comme ça.

-Je...on a vécu deux évènements similaires, commençais-je en écarquillant les yeux, Annabeth m'a attaquée durant son sommeil, d'ailleurs je me demande encore comment c'est possible, elle m'a touchée ici sur la joue et sur les mains, et elle est retombée...après une piqûre de la part de Will.

Tous les yeux s'écarquillèrent, absolument tous, la coïncidence était trop grande pour que cela ne reste qu'à cet état-là : le Puits de Sagesse était au milieu d'un obscur manège.

-Ella...elle a commencé à dire une prophétie non ? demanda Jason après un long silence général.

-Oui ! Lors de l'appel d'hier, les dernières secondes montraient Ella qui disaient une phrase...attends...argh, je ne m'en souviens plus...

Mon cerveau tournait dorénavant à plein régime, risquant la brûlure, trop d'éléments, trop de choses à retenir et à remettre dans le bon ordre, un jeu de puzzle trop grand pour le faire seul, trop de pièces manquantes, trop d'indices non trouvés ou non reliés.

-Quinze années écoulées ? demanda Tyson.

-Oui, exactement ça.

Chiron se leva (oui, il avait pris sa version ''humain handicapé'') et se dirigea vers Tyson.

-Tyson, tu es conscient que...

-...oui, c'est forcément une prophétie, on en avait parlé au Camp avec les autres.

Toutes les personnes que j'avais vu sous la tente hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation.

Des clics et des claques résonnaient dans ma tête, comme une horloge défectueuse...toujours une histoire de pièces, toujours ce même problème qui arrive à chaque fois.

Une seconde plus tard, des gémissements se faisaient entendre de derrière Piper, qui se releva immédiatement et sortit Katoptris par réflexe. Sur le fauteuil, les quelques draps qui couvraient je-ne-savais-quoi commençaient à bouger, révélant quelques plumes rouges rattachés à des sortes de bras fins comme des bâtons de bois. C'était Ella. En pleine crise de folie.

Tyson se précipita sur elle, et, sans la toucher, il lui chuchota quelques mots dans l'oreille et elle se calma, bien réveillée pourtant.

-Elle panique des fois, alors je lui rappelle un lieu familier. Ça marche bien avec les bibliothèques.

N'empêche, il est fort Tyson. Très fort.

Ella ne parlait pas du tout. Et ce qui me choquait le plus, ce soir-là, ce n'était pas toutes les découvertes que vous venez de lire, ce ne sont pas les bruits qui commençaient leur longue torture, ce n'est pas le fait de savoir qu'une nouvelle prophétie allait nous tomber dessus, mais bien Ella.

Son teint pâle et maladif se mélangeait mal à ses plumes rouge sang qui perdaient de leur vif pour passer sur un ton de feutre rouge usé, ses plumes qui se faisaient plus petites, plus nombreuses et plus envahissantes tombaient par dizaine chaque seconde. Des cernes trois fois plus grosses que les miennes tachaient encore plus le tableau, tellement blanchâtre qu'on peut se demander s'il est encore vierge.

Elle avançait à petits pas, tous -tous- petits pas, qui lui faisaient décrocher des plumes au passage, sa silhouette était résumée à des brindilles de bois collées entre elles par de la Patafix et de la colle sur lesquelles on aurait fixé des plumes artificielles et des yeux en plastique.

Elle se tenait timidement au milieu du rectangle qu'on faisait, puis se tourna vers Piper, le fixa de ses yeux faux et lui dit d'une voix qui n'était presque pas la sienne, ces trois mots tranchants :

-Toi. Succéder. Séparer.

D'accord...une touche de plus sur le mystère !

Elle évita gracieusement Reyna, Nico, Rachel, Hazel et Franck avant de poser les yeux sur Chiron.

-Tu ne peux rien cacher.

Elle s'attarda enfin sur moi, et m'examina au plus profond de mes yeux, qui se reflétaient dans le marron des siens, formant une couleur assez étrange, un océan de sang qui déferlait sur la Terre entière d'une vague froide et meurtrière.

-Grand choix. Malédiction.

Deux mots, deux claques.

Elle se détacha enfin de moi, quelques plumes venant me piquer la peau, et se plaça au centre, et enfin, dans un esprit de lucidité, dit à tout le monde :

-Ella est désolée.

Soudainement, elle se tordit de douleur, se tenant l'estomac, le cerveau, criant à l'agonie, une lumière verte envahissait dorénavant son corps.

-Ce n'est pas le don d'Apollon. Ça ne fait pas aussi mal, rétorqua Rachel.

-Elle a parlé de malédiction, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ?! hurlais-je pour vaincre les cris d'Ella que Tyson tentait d'étouffer.

Soudain, Reyna eut un déclic dans le cerveau, ce qui était clairement visible sur son visage et courut vers moi.

-Percy, Ella a parlé de malédiction. Certains détails parfois, même étranges et même stupides peuvent amener à quelque chose. Annabeth s'est éveillée à quelle heure hier ?

\- Aux alentours de dix-sept heures.

\- Tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?

\- Le dix-sept Août.

-Et demain, tu fêteras tes...

-Dix-sept ans.

Trois fois le chiffre dix-sept. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Et quel était le rapport avec tout le reste ? Quelle importance ce chiffre venait tout juste de prendre alors qu'elle venait d'arriver par pur hasard comme dans une mauvaise fiction ?

Reyna prit trois airs à la suite, alors que le nôtre commençait à transpirer de peur et de mort, une partie de sa théorie venait d'être validée. Dix-sept Août de cette année. Dix-sept heures. Dix-sept ans.

Comme dans un calendrier à la suite logique : jour, puis mois, puis année, début, puis milieu, puis fin.

-Percy, tu es en danger. Le dix-sept est porte-malheur chez les romains. XVII, anagramme de VIXI...qui veut dire "J'ai vécu" ou "Je suis mort".

Naître, Vivre, Mourir.

Ce jour allait-elle annoncer ma mort ? Ella est-elle la Faucheuse ? Mes amis ici sont-ils des témoins ou des meurtriers ? Suis-je fou ou bien mon cerveau a-t 'il définitivement éclaté ?

Et, enfin, avant que je puisse répondre et pour achever les souffrances d'Ella, elle sortit enfin :

 _Douze années écoulées après la fin des hostilités,_

 _La malédiction de la princesse enchaînée sera renouvelée,_

 _La fin des mauvais jours et d'un discours aux mots figés dans l'ambre,_

 _Sera le jour où un héros, des nuages pourra descendre._

 _Un choix final conclura deux destins,_

 _D'un brasier géant où le monde croira à sa fin._

Je suis mort...mes dieux...je suis mort.

* * *

 _Pas mal la prophétie, hein ? J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture._

 _Merci encore à MelissaFictions pour son avis sur la première partie du chapitre et à Mayacho pour sa critique plus que positive et encourageante pour la suite ._

 _Au fait, point culture du jour : le nom de ''Parques'' vient en fait de la mythologie romaine, les grecs utilisaient le nom de ''Moires". Erreur de Riordan ou de De Pracontal (traductrice de Riordan) ou choix, je ne sais pas, mais je vais continuer à utiliser le nom de Parques car j'y suis habitué._

 _Bonne soirée, bonne journée, bonne vie, et à bientôt pour la suite._

EDIT de Mai 2018 : Mon premier chapitre de dix mille mots pour cette fiction. C'est quand même émouvant de revoir tout ça maintenant. Et dire que je pensais que ça allait être exceptionnel…


	5. Chapitre 5 : Parlons, mon enfant

_Salut à tous._

 _Bon...ce chapitres risque d'un peu vous énerver ou vous gêner ou vous rendre hystériques, mais ça a été super de l'écrire._

 _Je sais que pour l'instant l'intrigue avance doucement, mais dès le sixième chapitre ça va commencer à bouger un peu._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 5 : Parlons, mon enfant.**_

 **PDV Annabeth.**

 **Je vis. Mes dieux, je suis en vie.**

 **J'étais plongée dans le noir, seule, l'atmosphère me tuant à grand feu.**

 **Noir, noir et toujours noir. Les rêves ne pouvaient pas commencer d'une autre manière, de temps en temps ? Par exemple, une bannière :**

 ** _BIENVENUE CHEZ MOI._**

 ** _FAITES ATTENTION A NE PAS MOURIR TRAUMATISÉS._**

 ** _Bisou. Hypnos and co._**

 **Riez, riez, il s'agit du seul moment où vous pourrez le faire.**

 **La haine était le premier sentiment qui envahissait mon corps, la haine envers les Parques, les monstres, les dieux, Aphrodite (elle est un peu à part celle-là), Héra (encore plus), envers tout ce monde qui ne se doutait de rien et qui se faisait sauver la vie dans un monde où les êtres les plus puissants ce cet univers avaient besoin de nous, leurs gosses, pour sauver leur auguste derrière afin qu'ils puissent encore le poser sur leur trône et ainsi continuer à gouverner comme des merdes gâtés par la nature. Envers les bases même de cette sale mythologie mythomane et perverse qui promettait une gloire éternelle et un respect inconditionné en échange d'une vie aussi légendaire que courte.**

 **La haine envers tellement de choses, envers tout. Je hais tout le monde.**

 **Même toi en train de lire et de rire et de te délecter de ma souffrance. C'est tellement plus simple d'être de ton point de vue.**

 **J'en ai assez de tout ça, assez des promesses, assez des jurements, de mes sentiments.**

 **J'en ai assez de ma mère, de mon père, je les hais pour s'être rencontrés !**

 **J'en ai assez des monstres.**

 **J'en ai assez de moi.**

 **Honte de ma vie. Honte de ma mort.**

 **Mais j'en avais besoin, je la voulais.**

 **-Attends.**

 **Une voix...cette voix brisa mon esprit et mes réflexions perverses comme des éclats de verre, chutant loin, loin en dessous des terres pour alimenter le sol du Tartare, au loin, au fond de cette voie sans fin.**

 **Hypnotisée, je relevai légèrement la tête, ouvrant mes paupières qui semblaient vouloir s'unir dans la mort, et la vis.**

 **Droite comme une statue, bien familière, sur un sol sombre et invisible duquel mon dos refusait de se séparer, irradiant l'horizon d'une lueur argentée et d'un arôme respectueux, d'intelligence et de fermeté. Devant moi, à quelques dizaines de mètres.**

 **-Mère.**

 **Athéna sourit, un sourire ni amer ni joyeux, juste un sourire respectueux se sculptait sur le visage de la déesse de la Sagesse.**

 **-Annabeth Chase.**

 **Un étrange sursaut se produisit dans ma poitrine à l'entente de mon nom, la stupéfaction sans doute.**

 **Je voulais aller la rejoindre, pour l'avoir en face-à-face, mais deux forces me l'interdisaient : mes muscles qui voulaient rester endormis et ma volonté qui soupirait au profit du confort à la place de l'effort. Durant quelques secondes, j'avais tenté de vaincre cet état, mais impossible, les garnisons étaient trop fortes.**

 **-Mère, je ne peux pas me lever, aide-moi, la priai-je.**

 **Athéna s'approcha, lentement, gracieusement avec un air impossible à décrypter qui ne faisait que renforcer l'atmosphère oppressante que subissait ma cage thoracique. L'air acide et amère me brûlait la gorge et me donnait les larmes aux yeux, impossible à les cacher.**

 **Un sourire, toujours le même, s'adressa à moi d'un ton calme :**

 **-Annabeth, tu es sans doute l'enfant qui a fait toute ma fierté et mon honneur.**

 **-J'en suis heureuse, sincèrement.**

 **Oui, mieux valait jouer la carte de la sécurité à ce moment-là, étant en position de soumission envers elle qui pouvait tout me faire si j'osais commettre l'affront de l'insulter. Le suicide n'est pas un centre d'intérêt prioritaire pour l'instant, merci.**

 **-Je sais que tu ne le feras pas, dit-elle avec son sourire fier.**

 **Elle a dû savoir à quoi je pensais, d'un côté ça me rassure, d'un autre côté ça me fait un peu peur. Est-ce donc cela que ressentent mes amis quand j'analyse leurs visages ? D'ailleurs, le fait-t-elle consciemment ?**

 **-Je sais que la situation n'est pas propice, mais nous avons le temps, alors...parlons, mon enfant.**

 **Je ne dis rien durant les quelques secondes qui suivirent, trop surprise par sa proposition.**

 **Parler. Ma mère veut me...parler ? Ce cas était tellement rare que j'aurais dû sans doute m'en réjouir et la remercier.**

 **Mais je ne suis pas idiote. Je venais de sombrer dans un état proche de la mort, j'étais fatiguée, je ne pouvais plus bouger -tel un cafard écrasé sous une semelle de chaussure-et comme par hasard une déesse prend du temps pour parler avec son enfant.**

 **-Parlons, oui...alors, comment vais-je mourir cette fois ?**

 **Un sourire doux-amer fendit son visage en deux, mais quand elle me parlait, son ton ne changeait pas, toujours un aspect calme et posé, tel une rivière qui suivait son cours ou un événement qui se déroule selon le plan. Pas d'accrocs, pas de problèmes.**

 **-Perspicace. Vois-tu, techniquement, tu es entre la vie et la mort.**

 **-Je suis dans le coma, déduis-je.**

 **-Oui. Normalement je n'aurais pas pu venir ici, mais disons que j'ai pu établir une forme de contact.**

 **-Nous avons on-ne-sais-combien de temps alors...soupirais-je.**

 **Athéna acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, et se rapprocha de moi avec l'habituel mouvement gracieux et "parfait" des déesses qui rendrait jalouse une mannequine formée à l'Académie militaire. Elle sembla remarquer les traits trop expressifs de mon visage, dont j'étais inconsciente de leur existence et de leur signification (jalousie ? stupéfaction ?), et en ria jaune.**

 **-Ah, ça, les risques du métier.**

 **-Ne t'en vante pas non plus hein Maman, riais-je**

 **Une seconde après, je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de faire : je venais de rire alors que j'étais ''morte'', j'ai partagé un moment assez étrange avec ma mère, et j'ai appelé cette dernière "Maman" sans animosité !**

 **-Les habitudes arrivent vite.**

 **-En effet, dix-sept ans, c'est rapide.**

 **Elle se tut, surprise par ma réponse. Sa précédente réplique m'est restée au travers de la gorge, je me devais de lui recracher ce qu'elle a injectée. J'avais pris cet étrange décision d'un coup de tête.**

 **Et, de nouveau, la haine repris le contrôle de mon corps, je voyais au travers d'un filtre noir de colère que j'accueillais, étrangement, comme une amie, un frère de soutien face au nouvel ennemi au front qu'est devenu ma mère.**

 **Je la fixais désormais dans ses yeux tornades avec un regard à peu près similaire à celui de Tartare : je voulais lui aspirer je-ne-sais-quoi venant d'elle. Sûrement son espoir.**

 **Si elle en avait, je voulais lui voler l'espoir de me parler aussi banalement et éviter la conversation, bien que ce ne soit pas son but, je voulais lui voler l'espoir peu probable de me voir comme elle voulait que je sois.**

 **Je voulais lui voler tout l'espoir qu'elle avait, car j'en avais plus.**

 **Je ne savais pas quels mots choisir, ce qui me rendait d'autant plus en colère, et enfin, deux mots, chargés de sens, voulant dire tout ce que je voulais dire sans gaspiller ma respiration, ma salive et ma voix, sortirent de mes lèvres :**

 **-Pourquoi moi ?**

 **Elle comprit, et se mit à tisser une réponse adéquate dans sa tête, prenant son ''habituel'' aspect calculateur. Et c'est là que je fis un peu plus attention à certains détails.**

 **Athéna était venue en tenue tout à fait occidentale : blue-jean, tee-shirt, baskets (je n'ai pas été payée pour dire quelle marque), avec pour seule particularité sa ceinture qui tenait un fourreau assez grand et fin qui contenait une épée dont je ne pouvais deviner que la forme. Pas réellement une tenue de guerrière, on est d'accord.**

 **Ensuite, quand je disais qu'elle illuminait, je ne rigolais pas : la lumière de Times Square ne suffisait pas à égaler celle d'Athéna, causant une sorte de couronne lumineuse autour du corps qui se statufiait devant moi. Couronne parfaitement ovale. Sans aplati au niveau des pieds.**

 **Mon niveau de stress augmenta de dix-sept pour-cent en une seconde et demi.**

 **Ma mère restait silencieuse, elle venait de stopper ses réflexions.**

 **-Je ne sais pas.**

 **Ce fût tout ce qu'elle pût dire. Après un long (ou court) moment de réflexion, sa seule et unique réponse est la même que la mienne. On ne sait pas.**

 **-Tu ne sais rien, absolument rien n'est-ce pas ? rétorquais-je d'un ton inqualifiable.**

 **Désormais, je ne voulais plus cacher ma hargne, j'en avais trop, peu importe si les mots choisis ne sont pas les bons, peu importe les maladresses de mon discours, peu importe le rang qu'elle a envers moi ou envers le monde entier. J'étais une adolescente qui faisait sa crise, oui. Mais je déclarais surtout la guerre à ma mère.**

 **-Ne dit rien Annabeth m'ordonna Athéna, grossière erreur stratègique.**

 **-Athéna. Ecoute-moi, et ouvre bien tes augustes oreilles car je ne crierais pas deux fois. Cela fait DIX ans que je sacrifie ma vie et celle des autres pour ce monde. Dix ans que je gaspille mon sang, ma sueur et mes larmes pour, ne serait-ce que pour cela, aider les autres demi-dieux à vivre à peu près correctement et à affronter le futur sans idées noire. Si je donne tout ce que j'ai pour les autres, c'est pour qu'ils ne vivent pas ce que j'ai vécu : traumatismes, doutes, désillusions et j'en passe. Et, lorsqu'une petite vague d'espoir s'allume, vous, les dieux, vous vous débrouillez pour tout gâcher : après ma fugue et la mort de Thalia, après la Seconde Guerre des Titans avec la quête des Sept, et après la quête avec...ça ? Ma mort ? Pure et simple ? Je sais que cela fait partie des règles du jeu. Je sais que depuis dix ans je peux mourir à chaque instant. Alors, je te repose une fois ces questions, et je veux une réponse, Athéna : Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ?**

 **Je ne touchais pas encore au sujet qui fâche, je lui garde cette botte pour le coup de grâce.**

 **Athéna reçut ces paroles en plein cœur (si elle en a un ?) comme une combe nucléaire, je venais de recréer l'Histoire en lui redonnant tout ce qu'elle et les autres dieux m'avaient fait. Elle était devenue mon bouc émissaire, je voulais que ce soit elle plutôt qu'Héra ou Aphrodite, ce serait bien trop facile.**

 **Elle me regarda d'un air nouveau, clairement outrée et énervée face à l'affront que je venais de commettre, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Je vais mourir n'est-ce pas ? Alors crachons nos quatre vérités avant que le fil ne soit coupé et la guerre arrêtée.**

 **-Tu veux que je sois franche Annabeth ? dit-elle d'un ton bien trop calme.**

 **-Après tout ce que j'ai vécu, tu ne peux pas m'effrayer Athéna.**

 **-Parfait. Pourquoi toi et maintenant ? Les Parques ne sont pas écrivaines, elles sont comme moi : elles tisent. Elles ne font que prendre un fil et de le couper. Les dieux ne sont pas décisionnaires dans le sort de leurs enfants. Annabeth, la seule et unique raison de tous tes malheurs vient d'une simple chose : tu es un grand Héros, et j'en suis désolée. Désolée pour tout ce que tu as vécu, ce que d'autres dieux, ou déesses, t'ont fait vivre. Désolée pour les guerres, désolée pour la quête pour la statue, désolée pour le Tartare...désolée pour Luke...et désolée pour Percy.**

 **Je faillis m'étouffer à peine sa tirade terminée, toujours ce même et horrible ton trop calme.**

 **Ses mots me transperçaient tels des lances empoisonnées lancées par centaines, chaque lance visait un point particulier, qui ironiquement et métaphoriquement touchait juste à chaque fois.**

 **''Désolée pour ce que tu as vécu"...mon épaule commençait à fondre comme neige au soleil.**

 **"Désolée pour la quête de la statue", ma cheville semblait se déchirer en deux parties, impossible de me relever là, c'est sûr.**

 **"Désolée pour le Tartare", ma poitrine et mes poumons me compressaient le cœur.**

 **"Désolée pour Luke...et désolée pour Percy", ça y est, il a fini par exploser.**

 **-Désolée...murmurais-je.**

 **Des larmes commençaient à tomber, pour la mille-et-unième fois depuis ces derniers temps, mais celles-ci avaient un goût et une odeur particulière : de vraies larmes de désespoir, plus acides que l'air du Tartare et plus épicées que le feu du Phlégéthon, signe de défaite.**

 **J'ai perdu la guerre que j'ai moi-même lancée à ma mère, déesse de la guerre, comme quoi, les pires séquences de ma vie sont remplis de tellement d'ironie.**

 **Ironique que mon cauchemar dure désormais dix ans, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Ironique que le miracle que j'attendais soit la plume pour signer ma fin, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Ironique que la fille d'Athéna la plus stratège et la plus remarquée de toutes soit en couple avec le fils de son rival de toujours, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Ironique que mon premier traumatisme soit un sacrifice, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Ironique que ma vie soit ponctuée de promesses non tenues, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Ironique que même en ayant visitée le point le plus profond des enfers je me sente ici plus bas que terre, non ?**

 **Ironique que la seule personne que je prenais pour père m'obligeait à garder le silence sur ce que j'ai, non ?**

 **Ironique que celle qui m'a reniée la dernière fois que je l'ai vue vienne me voir tranquillement alors que je suis de nouveau aux portes de la mort.**

 **Ironie. Ouais, c'est le mot qui pourrait figurer sur mon épitaphe.**

 **-Tu es désolée pour tout, hein ? Même pour lui.**

 **Ça y est, l'abcès est crevé, on parle enfin du sujet qui fâche.**

 **-Tu t'excuses pour Luke, pour ce qu'il a fait, pour ce que tout ça représente, je l'ai compris. Tu t'excuses pour tout ce qui m'est arrivé pas votre faute...mais tu sembles le ranger LUI dans cette même case.**

 **Elle haussa les épaules et soupira d'un ton las, en levant les yeux au néant qui s'étendait vers le haut.**

 **-Enfin, nous parlons de Percy Jackson.**

 **-Tu devais t'y attendre.**

 **-Et je redoutais ce moment-là.**

 **Je souris, la nette et agréable impression de reprendre l'avantage naissait dans ma tête, et ce à mon grand soulagement.**

 **-"Désolée" pour avoir rencontrée Percy, fils de Poséidon, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Athéna hocha de la tête, l'air encore impassible.**

 **-Cela fait bien longtemps que je me suis fait à cette idée saugrenue, Annabeth.**

 **-"Bien longtemps" signifie depuis quand ?**

 **Elle sourit amèrement.**

 **-Depuis votre petite embrassade à Athènes.**

 **Ce fut à mon tour de sourire, cette cervelle d'algues avait le pouvoir de te clouer le bec en quelques secondes juste en faisant quelque chose au meilleur endroit, au pire moment.**

 **-Alors, pourquoi désolée ? Tu ne t'excuses en rien pour ce que tu as pu lui dire, tu es trop fière pour cela.**

 **-Je commence à comprendre mes frères et sœurs quand ils sont exaspérés par mes capacités, fit-elle en gardant son sourire qui prenait des teintes nostalgiques, je confirme ce que tu as dit, je n'approuve toujours pas ta relation avec lui.**

 **-Tu sais que tu viens de réussir à être incohérente dans tes propos ?**

 **Et là, Athéna fit une chose qui me sidéra, et qui me sidère encore à l'heure où je vous lis ces lignes : elle s'approcha encore plus de moi pour être au plus proche possible, et s'assit en me fixant continuellement. Nous étions face-à-face, mais elle me dominait toujours physiquement.**

 **La guerre reprit silencieusement.**

 **-Oh que non, je ne suis pas incohérente, ma chère fille, tout tient en une simple nuance : j'ai accepté le fait que vous soyez ensemble, mais ta relation avec lui est dangereuse, ce que je ne peux en aucun cas accepter.**

 **Dangereuse...comme une vie de demi-dieu. Mathématiquement, deux demi-dieux qui partagent une même vie ne peux qu'aller dans un sens unique : si l'un des deux est dangereux, le couple l'est. Or, Percy et moi, c'est un cas particulier.**

 **Trop particulier pour que notre histoire soit simple, ironiquement.**

 **-Dangereuse pour qui ?**

 **-Dangereuse pour toi.**

 **J'expiai un rire, Athéna qui mentait, qu'est-ce que c'était marrant !**

 **-Le mensonge n'est pas ta tasse de thé Maman, on avait dit ''franchise".**

 **Enfin, après je-ne-sais-combien-de-temps de discussion, la colère commençait à étinceler sur le visage de ma mère. Je me régalais, je voulais que cet instant dure le plus longtemps possible. J'adorais céder à ce doux sentiment de supériorité, je voulais la narguer, c'était un magnifique hors-d'œuvre sucré comme il le fallait.**

 **-Percy Jackson est un danger, Annabeth Chase.**

 **Oh, oui ! Elle m'appelait par mon nom de famille ! C'est mieux que tout sentiment qu'un être humain pouvait ressentir !**

 **Je sentais quelques bourdonnements dans mon ventre : mon estomac, assoiffé d'encore plus, toujours plus, à tout jamais.**

 **J'avais faim, et je comptais bien savourer mon festin d'après-victoire. J'avais faim après dix-sept ans de jeûne, et enfin une grâce divine m'accordait ce droit. Je me sentais divinement puissante.**

 **-Un danger...tu as parfaitement résumé ma vie _Maman_ et je te félicite !**

 **J'étais libre, libre de dire ce que je voulais.**

 **Délectation, passion, douleur, sacrifice, explosion, envol, aucun mot ne peut définir ce que je ressentais, peut-être qu'un jour je trouverais de quoi il s'agit, mais qu'importe. J'adorais cet état, ça me faisait tellement de bien qu'un bête sourire se forma sur mon visage, et quelques larmes descendaient en rappel.**

 **Un beau doigt d'honneur que je lançais sans pudeur.**

 **-Ta vie. Voilà la raison pour laquelle je suis là.**

 **-Tu viens m'annoncer ma mort ? Oh, ma mort de la main de Percy ? J'ai hâte soudainement ! Vas-y, donne-moi tous les détails, mobile du meurtre, heure et méthode d'exécution ! Attends, non, je sais ! C'est comme dans mon rêve c'est ça, hein ? C'est une prédiction ? Ah...je jubile déjà, m'exclamai-je avec la forte envie de me moquer d'elle, tu ne sais pas à quel point Athéna !**

 **Un rire de folie perçait le silence du chaos environnant...oh, Chaos ! Un nouvel ennemi ? Un ancien ami ?**

 **Athéna perdait petit-à-petit le contrôle d'elle-même.**

 **Chacune de mes paroles lui défiguraient tendrement le visage, à un point où je crus voir un filet d'Ichor couler le long de son visage, juste sous son œil gauche, une petite goutte de miel pour ravir mon esprit qui ne verra sûrement plus la Lune.**

 **-Oui. Ta mort est proche, Annabeth, dit-elle en essayant de garder sa voix droite et ferme.**

 **-Parfait ! jubilai-je.**

 **Un rictus scarifia le visage d'Athéna, je la tenais par la peau du cou, j'avais gagné le combat. Jamais une victoire n'avait jamais été aussi exquise et intense que celle-là. Tout mon corps était dans un état de transe hypnotique très étrange, tendu et relaxé, brûlant mais grisant.**

 **Mes tendons et mes muscles travaillaient comme jamais, ma cheville guerrière semblait rouvrir ses cicatrices, mes organes bouillaient, mon cerveau explosait, mon sang courrait. Mais ça ne suffisait pas, Ô grand non !**

 **-Annabeth, écoute-moi, tu perds le contrôle de toi-même.**

 **-Comme si je l'avais toujours eu, ce contrôle. Jusqu'à maintenant, je le subissais Athéna. Pour une fois que j'accueille les fils qui contrôlent le pantin que je suis avec plaisir, tu ne mérites pas de me faire la leçon.**

 **-Tu te trompes Annabeth.**

 **-Non, non, tu le sais et tu ne veux pas l'admettre : je suis fichue dès le départ hein ? J'étais fichue depuis le jour où tu as rencontré Papa. Jamais je n'ai eu une vie à peu près facile, alors on me donne de faux-espoirs hein ? Les Parques ne sont pas que des tisseuses, ce sont de vraies araignées qui te mordent et te sucent le sang comme un cocktail grenadine. Alors, autant s'amuser à pourrir une vie bien courte de base, autant s'amuser comme des enfants n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Athéna ne dit rien, je repris un peu d'oxygène et continuais ensuite ma cinglante tirade.**

 **-Et comment s'amuser correctement et décemment ? En m'envoyant les monstres les plus durs de la création ? Non, trop facile. En me mettant face à la fin des temps ? Non, trop _too-much_ pour une déesse...OH ! Je vois...les sentiments.**

 **Je n'en pouvais plus, c'était atrocement délicieux, j'étais transportée dans un autre monde, un autre pan de l'existence. Je me sentais plus que moi-même, j'étais cette parcelle de moi que je n'avais jamais explorée au fond de mes tripes, une exploratrice d'une caverne plus sombre que les sous-terrain antiques mais paradoxalement, et toujours ironiquement, familière. Je prenais un plaisir de monstre, un plaisir de ce que j'étais quoi ! Un monstre de foire, un candidat d'une émission de télé-réalité pour satisfaire les augustes et prétentieux égos de déesses qui ont vécu dans un monde encore plus crade qu'une banlieue du Bronx !**

 **-Hein, c'est beaucoup plus drôle de jouer avec mon cœur qu'avec mes muscles pour ensuite panser les plaies afin de mieux me blesser par la suite ? C'est mieux de me faire croire, de me faire espérer, de me faire crier, hurler, pleurer pour que je vienne me tourner vers vous, en me priant de m'aider ? C'est mieux de faire en sorte que Luke se sente trahi pour qu'il essaye de vous détruire hein ? On s'amuse deux fois plus putain !**

 **-Annabeth, ton langage.**

 **-La ferme, je n'ai pas encore dit ce que j'avais à dire sur sa majesté des vaches. Quoique, non, je n'ai pas envie de gâcher ma salive et mon temps sur celle-là, ça ne servirait à pas grand-chose, c'est hors-sujet.**

 **Athéna, estomaquée, eut une lueur de compréhension dans le regard : elle avait décodé mon plan.**

 **-Tu te fais du mal, Annabeth, arrête.**

 **-Oh, et maintenant tu veux que j'arrête ? Alors que je suis en train de vivre LE meilleur moment de toute ma vie ? hurlais-je entre deux rires de psychopathe.**

 **-Ce que je vois, ce n'est absolument pas toi, ce n'est pas...**

 **-...ce n'est pas ta fille, ce n'est plus celle que tu avais reniée hein ?**

 **Je n'étais plus moi, je pouvais lui accorder ce point-là, c'était trop bon, trop parfait pour que cela puisse être Annabeth Chase.**

 **Mes paroles devenaient incohérentes, je bougeais frénétiquement, toujours bloquée par la colle qui enduisait le sol, la folie devenait une amie tellement complice que je comptais me marier avec elle. Je riais, riais à en perdre la raison, je riais à profusion, je riais de toutes actions, je riais, sans espoir de rentrer à la maison.**

 **-Tu es ma fille, Annabeth, murmura-t'elle tout en se mettant sur les genoux et en s'inclinant vers moi.**

 **-Oh, un dieu de l'Olympe qui s'incline devant sa progéniture, comme c'est fantastique !**

 **Soudainement, elle mit sa main sur mon front : une main froide et apaisante, irradiant d'un pouvoir que je ne connaissais pas.**

 **Mes muscles se détendirent, ma crise d'épilepsie se calmait petit-à-petit, un soupir s'extirpa de mes lèvres, mon cerveau bourdonnait.**

 **Un large sourire involontaire traversa mon visage, mais j'avais repris mes esprits, et réalisai enfin ce que je faisais et ce que je disais.**

 **Une vague de panique et de honte déferla en trombe dans mon corps, à la merci de ma mère sans doute vexée, qui allait faire je-ne sais-quoi sur moi. Et la panique s'empara finalement de moi.**

 **-Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? hurlais-je.**

 **-Désolée. Ce fut sa seule réponse, froide et sincère.**

 **-Tu vas me tuer ? Non, je t'en prie, non...je t'en prie.**

 **Et, enfin, une aura grise m'enveloppa, et me transporta vers le haut, sans me laisser la mobilité du dos.**

 **Seul un mot sortait de mes lèvres, l'ascenseur émotionnel avait atteint le rez-de-chaussée à une vitesse percutante, ne me laissant pas indemne. Un seul mot, si honteux et insultant envers moi-même que j'aurais préféré la mort si je ne suppliais pas de l'éviter :**

 **-Pitié !**

 **Je fermai les yeux douloureux à force de pleurer, je ne voulais pas voir Thanatos en face, ce n'était pas possible.**

 **La chaleur sur mon front disparut et mes yeux s'ouvrirent toutes seules, j'étais debout.**

 **Des centaines de fourmis grouillaient dans mes membres qui venaient de retrouver toute leur mobilité, et ce non sans me donner généreusement une douleur atroce. Une simple lueur argentée illuminait la pièce qui me retenait prisonnière : Athéna se tenait derrière moi, l'air grave.**

 **-Avance, Annabeth.**

 **Un regard colérique et incompréhensif plus tard, je me mis à avancer à pas de loup vers la porte, qui se trouvait en ligne droite face à moi. Une rangée de sortes de hamacs bordait chaque côté et se balançaient dans un grincement rouillé désagréable.**

 **La porte se trouvait à deux millimètres de moi, la poignée est rouillée, on est bloqué. Qu'à cela ne tienne, un coup de pied plus tard, je pus enfin sortir...dans ce qui semblait être la fin du monde.**

 **La Colonie était morte. Encore plus que New-York dans mon fameux cauchemar, rien ne subsistait, rien ne vivait.**

 **Tout. Était. RA-SÉ.**

 **Un épais nuage de poussière dorée et de terre argentée pourrissait le sol d'un éclat atrocement magnifique, les bâtiments étaient revêtus d'un manteau de mort amèrement doux au regard. Oui, ces bâtiments qui abritaient de jeunes demi-dieux de tous âges qui riaient, pleuraient, aimaient, vivaient, n'étaient réduits qu'à l'état de façades vide de tout intérêt, des décors de cinéma.**

 **Et c'est ainsi que je compris que le bungalow dont je venais de m'évader...était celui de ma mère.**

 **Je jetai alors un regard désespéré à deux endroits bien précis : le bungalow de Poséidon et le foyer d'Hestia. En fait, je ne pouvais un regard qu'au foyer, le bungalow 3 était réduit à un tas de gravats fades et amers. Le foyer était...non...fichu.**

 **Plus de foyer dans le seul endroit que je considérais comme ma maison...ironiquement.**

 **-Avance Annabeth, tu dois voir quelque chose.**

 **Je me mis alors à affronter le terrain poussiéreux à petits pas.**

 **Mes dieux, ce que j'avais vu jusqu'alors n'était qu'un avant-goût de la suite, les mots me manquent pour décrire ce que je voyais. Ceux que j'avais déjà utilisés se mâchaient et se marchaient entre eux, un simple et fatal roulement de tambour. Mes larmes ne parvinrent pas à suivre le rythme, ils coururent, trouvèrent refuge dans la terre tombale qui reposait sous mes pieds.**

 **Je tournai la tête vers ma mère, et ne dit rien à la vue de son visage autant de marbre que la statue d'ivoire qui trône sur notre colline. Enfin, statue qui TRÔNAIT sur notre colline. L'Athéna Parthénos, symbole de protection pour les demi-dieux, de puissance pour les mortels et de sacrifices pour moi n'irradiait plus son pouvoir sur notre Colonie. La statue mourrait en même temps que tout le reste.**

 **Au bout d'une trop longue marche, bien familière pourtant, je vis le Pavillon-Réfectoire complètement...vous l'aurez deviné. On aurait dit qu'un géant avait marché dessus comme une minuscule gravât sur la chaussée. Cela résume bien le tas qui subsistait à la place du lieu le plus vivant du camp : c'est le seul lien qu'on a quotidiennement (et encore !) avec notre parent divin, c'est le lieu des rires, des préparations de stratégies au prochain Capture-L'Étendard, le lieu où les ragots flirtent avec les bols de ragoût, et c'est enfin le lieu où -bien étrangement- naissent certaines romances.**

 **Mais ici, seul un symbole tenait debout, fier et imposant. Lui qui se nourrit d'une partie de nos prières et de nos pizzas, seul synonyme de mort au milieu de ce lieu de vie. Seul le grand feu sacrificiel avait survécu au génocide.**

 **J'avais peur de comprendre, ou du moins des multiples sens cachés par cette métaphore. Non, ce n'est pas une fiction, pas de messages cachés, pas de métaphores stupides écrites par un dépressif devant son écran avec sa boisson en pleine insomnie. Non, ce n'est pas un cauchemar, ce n'est pas la réalité, ce n'est pas possible...**

 **Je tournai de nouveau un regard ''fourre-tout" à ma mère, et un détail me frappa : une larme argentée coulait sur le visage de la déesse aux yeux pers. Une larme sans doute inconsciente, Athéna n'essayant pas de la faire disparaître, pire : une seconde larme inondait son visage faussement inexpressif.**

 **Nous continuâmes notre marche funèbre, malheureusement Chopin ne pouvait même pas donner d'ambiance.**

 **Enfin, je pris la décision de briser le silence.**

 **-Maman...qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

 **Et, au prix d'un énorme (ironique et probable) sacrifice, elle put me dire :**

 **-La colonie a été détruite. Pas par un ennemi quelconque. La vie s'est volatilisée.**

 **-Volatilisée ?**

 **-Tu l'as vu, le foyer d'Hestia a été détruit, l'esprit de ce lieu est parti et son absence stérilise le sol pour la vie...enfin, pour la mort.**

 **Aucun sentiment ou aspect sarcastique ou humoristique dans cette déclaration, aïe, ça me manque…**

 **-Et comment est-ce arrivé ?**

 **Au bout d'un certain temps d'hésitation, Athéna répondit par un simple :**

 **-Tu le découvrira par toi-même. Il faut que la prophétie se réalise.**

 **-UNE PROPHÉTIE ?! Mais, l'Oracle...**

 **-Annabeth, ce que je vais te demander est très dur, et trop ironique de ma part pour que cela puisse sembler réel, mais tu dois accepter maintenant que tout ce que tu admettais de logique ne l'est plus.**

 **Je compris immédiatement, ce qui n'est peut-être pas le cas pour toi cher lecteur -je te conseillerais alors de reposer ton cerveau puis de revenir relire pour comprendre le message.**

 **Dans ''tout ce que [j'admettais] de logique'', je devais comprendre : la sécurité du camp, la possibilité du calme après la tempête, et bien d'autre choses. Cela devait sans doute inclure le fameux cauchemar, dont je ne trouve toujours pas le nom pour définir son étrangeté, qui pouvait me faire faiblir et tomber dans le coma, okey.**

 **-Maman ?**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Le feu sacrificiel...il n'est pas là par hasard. Tu ne me montre pas cela par hasard, tu n'aurais pas eu le droit normalement.**

 **Un rire nerveux d'admiration résonna dans la trachée de ma mère.**

 **-Oui, il n'est pas là par clémence. Anabeth, ferme les yeux, et écoute-moi attentivement.**

 **Je lui ai obéi de suite, pressée de cacher ma pauvre vue avec le peu d'innocence que j'ai de tous ces malheurs. Je sentis les mains, tièdes, d'Athéna se poser doucement sur mes tempes.**

 **Une bouffée d'air frais bref envahit mes poumons, à moins que ce ne fût qu'une simple illusion, un arc chaleureux de tout ce qui composait Athéna calma mon cerveau tourmenté.**

 **Le calme avant la tempête...pas après.**

 **-Tout ce que tu disais sur Persée Jackson, malgré ta folie, détient une part de vérité. Je vais te montrer ce pourquoi je suis là, et répondre à une de tes questions.**

 **Là, un pouvoir que je ne connaissais pas venant d'Athéna se mit à s'exercer sur moi.**

 **Une série très -trop- rapide d'images défilaient devant mes yeux : un garçon courant sous la pluie, un bref entrechoc d'armes, un visage plutôt beau figé de stupeur, une larme rouge s'évadant d'un visage indistinguable, une dispute entre deux entités floues. Et enfin un corps allongé sur un tas de gravats et de poussière mortuaire.**

 **Non, pas mon corps, toujours un corps sur lequel je ne peux encore vous donner un nom dessus. Une voix horrible et grave retentit dans ma tête. Tellement grave que ce qu'il disait était incompréhensible, on aurait dit une malédiction. Ce ne sont pas des visions du futur, ce sont des clefs du mystère. Je n'avais pas besoin des directives de ma mère : elle a pu me contacter, elle venait me prévenir d'un danger, elle me donnait juste les moyens qu'elle pouvait me donner : des pistes et des idées.**

 **Sauf à un point, distinguable par son soudain changement d'atmosphère, brûlant et irrespirable.**

 **Le feu dont je vous parlais quelques lignes plus tôt était...non il n'était pas éteint, disons que si le brasero était branché sur une plaque à gaz, quelqu'un l'aurait mis à feu très doux. Et les couleurs étaient bien différentes du feu normal.**

 **Au lieu d'une teinte orangée (ou même bleutée, cela dépend de la consommation de dioxygène), l'aspect qu'avaient prisent les flammes se rapprochaient de la teinte verdâtre de la substance vingt mille fois plus dangereuse que du napalm, vous savez duquel je veux parler.**

 **Une figure humaine se tenait au milieu des cendres, lançant un regard désespéré au reste de la Colonie.**

 **L'homme était mince, trop mince pour sa santé, portait des vêtements en lambeaux trop grands pour lui - tee-shirt de la colonie, jean, baskets dépareillées (noire et blanche, Nike et Adidas) - ses cheveux étaient secs et rêches mais avaient une texture visuelle grasse supplémentaire (une partie de la logique à rejeter ou cheveux imbibés de sang ?) et cachaient ses yeux. Il était...méconnaissable. Il devait sans doute être beau dans le passé mais était devenu si banal, si spectral, que mon cœur voulait lui envoyer le peu de vie qu'il contenait pour lui.**

 **La voix d'Athéna superposait ce que je voyais, un écho dans une caverne qu'était ma boite crânienne.**

 ** _Ce jeune homme est devenu un monstre._**

 **Un monstre...alors qu'il semblait seul, faible, fragile, pire qu'un perdant de la loterie à dix millions de dollars pour un numéro : il était noyé dans un état dépressif horrifiant.**

 ** _Il savait ce qu'il pouvait et ce qu'il devait faire, il avait une mission à_** **_accomplir._**

 ** _Ses amis sont morts devant ses yeux, alors que de simples décisions auraient pu changer le cours de tout ça._**

 **Pourquoi le haïrais-je ? Il est désespéré !**

 ** _Tu ne comprends pas Annabeth, cet homme est le maître de notre destin, il est puissant, horriblement puissant._**

 **Il est désespérément seul !**

 ** _Il avait un défaut fatal. Un défaut qui est la qualité de tant d'Hommes, mais un calvaire pour lui._**

 **Le garçon releva la tête, ses cheveux ne cachaient plus que ses iris, et des larmes, les dernières gouttes d'eau que son corps contenaient s'écroulaient au sol. Il bougeait les lèvres, mais rien ne sortait.**

 **Que pouvait être son crime pour mériter tant de peines ?**

 ** _Il a tout sacrifié lorsqu'une femme importante de sa vie est partie, tout ce qu'il avait bâti, dessiné, entreprit s'est volatilisé._**

 ** _Il a tout perdu alors qu'il pouvait tout regagner._**

 ** _Alors qu'il aimait ses amis._**

 **Oh...non...**

 **Le garçon releva soudainement la tête en direction de l'Olympe, puis vers le ciel, et cria, cria jusqu'à en perdre la voix, jusqu'à en perdre la conscience. Il hurlait de colère, de désespoir, de soulagement, de pardon.**

 ** _Voilà pourquoi Annabeth, voilà pourquoi la loyauté est son pire défaut. Les choix qu'il fera dans les prochains temps..._**

 **...conclura trop de destins.**

 **Le garçon écarta les bras, et le brasero repartit de plus belle, happant avec lui cet ange déchu vers son ultime destination, haut dans le ciel, plus haut que l'Olympe lui-même. Je hurlais de ne pas le faire, mais ma voix ne parvenait pas à moi. Il sembla me reconnaître, ou crut à une ultime hallucination pré-mortem, et il sourit. Au milieu des flammes, je faillis de pas reconnaître la couleur de ses yeux, ses yeux de feu.**

 ** _Sa loyauté l'a tué._**

 **Percy mourrait le sourire aux lèvres.**

 **Noir. Je redevenais lourde, cet affreuse fausse réalité (phrase bien trop complexe pour mon cerveau endolori) avait enfin disparue, à mon grand soulagement mais également à ma plus grande douleur.**

 **Je tombais dans ce qui était à proximité, la seule zone -même précaire et honteuse- de confort et de sûreté : les bras d'Athéna.**

 **Plus rien ne pouvais compter, même l'honneur et la tenue dont je pouvais faire preuve n'étaient que fantaisistes, je pleurais, comme la petite fille de sept ans que j'étais quand je me suis enfuie, comme si je n'avais pas avancée, pire, comme si j'avais régressé.**

 **Athéna était étrangement protectrice, mon oreille plaquée à son cou percevait les battements de son cœur, bien trop rapide pour être serein.**

 **Elle autorisait royalement à pleurer sur son épaule, sans cris, en silence total, la petite touffe jaune beuglante comme un gosse. SON gosse.**

 **-Désolée Annabeth.**

 **Elle mit ses bras dans mon dos, et posa sa tête sur mon épaule, elle chuchotait toujours les deux mêmes mots.**

 **Mes souvenirs deviennent trop vagues à ce moment-là pour que je puisse clairement dire ce que je ressentais. Tristesse ? Burn-out ? Colère ? Pitié ?**

 **Je fermais une dernière fois les yeux, plus attirée par le sol que jamais auparavant, je sentis de nouveau mon dos se coller au sol. Athéna partait. Et ces mots, ces étranges paroles furent les ultimes mots que j'entendis de la bouche de ma mère :**

 **-Annabeth, tu es brillante, et je suis désolée pour ce que tu ne pourras pas accomplir. Vis, Annabeth, vis aussi longtemps que possible. L'avenir est devant toi, et fais les bons choix. Je suis fière d'être ta mère.**

 **Sa chaleur et sa présence s'évanouirent en un ultime soupir.**

Le noir pesait toujours sur mes épaules mais l'atmosphère avait, de nouveau et pour ne rien changer, changé.

Mes paupières collées entre elles refusaient de se séparer, même Héra n'aurait pas réussi à le faire (cette mégère...).

Une douleur fulgurante me transperçait la main, impossible de la détecter, la notion de direction et de sens se mélangeaient dans mon cerveau, et mon dos reposait sur un curieux sol, tendre et confortable. Quelques bruits retentissaient dans mes oreilles, amplifiées par mon crâne endolori par la fatigue, et étouffés par mes tympans encore évanouis.

Mes paupières refusaient toujours de divorcer.

Mes poumons se soulageaient un peu, ma poitrine se faisant soudainement plus légère, l'air -ni frais ni étouffant- circulant librement.

Impossible de bouger, j'en étais certaine, pas la peine de gaspiller des efforts surhumains pour tenter. Le bip de la machine à côté de mes oreilles me tentait tellement pourtant...

Mes cinq sens revenaient enfin petit-à-petit et se faisaient plus précis : l'ouïe me faisait comprendre que la machine infernale suivait un rythme qui n'arrêtait pas d'accélérer, le goût dans ma bouche me demandait de bien vouloir mettre quelque chose dans ma bouche et de me laver les dents, l'odorat me disait de ne pas m'inquiéter pour la quantité d'oxygène, la vue (quand mes paupières acceptèrent enfin de se sacrifier), bien que floue, me faisait accepter la blancheur de la lumière.

La dernière sensation qui me revint fût le toucher, d'abord la douleur transperçante. Elle se localisait : c'était la main gauche. Dans ma main droite. Une main qui souffert, rêche et dure, cachant une étrange tendresse et certains sentiments. Une main d'homme.

-Bonjour, Puits de Sagesse.

De MON homme.

* * *

 **PDV Percy.**

Je claquais violemment la porte de l'appartement pour la troisième fois de la journée, il était minuit passé.

J'esquivais quelques obstacles étendus à terre pour m'allonger sur le seul meuble convenable de mon taudis : un canapé clic-clac...ouais, je sais, le grand luxe.

Mais vu l'état piteux de ma vie, l'appartement se devait d'être à son image : vide de tout intérêt, en bazar, laid, mais accueillant.

Deux seules salles composaient le studio : Un salon de la taille d'une chambre d'étudiant -avec le fameux canapé de tous les désirs- une table basse et un meuble sur lequel reposait le four à micro-ondes et les rares conserves que j'utilisais en tant que repas lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un vulgaire sandwich ou plat salade du commerce ou un repas que me préparait charitablement ma mère dans des Tupperwares ; une salle d'eau simple avec -toute- petite baignoire, lavabo et miroir et c'est tout. Au moins, je peux vous résumer la décoration en une seule phrase, quoiqu'un seul mot devrait aller : BLANC.

Oui, je vivais dans un studio d'étudiant à la limite du seuil autorisé de pitié par la nature humaine.

 _Alors...que s'est-il passé durant aussi peu de temps pour que tu te retrouves ainsi dans la merde, Percy ?_ allez-vous me demander, et déjà je te conseillerais de te surveiller ton langage car tu arrives à égalité avec Arion, et aussi je rirais jaune face à la notion ''aussi peu de temps''.

C'est long, le temps, vous savez, surtout quand il vous manque quelque chose.

Enfin, bref, j'étais affalé dans le seul meuble un tant soit peu potable de cette baraque, comme un porc destiné à abattoir (tiens je me ferais bien un peu de bacon...ah nan j'ai pas de fric pour m'en acheter...) au beau milieu de sa crasse. Ah oui, car je n'ai pas VRAIMENT le temps de passer un coup de balai, mais bon, tant que ça ressemble plus à une chambre d'adolescent mal rangée qu'à un camion-benne...franchement ça me va.

Mon portable vibra, plus de batterie, et un message de mon patron...génial, je suis viré !

Bon, je vous dois quelques explications : depuis quelques temps (je ne veux vraiment pas dire combien, ça me fait trop mal) pour payer l'appartement (et à New-York je vous dis que c'est cher) j'ai dû me trouver un poste plutôt dégradant pour mon estime, de toute façon je n'en avais plus tellement alors bon, à savoir un stage...dans une boite chiante avec un patron plus esclavagiste qu'un marchand ou plus cruel qu'un dieu de l'Olympe lors de l'époque antique, enfin exactement comme tous les clichés quoi. Et les dieux savent à quel point je hais les clichés cinématographiques.

Et là, je viens de me faire virer parce que je lui ai craché mes quatre vérités en pleine face, au moins vous évitez cette partie humiliante de ma vie.

Je mis mon portable à charger sur la seule prise électrique de l'appartement, sur lequel le four était également branché, de tout façon, je n'avais plus faim.

Au bout de cinq minutes d'ennui total, je pus m'assoupir un peu.

 **J'étais au milieu de rien et je criais.**

Voilà. Quand je dors maintenant, bizarrement, je n'ai pas de rêves à proprement parler. Depuis, oh on va dire quelques mois, mon sommeil se résumait à soit une nuit sans rêve (si j'ai de la chance) ou à ma simple absence dans la réalité. Une sorte de salle secrète où je peux sans problème crier, pleurer, insulter les gens que je hais. Et depuis quelques temps, certaines insultes vont envers une personne particulière.

J'ouvrais les yeux et lançai un regard vers ma montre, qui ne quitte jamais mon poignet : 2:15 a.m

Comme toujours, je n'ai dormi que deux heures. Mon portable vibra...et le message que je vis acheva de me réveiller.

Quinze minutes de course acharnée plus tard, j'arrivai aux portes du bâtiment que je hais le plus sur Terre, celui où...

-Ah, monsieur Percy, retentit une voix rauque derrière moi.

Je fus tiré de mes pensées aussi violemment que cela (j'ai à peine eu le temps de terminer ma phrase) par une femme que je connaissais bien : une jeune afro-américaine courte sur pattes, un peu enrobée et plutôt jolie, qui portait sa tenue de travail : une blouse violette aux bords blancs sur lequel était greffé, au niveau de la poitrine : _Docteur Hélena Young. Cardiologue et neurologiste._

-Hélena, demandais-je sur le ton de la colère en lui montrant le message qu'elle m'avait envoyé, qu'est-ce que ça signifie _ÇA_ ?

-Monsieur Percy...entre, je te paye un café, dit-elle d'un ton ne parvenant pas à cacher sa douleur.

Elle pénétra dans l'hôpital, je la suivis quelques secondes plus tard alors que les portes comptaient me couper l'accès.

C'est aussi blanc que mon palace, un hôpital, quoiqu'un peu plus propre, certes. Nous étions entrés du côté des urgences, je voyais une petite dizaine de personnes patienter douloureusement -certains étaient plutôt gâtés, d'autres avaient recolorés leurs vêtements dans les tons flamboyants.

Je fis comme tout le temps : suivre Héléna jusqu'à la machine à boissons, ignorant les regards des autres devant mon visage...je ne préfère pas en parler, et répondant vaguement aux autres membres du personnel qui me demandaient ''Comment ça va ?''. Sauf que cette fois, mon pas faisait plus vif, plus rapide et plus claquant, un regard noir se fixait sur la peau d'ébène du pauvre médecin où se mêlaient la colère, l'effroi et la tristesse.

Elle me paya le café, noir avec sucre, tandis que je m'adossais au mur avec le même regard oppressant. Héléna semblait légèrement perdue et effrayée sous son aspect professionnel, les mots ne lui venaient pas en tête, contrairement à son habitude. C'était ce genre de femme ni forte ni faible, ni conne ni extrêmement intelligente (enfin c'est un médecin, tout est relatif) ...une femme banale, mais qui avait ce petit éclair, à l'intérieur, qui la rends unique. Pour elle, c'est son côté assez décontracté, qui pouvait glisser une remarque un peu marrante qui te fait quand même sourire lors des pires moments.

Autant dire que je ne la reconnaissais pas.

-Monsieur Percy, écoute...je sais que tu es choqué et en colère...

-Et comment ! marmonnais-je pour éviter de créer un scandale dans le bâtiment.

-...mais, cela fait quand même longtemps qu'elle est là. Tu ne crois pas que...

-UN AN ! C'EST TOUT ! Il y a bien des comas qui durent des années et des années, on peut encore...

-Non. Il y a un an j'ai accepté de l'accueillir ici en espérant que ma théorie fonctionne.

-Attends...ça veut dire que...tu n'y croyais pas ?

Elle hocha tristement de la tête. Ses propres mots me revinrent en tête, sa promesse qui me maintenait en vie durant toute cette longue année, partie en fumée.

 _Il y a sûrement un espoir, peut-être que...si j'arrive à la guérir avec les techniques des mortels, il y aura un impact sur son corps._

Cela faisait un an qu'Annabeth subissait une batterie de soins, dans un hôpital mortel. Mortuaire dans le cas présent si...

-...je t'en prie, tu ne peux pas arrêter tout maintenant...tu es bien fille d'Apollon...Et et...tu as bien...

-Monsieur Percy. Cela fait un an qu'elle ne vit plus, qu'elle survit tout simplement.

Deux phrases, deux claques.

-M...mais...

-Vient dans mon bureau, au moins tu pourras t'asseoir, conclut-elle en me tendant le gobelet brûlant.

Nous fîmes quelques pas, et j'entrai dans son bureau, zone bien trop familière à mon goût.

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur cet endroit, c'est un bureau classique ressemblant à ceux où on va quand on est malade. Il y a juste des bouts de papiers en plus accrochés au mur, ce qu'ils appellent ''diplômes".

Héléna s'assit sur sa chaise, en face de moi, et attendit que je fasse de même.

-Monsieur Percy...

Pas besoin d'en dire plus, je posais ma tasse puis m'assis face à elle.

-Bon, écoute-moi bien maintenant.

-Je ne fais que ça depuis tout à l'heure, rétorquais-je sarcastiquement.

Elle soupira.

-Sache que cette décision, je ne l'ai pas prise d'un coup de tête, j'y ai méticuleusement réfléchi, et j'en ai discuté avec plusieurs de mes collègues -sans évoquer son ascendance divine évidemment- avant de faire des tests. Toujours les mêmes résultats, toujours le même sort : son rythme cardiaque est trop faible, l'activité neuronale est presque inexistante, la respiration est pauvre et tout ce que tu sais déjà. Crois-moi, la décision de -ne serait-ce que- te proposer d'arrêter le traitement est ma plus dure expérience de ma carrière.

Je sentis un rictus traverser mon visage. C'est la première fois depuis que la notification de mon portable m'avertissait de sa décision qu'elle me confirmait qu'elle AUSSI avait perdu espoir. La dernière personne en qui je plaçais ma confiance venait de me planter un ultime poignard dans la poitrine.

-Monsieur Percy...

-Laisse-moi, murmurais-je en me levant, je...je dois prendre l'air.

-Tu ne veux pas la voir une dernière fois ?

Je faisais face à la porte, la tentation de l'ouvrir pour partir de ce bureau aux murs oppressants était alléchante, et dis finalement à mon amie :

-La mort ne m'émeut plus, Hélena. Je ne pleurerais pas pour ma mort, je l'ai déjà fait il y a longtemps.

Je sortis.

...

L'air frais commençait à m'insulter au moment où les portes de l'hôpital au nom qui je préfère oublier se refermaient derrière moi.

Quelques larmes piquantes tombaient de mon visage, impassible, tandis que mes jambes n'emmenaient vers ma voiture, cadeau d'anniversaire de la part de Paul et de ma mère pour mes dix-sept ans. Une offrande pour mon année mortuaire en somme. J'ouvrais la portière, m'affalais sur le siège conducteur, et mis le contact.

Et je me mis à rouler dans tout New-York, sans me soucier de la vitesse, et me mis à pleurer pour de bon.

Une chanson passait à la radio, une chanson d'une langue que je ne comprenais pas, mais qui semble plaire. Le chanteur avait pris le ton de sa mélodie : mélancolique, nostalgique, et cachant une sorte de colère envers une forme plus puissante que les dieux. La vie, l'amour, la mort, la haine ? Jamais je ne pourrai dire. Rien que grâce à cette mélodie, je me sentais humain, dans le sens douloureux du terme, alors je continuais mon chemin pour esquiver ce que représentait ma vie : la mort. Alors, je roule, dans les rues sombres de ma ville.

Toute ma vie défilait devant mes yeux flous, des bons souvenirs, des traumatismes, des évènements qui me paraissaient tellement rares, tellement lointains, tellement...parfaits. Une longue année, ma dix-septième, qui paradoxalement et ironiquement était éloigné du monde des demi-dieux à un point inimaginable, j'en avais définitivement assez de toutes ces conneries. Je m'étais éloigné de tout ça et avait pris une vie pathétique de mortel "de cette époque" : le fameux gimmick du mec désespéré avec un membre de sa famille dans le coma (ou autres selon les cas) peinant à payer son loyer et lynché par sa situation, sans aide et sans amis. J'avais besoin d'aide, j'étais seul pendant un an, sans échappatoire.

Ai-je dis que je haïssais les clichés hollywoodiens ?

Enfin bref, une seule chose me tenait en vie, et vous avez forcément compris de qui je voulais parler. En gros, et pour conclure mon voyage en voiture avec une belle métaphore, je dirais que depuis un an, je m'accroche à l'existence à l'aide d'un cadavre vivant.

Vous voyez...même dans ces situations je n'arrive pas à me défaire de ce sarcasme que je commence à haïr du plus haut point, à un humour que j'essaye de refabriquer alors que j'ai perdu l'exemplaire original. En somme...je vivais que grâce à mythe...que j'avais fabriqué moi-même. Je n'étais peut-être pas plus digne qu'Héra si je réfléchis bien...j'ai tout foutu en l'air.

Les dieux...je devais parler à quelqu'un.

J'arrêtais ma voiture une fois arrivé à quelques mètres de là où tout avait commencé, l'air frais recommençait sa tirade insultante envers moi et mes poumons et à battre mes larmes, et je me mis à marcher au bord de l'eau, en direction d'un bungalow.

MON bungalow, celui où ma mère et moi allions en vacances "de luxe" durant les douze premières années de ma vie, l'endroit où j'ai été conçu et où tout à basculé. Le bungalow n'avait pas changé, toujours les mêmes couleurs, le même état, la même proximité avec la mer. Cela me fit modestement du bien, j'avais au moins un semblant d'accès à la réalité. Les vagues de la marée montante s'écrasaient sur le rivage lentement, à son tempo favori, et commençaient à chanter leur air mélodieux, leur chant de sirène qui te pousse à tout abandonner et à plonger au milieu du courant qui te promettent un lointaine et magnifique destination, que sans doute connaîtrai-je un jour.

J'arrivai devant le petit escalier de bois, au milieu de la baie vide de monde, gravis les trois petites marches en laissant courir mes doigts le long de la rampe de bois et jetai un regard vers l'intérieur du bungalow. Personne.

Je fis face à la mer, les yeux levés au ciel, pris une grande inspiration, et murmurai :

-Salut Papa.

Une brise légère vint se marier aux vagues, quelques gouttelettes projetées sur mon visage.

Je n'espérais pas de réponse, à vrai dire, vous connaissez le fonctionnement des dieux vis-à-vis de leurs enfants, je ne vais pas refaire le même discours. N'empêche, je voulais parler un peu à quelqu'un, la mer m'a semblé être une évidence, même si j'aurais pu aller chez ma mère -qui dort sûrement, elle est très fatiguée avec ma petite sœur-. Pourquoi pas mes amis ? Hum...c'est un peu trop compliqué.

-Je ne vais pas te demander comment tu vas, je pense que depuis là où tu es, ça devrait aller.

Où commencer ?

-Je...je ne sais pas vraiment aussi pourquoi je te parle, on ne se voit pas souvent, tu sais...je...crois que...

Les mots me manquaient, comme Hélena face à moi tout à l'heure, exactement la même gêne et le même manque de vocabulaire pour décrire ce que l'on ressent. J'avais bien trop de choses à dire, en un an d'inexistence, que je n'arrivais à rien dévoiler.

-Tu m'excuseras si je dis des choses, comment dire, compromettantes ?

L'air prit une saveur plus...estivale, une odeur de sable chaud semblait émaner de quelque part.

Je hochai alors la tête.

-Okey, j'ai compris, commençais-je avant de réprimer un rire nerveux, tu ne trouves pas ça étrange Papa ? Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que ton fils disparaisse pendant un an avant de revenir comme une fleur quand il a besoin d'aide ? Ce n'est que partie remise j'ai l'impression.

Un coup de vent un peu violent vint s'écraser sur mon visage, toujours un peu chaud et sec au palais.

-Je sais Papa...écoute, je perds la boule. Un an, tu te rends compte ? J'aurais eu l'occasion de sauver une troisième fois le monde ! En fait...pour un an sans la souffrance de la vie d'un demi-dieu, j'ai vécu une vie de merde chez les mortels, plutôt honnête non comme marché ?

Les vagues remuèrent, la musique devenait dissonante et colérique, mais également avec une pointe de tristesse amère que le sel de l'eau ne pouvait pas tuer.

-Je vais prendre ça comme un oui...rahh, écoute, je ne veux plus tourner autour du pot. Il y a un an, je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça, mais...aide-moi.

L'air et les vagues ne changèrent pas, elles prenaient juste un peu plus leur temps, comme ouvertes à la discussion.

Le cœur acide et les paroles creuses (non, ce n'est pas l'inverse) d'un fils de dieu intéressait son auguste paternel ? Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

Un sourire plus tard, je pris une grande inspiration, et me lançai au dépourvu dans une tirade dont je n'étais pas sûr de la cohérence mais dont j'en allais forcément assumer les conséquences :

-Papa, écoute-moi. Je n'ai jamais voulu de cette vie, de ces exploits, de toute cette reconnaissance. Je n'ai jamais voulu être un "Fils d'un des Trois Grands" ou même d'être surpuissant. Je n'ai jamais voulu être le sauveur du monde, le "grand Percy Jackson", ou je-ne-saurais-quoi encore. La seule chose dont je rêve, et ce bien avant la guerre contre Gaïa, est bien plus grand, et ironiquement, plus modeste que tout ce qu'on a pu me proposer de devenir : je voulais juste avoir une vie normale. Ça semble si évident, si stupide, mais en dix-sept ans, j'ai l'impression d'en avoir subi deux ou trois-mille. Depuis mes douze ans, j'ai -des fois- rêvé de devenir juste un simple mortel. Même une journée, juste pour voir ce que ça fait de vivre dans l'ignorance et la naïveté. Papa, est-ce ça, la vie de rêve que j'ai toujours voulu avoir ? Est-ce que mon sang ne m'autorise pas à avoir quelque chose d'aussi simple alors qu'on m'a promis cent fois des miracles inaccessibles ? Est-ce que ma vie se résume à...ça ? La solitude ? J'ai tout perdu : mes amis, ma famille -ma mère va bien, ne t'en fait pas- et même Annabeth. Encore une promesse impossible à tenir, en fait...tellement de choses et d'idéaux, de promesses qu'en fait...la vie d'un demi-dieu est un mensonge permanent. Ouais, un énorme mensonge permanent et pervers, je vois, oui. Au lieu d'une vie ''un peu'' mouvementée, on nous donne une vie de cauchemar, au lieu d'un reconnaissance éternelle pour tous les héros à leur juste valeur, on efface ce qu'on a d'humain en nous -qui se souvient de Luke en tant qu'humain, maintenant que j'y pense ? - et surtout, depuis un an, on nous promet enfin une vie calme, avec ceux qu'on connaît et qu'on aime, à étudier, à rigoler, à faire bien d'autres choses que je ne peux évoquer...résultat : rien. J'ai tout perdu. Aucune promesse ne peut me faire tenir debout, alors peut-être que celle-là va m'achever : si elle part, je pars. Je le jure sur le Styx. Ah, voilà, maintenant que l'éclair est passé, je peux terminer. Je sais que tu n'es pas le responsable de tout ça, ta seule erreur a été de me concevoir mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Je veux te proposer un ultime choix, un dernier dilemme divin : aide-moi ou tue-moi. Vivre ou Mourir, je ne veux plus choisir. Et, une dernière chose...peu importe le choix que tu feras...je t'aime Papa, je te le promets.

L'air me manquait, j'avais terminé ma tirade en hurlant, au bord de l'eau qui commençait à s'infiltrer dans mes chaussures, ma joue cicatrisée depuis si longtemps recommençait à m'agacer, les vents et les vagues avaient tournés, ne sachant pas où aller. La mer s'agitait à la fois d'effroi et de colère, l'air se glaçait d'une tristesse et d'une compréhension effrayante. Les larmes venaient toujours sans gêne, attirées par l'océan de tristesse qu'était le monde extérieur. Je respirai encore un bon coup, ma cage thoracique semblait se détendre pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois. Voulais-je ma mort ? Bien évidemment que non -je sais je suis très contradictoire- mais je ne pouvais pas survivre sans tout ce dont je baignais depuis cinq, non six, ans.

Je réalisai soudainement quelque chose...je fêtais mes dix-huit ans. Il y a deux ans, je craignais de mourir pour le bien du monde, et là j'allais sans doute mourir après la fin de mon monde ; trop poétique à mon goût.

Je sentis enfin une goutte tomber sur mon visage. Puis une deuxième. Puis une troisième, dans le dos. Puis une sixième, une trentième, puis cent, puis mille en même temps. Une gigantesque averse déferlait sur Long Island, le vent battant les arbres, la pluie inondant le sable, quelques éclairs zébraient le ciel, accompagnés de leur mari le tonnerre. Je croulais sous la pluie torrentielle, vingt fois plus forte au-dessus de moi qu'autre part ailleurs, l'océan dessinait des vagues gargantuesques, majestueuses, les vagues s'agenouillant à mes pieds attendant ses ordres.

Un sourire traversa mon visage, un sourire de puissance, un sourire nerveux, un sourire joyeux, mieux, un sourire de soulagement. Je levais mon bras droit en direction du ciel, la paume ouverte, comme pour percer l'obscurité de la nuit et des nuages. Je jetai un regard stupéfait à ma montre : 2:52 am.

-Merci...MERCI PAPA ! hurlais-je en courant vers la voiture.

La course dans NYC aurait pu rapidement se transformer en course-poursuite avec les policiers si les rues n'étaient pas vides de circulation-quand New-York est trempé, tout le monde préfère rentrer- seuls les grands panneaux publicitaires de la ville brisaient l'obscurité du lieu. Et je riais. De joie, de folie, pour la première fois depuis une longue année.

Je freinai à quelques centaines de mètres de l'hôpital -j'avais anticipé le freinage sur longue distance- et courus en direction de la chambre _maudite_ quand quelqu'un se cogna sur moi...Hélena me regarda avec un regard de surprise et de colère.

-Monsieur Percy ! Mais qu'est-ce que...

-Hélena ! Dieux merci t'es là, je...je dois voir Annabeth, je suis pressé !

-Ah, tu t'y es vite fait, passe dans mon bureau, je vais chercher les...

-NON, je ne vais pas signer les papiers.

-Quoi ?

Je la pris par les épaules, et la força à me fixer dans les yeux, je voyais dans la lueur noisette des siennes une forme de...terreur ? surprise ? Elle devait sans doute me prendre pour un fou, ou au moins penser qu'un coup de folie m'a transpercé le crâne (bonjour le pléonasme).

-Regarde-moi bien Hélena, je vais bien, okey ? Je veux voir Annabeth, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que quelque chose va bien se passer.

-Comme à chaque fois, où il y a une petite remontée cardiaque qui ne va pas plus loin que ça ? Arrête, dit-elle en essayant d'enlever mes mains de mes épaules.

Je les remis, un peu plus fermement, dans la seconde sur ses épaules, et lui releva légèrement la tête.

-Hélena, regarde bien au plus profond que tu peux, tu as deux vies dans tes mains actuellement, je t'en prie, laisse-moi juste aller la voir, même si c'est juste une ultime fois, je dois le faire. Et s'il se passe un miracle...je te jure que je vanterai tes qualités de médecin.

-Monsieur Percy...dit-elle d'un ton outragé.

-Je t'en prie...au moins par amitié. Je dois la voir.

Hélena se mit enfin à relever les yeux, et durant trente secondes, plus rien ne comptais. Juste une phrase, je ne suppliais que ça.

Elle se mit enfin à fermer les yeux et à soupirer :

-Monsieur Percy, tu sais où elle est.

Je la remerciai du regard, et détalla dans les couloirs du complexe hospitalier au sixième étage (oui, pas mal grand) dans la salle dix-sept de la septième aile (en gros une aile, c'est un couloir qui débouche sur la cage d'escalier). J'avais la carte d'entrée dans la poche de mon jean, le lecteur face à moi.

Le stress déferlait comme un tsunami en moi, mes réflexes d'hyperactifs se manifestaient à un niveau inégalé : chaque petite particule dans l'air -poussière, mouche et autre- étaient suffisamment intéressantes pour que j'y lance un regard, le R17-A07 inscrit en blanc sur fond bleu marine de la porte me narguait encore plus que l'air de tout à l'heure, le bip-bip de la machine, le voyant rouge clignotant, les pas d'Hélena derrière moi.

Je sortis la carte et l'insérai dans le lecteur, la porte s'ouvrit, me détruisant le cœur.

Je hais cette salle à un niveau inimaginable, elle compile tout ce que je déteste : les murs de mon appartement, le mobilier pauvre et tout l'attirail de l'appart' merdique. Au fond de la pièce trônait une machine au nom barbare d'électrocardiographe et au son très lent, bien trop lent. Sur l'écran s'affichait un tracé bien plus laid qu'un dessin d'enfant de maternelle, tracé qui devint pourtant familier au fil des mois. Une autre machine, bien plus élégante cette fois, se trouvait à proximité d'une sorte de poche fermée avec un contenu jaune luisant -du nectar, étrangement inefficace- se contentait de se remplir et de se dégonfler. Un fil transparent menait à un visage endormi, dont le reste du corps restait figé dans son lit, sous ses couvertures. Annabeth était là, belle, mais presque sans lueur de vie. PRESQUE. C'était une amélioration par rapport à la dernière fois où il n'y avait rien du tout.

Je m'avançais d'un pas décidé, mais lent, _ne pas brusquer Annabeth au réveil_ me répétais-je sans cesse quand je devais la réveiller au camp, les quinze jours précédant le début du cauchemar, je me devais de faire pareil ici. Je commençais à repenser aux bons souvenirs qu'on avait partagés ensemble, dans les meilleures comme dans les pires situations, de notre quête pour l'éclair de Zeus à notre dernier combat aux arènes, au voyage dans la Mer des Monstres, la danse après avoir porté le ciel...je ne trouve rien pour le Labyrinthe actuellement, la fin de la guerre contre Cronos, la petite prise de judo à la Nouvelle-Rome. Je gonflais mes poumons au fil des pas, mon sourire grandissait, ma gorge se dénouait, les larmes se retenaient, Annabeth se rapprochait.

Je pris une des chaises à côté du lit, me mis dessus, et dans un geste tout à fait naturel, je lui pris la main, d'habitude froide et sans...quelque chose, mais qui avait repris une timide chaleur. Sa cage thoracique s'éleva de quelques centimètres de plus que d'habitudes, ses muscles de tendirent, et sa bouche tremblait. Pris d'un élan de joie, je lui enlevais doucement son masque à oxygène, sous protestation d'Hélena. Aucun changement brusque. Enfin, j'osais lancer un ultime regard à l'écran maudit...qui affichait la plus belle courbe qu'un moniteur cardiaque pouvait montrer.

J'approchais doucement mon visage du sien, incliné dans ma direction, et lui murmurai à l'oreille les premiers mots qui me vinrent à l'esprit. Pas ''Tu es en vie'' ou ''Ça va aller''.

Juste un simple, un traditionnel :

-Bonjour, Puits de Sagesse.

Elle cligna des yeux, un peu d'eau sortait de ses yeux qui s'ouvraient enfin depuis tant de temps. Elle les ouvra grands, ses magnifiques yeux gris orage ne semblaient pas avoir perdus de puissance et d'intensité, un sourire traversa son visage, et d'une toute petite voix, elle put dire :

-Bonjour, Cervelles d'Algues.

Je la pris immédiatement dans mes bras, le plus doucement possible, mon bras gauche sous son dos et mon bras droit au-dessus de son épaule, ma main dans ses cheveux blonds comme des épis de blé. Je sentais une légère timidité de sa part, mais elle plongea finalement son visage dans mon cou, et je sentis quelques larmes couler sur ma gorge. Les seules larmes d'Annabeth que je me permettais de lui faire subir.

Comment expliquer l'immense soulagement qui avait pris la place de ma douleur en cet instant ? Presque rien n'avait changé, plus rien ne comptait quand on était ainsi.

Elle recula, et comme d'habitude, ce fut elle qui lança le baiser. Il avait un goût plutôt familier, mais neuf à la fois, une sensation à la fois de déjà-vu et de renouveau. Renouveau en quoi ? En la violence d'Annabeth : je ne voulais pas lui voler tout son air, mais quand je voulais rompre le baiser, elle ne voulait pas me lâcher, me ramenant la tête près de son visage. Wow, un an qu'elle est dans le coma et elle redevient bestial ! Sans trop rentrer dans les détails, franchement, des séances comme ça j'en reprends avec grand plaisir !

Finalement, quand sa machine de surveillance d'oxygène commença à chanter, elle rompit la séance de...de...je n'ai pas vraiment de termes sur ce coup-là.

Elle reprenait son oxygène, ses mains encore sur mon visage comme pour s'assurer si j'étais là, en chair et en os. Ma main droite s'amusait sur sa joue, la caressant avec le pouce.

-Annabeth...tu vas bien...soupirais-je de soulagement.

-Je vais bien, Percy, oh tu as encore une cicatrice sur le visage...

-Ce n'est rien, la rassurais-je, c'est une petite trace.

Elle me sourit, et commença à me taquiner :

-Menteur. Mes dieux...ça fait combien de temps que je dors ?

Ouch, bon, on va jouer la carte de légèreté, on ne va pas lui dire tout de suite.

-Ben...si je suis un menteur selon tes dires, cela veut dire que je te mentirais sur la durée (Ces paroles me faisaient plus mal que ce que je n'avais jamais imaginé) hein ?

-Bien, alors, dis-moi un mensonge et je t'autoriserai à dire une vérité.

-Alors...hum...tu baves dans ton sommeil.

Elle rit. Mes dieux, ce que cela faisait du bien de la voir en vie et heureuse !

-Tu es stupide, Cervelles d'Algues.

-Il faut bien s'équilibrer dans un couple, Puits de Sagesse, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ?

Bonne réponse, jackpot à gagner : un nouveau baiser de la part d'Annabeth (croyez-moi, sur ce coup-là je ne partage toujours pas !) et un rire de sa part.

Rire qu'elle perdit, comme d'habitude, en une demi-seconde pour un air interrogatif et curieux (un peu comme si on visitait le Parthénon…ce qu'on avait déjà fait dans des circonstances moins sympathiques)

-Sérieusement, cela fait combien de temps ? Et qui est cette femme ?

Je lançai un regard derrière moi, j'avais oublié Hélena, la pauvre, elle nous lançait un regard hébété, non à cause d'un certain ''manque de pudeur'' que d'autres nous auraient reprochés (coucou Big Maman Athéna !), mais plutôt parce que, ben Annabeth a pu se réveiller alors qu'elle était sur le point de tout arrêter, elle était cliniquement morte depuis des mois.

Mais, vous savez quoi, je ne lui en veux pas à cette dame, je lui en suis plus que reconnaissant. Je pris la main d'Annabeth dans la mienne, et dis un peu aux deux :

-Annabeth, je te présente une personne exceptionnelle. Hélena, va chercher tes collègues, je dois d'abord parler un peu avec mon Puits de Sagesse, et ramène-les ici. Un sauveur doit bien être récompensé, non ?

Hélena sourit, se retourna, et avant de fermer la porte, je lui dis de mon ton le plus sincère :

-Hélena ! Merci.

Et, dans un ton modeste -et un peu soupçonneux ? – elle me répondit :

-Je n'ai fait que mon travail, Monsieur Percy.

La porte se referma avec le bruit d'une machine qui bipe et d'un médecin qui chantonnait la beauté de son métier.

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que la fin vous aura plu (et me tapez pas svp).  
_

 _AU FAIT, si vous aimez bien Hélena...ben je ne sais pas si elle reviendra. Mais bon, maintenant que je l'ai sous le bras..._

 _On se retrouve le mois prochain pour le prochain chapitre, tchô !_

 ** _12,270 mots.  
_**

 **CHAPITRE 6 : La Larme de Sang. Sortie : Juillet 2017.**


	6. Chapitre 6 : La Larme de Sang

_Salut à tous ! Nouveau chapitre, encore plus long et un petit peu plus calme avant les prochains qui seront plus tendus et où ça bougera un peu plus. En attendant, bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin._

* * *

 **PDV Annabeth.**

Percy était quasiment méconnaissable.

Son visage affichait une fatigue évidente : son teint légèrement blanchâtre, ses cernes de trois kilomètres et la cicatrice sur sa joue se faisant passer pour une ride me mettaient clairement sur cette voie. Ses mains avaient également souffert, marquées par des heures de travail et de blessures distinguables rien qu'au toucher et jonchée de peau soit vivante, soit morte.

Un sourire un peu étrange barrait son visage, mêlant à peu près tous les sentiments qu'un être (à moitié-) humain pouvait ressentir. Le même sourire qu'il avait dans le feu. Les images que ma mère m'avait montrées me revirent à l'esprit : le grand feu, son regard, son sourire, sa posture, ses ultimes paroles...le Percy que j'avais vu dans mon ''sommeil" ressemblait beaucoup trop à celui qui me tenait la main.

Cette pensée me fit frémir...non, pas maintenant, pas devant lui, le plus tard possible...

Je décidai alors de me concentrer sur ce que je pouvais, à ce qui se passe.

Mes dieux, maintenant que j'y pense...combien de temps mon coma a-t-il duré ? Où suis-je exactement ? Qui est cette Hélena ? Que sont devenus les autres ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Annabeth, par les dieux, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureux de te revoir !

Et, d'une voix étrangement faible, je répondis :

-J'imagine bien Percy...où est-ce que je suis ?

Il parut un peu gêné face à ma question, son regard disait clairement qu'il réfléchissait et n'arrêtait pas de se demander s'il fallait que je sois au courant. Et malgré mon état, ce genre de situation me met tout le temps hors de moi. Il répondit d'abord :

-Annabeth, je vais répondre à tes questions, mais je me souviens du scénario de la dernière fois, tu me dis lorsque tu n'en peux plus, que tu ne te sens pas bien, ou qu'il te faut du temps. Tu viens de te réveiller, ne me fait pas de crise cardiaque, je t'en supplie, okey ?

Je riais faiblement.

-D'accord, Cervelles d'Algues, je te le dirai. Pour commencer : où suis-je ?

-Dans un hôpital mortel, à New-York, le nom est un peu compliqué et je n'ai pas vraiment voulu m'en souvenir.

Première réponse étonnante.

-Euh...pourquoi ici et pas à la Colonie ?

-Parce que la Colonie n'a pas suffisamment de moyens pour s'occuper d'un comateux durant une période indéterminée, de plus que les seuls moyens qu'ils avaient -nectar et ambroisie- ne fonctionnaient étrangement pas, ou en tout cas dans l'immédiat. On a donc décidé de te mettre ici pour avoir un suivi médical mortel, en espérant un miracle.

-De qui vient cette idée ?

-De moi, dit-il en rougissant de honte.

Un nouveau sourire me barrait le visage, cela ressemblait tellement peu à Percy ce genre de réflexions que je ne pus cacher un petit soupir tendre.

-Merci alors, lui dis-je en lui donnant un baiser sur le front.

Un sourire plus tard, je repris le cours de mon interrogatoire.

-Autre chose qui me chiffonne : Qui est cette Hélena ? Et pourquoi elle t'appelle ''Monsieur Percy" ?

-Ah, fit-il un sourire taquin aux lèvres, c'est une fille d'Apollon -donc déjà bien douée en médecine- et qui a fait des études en plus pour être médecin à titre officiel. Une "vielle" connaissance de Chiron qui a préféré te mettre entre ses mains qu'entre des mains de médecins mortels...

Chiron...à l'entente du nom de mon vieil ami, deux sentiments me virent : de l'inquiétude pour le stress que j'ai dû lui causer, et une certaine animosité suite aux évènements ''récents" que vous connaissez. Et pour la première fois depuis mon réveil, des images de la Colonie me venaient en tête, je revoyais ma maison comme dans un diaporama _AVANT-APRÈS_ avec chaque lieu spécifique réduit en cendre et revêtu du manteau d'or et d'argent mortuaire. Un léger mal de crâne intervint.

Non...concentre-toi Annabeth, respire, pense à autre chose.

-Tu vas bien ? me demanda Percy, visiblement inquiet.

-Euh, oui, répondis-je précipitamment.

-Mouais, enchaîna-t-il sans cacher ses doutes avant de poursuivre, Hélena a la fâcheuse tendance à rajouter ''Monsieur'' avant mon prénom depuis le premier jour où je t'ai ramené ici.

Devant mon air signifiant ''Okey, mais rien de plus ?" il continua :

-Ben, en fait, le jour où nous t'avons amené à l'hôpital, quand elle m'a demandé mon nom, elle me disait ''Monsieur Jackson", et -il y a sept, huit mois ? - quand je lui ai dit de m'appeler juste ''Percy'' car je sentais qu'on allait souvent se voir, elle me taquinait en mettant le ''Monsieur'' que je déteste tout le temps. Ça me faisait rire en plus ! Et, en gros, on est devenu rapidement amis même si on ne se voit pas hors de l'hôpital.

-Pour quelle raison ? demandais-je en haussant un sourcil

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je voulais être seul, le reste du temps. Cela fait une...

Il stoppa sa phrase dans un étranglement le reste de la phrase avait du mal à sortir.

Était-ce volontaire ou par pur instinct ? Je penche pour un peu des deux.

-...une _éternité_ que je n'ai pas vu les autres. Une très longue éternité. Je n'avais que trois repères pour m'accrocher : ma mère, Hélena, et toi. Et encore, pour maman...

-OH MES DIEUX ! m'exclamais-je en plaquant ma main libre sur ma bouche, ne me dit pas qu'elle est...

-Non, non, elle va bien, elle est très fatiguée avec ma petite sœur c'est tout...c'est juste que Paul n'est pas trop présent ces derniers temps à cause du travail, il y a quelques étincelles, je n'ai pas voulu les déranger avec ma vie de merde alors qu'ils ont leurs propres emmerdes.

D'une part, je fus rassurée, j'avais hâte de revoir Sally, mais de l'autre côté...

-Percy ? Pourquoi tu as utilisé le terme ''vie de merde'' ?

Et il me fit le rapide descriptif de son "César Palace" et de sa situation professionnelle, entre murs d'hôpital et patron colérique surmonté de travaux d'Héraclès, je comprenais son point de vue. Mais je refusais le fait qu'il puisse dire que toute sa vie est merdique, bien que je laissasse courir pour l'instant, manquant de réponses après le petit... _débat_...avec Athéna.

Soudainement, il craqua, Percy baissais la tête et quelques bruits noyés faisaient écho dans sa gorge.

Des pleurs incontrôlés qui auraient dû signifier sa souffrance, son oppression, sa peur prenaient une saveur plus joyeuse, une libération de ce que Percy avait enterré durant une trop longue durée. Ses rires se mêlaient à ses pleurs, m'offrant le plus étrange tableau de ma vie.

-Excuse-moi Puits De Sagesse, dit-il entre deux rires et quatre larmes, c'est juste que...après tout ce temps, après cette éternité de souffrance, c'est que maintenant que ça me fait le plus mal. Ce n'est que maintenant que je me rends compte que tout ce que j'ai fait durant ces derniers temps avaient comme impact sur moi-même. J'ai fait mal à toutes les personnes que je connais, à commencer par moi-même. Et je me sens ironiquement bien. Mais, maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je réalise que j'ai perdu beaucoup plus qu'un simple espoir : j'ai perdu ma vraie vie : ma vie de demi-dieu. Ça fait du bien de pleurer, on se sent plus qu'humain.

Son discours me laissa dubitative...qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour dire tout cela ?

-Oh, et avant que tu ne me pose la question...j'avais coupé les ponts avec les autres.

-Une prophétie.

Il releva soudainement la tête, toujours embuée de larmes, avec un regard circonspect. Je venais d'avoir la validation des paroles de ma mère : une nouvelle grande prophétie était en marche, cette pensée me fit réfléchir brièvement sur la vision...le camp détruit était-il prévu ?

-C….comment le sais-tu ?

 _Ah, cette fois, c'est à mon tour de jouer le professeur Cervelles d'Algues on dirait_ rétorqua une petite voix malicieuse dans ma tête, qui eut par ailleurs le bon goût de ne pas me faire ouvrir la bouche à ce moment-là.

Et je lui contai une partie de ma vision intra-coma, omettant volontairement la description du camp détruit -ce qui n'échappa pas à mon esprit qui s'amusa sadiquement à me faire remuer les paroles de Chiron à _ce moment-là._

Hébété, un rictus entre l'amusement et la colère se figea sur son visage et dit dans une voix tranchée par des rires incontrôlés :

-Alors, future-belle-maman a décidé de taper tranquillement la discute et toi tu en as profité pour te...je n'ai pas de mots pour décrire cela ! Dois-je être fier du Puits de Sagesse ?

-Il y a intérêt sinon je te punis. Sévèrement, répondis-je d'une voix faussement menaçante.

-Pardon madame ! clamait-il en se courbant ridiculement.

Bon, nous étions en pleine nuit, au milieu d'un hôpital mortel, je venais - disons-le - de renaître d'entre les morts pour la millième fois, et je riais. Fort. Percy fut entraîné dans le fou rire avec moi, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ses larmes avaient de nouveau changé de saveur pour devenir des larmes d'enfant et de joie, de rire et d'oubli.

L'oubli, c'est un merveilleux allié dans les pires événements...mais dans les meilleurs c'est un ennemi sadique (encore un !) : alors que je levais mon bras gauche sous la désinhibition du fou rire, la douleur venant de la perfusion de nectar me fit redescendre sur Terre. Je fus inquiétée durant quelques secondes d'avoir éveillé quelqu'un, mais...

-Ne t'en fait pas, les chambres comme celle-ci sont insonorisées, par respect du secret médical, il y a juste un système qui avertit les infirmiers lorsqu'il y a un problème, relié aux machines qui sont à côté de toi, pour agir rapidement en cas de pépin, on est tranquille.

Je fus agréablement surprise par la spontanéité et la réponse claire de sa part. Ça divergeait tellement de Percy que la surprise laissa place durant un court instant à une certaine inquiétude, oubliée d'un revers de la main. Je décidai alors de jouer un peu avec lui.

-Tout à l'heure tu as dit "future belle-maman", dois-je comprendre un message caché de ta part ?

Un sourire malicieux s'empara de son visage, il comprenait beaucoup plus rapidement désormais, et ce à mon plus grand bonheur.

-Eh bien, disons que "officiellement" je dois appeler Athéna "bonne-maman", petit jeu de passe-passe avec les médecins pour venir te voir même après les heures de visites.

-Comment ça ?

-Regarde ta main...

Il me pointa du doigt ma main emprisonnée par le dard qui me servait de perfusion, et c'est là que je vis une petite lueur argentée scintiller sur mon annulaire.

Un fin anneau d'argent épousait la base de ma phalange, pile à la bonne circonférence sans sentir un quelconque étouffement, serti d'un ornement particulier : un trident coloré de plusieurs minuscules pierres vertes feuille translucides aux branches courbées surmontées d'une chouette aux yeux verts comme le trident grand ouverts et ailes déployées, le tout entouré par une couronne rouge -se rapprochant presque d'un rose pourpre- éclatante. De l'émeraude, du diamant, et des rubis de je-ne-sais-pas-combien de carats qui sommeillait tranquillement là durant mon sommeil, comme si de rien n'était.

-M...mais...

-Je sais, surprise ! Je nous ai fait passer pour un couple de jeunes mariés qui venaient de se fiancer pour permettre de venir un peu quand je veux, mes horaires étaient horribles, je ne te voyais que la nuit ou alors entre six et huit heures du matin. Ça a marché visiblement !

Tiens...il venait de parler sur son ton d'habituel blagueur de dix ans...j'accepte le défi, Cervelles d'Algues.

Je commençais sur un petit rire puis dis sur son même ton :

-Tu sais, il y avait une manière plus discrète de me faire ta demande...

-Je peux recommencer la cérémonie depuis le début si tu veux !

-Hum...non, ne met pas le genou à terre maintenant, tu viens de te lever d'un Ô long sommeil ténébreux !

Le ton ridiculement théâtral que je venais de prendre fit, comme toujours, de mon plan une réussite : Percy enchaînait de nouveau un fou-rire énorme.

Quand soudain, je fis une grosse erreur stratégique -CELA EST TRÈS RARE- en posant une question :

-Mais...comment tu as fait pour la fabriquer ?

Soudain, il prit une mine attristée, puis colérique, et enfin de regret.

-Hazel, répondit-il froidement, elle a extrait les pierres, sa malédiction ne fonctionne plus, et un fils d'Héphaïstos as fait la structure. Toujours pas de nouvelles de Léo, enfin, d'après mes dernières sources.

-Tes dernières sources ?

-Je...j'ai coupé les ponts avec la mai…le monde mythologique.

Une colère amère traversait sa voix et son regard, fixant un point bien précis sur soi : le poing. Ses paupières tressaillaient sous l'effort et ses lèvres dansaient la salsa du démon. _Une dispute. Ou peut-être une bagarre_ rétorqua mon esprit, qui me laissa cette fois poser une dernière question :

-Percy...que s'est-il passé ?

L'interphone sonna dans la chambre, nous surprenant moi et Percy, qui se hâta de décrocher.

-Hum...oui...d'accord, merci Hélena. Ouais t'es la meilleure, merci.

Il se retourna vers moi, et me dit :

-Ce sont les médecins. Hélena arrive pour te faire passer les premiers examens médicaux post-coma.

Il se rapprocha de moi, et mit sa main sur mon front brûlant.

-Désolé Puits De Sagesse, je dois y aller.

 _Désolé._ Le mot résonnait dans ma tête comme un écho d'un gong comme des vagues s'en allant au large. Percy commença à s'en aller avant de s'arrêter lorsque je lui pris la main.

-Percy...avant de partir...dis-moi quel jour on est.

Il soupira, fixa le plafond en jouant avec ses lèvres pour bien faire ressortir son inquiétude, hésita, et répondit.

-Annabeth, tu te souviens du combat aux arènes, tu sais avec les Alatir qui ont bien fait passer le bruit et tout ? Nous étions le quinze Août. Puis, durant la nuit, tu as eu ton fameux cauchemar -dont Piper m'a conté le déroulement et m'a parlé de ce que Chiron t'avait demandé- et enfin, cette nuit-là tu tombais dans le coma. Le dix-sept fut le premier jour que je passais sans toi, tout en sachant que tu n'étais qu'à quelques centaines de mètres. Et ce jour-là, la prophétie est arrivée à la veille de mes dix-sept ans. Annabeth, aujourd'hui et ce depuis trois heures cinquante-deux minutes, nous somme le dix-huit Août. Depuis presque quatre heures, j'ai dix-huit ans.

La porte s'ouvrit, les médecins ordonnant à Percy de sortir, ce qu'il fit après leur avoir chuchoté quelque chose -probablement à propos d'Hélena vu les regards qu'elle reçut- et sortit enfin en me lançant un discret :

-Bonne nuit Puits De Sagesse, essaye de ne pas rêver.

Et il fut obligé de s'en aller, me laissant dans l'embarras et l'ombre de l'année qui s'était écoulée alors que je mourrais.

Faisons une ellipse de quelques jours si vous le voulez bien, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de vous parler de la batterie de tests que j'ai dû passer, on aurait dit un morceau de viande devant finir dans un fast-food en partant du banal et cliché test de réflexes, jusqu'aux produits bizarres que j'ai dû avaler ou qu'ils ont dû m'injecter. Pas agréable. Mais entre deux séances, Percy venait me voir.

Je n'avais pas envie de le harceler de question, et je pense qu'il m'en est reconnaissant, alors nous parlions comme un couple mortel normal, sans parler des dieux ni des demi-dieux, des monstres ect. Nos meilleurs souvenirs étaient miraculeusement tellement banals qu'on pouvait presque tous les évoquer sans parler de la Colonie, de l'Argo II ou autre. Mais, comme vous l'aurez deviné, cette situation commençait à m'étouffer : je hais plus que tout au monde vivre dans l'ignorance de quelque chose, du déroulé d'un évènement ou je-ne-sais-quoi.

J'ai toujours l'impression, quand je ne fais rien, d'être un simple mortel -vous connaissez la chanson : ignorants, naïfs et tout ce qui va avec-, alors je participe normalement à tous les évènements importants du camp. Pour le dire, lors des guerres, malgré les horribles images qui resteront gravées dans ma mémoire, et toutes les personnes qui sont partis vingt mille lieues sous terre bien trop tôt, je me sentais égoïstement bien : on m'interpellait, on avait besoin de moi et je calculais tous les plans, tout ce qu'il fallait et je me battais. Alors, être réduit à l'état de simple patient qui attend bien sagement le résultat de sa prise de sang (faites que ce soit Hélena l'analyste aux laboratoires !) était insupportable.

Lorsque les médecins étaient là, nous devions nous faire passer pour un couple "nouvellement" marié, l'expérience était plutôt étrange, pour vous faire simple, on faisait comme d'habitude, mais cette fois je devais m'habituer à la bague et surmonter les questions des médecins qui me demandaient "Bonjour Madame…Chase...ou Jackson ? Je dois vous appeler comment ?"

Ouais, plutôt gênant. Je crois qu'il n'y a eu qu'une seule fois où je me suis autorisée à prendre le nom ''Jackson" c'était un peu par défi envers moi-même, un challenge qu'on prend sans vraiment y penser ou du moins se dire "ça vaut le coup de tenter", je crois qu'il y avait également une sorte de rébellion envers ce que j'avais acquis de normal et de logique. Merci Maman.

Et pour bien faire les choses, lorsqu'Hélena me posa la question par humour, je répondis :

-Je crois que j'ai porté un peu longtemps le nom de Chase, un peu de changement ne me ferait pas de mal hein ?

Oui, j'étais rapidement devenue amie avec Hélena, elle me faisait un peu penser à un mélange formé de Piper et de Hazel, dieux ce qu'elles commençaient à me manquer. Les pauvres.

Enfin bref, on ne m'a plus posé la question depuis cela.

Nous étions le vingt-neuf ou le trente Août, et je pouvais de nouveau goûter à l'atmosphère de New-York, l'équipe médicale qui traitait mon cas a été très surpris de la rapidité dont mon corps a fait preuve pour se remettre d'un coma d'un an. Si Hélena ne s'est pas trompé, il se peut que cela soit expliqué par l'action du nectar mêlée à de l'ambroisie qui marchait enfin maintenant que j'étais réveillée, d'après elle mon corps consommait la boisson mais celle-ci n'agissait pas, et aucune explication scientifique ou mystique n'existait. J'étais, comme toujours, un cas particulier, un miracle surnaturel d'après Percy.

Enfin bref, aux alentours de midi, après réception d'un SMS de la part de la Cervelle d'Algues, Hélena me raccompagnait jusqu'aux portes du bâtiment en me donnant une fausse ordonnance mortelle avec médicaments aux noms imprononçables et exercices d'entraînement assez populaire chez les gens ''normaux'' -d'ailleurs, expliquez-moi d'où ça vient cette connerie de _Zumba_ \- pour faire genre au milieu de tout le monde alors que la vraie se limitait à ne pas abuser d'ambroisie et d'activités trop intenses pour...ah oui, en fait pour les demi-dieux il n'y a AUCUN exercice trop intense, je viens de m'en souvenir...

Percy m'attendait à côté des portes, et en guise de bonjour j'ai eu le droit à une mini-séance d'embrassades. Percy, sourire aux lèvres, ouvris grand les bras en direction d'Hélena, qui refusa poliment.

-Je ne peux pas, Monsieur Percy, je suis encore dans un cadre professionnel pour ça.

-Ah, dit-il légèrement déçu en redirigeant un bras toujours tendu vers le bas, eh bien alors quand on se reverra, je t'en devrais un.

Hélena sourit, serra la main de Percy et retourna dans son hôpital en courant, après avoir reçu un message sur son biper.

Et me voilà pour la première fois depuis un an et quelques sous les rayons du soleil extrêmement brûlants de la ville pour ma pauvre peau restée trop longtemps enfermée, j'essayais de humer l'air épais de New-York avec appétit, sans succès, l'air de l'hôpital était devenu trop familier, celui-là se rapprochait un peu trop dangereusement de celui du Tartare. Percy entoura mes épaules avec son bras et m'adressa son fameux sourire idiot qui ne devait au grand jamais le quitter.

-Tu vas bien Puits de Sagesse ?

-Plutôt bien, dans ces circonstances...où est-ce qu'on va ?

Pour toute réponse il commença à descendre la rue en direction d'une voiture, qui était visiblement la sienne. Garée à l'ombre, ouf.

-Après vous, madame, dit-il en ouvrant la portière en prenant une voix de noble de l'ancien temps.

-Je vous remercie mon bon Monsieur, clamais-je sur le même ton en entrant dans la voiture.

Il entra à son tour, mit le contact, et démarra en s'engouffrant dans les rues de sa ville.

Le voyage n'était pas long, mais il me fit ressortir plein de souvenirs agréables, parmi les rares que j'avais, du temps des quêtes et des batailles.

Je fermais les yeux quelques minutes, la nuit a été longue, je me sentis plus légère en à peine quelques minutes, emportée par la musique qui sortait de l'autoradio de Percy, un morceau de guitare et de basse acoustique agréable à l'oreille à la voix agréable dont le titre m'était bien inconnu, seule l'artiste Skylar Grey me venant en tête. Aucun songe ne vint perturber mon petit sommeil.

Au réveil, il devait être trois heures de l'après-midi, mes yeux me montrant un néant bleu au travers de leur filtre flou.

Je me levais plutôt aisément, la rééducation ayant été miraculeusement courte, les réflexes reprenant alors leur place d'origine, et une minute d'observation m'avait suffi pour reconnaître l'appartement de Percy, quelques changements à l'appui par rapport à ses descriptions.

Les murs qu'ils décrivaient à peine étaient peintes dans des tons bleu ciel et bleu marine du haut vers le bas, quelques cadres avec des photos de nous pendaient au mur, le sol paraissait propre (enfin dans la mesure d'un Persée Jackson bien évidemment) et ses quelques meubles semblaient sortir directement d'un magasin -ce qui expliquerait les défauts d'assemblage CLAIREMENT visibles- pour conclure le tout.

J'étais bien loin de l'image fade que Percy décrivait au travers de ses paroles.

En parlant du loup, j'entendis la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir accompagné d'un cliquetis métallique.

-Déjà réveillée, Puits de Sagesse ?

-Salut, Cervelles d'Algues...qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans tes bras ?

-Ils t'ont enlevé de la matière grise à l'hosto ? Ce sont des courses.

Il posa ses paquets dans un coin et s'approcha de moi, passa son bras derrière mon dos et me dit :

-C'est un peu simple, je sais, mais j'ai un peu refait la déco, bienvenue chez moi Annabeth.

Étrangement, je m'y sentais bien. Malgré le fait qu'il soit peu rempli, il y avait cette sorte d'aura protectrice et confortable qui émanait des murs, contrairement aux murs de l'hôpital qui me donnaient un peu envie de comater une heure ou deux de plus.

Est-ce que c'est à cause de mon retour ayant motivé Percy ? Ou mon esprit trop optimiste ?

-Si tu veux, Percy, mais je préférerais que tu dises autre chose...

-Quoi ?

Ça a l'air tellement cliché, je le sais, mais l'occasion était trop belle et unique-même si Percy hais ce genre de cliché de cinéma- pour faire ça, je voulais que ce baiser soit plus qu'un simple contact entre amoureux, pas aujourd'hui.

Je me tournais alors vers lui et entoura son cou avec mes bras, le forçant à s'approcher de moi. Je fixais d'un œil la bague qui trônait sur mon doigt, les couleurs vives reflétées par le soleil transperçant agréablement ma rétine. Cette façade a bien servi de cachette durant un an, peut-être qu'elle pourrait nous servir de fondations pour ce qui nous arrivera prochainement ?

-Je préférerais que tu dises ''Bienvenue chez nous", Cervelles d'Algues.

Les jours qui suivirent furent fantastiques, un vrai rêve éveillé.

On a rapidement pris un rythme de vie établi, entre révisions (oui, les études restaient une priorité mais j'hésitais à lui parler de la Nouvelle-Rome) et autres choses plus ou moins officielles, je crois que ce mois était le meilleur de toute ma vie. Comme quoi...

Percy me bluffait : durant toute cette année -et même si c'est la chose qu'il aime le moins faire- il a pu trouver dans son temps libre un moyen d'étudier les cours qui devaient nous servir pour la Nouvelle-Rome, avant. Il avait notamment appris plusieurs notions d'histoire de l'antiquité et du Moyen-Age et quelques notions géographiques un peu plus pointues que l'ordinaire, il avait essayé de lutter contre sa dyslexie en anglais -sans grand succès mais l'effort méritait récompense ou au moins reconnaissance- et avait réussi l'exploit d'apprendre -phonétiquement- le FRANÇAIS ! J'étais tellement fière que je l'ai embrassé -pour une fois qu'il réussissait là où j'avais essayé (souvenir d'une période obscure où j'ai tenté d'appréhender cette langue barbare) !

Il n'y avait pas de voisins dans l'immeuble, ils partaient un à un lorsque de meilleurs logements étaient en vente ou en location dans le coin, malgré cela, Percy et moi restions au second étage, entourée par des coquilles vides. Un peu de vie au milieu de rien, un symbole de ce qu'on est comme j'aime bien le voir.

Un jour, vers la fin de la matinée ou le début de l'après-midi, alors que je rentrais d'une sortie aléatoire qui justifie mon entrée dans l'appartement et qui m'avait accaparée cinq heures de ma vie ( _l'auteur s'excuse de cet extrait, ayant la flemme de chercher une justification à sa sortie, je vous laisse à votre lecture...)_ accompagnée par le rythme d'une musique sur le point de s'achever, avec un Percy souriant à s'en déchirer la peau, concentré sur ses feuilles. Il m'entendit arriver, et me dit bonjour, toujours hypnotisé par la musique.

-Hey, qu'est-ce que tu as Percy, tu ne devais pas réviser ton français ?

-Ça fait quatre heures et demi que j'y suis, alors ne me blâme pas pour un peu de musique ! gronda-t-il sur un ton enjoué.

Quelques notes douces de piano commençaient à sortir de la radio d'occasion achetée deux jours avant, et une voix féminine perça le silence du lieu.

Percy reconnut immédiatement la musique, alla mettre pause, et pris mes avant-bras et m'entraîna au milieu d'une piste basiquement carrée qu'il avait formé devant moi en poussant les meubles. Je compris immédiatement ce qu'il voulait faire et refusa poliment, le fixant tout de même avec un regard complice.

-Allez, 'Beth, ça fait quelques jours depuis que tu as décidé de chercher du travail que tu stresse comme une malade, laisse-toi emporter.

-Perce, je n'ai pas l'énergie pour ça, une autre fois, peut-être.

Déçu, il me lança d'abord un regard à la manière ''Chat Potté", énorme échec.

Il baissa la tête, et retourna s'allonger à plat ventre sur le canapé, et remit la musique. Les paroles virent me frapper comme une bombe, un déclic se fit dans mon cerveau. Juste avant que la chanson ne décolle, je priai Percy de la remettre en pause.

 **How can you see into my eyes, like open doors ?**  
 **Leading you down into my core**

 **Where I've become so numb,**

Toujours cette petite voix fluette, cristalline, qui venait presque innocemment me frapper en plein esprit. Les yeux verts de Percy se posèrent sur moi.

-Ah...c'est une de mes préférées. Tu veux ?

Hypnotisée par les premiers mots de cette femme, je hochai la tête. Avec un sourire, il remit la musique depuis le début.

-Tu ne vas pas me faire danser un slow tout de même ?

-Tu me prends pour qui ?

Les trois premiers vers retentirent alors que Percy me prenait les mains, la guitare électrique arriva soudainement, donnant à la musique un aspect plus...

-...Rock'N'Roll, baby.

Et je commençais à chanter, entraînée par la chanson que je n'avais pas reconnue, mais qui prenait la place d'un hymne dans ma tête.

 **,without a soul**  
 **My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold**  
 **Until you find it there and lead it back home**

Le refrain débuta, et dans une folle danse Percy m'entraîna (oui, j'aime les rimes) sous des pas timides et incertains, voire chaotiques, mais on lisait dans les vagues que formait l'océan de ses yeux que la joie et le rire avaient pris possession du corps de mon petit-ami.

Et il chanta avec moi en même temps que le refrain retentissait.

 **REFRAIN**

 **Wake me up, wake me up inside I can't wake up,**  
 **Wake me up inside, save me,**  
 **Call my name and save me from the dark, wake me up**  
 **Bid my blood to run, I can't wake up**  
 **Before I come undone, save me**  
 **Save me from the nothing I've become**

Et la chanteuse repartit dans un solo, très court.

 **Now that I know what I'm without**  
 **You can't just leave me**  
 **Breathe into me and make me real, bring me to life**

Et, de nouveau, le refrain

Entre la musique, les paroles, la danse, Percy, une bulle hermétique qui me donnait toute mon énergie et tout mon espoir s'était formée autour de moi.

Nous n'étions pas les meilleurs chanteurs de ce siècle, hein, on a tous des défauts quelque part, mais ces paroles étrangement frappantes sortaient de notre cœur avec notre voix. J'oubliais le monde extérieur, seul la musique comptait (merci Apollon d'avoir pu créer cela).

Nos pas claquaient le sol, me projetaient en l'air, nous faisait tomber au sol, nous faisait un peu mal mais également un bien fou.

Nos voix se mélangeaient et se confrontaient, s'aimaient et se repoussaient dans le même refrain et dans les quatre vers suivants, elles purent se reposer un peu.

 **Bring me to life, I've been living a lie**  
 **There's nothing inside, bring me to life**

Enfin, alors que je finissais dans les bras de Percy après une chute en arrière, je donnais tout ce que j'avais, presque en hurlant, mais surtout en étant sincère dans mes dires. Juste trois vers, juste une simple et belle vérité.

 **Frozen inside without your touch**  
 **Without your love, darling**  
 **Only you are the life among the dead**

Percy en fût assez étonné, peut-être a-t-il remarqué les petites sources de joie dans le coin de mes deux yeux ?

Il se pencha...pour faire un salto au-dessus de moi, brisant le contact dans un sourire à la fois complice et taquin.

J'allais me venger, ça c'était sûr, la bataille allait faire rage.

 **All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see**  
 **Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me**

 **I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**  
 **I've got to open my eyes to everything**

Nous marchions en crabe dans toute la piste, formant un grand cercle comme dans un duel à l'épée, en se lançant de faux regards meurtriers qui me donnaient plus envie de rire qu'autre chose. Un sourire traître mitraillait les lèvres de Percy.

 **Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul**

 **Don't let me die here**  
 **There must be something wrong, bring me to life**

Ce fut le seul couplet où nous nous somme tus, par manque d'oxygène, mis à part la fin où je relançais avec plaisir le combat.

Nous nous rapprochâmes rapidement l'un de l'autre, nos pas devenant plus intimes malgré leur rapidité. On s'éclatait comme jamais, et nous explosions lors de l'ultime refrain.

 **Wake me up, wake me up inside I can't wake up,**  
 **Wake me up inside, save me,**  
 **Call my name and save me from the dark, wake me up**  
 **Bid my blood to run, I can't wake up**  
 **Before I come undone, save me**  
 **Save me from the nothing I've become**

 **Bring me to life, I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside**  
 **Bring me to life**

Et la chanson se terminait ainsi, les deux derniers vers, les vingt dernières secondes, et Percy qui me tenait d'un bras au niveau du bassin, tout le haut de mon corps penché et le dos en voûte. Haletante, je me redressais alors Percy riait à gorge déployée, savourant comme à chaque fois depuis un mois.

Haletants, Percy et moi restèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes -mon dos étant droit à ce moment-là. Ces longues minutes interminables me faisaient ressentir quelque chose que je n'avais pas connu avant, comme si mon hyperactivité s'excitait d'autant plus par rapport au quotidien.

Mes sens se firent plus précis, plus frileux, chaque courant d'air circulant dans mon dos me faisait frémir, chaque contact avec la peau de Percy me brûlait agréablement la peau, chaque inspiration et expiration tiraillaient les parois intérieures de mes poumons qui pouvaient accueillir trois litres de plus qu'avant.

Percy tira sur mon bras et me ramena près de lui, sa respiration était encore plus audible à mes oreilles.

-Ça va Annabeth ? Pas trop épuisée ?

Une lueur naquit alors dans mon esprit, j'analysais la situation pièce par pièce, me prenant comme centre du cercle qui se dessinait dans mes yeux : l'horloge affichant 01:37 p.m, la taille du logement, la distance entre moi et le meuble, la distance entre Percy et moi, rayon : deux mètres.

Les sensations de mon corps étaient plus bruyantes que jamais, un opéra estival résonnait dans mon estomac. Aucun papillon cliché dans l'estomac ou autre métaphore animaliers, j'étais plus proche d'une bouilloire avec tous les remous et toute la chaleur que je pouvais avoir que d'un ciel froid et vide.

Un frisson glissa le long de mon dos, il ne faisait pourtant pas froid et aucune araignée ne traînait dans la zone. Et c'est là que je pris -comme à chaque fois on dirait- les commandes.

Alors que Percy ne s'y attendait pas, je fis resserrer mes bras autour de son cou avant d'emprisonner ses lèvres dans les miennes et de le plaquer violemment sur le canapé déplié (le sol est un peu trop frais à mon goût). Et, alors que Percy me regardait avec incompréhension, il lut dans mon regard mes intentions.

-Non, pas vraiment, j'ai encore un peu d'énergie en réserve, dis-je enfin avec une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Ça y est, je voyais dans ses yeux que je le tenais en joue. Et étrangement, pour une fois, il capitula.

 **PDV Percy.**

Ça aurait dû être une magnifique soirée. En fait, et sans me vanter, ce fût l'une des meilleures de toute ma vie, Annabeth est parfois très surprenante.

J'ai encore un goût amer à la bouche en repensant à cette soirée, à cette nuit surtout. Durant un mois j'avais vécu la belle vie : je vivais avec Annabeth, ma famille allait bien, on commençait à s'en sortir financièrement (parce que c'est un peu trop universel le problème du loyer impayé, vous savez ?), et je passais les caps dans ma relation amoureuse.

En somme, je vivais un rêve éveillé, une vie de mortel normale.

Malheureusement, le destin aime bien me rappeler que je suis pire qu'un mortel. Quand le rêve éveillé redevient le cauchemar de la réalité, ça fait mal, terriblement mal.

 **La première image qui atteignait ma rétine était une sorte de tissu blanc, très lisse et un peu duveteux au toucher. La lumière ambiante était si claire et si forte qu'un briquet allumé directement au fond de mon œil aurait moins fait mal. Mes muscles et mes articulations chantèrent.**

 **-Aïe, tonnais-je d'une voix rauque.**

 **Mes cervicales et mon bassin craquèrent alors que me levais, ou plutôt que je revenais en position assise. Ma vision se fit plus nette et je reconnus _cette_ chambre aux murs blanc sucre paradoxalement fades, aux bruits résonnant en écho dans mes oreilles et au meuble mortuaire.**

 **La chambre où Annabeth dormais encore il y a un mois, dormant paisiblement sous un rythme cardiaque trop faible et une batterie de machine insupportable. Une impression étrange semblait me resituer dans le temps : nous n'étions pas en été, il faisait sans doute nuit -aux alentours de vingt heure. Pourtant, en me sentant si installé dans le temps (formulation maladroite, je m'excuse), le rêve avait un goût de réchauffé, comme une rediffusion d'une émission TV qu'on ne regarde que quand on a du temps à perdre.**

 **Un cliquetis et un bip résonnèrent derrière moi, je me retournais alors comme dans un réflexe -ce genre de réflexe non pas par surprise, mais par habitude- et je vis enfin qui entrait. Oui, ce n'était qu'une rediffusion d'un émission TV dont j'étais le témoin et le narrateur.**

 **-Salut Jason, salut Piper.**

 **Le couple entra silencieusement, comme à chaque fois que je les voyais, un sourire hypocrite de soutien sur le visage, et s'assirent aux côtés d'Annabeth.**

 **Pourquoi hypocrite ? Je ne le sais toujours pas.**

 **Je connaissais cette scène par cœur, chaque fois que j'y repensais ma paupière tremblait, mes dents grinçaient et mes poings se serraient.**

 **J'avais bien vu sur leur visage que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'ils voulaient me dire quelque chose, ce n'était pas comme la veille ou le mois dernier. Piper se retenait de pleurer en battant régulièrement des paupières dès qu'elle sentait qu'elles s'alourdissaient et en soufflant régulièrement alors que Jason arborait une magnifique grimace d'appréhension.**

 **-Comment elle va ? tenta Jason après une minute de silence.**

 **-Elle va mieux par rapport à hier. Un battement par minute supplémentaire ! répondis-je.**

 **Je sais, l'ironie n'était absolument pas la meilleure des réponses, mais...enfin, lisez, vous comprendrez.**

 **Jason déglutit, sa dernière venue avait été assez...mouvementée. La discussion pouvait commencer.**

 **-Et toi Percy ? demanda timidement Piper.**

 **-Moi ? Trois fois rien, je dois encore me taper un job de merde, rentrer à trois heure du matin en me disant que mon patron a été cool pour aujourd'hui, et regarder mes mains, dont une bandée, comme cicatrices de mon état. Bref, je vais bien.**

 **Aucun des deux ne répondirent par précaution et par instinct de survie. Le mois d'avant avait été l'un des pires de mon existence, là où la plupart de mes problèmes avaient commencés et où j'ai failli perdre une trop importante amitié à mes yeux. Ma main droite commençait à frémir à la pensée de ce cinq de ce mois.**

 ** _Remember, remember, the fifth of November..._**

 **À ce propos...**

 **-Et ta main ? Rien de trop grave ?**

 **-Non, juste un petit mois de plâtre. On me l'a enlevé hier.**

 **Je jetais en même temps un regard à la zone qui m'avait causé ce mois de galère supplémentaire (à force, les Romains ont pris des notes) : une cicatrice noire à côté de la tête de Jason, sur le mur en face de moi. Un soupir sortait alors de ma bouche.**

 **-Et les colonies ? Elles vont comment ?**

 **-La vie suit son court.**

 **-Comme la dernière fois, dis-je avec un sourire amer.**

 **Il eut un très léger rire, ce qui n'arrangeait pas la situation. Soudain, je me rendis compte que Piper n'avait dit aucun mot depuis...trente minutes de visite -dont vingt de malaise ?**

 **La pauvre...quand je voyais son visage, une partie de moi au fond de mon cerveau avait de la peine pour elle. Ses yeux multicolores ne dégageaient aucune lueur, aucun éclat qui correspondait à leur possesseur habituellement, la peau mate de son visage était plus pâle et fade que jamais, et globalement, elle semblait moins belle que d'habitude.**

 **Ces indices m'interloquaient.**

 **-Piper ? Tu vas bien ?**

 **Elle détacha enfin le regard du corps endormi d'Annabeth, répondant à la question sans bouger les lèvres. Chose étonnante, lorsque Jason décida de poser sa main sur l'épaule de sa chérie, cette dernière la retira avec une moue à la fois indignée et attristée. Débat silencieux et saveur de réchauffé s'ensuivirent.**

 **Deux minutes de regard électriques et la victoire de Jason plus tard (tricheur !), il soupira enfin à mon ancienne amie dès cet instant :**

 **-C'est la seule fin possible Piper, désolé.**

 **Éclair de lucidité dans mon esprit : la dernière fois que Jason avait dit cela, cela avait mal tourné. Je lui dis alors en tentant de garder mon calme :**

 **-Jason, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. Arrêter. Le. Combat.**

 **Depuis je-ne-sais-pas-quand, Jason avait perdu tout espoir pour Annabeth, tout autant qu'Hazel, Franck, Reyna, Rachel et compagnie. Léo et Annabeth à la suite ne pouvaient pas être des coïncidences selon eux, alors ils ont décidé de ne plus y croire.**

 **La vie de demi-dieux est parfois courte, mais si l'espoir fait vivre, un mort-vivant se tenait assis devant moi.**

 **-Percy, essaye de comprendre...**

 **-Oui, je sais, rythme cardiaque trop lent, activité neuronale faible et cætera !**

 **-Je vois. Je vois, dit-il de sa voix de pacificateur, tentons d'expliquer différemment.**

 **-Vas-y si tu veux, mais je ne suis toujours pas prêt à changer de position.**

 **Il soupira. Piper ne répondait pas.**

 **-Comment te le dire simplement, Percy ? Cela fait un peu plus de trois mois qu'Annabeth est comme cela et cela en fait quatre que Léo est...mort. Je sais que de ton point de vue, cela correspond à un abandon, une trahison. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est...bordel, je ne trouve pas les mots...c'est qu'il faut arrêter d'espérer pour rien, cela fait mal -et pour toi encore plus qu'à un autre. Percy, la fin de la guerre nous a donné énormément d'espoir pour l'avenir, on ne peut pas gâcher tout cela pour quelque chose de désespéré. Si Annabeth n'est pas morte, c'est seulement parce que tu la force à vivre. Arrête de te faire mal, de lui faire mal...**

 **Jason se perdit dans ses mots alors que je le fixais d'un regard noir. Non, pas noir, rouge tellement la haine devait me brûler à cet instant précis. Colère, haine, tristesse semblaient être de meilleurs amis que ce type.**

 ** _Tu la force à vivre. Arrête de lui faire mal._**

 **Et ce fût Jason qui eut mal.**

 **Tout était allé tellement vite, mes pensées se bousculant et s'unifiant à la fois, mon poing qui me démangeait, Jason qui me provoquait. Après tout, ce salaud venait de me...de m'ordonner de tuer Annabeth, l'a insulté de ''quelque chose de désespéré'' ! Lui, grand exemple de ses proches autant grecs que romains qui prenait sûrement un malin plaisir à essayer de me manipuler.**

 **Piper également m'énervait, son air abattu de chien abandonné qui me faisait culpabiliser ne me faisait plus rire, elle qui n'osait pas dire à Jason ce qu'elle pensait. Voilà pourquoi elle avait l'air pâle : elle s'effaçait. Elle s'effaçait derrière les ordres de son...je ne vais pas dire maître...en fait, si, de son maître, de son ''Big Brother'' qui l'autorise a parler que quand il le faut.**

 **La discussion dégénéra, avec des termes que je ne veux vraiment pas vous révéler, et mon poing s'emporta, projetant Jason sur le coin de sa chaise.**

 **La réaction de Piper fut immédiate, se ruant vers Jason qui n'était -malheureusement- touché qu'à l'arcade sourcilière qui saignait abondamment au-dessus de son œil, formant deux petites cascades de chaque côté pour former une seule et même larme en-dessous. Le regard électrique de Jason se chargeait de vingt mille volts par seconde.**

 **Il lui en fallu deux pour répliquer, et moi une demie pour esquiver, l'autre moitié servant à lui donner un bel œil au beurre noir.**

 **Et tout s'enchaîna encore plus rapidement.**

 **La scène commençait à s'envoler lambeaux, je n'y comprenais plus rien. La chambre se détériorait en une multitude de bandes obscures, contrastant beaucoup avec le blanc sel de la pièce. Les bruits, les voix, les odeurs, les sensations semblaient aspirées par cet énorme trou noir qui se formait paisiblement autour de la cacophonie de l'évènement.**

 **Annabeth partit vite, les murs ensuite, la lumière s'éteignit et après le couple, tout était fini. J'avais quitté ce sept Décembre maudit.**

 **Je ne savais pas combien de temps cet état de stase avait duré, une heure ou dix minutes, la frontière est assez mince.**

 **Je me sentais faillir, et je basculai en arrière. Comment vous exprimer ma surprise quant à l'absence de sol et à la hauteur vertigineuse où je me trouvais ? Ah, oui...**

 **-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !**

 **J'eus à peine le temps de réfléchir de mon état à l'atterrissage que je sentis mon corps s'écraser sur quelque chose de dur, souple, irrégulier, piquant et doux. Un regard à droite, un regard à gauche.**

 **J'avais atterri dans le branchage d'un arbre. Branchage qui craqua après un stupide soupir de soulagement.**

 **Mes cris reprirent alors que ma chute se transformait en imitation ridicule du fils illégitime de Tarzan et Spider-Man, qui miraculeusement réussit à me sauver. Le sol goudronné était assez brûlant et formait de gros creux sur la peau de mes mains déjà meurtries.**

 **Je ne me trouvais ABSOLUMENT PAS dans une ville américaine, ça c'était sûr. L'horizon était composé de plusieurs bâtiments d'environ quatre étages, très sales et aux couleurs pauvres allant du gris ciel qui me ferait dégoûter des yeux d'Annabeth à un orange qui provient d'une sanguine écrasée sur le sol séparées par de pauvres traits formant des triangles, de quelques arbres plantés ça-et-là pour la verdure et de plusieurs rues à sens unique et des trottoirs plutôt larges avec quelques carrés de pelouse vertes tintées de touches de marron, pour vous-avez-deviné-quoi.**

 **Chaque bâtiment portait plusieurs plaques blanches avec un chiffre et une lettre dessus, probablement pour différencier chaque section l'une de l'autre, la section me faisant face arborant une plaque I7.**

 **Le soleil était très haut dans le ciel et la chaleur me faisait transpirer comme une fontaine publique, on devait être en quatorze et seize heure.**

 **Mes pas commencèrent à me guider dans ce quartier inconnu, et étrangement vide. Au fil des minutes silencieuses, je slalomais entre un terrain de football (non américain) et des parcs de jeux pour enfants qui tachaient la monotonie du paysage.**

 **Enfin, au bout d'un moment, une heureuse cacophonie retentit alors que je traversais une ruelle bordée par des arbustes de houx. Je jetai alors un œil au travers du grillage métallique couleur rouille devant moi.**

 **De très jeunes enfants courraient et criaient sans retenue, le bâtiment qui s'élevait derrière était masqué par les gosses qui allaient et venaient comme les wagons d'un train. Des bruits plus graves retentirent au bout de l'allée, m'attirant inexorablement.**

 **Un grand groupe de plusieurs personnes de tous les groupes ethniques était rassemblé devant de grandes grilles peintes en vert feuille, qui était en train d'écailler, dans un immense brouhaha de discussions aussi trépidantes qu'un tour de manège. Un petit détail me frappa dans l'estomac quand j'approchais une oreille trop près d'un dialogue. Je comprenais parfaitement la langue. Et ce n'était ni de l'anglais, ni du grec ancien, mais bien du français.**

 **Et c'est là que mon cerveau se mit en marche, l'accent était assez étrange, les bâtiments ne semblaient pas être en état...**

 **Soudainement, je lançais un regard au bâtiment, qui ressemblait aux autres mais couché sur la longueur et avec une peinture un peu moins crade et vis un écriteau que je pus difficilement lire, en bref, je voyais :**

 ** _Lebérti Eligaét Fartéinret_**

 **Et un drapeau flottant au vent. Trois bandes que je pus reconnaître aisément. Bienvenue en France Percy !**

 **Une sonnerie stridente retentit dès que j'eus deviné que je faisais face à une école, les portails s'ouvrirent, et un tsunami d'élèves déferla sur la côte formée par les parents des tornades que je voyais. Des petites et des grandes têtes blondes, brunes, frisées, afro et tout autre mot qui peut rentrer dans le champ lexical de la chevelure.**

 **Une tête ressortait au milieu du flot d'enfant. Une tête d'ange sortant de l'eau, qui n'avait pas changé d'un pouce.**

 **-Ambres ?**

 **-Monsieur Percy ?**

 **Et là, normalement si on était dans un film ou dans une fiction, la scène aurait probablement été une confrontation du regard entre nous deux où j'aurais fait un monologue de vingt pages pour expliquer à quel point j'ai été surpris, à quel point elle n'a pas changé et tout le bordel.**

 **Mais au lieu de tout cela, c'est comme si elle refusait de me voir, elle continuait sa route en regardant le sol et bousculant quelques parents et enfants qui râlèrent avec de jolis termes bien français.**

 **Je commençai alors à la suivre, accélérant en même temps que ses pas dans la ruelle, dans des escaliers, entre des nouveaux bâtiments (cette fois ils étaient gris fumée) en me jetant de temps à autres quelques regards, tantôt énervés, tantôt effrayés. Toute cette course avait duré environ cinq minutes quand elle me demanda enfin, d'une voix noyée :**

 **-Pourquoi tu me suis ?**

 **Silence gênant.**

 **-Ça fait trois ans que je t'attends et que ma ville me prend pour une folle, et lorsque je commence à t'oublier, tu reviens comme un vacancier à la fin de l'été ! Et ne me fait pas l'excuse du ''Je te l'avais promis'', si tu le dis, je t'arrache les bras !**

 **Re-Silence gênant. Ses yeux pers tremblaient d'une certaine frayeur masquée par un cache rouge colérique, ses iris se dilatant et se resserrant comme l'objectif d'un appareil photo qui capturerait la forme étrange d'une œuvre exposée dans une galerie d'art (contemporain, mieux vaut préciser au risque de passer pour un type égocentrique) d'une manière étrange, mais bien familière. Ses pupilles me capturaient dès l'instant où son regard de professeur démoniaque s'était refermé autour de moi.**

 **-Tu connais la dame blanche ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce assaisonnée au concentré d'endive.**

 **-Euh...non ?**

 **-Tu me suis depuis quand ?**

 **-Ben, ça fait un quart d'heure que t'es sortie de l'école, donc...**

 **Elle me fit une grimace pas mal moche, et se retourna. Elle se mit à courir au loin.**

 **Je ne la suivis pas, l'idée ne m'avait à peine effleuré l'esprit.**

 **Soudainement, un orage explosa dans ma tête, deux voix se confrontaient violemment, autant dans la tonalité de la voix que par la beauté des mots choisis. Quelques vagues ''Cass...'' et ''...ELO !" ressortirent. Casser l'eau ? Autant briser la glace, cela ne voulait rien dire.**

 **Une petite voix retentit alors dans mes oreilles, qui furent immédiatement branchés sur leur fonction ''radar''. Mes yeux ne pouvaient pas localiser la provenance de la voix, mais mes pas signèrent une sorte de pacte d'amitié avec mon ouïe.**

 **J'aurais dû courir, normalement. Mais là, pas question. J'avançais naturellement, hypnotisé par la voix de chanteuse qui faisait écho dans l'opéra d'algue qui me servait de crâne. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouvai devant...mon point de départ. Ou presque.**

 **La plaque qui me faisait place affichait toujours la lettre I (du moins si je ne me trompe pas), mais j'étais devant la troisième allitération de l'œuvre et Ambres. Qui avait l'air...comment dire...**

 **-M...mais...QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS LA ?!**

 **...heureuse, oui, c'était ça.**

 **-Je ne sais pas.**

 **Un regard furieux plus tard, elle essaya de se calmer en respirant longuement. Un...deux...un...deux.**

 **-Bon, puisque tu es là, autant discuter, mes parents ont bien évidemment oubliés de me laisser la porte ouverte.**

 **Elle frappa deux fois sur le perron blanc maculé de taches noires à côté d'elle. Je me mis donc à cette place.**

 **-Ça me fait bizarre de te revoir, Monsieur Percy, après deux ans.**

 **-Moi aussi, ça me fait bizarre, vu l'année que je viens de traverser...**

 **Elle hocha légèrement de la tête sans chercher à comprendre ce qui m'était arrivé -ce qui m'arrangeait franchement- et relâcha sa tête sur le côté en soupirant longuement. Ouais, les retrouvailles étaient bien loin de ce que j'imaginais, si j'ai déjà eu le temps d'y penser en fait.**

 **En "peu" de temps, elle était restée la même petite fille qui avait joué avec moi une éternité de cela, mis à part la taille et le fait qu'elle ne portait pas de pyjama, mais une tenue plus traditionnelle et une peau un peu plus foncée.**

 **Le silence était le maître mot du débat.**

 **J'essayais alors d'amener timidement la conversation :**

 **-Euh, alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens depuis la dernière fois ?**

 **-Toi, tu ne sais pas parler aux autres on dirait, répondit-elle du tac-au-tac.**

 **Je me tus quelques secondes, histoire de laisser passer la douleur du coup de poignard qu'elle venait de me planter entre les yeux.**

 **-Si tu savais ce que j'ai vécu ces derniers temps...**

 **-Et moi alors...**

 **Au moins, on se rejoignait sur un point : on avait vécu une mauvaise passe. Je sentais alors que la discussion n'avancerait nulle part si on restait ainsi à parler vaguement, et j'ouvris le bal :**

 **-Et si tu me racontais ce qui t'es arrivé ces derniers temps ?**

 **Ses yeux gravitèrent vers moi.**

 **-Pourquoi pas ? Mais je veux que TU me racontes d'abord.**

 **-Et pourquoi cela ? tentais-je avec un ton insolent.**

 **-Parce que cela fait longtemps que je t'attends et que je ne suis pas du genre à parler avant tout le monde.**

 **Et merde. Je lui contai donc rapidement mon année, sans lui en dire trop sur mes affiliations mythologiques, en passant du coma d'Annabeth à mes déboires. Je lui tendis mes paumes cicatrisées et calleuses comme preuve de mes efforts.**

 **Malgré ses yeux écarquillés, sa voix prit un timbre assez moqueur.**

 **-Pas mal, Monsieur Percy, pas mal du tout. Maintenant à moi de te raconter mon histoire, et comme je ne suis pas écrivaine, n'essaye pas de me reprendre si je fais des fautes ou quoi.**

 **-Je suis dyslexique, _Madame._**

 **-Eh bien cela nous fait un point commun, dit-elle en haussant un sourcil, je t'explique : en gros, quelques mois après cette nuit où tu es passé, en gros, j'ai perdu mon beau-père.**

 **-Désolé.**

 **-Ah non ! Ne me fait pas ce coup-là, tu n'as pas à t'excuser d'un salaud !**

 **Bon, mis à part le fait qu'à neuf ans si j'avais dit cela j'aurais reçu un magnifique coup de pied au postérieur, je fus interloqué par le nouvel éclat de haine qui avait transpercé sa voix et qui faisait trembler ses yeux. Avait-elle connu un cas "Gaby-Pue-Grave' ?**

 **-Il...était méchant ?**

 **-OH NON, évidemment ! Une vraie crème ! Attentionné, marrant, amoureux et tout le tralala. CV impeccable Monsieur, prêt pour l'emploi ! Mais, évidemment, tu connais les films et les séries, lorsqu'il y a un peu de bonté dans ce putain de monde, il faut l'éliminer pour déboguer la matrice ! Et donc cette raclure a pris le volant alors qu'il en avait bouffé des long-métrages !**

 **-Il a eu...un accident ?**

 **-Mieux que cela, BOUM BADABOUM ! Explosion d'une station-essence causé par un mégot mal éteint. "Fumer Tue" merci, je suis au courant connard !**

 **Sa colère transpirait bien trop sa voix pour ne pas comprendre qu'elle était hypocrite, mais pas stupide, qui peut haïr son père pour être mort ? Cela se ressentait que son deuil n'était pas fini et était loin de se finir.**

 **Sur l'instant, elle n'avait l'air que d'une affreuse gamine qui rejette la faute sur un innocent, des cas comme cela on en voit tout le temps, mais je laissais courir pour l'instant.**

 **-Et alors, on a quitté notre bon vieux Sud pour arriver ici, dans cette cité de merde à vingt bornes et quelques de _Paris_ parce que, d'après Môman, _la famille est notre meilleur soutien, on y arrivera ensemble_ et blablabla. Tu le sens, là, l'aspect faux-cul derrière ça, Monsieur Percy ? Tu la sens bien, hein, l'excuse de merde pour éviter de dire ''J'ai trop la honte de lui avoir ordonné d'aller chercher de quoi me torcher le cul alors je viens ici même si on est du genre à crier _Paris, Paris, on t'encule !_ " au lieu d'aller à New-York comme tu avais promis, hein ?!**

 **Je hochais la tête pour lui dire oui. Ce qui voulait dire non.**

 **-Et donc me voilà ici, avec ce qui a failli me causer un séjour dans un nid de coucous, en train de parler de ces deux années de merde, alors je rentre au collège que dans deux mois ! Sur ce coup-là, je rejoins ma mère, je suis précoce.**

 **J'émis un sifflement entre l'admiration et le soulagement. Pour avoir en un premier temps expliqué tout cela en moins de cinq minutes et en second lieu pour s'être tut. Elle reprit sa respiration, et se tourna vers moi avec un immense sourire et colla son pouce sur son menton et le ramena vers moi en claquant de la langue.**

 **Je pense que ça veut dire que j'ai perdu.**

 **-On se raconte nos malheurs, et toi tu prends cela pour un concours ?**

 **-Et ouais ! Je préfère rire que pleurer, même dans les situations compliquées, ça m'évite de faiblir.**

 **-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire en théorie...en pratique par contre ça a l'air plus...**

 **-Yep. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, hein, j'suis pas du genre à me moquer des autres, au contraire ! Mais je le vis bien, ça me permet de me dire qu'au moins, je ne suis pas invisible au travers de mon objectif.**

 **''Drôle de philosophie pour une gamine de dix piges'' résonna mon esprit.**

 **-Au travers de ton objectif...tu as déjà des projets d'avenir ?**

 **-Oui, je vais être photographe.**

 **Elle l'avait dit d'une manière si lasse mais naturelle que j'ai failli le prendre pour un ordre. Et, étrangement, je venais de reconstater quelque chose de trop évident pour que je puisse être choqué : cette gamine a dix ans, et elle se voit déjà au sommet du palier de ses objectifs tandis que Monsieur Percy Jackson, ayant sauvé deux (mille) fois le monde, arrive à peine à passer les portes d'une université ayant déjà gardé une bourse et une place bien au chaud, tout ça à cause de...je-ne-sais-pas-encore-quoi.**

 **Intrigué, je lui demandai si elle avait son appareil sur elle, et dans un grognement, elle sortit de son sac un appareil que je n'avais pas vu.**

 **-Polaroid One-Step 600, sorti en 1982. J'aime bien ce genre d'appareil. Tiens, ce sont les photos que j'ai prises avec.**

 **Je pris alors le petit paquet de feuilles plastifiées et Ambres s'allongea sur le côté en murmurant des choses incompréhensibles. Les photos étaient franchement, comment dire ? Superbes. Je restais à chaque fois quelques secondes à admirer ces photos qui alternaient entre la couleur, le noir-blanc, la travaillée ou la prise à l'arrachée. Elle réussissait même à rendre magnifique une photo de son quartier, avec les rayons orangés du soleil couchant/levant qui adoucissait parfaitement le paysage.**

 **Deux photos retinrent mon attention : une photo de sa chambre, remplie de cartons, et la petite fille de sept ans que j'avais connu en train de sourire de toutes ses dents de lait avec à ses côtés un homme, grand gaillard aux chevaux roux et aux yeux marrons en train de rire avec elle. Une inscription au stylo rose bonbon (berk) disait, je crois, _je t'aime Big P. Reviens._**

 **J'avais failli lâcher une larme.**

 **L'autre photo, la dernière du paquet, changeait carrément la donne par rapport aux autres. La lumière était grisâtre et le cadrage était flou. La photo semblait lourde et pesante alors que les autres laissaient respirer le cadre, comme une sorte de bouffée d'air frais. Une figure un peu fantomatique se tenait au milieu du cadre, et chose étonnante, semblait réellement bouger. Les jambes de cette figure étaient faites de fumée alors que le haut des cuisses, le buste et la tête étaient en place. Son visage était énigmatique, passant d'une entité floue à un visage plutôt beau, puis changeant encore et encore en s'améliorant au fur-et-à-mesure d'une manière semblable à Aphrodite.**

 **Ambres, dans sa course aux mots, murmura enfin le nom qui me donna un déclic : Dame Blanche.**

 **-Ambres...quand tu m'as demandé si je connaissais la 'Dame Blanche'', tu parlais de quoi ?**

 **Elle releva soudainement la tête.**

 **-D'une personne qui me suit depuis deux mois. Une sorte de femme plutôt jolie qui me suit de la sortie de l'école jusqu'ici. Tous les jours, et elle disparaît.**

 **-Tu..tu as prévenu quelqu'un ?**

 **-Évidemment. Mais à chaque fois que je veux montrer la dame à un de mes parents, c'est comme s'ils refusaient de la voir.**

 **-Mais...je la vois sur la photo.**

 **Elle écarquilla les yeux et se jeta sur la photographie en me l'arrachant des mains et en la regardant, médusée.**

 **-Tu vois la Dame ?! TU VOIS LA DAME ?!**

 **-Ben, oui.**

 **-C'est...c'est impossible ! Toutes les personnes de mon entourage à qui j'ai montré cette maudite photo m'ont affirmé n'avoir rien vu à part du gris. Ce...c'est...je...comment tu as fait ?**

 **Avant que je ne puisse répondre, un souffle frais siffla dans mes oreilles et coulait dans mon dos. La voix angélique de tout à l'heure. Elle prononçait un prénom.**

 **-Persée...Persée...**

 **Ambres recula soudainement, et me demanda, entre la terreur et la colère.**

 **-Tu...tu ne t'appelle pas Percy, Monsieur ?**

 **-Si...c'est comme cela que mes amis m'appellent, je hais juste mon vrai prénom, répondis-je avec un soupçon de colère dans ma voix.**

 **Elle écarquilla les yeux en m'adressant un regard stupéfait que je ne compris pas.**

 **La voix m'appelait encore, et hurla, je tournai alors la tête en même temps qu'Ambres.**

 **Une figure féminine se tenait au loin, au coin d'un bâtiment en plein milieu de la rue, vêtue sobrement de blanc ayant une grâce (sur-)naturelle.**

 **-C'est la Dame, dit froidement Ambres.**

 **Je plissais alors un peu les yeux, le visage étant un peu lointain et flou. Je reconnus des cheveux blonds et des trais familiers, et enfin les yeux perçants et envoûtant de la personne qui me tenait le plus au monde, une larme rougeâtre peignant son visage.**

 **-Annabeth ?!**

 **-Qui ça ?**

 **-Ce...Ça...elle ressemble à ma copine !**

 **Ambres pris un air surpris et concentra son regard sur la Dame, et dans une grimace me répondit :**

 **-Je ne savais pas que tu appréciais les brunes. Aux yeux marrons/**

 **-Euh...Annabeth est blonde. Aux yeux gris.**

 **Et là, s'enchaîna la baston de regard la plus étrange de ma vie, avec Ambres qui me regardait d'un air bizarroïde, du genre Jack Sparrow dans le troisième avec le bateau et les crabes, moi qui la fixais d'un regard semblable avec une pincée d'incompréhension en plus, et La Dame Annabeth qui nous fixait encore avec ses yeux gris, nous appelant encore sans dire un mot.**

 **-Faudrait pas y aller ? demanda soudainement Ambres après une minute trente d'imitation de Jim Carrey.**

 **-Heu, ouais, dis-je en tournant la tête, ET MERDE ! Elle s'enfuit !**

 **Et ainsi commença la course la plus étrange et unique (comme d'habitude) de ma vie.**

 **Alors qu'Ambres et moi étions au coude-à-coude -je ne sais pas comment le prendre d'ailleurs- la version fantomatique d'Annabeth flottait dans l'air, tranquillement, à se demander si elle ne ralentissait pas le temps pour nous narguer, vers une destination finale que je n'espérais pas fatale pour qui que ce soit.**

 **Dix minutes de torture pour jambes plus tard, nous étions face à une sorte de grosse construction en pierre, du genre taillée dans la roche, qui menait à une pente descendante coupée par un portail mécanique.**

 **-C'est le garage sous-terrain, en général les parents nous interdisent d'y aller car il y a des types louches, mais ils oublient souvent que ce sont NOUS les types louches.**

 **Ambres descendit en direction du portail et tapa un digicode sur un clavier assez sale et en mauvais état (la touche 3 avait disparue et le 1 pendait et la touche A a été taguée d'un M noir) et le portail se leva.**

 **-Sésame, ouvre-toi ! clamais-je avant de me ruer vers l'intérieur.**

 **Le garage était large, très humide, puait le renfermé et était mal éclairé mis à part quelques petites fenêtres couvertes d'une salissure brisées qui permettait de voir les traits au sol qui séparaient les places -étrangement étroites par rapport à ce que je connais- et les murs qui avaient pour seconde casquette d'avoir le toit de ce lieu en tant que tel.**

 **Je ne pus faire que quelques pas avant que la porte ne se referme derrière moi de manière très violente.**

 **-Oh putain...AMBRES ? Tu vas comment ?!**

 **-Je vais bien ! La porte ne se referme jamais comme cela d'habitude ! Je...je ne peux pas retaper le code, le clavier est mort !**

 **Et merde, de nouveau bloqué.**

 **Tentant de me canaliser, ce qui me demandait un certain effort, je pus dire à la jeune fille de rester à sa place, j'avais déjà connu des situations comme ça alors il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter...hein ?**

 **-Okay.**

 **J'entrepris alors d'explorer ma nouvelle cellule. Des cadavres de seringues et de cigarettes roulées jonchaient le sol de ce sordide endroit, et les coins de murs puaient l'urine distillée l'alcool macérée à la bille d'alcoolique. Les rares percées de lumières suffisaient étrangement pour s'orienter sans se planter le pied dans une piqûre pas vraiment recommandée par un médecin ou de se rincer les baskets dans un pédiluve de relents de soirées.**

 **Dans le coin le plus opposé à l'entrée, après une minute de séquestration, une lueur claire arriva enfin vers moi. Je courrais dans cette direction en appelant Annabeth. Et je la vis. Assise dans un coin "propre". De dos. Et complètement nue.**

 **J'étais assez déboussolé par ce que je voyais, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer. La Dame Annabeth irradiait réellement d'une lueur argentée, se dorant aux alentours de sa tête pour former une couronne lumineuse qui lui donnait une immense sensation de majesté assez peu visible en général avec elle. Les détails, les muscles et les os de son dos étaient parfaitement visibles sans que cela soit effrayant, sans aucune imperfection sans avoir vu le visage même.**

 **Son regard se posa lourdement sur moi, une lueur à la fois de détresse et d'espoir brillait dans ses yeux qui avaient du mal à rester sur la seule nuance de gris que j'appréciais tant. Son magnifique visage habituel était toujours présent, mais était comme nourri par une multitude de détails que je n'avais jamais vus auparavant sur cette œuvre d'art que je connaissais pourtant par cœur. Une voix, douce, semblable à celle d'Annabeth sortit de sa gorge, envoûtante et mélodieuse mais également froide et effrayée.**

 **-Persée...Ô grand héros.**

 **-Per...Persée, oui. Je...**

 **-Tu ne sais pas quoi dire n'est-ce pas ? Désolée si je te trouble ainsi, mais je devais me présenter à toi sous cette forme.**

 **Elle se leva, toujours de dos, mais elle avait pris cette fois une forme parfaitement humaine, regardant ses bras et son corps toujours dénudé, avec une certaine attention. Les gestes qu'elle faisait étaient très gracieux, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas de la personne que je connaissais, et étrangement si naturels qu'on aurait pu penser à un don inné de la nature.**

 **-Joli corps, dit-elle, dommage qu'il ne soit que temporaire.**

 **-Quoi ? Que voulez-vous dire par là ?**

 **-Tu comprendras vite, jeune héros, dit-elle en se retournant.**

 **Elle me faisait désormais directement face, et s'approchait lentement de moi, très lentement, son visage était celui d'Annabeth jusqu'au moindre détail, et me passa les bras dans le cou en calant sa respiration sur la mienne. Et elle m'embrassa. Durant quelques secondes, la surprise passée, je me sentais étrangement à l'aise, tout ce que je ressentais était tellement naturel que j'avais failli oublier que je le trouvais dans un rêve. Puis, soudain, mon esprit se bloqua sur une pensée toute simple, et un regard vers la forme qui se tenait dans mes bras me suffirent à rompre le baiser.**

 **Le visage de la Dame Blanche était en train de changer, devenant plus lisse et plus rond que celui d'Annabeth. Les deux traînées rouges ressortirent. Je me sentis extrêmement coupable, surtout face au sourire doux de cette...forme.**

 **-Je...je suis désolé...vous ressemblez à elle, mais vous n'êtes pas Annabeth. Je...**

 **-Chut, ne dis rien, je t'ai bien trouvé. J'ai dû prendre une autre forme que celle qui accueille mon esprit, la forme de la fiancée du héros que je devais voir, sous sa forme la plus simple et la plus pure. Persée Jackson, un grand danger t'attend.**

 **-Et pour m'annoncer cela, vous m'embrassez ? Original comme présentation.**

 **-L'heure n'est pas encore à la rigolade malheureusement. Je sais que tu as quitté le monde auquel tu appartiens durant un long moment, jeune héros, et si cela ne tenait qu'à moi je vous aurais volontiers laissé vivre votre vie tranquillement avec votre femme. Mais vous devez revenir, les bases de votre monde sont fragilisées.**

 **Je soupirais alors qu'elle disait cela avec sa voix toujours aussi envoûtante, enjôleuse si puis-je dire.**

 **-Je dois revenir, c'est ça...**

 **-Oui, vaillant héros. La prophétie incomplète est en marche, ma malédiction va se répéter.**

 **-Votre ?**

 **Soudain, mon cerveau tourna à vive allure, cherchant dans la corbeille de mes souvenirs périmés d'un an un mot, une phrase, un sens. Et soudain, la lumière fut.**

 **-Non...non...votre mal... _la malédiction de la princesse enchaînée sera renouvelée._ Vous êtes la princesse enchaînée, Andromède ?**

 **Elle sourit, toujours avec le visage d'Annabeth.**

 **-Exactement. Mon mari a été un des rares héros qui a eu la fin qu'il méritait, c'est tellement dommage que vous n'y ayez pas encore accès.**

 **Je ne pouvais désormais rien dire, abasourdi.**

 **Andromède était la fameuse fille d'une reine qui avait offensé les Néréides (dont l'une d'entre elle est un peu ma belle-maman) et Poséidon en vantant la beauté de sa descendance et qui a dû être attachée à un rocher nue (ne cherchez pas la raison de sa nudité, c'est la mythologie grecque) à un monstre géant pour éviter la destruction de son pays -une baleine géante nommée Cétés ou Cétos- sur ordre de son père. MAIS heureusement, à la manière d'un classique Disney, le héros Persée a tué le monstre avec la tête fraîchement décapitée de Méduse -une bonne amie à moi- et a épousé celle qui lui a donné une myriade de gosses. Elle était là, devant moi. Rien à redire de plus.**

 **Je ne pus m'empêcher un rire nerveux.**

 **-Que ce passe-t-il ?**

 **-Non, rien, je réfléchissais juste à la symbolique et à la cocasse de la situation. Bon, revenons au sujet principal : vous êtes certes venu ici pour me prévenir, mais pourquoi avoir tourmenté cette jeune fille ?**

 **-Ah, Ambres. Une fille qui a un bon fond, mais aveuglée par le deuil de son père, elle m'a touchée. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas dire grand-chose, mais sache qu'elle sera un des piliers de ce qui risque de se dérouler. Amène-là à bon port.**

 **-A bon port ? Oh non...**

 **-Je crains fort que oui, jeune héros, cette jeune demi-déesse a besoin qu'on l'amène là où elle sera en sécurité, mais elle est trop jeune et trop loin. Vous allez devoir faire un des travaux d'un satyre durant un temps.**

 **-Ma vie entière devrait en être une, marmonnais-je, mais je n'ai qu'un champ d'action restreint. Comment dois-je faire, Majesté ?**

 **-Pas la peine de commencer ce genre de courtoisies. Je ne peux pas vous aider, vous devrez arranger une solution par vous-même.**

 **Je hochais de la tête, elle était messagère, pas guerrière. Avant que je ne rejoigne la porte d'entrée, Andromède m'interpella.**

 **-Je tenais à vous prévenir, jeune héros, que nous nous reverrons certainement.**

 **-Au plaisir alors, Majesté, mais...venez vêtue la prochaine fois s'il vous plaît.**

 **Elle sourit.**

 **-Vous devriez être habitué à voir votre compagne ainsi, mais je vous comprends, je viendrais dans une tenue plus décente.**

 **-Merci. Au revoir, princesse.**

 **-Au revoir et bonne chance, jeune héros.**

 **Et elle s'évapora.**

 **Durant ma course, mes forces commencèrent à partir, l'image se ternissait, m'invitant à me dépêcher de mettre mon plan tout frais à exécution.**

 **-AMBRES ! hurlais-je une fois arrivé à la porte.**

 **-Monsieur Percy ! Tu vas bien ?**

 **-Je vais bien mais écoute-moi, c'est vraiment important !**

 **-Je, euh, okey, dit-moi tout.**

 **-Ambres, je vais devoir m'en aller, tu ne me verras pas sortir mais je ne serais plus là dans quelques instants. La Dame Blanche ne te hantera plus, c'est promis, mais bref, écoute-moi bien, d'accord ? Lorsque tu auras treize ans, il va se passer un truc vraiment étrange, je ne sais pas encore lequel, mais à ce moment-là, tu devras te retrouver à New-York City, aux USA. Ne te pose pas de questions, fait tout pour que tu puisses aller là-bas UNIQUEMENT pour tes treize ans. Pas avant, ni après. Tu m'as compris ?**

 **-Je...oui, répondit-elle avec la voix chevrotante.**

 **-Parfait. Ambres, je te retrouverai à New-York, c'est juré. Reste toi-même et vis de ta passion. Et soit sympa avec ton entourage du mieux possible, je t'en supplie, demandais-je enfin avec la gorge écrasée par les larmes.**

 **-Okay, répondit-elle.**

 **-Au revoir Ambres.**

 **-Au revoir Monsieur Percy.**

 **Je fermais les yeux, et passa enfin dans mon vrai monde.**

Le réveil fut particulièrement doux, au lieu d'un noir complet, ce fut quelques rayons clairs qui perçaient mes pupilles. Je retrouvais rapidement connaissance de l'intégralité de mon corps, surtout ma vue que décela quelques reflets d'or au-dessus de ma tête. Puis un visage, celui d'Annabeth. Mes yeux se baladèrent sur le reste de la couverture qui cachait le buste de ma partenaire et nos jambes. Je sentais le contact de sa main sur ma joue, à l'endroit cicatrisée qui me faisait autant de bien que de mal. Elle me parla alors doucement, trop doucement pour ce que je viens de vivre, à l'oreille.

-Je t'ai entendu. On part pour la Nouvelle-Rome.

Les jours qui ont suivis furent riches en débat entre Annabeth et moi à propos d'énormément de choses, mais surtout de la fameuse prophétie que j'avais enfin dévoilé à Annabeth, activant immédiatement la section "Recherches, réflexions et devinettes" de son cerveau. Et je dois avouer que, ouais, ça fait plaisir de la voir dans son état normal, en train de réfléchir et de pester contre elle-même car sa théorie est "trop tordue" ou "trop simple" ou "déjà vue quelque part".

Le rapport avec Andromède est devenu tantôt évident, tantôt sombre. Deux mots nous posaient problème à partir du moment où j'ai raconté mon rêve (et du coup mes deux rencontres avec Ambres) mis à part la partie du baiser (je ne me savais pas si adroit sur les mots avant ça).

 _Prophétie incomplète._

Nous sommes rapidement arrivés à la conclusion que la prophétie émise par Ella était soit un extrait, soit un début, soit une fin, soit un poème à trous.

Et nous avions mis en place notre grand retour parmi la civilisation de manière plutôt discrète. On ne voulait pas se rendre tout de suite à la Colonie grecque car, selon mes dernières sources, tout le monde serait actuellement à la Nouvelle-Rome. Et puis Annabeth voulait éviter Chiron pour des raison évidentes, mais elle n'a toujours rien voulu me dire. Au moins Piper n'avait pas menti quand elle disait qu'Annabeth ne voudrait pas qu'on le dise à sa place, au moins.

Nous avions essayé d'appeler par Iris-Mail, mais quand Annabeth avait jeté la pièce dans le nuage arc-en-ciel, celle-ci s'était écrasée dans la rue, roulée sur le trottoir pour tomber dans la bouche d'égout afin de ne plus jamais la revoir. Nous achetâmes alors nos billets de train et fîmes nos sacs, prêts à rendre les clés.

J'avais l'étrange pressentiment, lors du voyage en taxi, en train et à pied, que c'était la dernière fois que j'allais être tranquille de ma vie.

Et voilà, nous sommes le premier Octobre et je suis avec Annabeth à quelques centaines de mètres des retrouvailles les plus hardcore de ma vie.

-Percy. Va parler à qui tu dois le faire en premier temps, je vais aller chercher Piper.

Elle me donna un rapide baiser sur le front et nous pénétrâmes dans le Camp Jupiter en chevauchant le petit Tibre.

Je ne me concentrais qu'à peine sur les romains ou le décor, j'étais concentré sur mon objectif, je m'enfonçais lentement mais sûrement dans la Principia, vers les casernes de la Cinquième Cohorte. Tout le monde me fixait, surpris et stressés, et je m'arrêtai finalement face à un bâtiment plus neuf que ceux que je connaissais.

J'entrais alors dans le bâtiment après quelques mots d'encouragement de la part d'Annabeth.

La salle était presque semblable à mon appartement, mis à part la décoration qui est dans des tons châtain foncé, mais rien de plus. Un bureau avec des papiers dessus, une fenêtre, et quelqu'un à qui je ne pensais plus jamais adresser la parole.

-Salut Percy, ça fait longtemps, hein ?

-Salut Jason, tu te portes comment depuis la dernière fois ?

Il se retourna, et son visage dur marqué d'une nouvelle cicatrice à peu près symétrique à la première, et me répondit presque chaleureusement :

-Je vais extrêmement bien.

* * *

 _Et...voilà, c'est fini ! Vous avez survécu à tout ça ? Bravo !  
_

 _Le chapitre numéro sept arrivera...à la rentrée (ME TAPEZ PAS ! J'expliquerai dans une note dans une journée) et j'annonce que je vais débuter en même temps...une fanfic secondaire, axée sur Ambres. Toutes les explications seront dans la note, à demain._

 **Crédits : la chanson _Bring Me To Life_ est la propriété du groupe _Evanescence_ et l'utilisation de la musique, dans un cadre de création et de détournement, est tolérée par l'article L122-5 du Code de La Propriété Intellectuelle en vigueur selon la législation française.  
**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Les aléas du temps

**_CHAPITRE 7 : Les aléas du temps._**

 **PDV Annabeth**

Tout était si paisible, trop paisible. Tous les regards des demi-dieux présents s'orientaient tantôt sur la porte d'entrée de la caserne, tantôt sur moi. Quelques murmures parcouraient mon échine et la foule, comme hypnotisée par ma présence. Comme si le simple fait que je sois toujours debout, toujours en vie, était un exploit herculéen. Hercule...Héraclès...bref, je commence déjà à m'y reperdre. Ils semblaient stupéfaits par l'audace de Percy, le calme ambiant ou alors la destruction du mythe de ma mort. Cette pensée me donna à la fois la nausée et l'envie de crier.  
Je fixais l'attroupement d'un regard autoritaire, presque furieux, dont certains membres eurent le bon goût de s'éloigner lentement. Très, très lentement. La foule se dissolvait alors petit à petit dans un murmure général qui deviendra vacarme assourdissant au fil des secondes. Je repris alors ma respiration, pestant dans ma tête envers un peu de tout et en soupirant alors que mon dos s'accolait à la porte. Ma bague reluisait au soleil dans un éclat assez agréable entre le vert flamboyant et le gris nuageux, cela m'apaisait. Cela me faisait emporter temporairement dans un monde parallèle calme et serein, sans bruits et sans ennuis...l'appartement de Percy la nuit en fait. Fait chier. Finalement, un cri me fit sortir de mes rêveries, tourner la tête face au soleil et sourire. Sourire de joie.  
-ANNABETH !

Une masse de cheveux bruns s'abattit sur mon visage et deux bras entourèrent fermement mon torse alors que la voix noyée de larmes et d'émotions de mon amie tintait à mes oreilles comme ses cheveux s'amusaient à me chatouiller le nez. Elle parlait à un débit incompréhensible, visiblement heureuse et soulagée de me revoir comme le laissaient témoigner ses mains qui ne savaient pas vraiment où aller et si elles n'hallucinaient pas elles-mêmes. Mon amie tenait mon visage dans ses mains et me fixait dans les yeux, les siens tintant de plusieurs couleurs reluisants dans ses larmes, sourire aux lèvres. J'avais une drôle d'impression dans mon cœur, comme un mélange de joie, gêne, soulagement et inquiétude. Elle me serra de nouveau dans ses bras, une fois sa respiration et sa conscience apaisées, et me chuchota ces mots qui me firent plus mal qu'il n'y paraissait :  
-Tu es revenue...

Je déglutis. J'étais prisonnière de mon amie et de mon manque cruel de réponse à ce simple soupir, la sensation d'étouffement venant ironiquement de la tendresse de ses mots plutôt qu'à la force de ses bras. Elle était ironiquement plus forte mais plus fine que l'année d'auparavant. Plus tard, vous le verrez, j'avais découvert à quel point un an pouvait changer quelqu'un. A quel point une année peut faire passer une personne de la tendresse à la dureté. Mais sur le moment, je ne m'en rendais pas compte, alors je refermais mes bras autour d'elle en lui souriant et en murmurant paisiblement :  
-Oui Piper...je suis revenue...  
...comme si j'avais quitté ce monde un temps...ce qui était le cas d'une certaine manière.

 **PDV Percy**

La salle sentait le chaud et le renfermé, comme si le seul habitant de ce placard à balai de luxe n'arrivait pas à se payer une douche. Jason me fixait longuement, partagé entre la lassitude et appréhension -un bien étrange cocktail- par rapport à ce que je voulais dire. Il m'invita d'un geste de la main à venir m'asseoir en face de lui. Ce que je refusai à la seconde. Jason soupira, et s'affala mollement sur sa chaise de travail. Ses papiers de différentes couleurs et de différentes significations -dépendantes de mon taux d'intérêt- bloquaient ce qui lui servait d'espace vital. Nous restâmes ainsi durant une bonne poignée de minutes où nous pouvions presque entendre les craintes muettes des demi-dieux restés à l'extérieur.

Mon poing me grattait nerveusement, presque au même rythme que les battements de mon cœur, tandis que l'arcade sourcilière de mon meilleur ennemi sautillait comme un révolutionnaire dans une dictature. Nous savions des deux côtés que la discussion partait d'un mauvais postulat, alors nous ne disions rien. Finalement, et ce après un silence total d'environ vingt-cinq éternités, ce fut Jason qui brisa le silence d'une voix posée et amicale au possible.

-Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus. Tu me manquais, vieux frère.  
-Ouais...moi aussi ça commençait à me manquer.  
-Ça commençait ?  
-Ouais...

Je m'installais finalement en face de Jason, mes jambes suppliantes n'étant pas agréable à écouter, et posai mes coudes sur le bureau -enfin, sur la partie libre du bureau. Un nouveau soupir fusa de la bouche de Jason qui tâta de deux doigts sa cicatrice qui semblait le démanger sous l'influence de mon regard. Mes doigts tapaient nerveusement la table dans un rythme alternant entre le vif et le calme, montrant mon impatience et ma légère gêne.

-Un an, c'est drôlement long n'est-ce pas ?  
-"Drôlement" comme tu le dis...je ne me souviens pas d'avoir ri quand nous nous sommes...comment dire ?  
-Battus ?  
-Tu ne t'étais même pas défendu.  
-Pas faux. En même temps...tu pensais je l'avais cherché n'est-ce pas ?  
-Je le pense encore...Annabeth est vivante. On l'aurait tué à l'époque…comme quoi toutes les causes valent bien quelques sacrifices n'est-ce pas ?

J'avais pris un ton mêlant l'acerbe et le hautain, notamment en l'informant de la bonne santé de ma petite-amie. Il arqua son sourcil encore intact.

\- « Toutes les causes ne sont pas perdues tant qu'un fou se bat pour » avait dit un jour quelqu'un. Il avait visiblement raison à ce que je vois.  
-Merci du faux compliment...au moins la bataille est terminée maintenant.

Il soupira et se leva en prenant un trousseau de clé d'un tiroir avant de se diriger vers la porte et de la fermer. L'expression de son visage semblait plus dur que celui que je connaissais et ses lèvres pincées semblaient prêtes pour servir de repas à leur propriétaire. Il se dirigea ensuite vers un coin assez bordélique de son bureau où s'empilaient des tonnes de paperasses et s'accroupit en face d'une d'elle.

-La tienne oui...mais il y en a bien d'autres qui continuent chaque jour.

Il retira un dossier, une sorte de grand classeur gris avec aucune inscription dessus tellement épais que la tour de paperasse faillit s'écrouler sous l'absence soudaine de ce pilier. J'avais vu le dossier du dessous lui aussi épais…avec marqué en grand :  
 **DISPARUS. DOSSIER 1**  
Assez peu rassurant, je vous l'accorde. Le pire fut que Jason en extrayait quelques feuilles dans un geste qui lui semblait habituel. Il disposa les feuilles et le SECOND dossier devant moi, qui parcourait du regard les photos et les noms qui m'étaient pour ainsi dire inconnus pour la plupart. Deux visages me semblaient familiers pourtant, et l'une d'elle me pinça le cœur.

-Léo...il n'est toujours pas revenu, hein ?

Jason secoua la tête, me forçant à grincer des dents. L'autre visage était plus dur à resituer, mais son nom me piquait le bout de la langue, peut-être à cause du monochrome de la photographie. J'analysai alors un peu plus la photo et reconnus enfin la personne. Non sans que mon estomac ne se retourne et que ma voix bafouille.

-Non…nan, mec tu déconnes là ? Comment ça se fait que…ELLE ? Mais…c'est…je…  
-Perce...calme toi. Il faut que tu sois au courant de tout mais ce que je vais te dire, peu de personnes sont au courant. Ne dit rien à personne, peut-être Annabeth si besoin.

Je relevai un peu la tête, toujours dans ma stupéfaction. Nous n'avions toujours pas changé de sujet mais je sentais de la part de Jason une sorte d'envie de passer à autre chose. J'avais envie de le frapper. Pas comme la dernière fois parce que ce qu'il me disait me déplaisait mais…une sorte de tentation m'envahissait. Une envie de me défouler pourrions-nous dire si vous voulez. Je hochai néanmoins la tête tout en fixant celles de mes amis disparus. Juste disparus...ils n'étaient pas morts.  
Annabeth ne l'était pas alors eux n'avaient pas le droit.

Et finalement, Jason parla. Longuement.

 **PDV Annabeth.**

Nous étions une petite vingtaine de minutes après nos retrouvailles, Piper et moi, et nous marchions calmement dans les rues de la Nouvelle-Rome en mangeant un gâteau et un café achetés dans l'un des magasins de la ville. Toute l'après-midi avait été un énorme jeu de regard avec tout le monde : des adultes de notre âge qui nous (ou me) connaissaient de nom dont le regard oscillait entre la stupéfaction et l'admiration -dans quel sens, je vous laisse deviner lequel...- ; ceux d'enfants qui voulaient jouer avec « les deux jolies filles » et les mères qui étaient furieuses quand elles ne nous reconnaissaient pas. Celui de Piper plongeait sur ses pieds ou sa maigre boisson -noir, serré, avec peu de sucre- quand elle ne fixait pas passivement certaines zones de la ville. Entre tout ça, j'étais pour ainsi dire perdue.  
Et vous savez à quel point je n'aime pas être perdue sur un sujet.

Nous nous étions assises sur un des bancs publics de la ville, le soleil tapait malgré les températures un peu fraîches, et la ville semblait bouger d'elle-même tant le mouvement était intense. Alors que Piper ne parlait toujours pas, mes yeux allèrent et vinrent entre l'architecture splendide de la ville qu'un an de coma avait presque failli me faire oublier, les familles un peu nombreuses aux enfants courant dans la rue en hurlant et des fois en pleurant quand ils se disputaient pour qui allait prendre la plus grosse glace, les étudiants qui soit traînaient entre amis soit révisaient écouteurs vissés dans leurs oreilles. Une légère tinte de nostalgie alimentait la vague enflammée qui ravageait mon esprit. Nos souvenirs ici étaient maigres mais notre espoir était juste là, dans cette ville nouvelle qui aurait Morphée pour parrain tellement tout semblait encore fantasmé à mes yeux. Quelques mots de Percy tintèrent dans mon crâne tandis que ceux de Piper atteignirent enfin mes oreilles, me sortant de mon léger instant de rêverie.

-Ça fait bizarre de te revoir ici après tout ce temps...tu n'as pas changé d'un poil contrairement à nous tous.

Et c'était peu dire...Piper avait bien changé par rapport à la dernière fois où nous nous étions vues. Pour commencer, différence frappante par rapport à la dernière rencontre, elle semblait être plus dure qu'auparavant. Muscles un peu plus apparents, regard pointé vers le sol, posture droite et bras souvent croisés sans parler de sa voix plus rauque que d'habitude. Régulièrement, elle se mordait l'intérieur des joues en révélant des creux et une étrange fossette qui paraissaient lui faire défaut. Oui, défaut, de la part d'une fille d'Aphrodite…je comptais y venir.  
Piper avait gardé une certaine beauté qu'elle avait, il me semble, déjà le jour où nous l'avions ramenée à la colonie (sombre époque...) avant de se faire « adouber » par sa mère en la reconnaissant avec une sorte de don ayant pour pouvoir principal d'avoir toujours un regard posé sur soi. Je m'amusais auparavant à voir les mines dégoûtées des gars -et de certaines filles- en la voyant aux côtés de Jason, comme si l'une ou l'autre était désormais inaccessible alors qu'ils ne l'ont jamais vraiment été auparavant.

Mais aujourd'hui elle ne semblait plus irradier de ce pouvoir. Elle paraissait fatiguée, dégageait une aura froide et quelques rides d'efforts se dessinaient grassement sur son visage. Elle n'était qu'une ombre que même le Soleil ne parvenait pas à étouffer. J'étais pour ainsi dire vraiment inquiète…ce qu'elle remarqua en un rire jaune.

-Pourquoi ris-tu ? J'ai l'impression de…comment dire... ?

-Ne plus me reconnaître. Je sais. Tu en as raté des choses. Disons que je me suis fait renier.

Elle soupira et mordit finalement dans sa pâtisserie dont elle semblait ne pas vouloir en ressentir le goût. Et sans me laisser le temps de réfléchir sur cet aveu ou de me laisser profiter de ma surprise elle reprit la parole.

-Je t'en prie ne me demande pas de te raconter les causes de tout ça...je ne risque pas de trouver les bons mots sans que mes sentiments inexistants l'emportent sur la logique.

-Inexistants ? Demandais-je surprise.

-Oui, répondit-elle en soupirant, pas si ironique pour une ex fille d'Aphrodite en fait. Ça fait presque partie du contrat. Ne me regarde pas comme si tu attendais des explications, je suis certaine que tu as déjà une idée en tête...

Et c'était particulièrement vrai dans ce cas-là. À peine avait elle dit « renier » qu'un circuit bien précis commençait à se tracer dans mon crâne. Idée soutenue par les petits tics avec les mains, un claquement de doigt par décalage de trois secondes, les jambes, tremblantes comme un marteau piqueur à une vitesse presque comparable aux claquements de doigts, et le mordillement fréquent des joues et des lèvres. Chaque mot qu'elle émettait rejoignaient les autres et ma théorie comme les pièces d'un puzzle. Mais je n'avais pas anticipé la dernière phrase.

-Euh…ouais. Je pense avoir une idée...je sais que Percy et Jason s'étaient disputés dans ma chambre à l'hôpital. Il me l'a raconté, de son point de vue en tout cas.

-Je hais ce jour...entre te voir allongée et presque morte, Percy qui ressemblait à un cadavre vivant et Ja…ce connard qui m'avait entraîné avec son entêtement de merde...c'était le pire de ma vie.

Je tiquai à cette phrase. D'une part je fus touchée en apprenant que Piper elle aussi croyait en mon retour alors que je comptais la fustiger ou au moins la taquiner dessus, mais d'une autre part je fus surprise du mot utilisé pour Jason, première fois qu'elle l'évoquait d'ailleurs, à la place de son prénom. Qui changea en partie ma théorie dans le forme mais qui confirmait le fond. Ils étaient séparés, c'était certain.

-J'imagine que tu as deviné que nous sommes plus ensemble depuis.

-Exactement. Je me sens désolée de ce qui a pu se passer peu importe l'événement mais…je n'arrive pas à m'excuser.

-Tu n'as pas à le faire. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois là aujourd'hui. Tu vaux bien ça.

-Valoir quoi ? Un couple détruit ?

-On n'avait jamais été réellement un couple en fait...tu le sais bien. Invention d'une déesse désespérée et cetera. Ça allait arriver de toute manière non ? C'était écrit dans les règles du jeu.

-Je...je ne peux pas dire. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est espérer que tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre ou que vous puissiez renouer l'un l'autre.

Elle ria. D'un ton plus jaune que le rouge de ses joues.

-Désolée…je…ouah…je me demandais juste quand est ce qu'on allait devoir parler de ça. Ce fût plus rapide que prévu.

-Parler de quoi ?

-De tout, dit-elle en soupirant, lève-toi. Je vais nous trouver un coin plus calme.

Nous marchâmes alors encore quelques minutes tout en terminant notre collation, Piper guettant du regard un coin où on pourrait se faufiler. Notre bonheur se trouva au détour d'une des ruelles de la Nouvelle-Rome assez peu fréquentée et très ombragée -ce qui faisait du bien avec l'étonnante chaleur- où nous pûmes alors nous asseoir et parler tranquillement. Je suis à grosse gouttes et je n'avais plus de quoi me rafraîchir. Piper semblait alors se détendre un peu, au moins elle souriait, et prit une petite dizaine de secondes avant de reparler.

-Disons que...depuis un an pas mal de choses ont bougés. Tu vois, les relations entre demi-dieux se sont renforcées et même considérablement améliorées en fait. Plusieurs couples gréco-romains ont vu le jour et pour tout te dire...il y avait des couples qui ont déjà fondés une famille des deux côtés. Et au milieu de tout ça, tu as Jason et moi que tout le monde prend un peu en exemple. T'imagines bien ce que je ressentais hein ?  
-Crois-moi je te comprends... la sensation d'être constamment observée et désignée comme l'exemple à suivre ? Bon, moi je suis un mauvais exemple vu que de temps en temps ça m'arrange mais quotidiennement…  
-Voilà. Vu des autres nous étions pour ainsi dire des « modèles » parfaits, des exemples à suivre. Enfin vu de l'extérieur.

Elle replia ses jambes, ses genoux atteignant sa tête et ses mains croisées autour. Je commençais en partie à perdre patience mais en même temps à éprouver de la compassion envers Piper. Je lui priai du regard de continuer. Le sien commençait à s'évader, à devenir plus terne voire morne...pourtant elle ne pleurait pas. Sans même se retenir, elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à pleurer alors que ses paupières rougissaient.

-Mais de l'intérieur, c'était tout autre chose depuis ton départ. Alors que l'entente entre Percy et Jason se dégradait, notre couple était de plus en plus souvent séparé par du travail ou des « opportunités » ou de la fatigue. Compliqué à expliquer mais j'avais l'impression que le cumul des évènements commençait à nous peser. Et puis vint le mois de Décembre. Tu sais de quoi je parle.  
Je hochais de la tête.  
\- Bien, eh bien depuis cet évènement il est devenu plus froid et encore moins porté sur les émotions qu'avant. Je n'arrivais plus du tout à le comprendre, il se renfermait dans la caserne qu'il a réquisitionné pour en faire son bureau. Et la dernière fois que je suis allé le voir, j'étais presque une inconnue à son regard. Un fantôme. Je t'épargne certains détails pour le moment. Mais après...j'ai vraiment foiré.

Sa voix devint momentanément fébrile à cet instant, comme si elle arrivait enfin à un point qu'elle appréhendait. Et malgré mes encouragements muets et mon amitié envers elle, je sentais ma patience atteindre ses limites. En général, cela aide peu pour l'entente et la bonne foi mais elle poussa enfin en soupirant :

-J'ai foiré car j'étais malheureuse. Je me sentais faible à cause de mes sentiments et je me sentais stupide. Stupide d'avoir l'air dépendante à lui alors qu'il m'oubliait volontairement. Stupide d'avoir aimé quelqu'un à qui on a au final forcé la main en même temps que moi à cause d'une déesse trop persuadée de ses idées. Mais surtout stupide d'être la fille de ma douleur. Douleur que j'ai préféré insulter et désigner stupidement comme responsable de ma déprime qui durait des mois. Du coup, logiquement, j'ai été reniée ET punie pour mon affront. Pour te faire simple...ce n'est pas que ma mère qui m'a reniée mais tout ce qu'elle représente. Amour, beauté parfaite, sexualité...tout ça m'a quitté désormais. Devenue une personne incapable d'aimer ou d'être aimée selon ses propres envies et sentiments. Toutes les personnes ayant essayée de m'aborder sont vite devenus mes ennemis sans bouger le petit doigt, et je ne peux pas combler mon manque affectif. Je le vis bien après quelques mois…mais si dans quelques années elle ne me pardonne pas ? Que deviendrais-je ? Probablement l'ombre de moi-même.

Je retins une grimace à son soupir final entre mélancolie et appréhension. Autant j'aurais pu en partie la blâmer pour le fait d'avoir « cherché » la merde auprès de son parent Olympien mais je la comprenais. Aphrodite était, malgré certains services qu'elle peut rendre et toute son importance, une déesse avec laquelle j'avais un peu de mal. Pas autant qu'avec Héra mais je considère qu'elle est autant importante qu'horrible dans ma vie comme dans celle des autres. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé à une telle punition pour une question de blasphème. Cela ne semblait pas entièrement cohérent avec ce que j'imaginais ou avec la réalité. Mais ses yeux rouges me forcèrent à ranger mes questions et mes idées dans ma poche pour passer mon bras autour de ses épaules et de lui sourire. Elle avait besoin d'aide.

Elle posa alors, avec un mélange de soulagement et de pudeur, sa tête sur mon épaule et versa alors quelques larmes. Nous restions alors silencieuses un petit moment sans vraiment réfléchir, juste à se dire « on est là, on est entre amies » et, mes dieux, cela faisait longtemps. La situation me gênait un peu, pas tant dans la proximité que ça ou dans notre position, mais plus dans mon incapacité à agir. Devais-je parler ? Me taire ? Faire quelque chose ? Rester à ma place ? Prier quelqu'un ou quelque chose pour qu'un miracle n'arrive ?  
Je ne savais pas.  
Et alors Piper bougea, et regarda quelques secondes mes yeux avant de braquer les siens au sol, les lèvres tremblantes et chuchotant quelques mots pour elle-même. Le temps d'une demie-minute, je fus contrainte d'assister au spectacle tragicomique de mon amie en plein monologue cacophonique. Elle murmurait des mots incompréhensibles, bougeait de la tête, se massait les tempes et se pinçait les lèvres encore plus fort. J'avais peur qu'elle ne les avale. Elle releva alors sa tête, me regardant avec un regard un peu étrange, un peu nouveau, entre une sorte de tentation malsaine et de profond regret. Et ce regard ne me dérangeait pas. Pas vraiment. Finalement Piper parla à voix assez basse, suffisamment pour qu'elle soit rauque malgré la timidité.

-Fermes-les s'il te plaît...excuse-moi…

Je compris alors en partie ce qu'elle voulut à ce moment-là, avant de clore mes paupières. J'appréhendais un peu à vrai dire, malgré l'idée qui passait dans ma tête…tête qui retorquait mon absence de réaction par rapport à ce que j'imaginais. Mais sur le moment, je ne le savais pas, mes pensées comme éteintes artificiellement. Que m'arrivait-il ?  
Plus rien ne se fit entendre ou ressentir durant quelques micros secondes pourtant je savais que Piper s'approchait. Et je ressentis une légère pression sur mes lèvres qui dura une petite douzaine de secondes, qu'aucune d'entre nous n'approfondissait. Ce fut un peu particulier, je ne peux décemment pas dire que j'ai apprécié (mon amie venait de m'embrasser alors que mon couple allait toujours bien) mais je ne peux pas nier une chose : j'avais eu des sensations autre que la surprise et le léger dégoût. J'avais senti quelques sensations comme des tremblements ou quelques battements. Je ne sais pas si c'était de la compassion ou une partie de la tristesse de Piper qui avait était encore collé à ses lèvres après notre discussion ou si c'était juste moi qui hallucinait sous l'effet de surprise mais les faits étaient là : j'avais accepté le contact. Elle rompit alors le baiser de la même manière qu'il avait commencé : de manière incertaine, peut-être un peu maladroite, mais surtout lentement. Quand j'ouvris mes paupières ce furent celles de Piper qui étaient embaumées de larmes, qui suivaient ses paroles.

-Je…j'avais oublié ce que c'était d'embrasser quelqu'un qui me tient à cœur ...je suis désolée.

Elle pleurait, comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal et que sa sentence allait tomber, froide et cruelle comme un cœur d'avocat. Je fus trop sonnée pour savoir que dire, que faire. Douze secondes suffisent pour troubler quelqu'un et renverser le cours d'une relation. Mais la renverser dans quel sens ? Le temps semblait long, si long durant ce silence d'à peine quelques secondes, qui fut finalement brisé par les premiers mots que m'avait dicté mon esprit qui revenait.

-Ne t'excuse pas Piper. Juste...dis-moi ce que t'as ressenti. Ça t'a fait quoi ?

Elle me fixa alors encore quelques secondes dans les yeux avant de baisser la tête et se mordant les lèvres et de se réfugier dans mes bras. Elle clôt alors ses paupières en chuchotant sa dernière pensée, une nouvelle que l'on partageait.

-Je ne sais pas.

Nous restâmes alors ainsi durant quelques minutes en silence, d'un plomb bien plus brûlant qu'auparavant. Etre avec elle était en général très agréable, mais elle a dû me donner une partie de son égarement et de sa perdition en m'embrassant. Allais-je assumer ? L'avenir me le dira.

En parlant d'avenir, celui qui partageait le mien était désormais en vue du coin de mon regard. Il marchait longuement dans la rue, bras ballants et regard qui dépeignait le sol dans un mélange indigeste d'informations. Je priai doucement à Piper de se lever avant de me diriger vers Percy et de l'embrasser au coin des lèvres. Inconsciemment, je me sentais sale et même le regard de Percy ne m'aidait pas. Il avait l'air déprimé, dépité et en colère. Je sentis que sa respiration se calmait un peu à mon contact.

-Percy, il se passe quoi ? Ça s'est passé comment avec Jason ?

-Je te le dirai plus tard...je ne me sens pas vraiment bien.

Il avait la voix étonnamment sèche malgré la tristesse qui en suintait. Je n'ajoutai rien et le gratifia juste d'un autre petit baiser. Il leva les yeux vers Piper, son regard prenant alors une allure désolée. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, me laissant sur place assister à la scène. Une fois espacés que de quelques centimètres je ne pus juste voir qu'ils échangeaient quelques mots et que Percy se grattait l'arrière du crâne. Le visage de Piper fut alors légèrement souriant et les deux s'échangèrent finalement une simple étreinte. Je soufflais alors, rassurée, et retournai voir les deux amis dont je pus entendre la fin de la conversation.

-Je suis désolé Piper…vraiment.

-Ne t'excuse pas, t'étais en colère. Elle te tient vraiment à cœur, ça se voit encore

-Ce n'est pas une raison malheureusement...mais je pourrais tuer pour elle en effet.

Paradoxalement, malgré le fait que je fus visiblement le sujet de la conversation, je me sentais comme une intruse. Je me frayai un chemin entre les deux non sans gêne, ce qui octroya un léger sourire de la part de Percy et un léger embarras de Piper. Nous allions devoir en parler dans les jours à venir. Et, justement, avant que je ne puisse parler, Percy me coupa net dans mon élan en me parlant d'un ton grave.

-Jason veut qu'on aille le voir dans son bureau. Les prêteurs, les cinq centurions, et Piper avec toi et moi. C'est pour « faire le point » sur l'année écoulée.

-On contactera la Colonie ? demandais-je avec un petit espoir qui disparut à la vision de son mouvement de tête.

-Non. Les systèmes de communication sont hors-services, on va devoir faire sans eux.

Piper reprit alors une mine grave et commença à réfléchir. Elle s'éloigna alors de nous avec un air entre la dureté et la perdition en annonçant haut et fort qu'elle nous rejoindrait. Je soupirais alors que Percy se penchait un peu vers moi en passant son bras dans mon dos. Il avait vraiment une mine affreuse...

-Il s'est passé quelque chose entre elle et lui ?

-Il ne t'en a pas parlé ?

-Il en a pipé aucun mot. Moi aussi ça m'a étonné mais je n'ai pas demandé, il y avait pleins d'informations importantes à rattraper. Pourquoi ?

-Ça, dis-je en soupirant et regardant Piper s'éloigner au loin alors que la nuit et le froid arrivaient, je te le dirai plus tard.

 **PDV Inconnu.**

Ma tête sifflait alors que mes paupières s'ouvraient, l'obscurité de la nuit ayant réussi à m'éblouir durant une demi-seconde (le temps de retrouver mes souvenirs) avant que ce ne soit au tour de la pluie de remplir cette besogne. J'avais mal, terriblement mal, faim, soif, j'étais si faible. Quelque chose semblait aspirer mon énergie vitale avec une paille tel un vulgaire soda, la boisson devant avoir un goût de sang. Je le sentais sortir justement, mon sang, du haut de mon crâne et du long de mon corps. C'était à cet endroit que la douleur était plus vive. Je sentais à la fois mes chairs réduites en compotes et brûlantes et une sorte de dureté froide un peu à l'intérieur de moi. Il me fallut alors une petite minute pour réaliser ma situation, mon crâne en partie éclaté sur d'étranges pierres et tout mon corps allongé dans un tas humide et piquant. Je n'avais plus de nom, je n'avais plus d'identité. Enfin, si. J'étais un survivant. Mes poumons réagissaient comme si l'air frais et trempé était un puissant acide, comme s'ils n'étaient pas habitués à cet étrange allergène qu'est l'air pur. Je me redressai.  
Des élancements de douleurs hurlèrent dans ma colonne vertébrale et dans mes cuisses, me faisant alors chuter dans la boue et quelques herbes irritantes. Je fermai immédiatement les yeux sous la douleur, mon crâne hurlant à la place de ma langue morte et de ma gorge sèche. Mes paupières closes, les cris stoppèrent, laissant place à un léger murmure. Un son coloré, une image instable, mais je l'avais vue. Un étrange visage.

Une partie de mes souvenirs me revint. Je n'avais pas encore mon nom mais mon histoire, mes victoires et échecs. Je savais de qui je tenais mes origines, je savais d'où je venais. Une boule d'appréhension et de mauvais sang se formait dans mon estomac retourné et affamé. Une autre voix me force à ouvrir mes yeux et à me relever, peu importait la douleur et les blessures. Contrairement à mes habitudes, je me laissai alors guider par ses ordres muets et me relevai, la pluie torrentielle s'abattant en furie sur mes vêtements, armures, et peaux déchirées. Je retrouvai alors une hargne familière, celle qui m'avait guidée lors des derniers événements dont mon corps s'en remémorait plus que mon crâne. Une attaque ? Un enlèvement ? Une blessure lors d'une quête ? Je ne savais pas, mais je faisais confiance en mes seuls amis du moment.

Ma bouche pâteuse et mes membres blessés ne m'aidaient pas au milieu de cet enfer d'herbes hautes et de transpiration froide. Chacun de mes pas était un obstacle à franchir et une image de plus à se souvenir. Une fille.

Une image subliminale assaillait continuellement mon esprit alors que mes cris de rage et de douleur pourfendaient les herbes comme l'air, des perpétuels mots dans ma tête qui avaient rythmés ma vie depuis un nombre incalculable d'années. Des perpétuels mots qui rythmeront probablement le reste de mon existence, figés dans l'ambre d'une voix grave et effrayante que mes cris suraigus et ceux de l'autoroute se découvrant devant moi ne pouvaient cacher.

 **Tu n'es plus. Tu ne seras plus. Tu n'as jamais été. Tu n'es qu'une seconde, une minute peut-être mais à peine une heure. Tu n'es qu'un instrument peu important dans ce terrain vague qu'est la vie. Le temps est tel un océan dans un tempête, et le tiens s'est écoulé. Dors...et ne pense pas aux aléas.**

Ne pas penser aux aléas, ne penser à rien en fait. Ne pas se concentrer sur cette voix cauchemardesque, sur ce cauchemar ambulant et ce carnaval d'automobilistes enragés les uns entre les autres. Juste se concentrer sur l'essentiel : la vie. Durant une seconde, alors que je tentais de traverser cette route bien familière copinant un pont, je réalisai ma chance d'être de retour, mais également les terribles choses qui allaient en suivre. Les terribles choses que cela annonçait. Un trou dans la voie, ma seule chance de passer, dix chances sur douze d'y rester. Mais je voulais essayer, les deux personnes debout au loin étaient mes phares temporaires au milieu de cette météo aléatoire. Je bondis au-dessus de la barrière de l'autoroute malgré protestation de mes jambes encore suintantes de sang.

Ça y est, je suis sur le bitume...après tout ce temps. Un fragment de ma mémoire me revint alors en un flash et un bruit strident. Des cris torturés et des larmes sanglantes et brûlantes qui coulaient le long de mon visage et de mon torse...je m'en souvenais. Et étrangement à cette pensée la douleur s'intensifia. Mais par instinct de survie, et rage quasi-meurtrière, je courus au travers des deux voies en entendant des ronronnements mécaniques miauler au loin. Une des bêtes à moteur avait failli me faire faucher la jambe, mais j'y étais arrivé. J'avais traversé. J'étais à la maison. Un sourire nerveux barrait mon visage alors que la pluie s'abattait de plus en plus fort sur moi, une sorte de boue rougeâtre se formant au sol au contact de mon sang et de la pluie. Je faillis rire nerveusement. Je vivais. J'étais encore sous le choc, ensanglanté, souffrant et possiblement traumatisé pour le restant de mes jours...mais bel en bien en vie. J'entendais au loin les deux gardes de l'entrée de mon camp s'approcher, et même sans les voir je pus deviner leur état de choc. Depuis combien de temps étais-je parti ? Trop longtemps.

-Il faut ramener Jason ! Ordonna fermement l'un des deux gardes. Mailys, vas-y, je surveille...

-Vous ne me surveillez pas. Dis-je fermement alors que mon corps ployait toujours sous sa douleur.

Je fis le choix un peu hasardeux de me lever, quelques grognements d'efforts s'évadant de mes lèvres, et toujours la douleur me transperçant le ventre. Je soufflai.

-Vous ne me surveillez pas car je dois le voir. J'ai des renseignements.

-M...mais...ton ventre...tu as besoin de soins !

Je le regardai alors un peu de travers sans comprendre où voulait-il en venir...avant de me rendre compte que la boule qui se formait dans mon estomac était une boule de chair. De MA chair. Une large blessure à moitié cicatrisée figurait sur ma peau, suante de sang et à l'allure vomitive. Je retins un rictus de dégoût, la plaie risquait l'infection et mes mouvements brusques ne faisaient que redéchirer la peau. Je regardai alors l'un des deux gardes, un certain Dave, dans les yeux avec un mélange de douleur de fermeté.

-Je sais. Mais j'ai des informations à donner.

Il s'apprêta à répliquer, avant de se resigner et de parler un moment avec sa sœur Mailys. Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes et pourtant je sentais mon esprit un peu trop s'évader à mon goût. Mes épaules semblaient délestées d'un certain poids, mais ma vision commençait à se troubler. Je perdais la notion du chaud et du froid à part ma peau brûlée par les blessures et ma tête chantait de nouveau. Encore plus fort, toujours plus fort. Finalement, Dave s'approcha de moi et passa dans mon dos.

-Avance, je t'amène à la caserne de Jason, May reste ici et je te suis si tu tombes dans les pommes.

-Merci...

Je franchis alors le tunnel du pont Caldecott, l'appréhension faisant bondir suffisamment mon cœur pour que je puisse marcher encore un peu. Enfin les rives du Petit Tibre et les casernes des Cohortes. Une dernière image subliminale vint taper ma rétine. Une masse noirâtre, aux formes floues et au sourire effrayant. Simplement. Quelques grognements supplémentaires et de nouveaux doutes assaillaient mon esprit. Etaient-ce des cauchemars ou la réalité ? Avais-je des visions ou était-ce juste des fragments de ma mémoire qui me jouaient un sale tour ? Dans tous les cas cela renforçait ma douleur, et mon manque de repère…j'avais l'impression de ne plus connaître l'endroit.

-J'ai disparu combien ce temps ? demandais-je à Dave sans le regarder.

-On est au mois d'Octobre. On en sait plus quand étais-tu parti...cela faisait une éternité.

Je grinçai des dents…c'était cent fois pire que ce que j'imaginais. Le temps commençait à se tordre de façon effrayante. J'avais l'impression de n'être parti qu'un trimestre et voilà que je comprends que j'en ai passé le triple. J'étais parti en Janvier, peu après le jour de l'an le plus morne de ma vie, et me voilà de retour en Octobre. Je n'en pouvais plus, trop y réfléchir faisait s'évaporer ma conscience, j'avais besoin de force. Beaucoup de forces. Dave me dit de me stopper, on y était visiblement arrivés.

-Je reste là au cas-où. J'suis content que tu sois revenu.

Il m'adresse un sourire poli, on ne se connaissait pas tant que ça mais je me souvenais de quelqu'un de sympathique en le voyant. Je faisais face à la porte de la fameuse caserne, la fatigue plein les poumons et l'envie de « revenir » pendante au bout de mes doigts. Je me mordis l'intérieur des joues pour faire taire la douleur qui assaillait toujours mon ventre et toqua. Une seconde. Dix secondes. Trente secondes où mon corps voulait tomber au sol, trop de sang perdu. J'usai de mes dernières forces pour frapper dans le vide. Un éclair fendit le ciel et le tonnerre gronda tel une explosion.  
Et finalement, on m'ouvrit. C'était un des hommes d'un de mes délires, celui aux cheveux noirs dont j'avais oublié les yeux verts et où nos deux visages surpris joignirent la prononciation de nos deux noms.  
-Percy ?  
Je me sentis alors partir et tomber au sol, mon sang ayant eu raison de moi avant de l'entendre ce fichu mot que je cherchais. Mon nom.

 **PDV Percy.**

Cela fait plus d'une année que tout ceci a commencé pour d'obscures raisons. Moi-même au moment où j'écris ces lignes j'ignore encore tellement de choses. J'ai mal au crâne à entendre sa voix pinailler et le passé tout le temps nous rattraper. Encore et encore, cela ne s'arrêtait jamais. Sans cesse, mon crâne sifflait et je regrettais d'être là. Mon cœur à mal et mon estomac se tord à chacun de ses mots mais je ravale mes faiblesses et tente de passer neutre. Je n'étais pas là quand il le fallait, et dieux savent que je ne savais quoi en penser. La porte à l'arrière était mal fermée, l'air froid passait dans mon dos...tant mieux j'avais envie de dire. Au moins cela me faisait un électrochoc...  
7 Décembre. 17h. 7 Décembre. 17h. Cette date résonnait en moi comme un gong.  
Cela faisait environ deux heures que la réunion avec Jason avait commencé et deux heures de souffrance où Annabeth et moi ne disaient absolument rien à part écouter les prêteurs faire le point sur leurs missions et sur les « petits aléas » survenus au cours des derniers mois. Voyez-vous, au cours des derniers temps malgré la disparition du pouvoir de prémonition de Rachel et les différents différends survenus entre certains d'entre nous, beaucoup d'expéditions et de quêtes avaient été lancées entre le mois de Décembre et le mois d'Avril. Toutes soldés par un lamentable échec et la perte de beaucoup de demi-dieux âgés en tous genres.

La situation était si catastrophique qu'il fallait l'accord des deux camps et des deux manitous avant de lancer une simple quête d'exploration alors les quêtes autres que chercher de nouveaux demi-dieux…même un 100 pourcent de favorable au Sénat ne suffirait pas. De plus, comme Annabeth et moi avions pu nous rendre compte, les systèmes de communications et de transports des demi-dieux éteint hors-services, c'est pour cela qu'il n'y avait quasiment plus de disparus depuis quelques mois. Et si seulement il n'y avait pas que cela de troublant…Annabeth ne me rassurait pas.

Son visage affichait un mélange de profonde réflexion et une certaine gêne tous deux dilués dans son regard qui paraissait vide depuis que je l'avais retrouvé avec Piper dans la rue. Elle ne m'avait rien encore dit sur ce qu'il se passait entre Piper et Jason, et j'ai seulement pu deviner qu'ils étaient au moins en froid. Au moins.

Nous étions tous assemblés dans la caserne de Jason, des sièges ayant été ramenés pour former une sorte de grand V où deux nouveaux prêteurs faisait face à Annabeth ou moi (Hazel et Franck étaient coincés à la Colonie grecque, des remplaçants ont pris la relève en attendant leur retour) en bout de files, les pointes étant occupées par les centurions. Jason faisait face à tout ce beau monde avec un air de pierre, écoutant attentivement chaque mot des hauts romains et lançait de temps en temps un regard…comment dire…compliqué à décrire à Piper. Au moins la réponse était simple : elle fixait le sol avec une allure plus que stoïque. La seule personne qu'elle avait regardée était Annabeth, qui à chacun de ses regards semblait s'excuser ou je-ne-sais-quoi. Et moi, j'étais au milieu de tout cela, à ne plus rien entendre de ce qu'il se passait autour de moi, à espérer que cette réunion se terminerait au plus vite que je puisse parler avec Annabeth et aller dormir. Où ça je ne savais pas encore mais cela n'importait peu.

Mes pensées sourdes se renfermaient petit à petit dans un certain mutisme qui me convenait pour le moment, et qui ironiquement allongeait la durée de la séance de torture. Je pensais aux disparus. Il y avait quelques noms que je connaissais malheureusement comme Rachel Dare, Grover et j'en passe. Assez peu de nouvelles du camp grec où visiblement la famille de Gleeson Hedge serait protégée et où il y aurait autant de disparus qu'au Camp Romain. Et pire que tout, nouvelle qui malgré les évènements nous attrista Annabeth et moi : Chiron était beaucoup trop malade pour que cela ne soit normal. L'un des prêteurs ayant eu la mauvaise idée d'en parler d'une manière trop franche a pu déguster une partie de la colère d'Annabeth et de retarder d'une bonne demi-heure le début. C'était celui qui me faisait face.

Tout cela cumulé à mes cauchemars, et ma détermination à vouloir comprendre Annabeth avaient alors fait en sorte que…

-Percy ? Tu es toujours avec nous ?  
Que je puisse oublier que j'étais en pleine réunion oui.

-Euh, je, ouais. Juste un peu fatigué.

-J'imagine, souffla Jason en partie exaspéré, donc je disais : vous deux êtes revenus aujourd'hui et nous débattions sur pourquoi cela. D'autant plus que depuis tout à l'heure vous sembliez ne pas entendre nos suppositions. On a évoqué les disparus et les quêtes frauduleuses lancées au dépourvu qui grossissent les chiffres.

Je balayai alors d'un mouvement de tête rapide le groupe, certains me regardaient de manière un peu appuyée, d'autres semblaient être en train de stresser. Piper ne détachait pas son regard amoureux du sol, et Annabeth celui glacial qu'elle posait néanmoins sur Jason désormais. L'ambiance n'était déjà pas au meilleur de son niveau, et là on est passé sous le niveau de la mer. Et comme vous le savez, je respire sous l'eau.

-Eh bien, il y a une raison particulière qui nous ont forcés à revenir...j'ai eu une vision très étrange. Et ça concerne La Prophétie.

Soudainement, tous les regards se figèrent et celui de Piper quitta enfin son sol pour écarquiller les yeux à l'instar de Jason. Situation soudainement embarrassante, même Annabeth semblait avoir quitté sa méditation à cause de moi. Je déglutis. Jason se leva alors soudainement de sa chaise pour me fixer gravement dans les yeux, toujours son air choqué au visage. J'aperçus du coin de l'œil Piper lançant un regard estomaqué à Annabeth qui, elle au moins, partageait la même situation que moi.

-Percy ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?! grogna Jason, on aurait pu se réunir plus vite !

Cette fois c'était une empreinte de détermination et de colère qui brillait dans ses yeux, peut-être celle similaire à la mienne ce fameux sept Décembre. Je me levai alors pour lui faire face, sachant à ce moment là qu'Annabeth et Piper devaient être encore plus en train de stresser. Je fixais dans les yeux mon vieil ami qui est à la fois mon reflet et mon négatif avant de lui dire d'une voix certes sèche et parfois teintée de sarcasme :

-Parce qu'il y avait des types disparus, mon pote. Et je pense, arrête-moi si je me trompe, que des demi-dieux disparus voire possiblement morts valent bien plus qu'une vision dont je ne suis pas certain de la fiabilité. Le présent par rapport à l'avenir mec, c'est comme ça que j'ai vu les choses. Tu ne peux pas vraiment m'en vouloir pour si peu n'est-ce pas ?

L'assistance fut partagée entre outragement et effroi. Piper et Annabeth s'étaient rejoints pour veiller à la situation et échanger quelques mots muets. Annabeth s'approcha de moi en me prenant le bras un peu fermement mais toujours calmement. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais retiré son bras un peu brusquement sans m'en rendre compte à cet instant précis. Jason eut un léger rictus, qui faillit s'approfondir quand son regard fut posé sur son ex-petite amie alors qu'il évitait soigneusement celui d'Annabeth. Cet élément échappa à mon esprit. Jason reprit la parole, tentant de garder son calme…

-Peut-être que si. Toute information est bonne à prendre surtout dans ces périodes. Tu aurais dû me le dire à partir du moment où je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure. Au moins on aurait commencé à lancer une piste, éviter de nouvelles catastrophes bien plus tôt. Mais je suppose que comparé à avant, tu as peut-être perdu de ton courage. Tu sais, à force de te cacher et d'éviter le monde auquel tu appartiens et à avoir peur.

…avant d'aller trop loin. Cette fois, l'assistance était vraiment choquée et même moi je ne m'attendais pas à cela de sa part. Franc-parler pourquoi pas, mais là c'était de la provocation pure et dure. Je serrai des dents, on pouvait entendre la pluie gronder dehors. Même Annabeth n'aurait pas pu m'arrêter.

-Perdu de mon courage ? Est-ce l'ironie qui me parle Jason ? Toi qui, au vu de tous tes dossiers, t'enferme vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre dans ce bureau moisi ? Toi qui n'avait pas eu le cran de me dire immédiatement que tu pouvais pas me carrer au lieu de te cacher sous ta fausse modestie ? Toi qui depuis tout à l'heure évite le regard d'Annabeth tout simplement parce que tu n'assume pas ton erreur de jugement ? Et surtout, toi qui en l'espace d'un an est devenu un des styles de personnes parmi les plus détestables au monde. Entre nous deux, qui n'a pas de courage Jason ? Qui a perdu de son envie de vivre ?

D'accord, la phrase finale semblait un peu hypocrite de ma part, vous savez tous comment j'ai vécu cette dernière année, mais je pus me rendre compte que miraculeusement, une de mes maladresses avait touchée juste. J'avais mis le doigt sur un problème que Jason exprimait au travers de ses sourcils écarquillés et de son air déstabilisé. On avait connu probablement la même sensation de vide et de honte au travers de ces derniers mois, et la présence d'Annabeth ainsi que cette situation le démontrait bien. Je ne pus entendre qu'Annabeth et Piper demander aux autres de s'en aller, que ça ne commençait plus à les concerner.

Je n'en avais plus rien à faire des autres aux alentours. C'était lui et moi, malgré les protestations d'Annabeth et à moindre mesure celles de Piper, car c'était un point inévitable.

-Je n'ai pas perdu mon envie de vivre Percy, au contraire. Ces derniers mois m'ont au contraire donné une certaine rage. Une rage qui aurait pu être meurtrière si quelqu'un était dans mon collimateur. Je n'ai jamais quitté mes fonctions. Je n'ai jamais quitté mon devoir contrairement à toi qui a préféré te morfondre seul dans ton petit monde gris et froid au lieu d'avancer. Quitte à faire quelques sacrifices.

« Quelques sacrifices ». Quelques sacrifices...je tournai rageusement la tête vers les filles qui au même moment partageaient les mêmes impressions que moi. Du dégoût sur ce qu'il venait de dire. De la haine sur ce qu'il était devenu. Donner un peu de pouvoir à quelqu'un de borné et vous formez un bon Octave. Oui, j'ai osé le comparer à lui. Annabeth était vraiment tentée de sortir une arme et de se défouler, même moi qui n'était pas fort je lisais la haine pure dans son regard à la notion de « sacrifice », mais elle se retenait grâce à Piper qui montrait cette fois une facette d'elle que je connaissais bien. Heureusement que je lui avais confié Turbulence avant le début des festivités sinon la décoration aurait été plus « chaude ». Je m'approchai de lui frontalement, et ainsi commença une joute tendant entre la désespération et la haine.

-Tu parles d'Annabeth mec. Pas d'un soldat, pas d'un simple coéquipier ou même d'un ami. Tu parles de la personne avec qui j'ai traversé le Tartare et la seule personne pour qui j'ai voulu tenir cette année. Tu te souviens de Décembre ? De la question que tu m'avais posée ? C'était presque du « Je te propose de mourir dès maintenant ». Et toi ? Qu'as-tu fait en vrai pour ta copine, du moment où elle l'était encore ?

Piper ne réagit pas. Annabeth semblait sur le point de craquer...vraiment flippant.

-Je ne l'ai pas forcé à vivre contre son gré.

-Tu te place en tant que porte-parole maintenant ? Ah pardon c'est vrai, avant de signer des papiers, monsieur était un grand orateur...

-Je ne me place en rien du tout, c'est toi qui te raccroche trop à tes rêves. Pour Annabeth ça a peut-être marché, mais évite de croire que tout va s'arranger car c'est faux. Personne ne peut affirmer, surtout dans cette situation, qu'un avenir radieux est possible.

-Qui a parlé d'avenir radieux ? Qui a parlé d'avenir tout court même à part toi à ce moment-là ? Jusqu'à maintenant nous parlions que du passé !

-Un passé de fuite !

-Tu parles d'un futur incertain !

-Lâche !

-Ignorant !

-Faible !

-Pat…

-FERMEZ-LA !

La voix stridente de Piper nous fit soudain taire, avant de nous effrayer à cause de l'accouplement tonnerre-explosion-cri. Annabeth elle-même avait été surprise. Piper n'avait pas les larmes aux yeux mais le regard vide. Vide de toute émotion, vide de tout ressenti. Des frissons remontèrent mon dos, le visage d'Annabeth prenait une mine inquiète et celle de Jason se contentait de revenir à son sourire de people irritant comme une plaie. Des coups martelèrent la porte. Longuement. Je décidai de m'approcher de la porte tandis qu'Annabeth et Piper s'éloignaient pour échanger encore quelques mots dont je ne connaîtrai pas la signification. Et j'ouvris la porte sur une sorte de mélange entre un miracle et un mirage.

Une personne se tenait devant moi, sur le pas de la porte, avec le même air entre le choc et l'agréable surprise. Elle semblait blessée gravement, notamment a niveau de ses bras et surtout de son ventre où une large trace d'épée (de grosse épée) cicatrisée crachait du sang comme la pluie qui s'abattait sur elle. Elle avait des cheveux noirs poisseux de boue et de sang, des yeux de la même couleur qui se fondaient dans l'obscurité de la nuit et surtout un visage familier, bien trop familier. Une des nombreuses personnes disparues et l'une de mes grandes amies se tenait désormais devant moi, un air de revenante et de soulagement sur son visage habituellement dur.

-Percy ?

Elle avait prononcé mon nom comme un soulagement, comme une fin à des épreuves dures, avant de fermer les yeux et de commencer à chuter en arrière. Bien évidemment, je la rattrapai, sa tête penchait en arrière et son dos voûté faillit aggraver la blessure. Pris entre la panique et la surprise, je la rentrai à l'intérieur et l'allongeai sur le sol. Jason m'avait rejoint, notre dispute était déjà oubliée. Les filles furent plus réactives en cherchant une trousse de soin. Et tout ce que je trouvais alors de mieux à faire était de crier son prénom entre mon restant de surprise et mon début de panique :

 _-REYNA ?!_

 **TO BE NEXT.**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Prophétie à trou

_Eh bien. Cela faisait longtemps, mais ça valait le coup ! Je ne vous laisse pas plus longtemps, je vous retrouve à la fin, bonne lecture.  
_

* * *

 ** _CHAPITRE 8 : Prophétie à trou._**

 **PDV Percy.**

La paix est parfois une illusion bien cruelle, surtout lorsqu'elle arrive aux pires moment possibles et imaginables. Dans l'instant, nous étions tous partagés entre l'étonnement et le silence quasi-religieux, comme si un des dieux venait de s'éteindre ou qu'une star venait de s'en aller. Non, ma dernière comparaison est fausse…une star aurait eu un tonnerre de pleurs et d'hommages, pas de pluie et de regrets.  
Oui, des regrets, sur ce qui venait de se passer entre mon vieil ami et moi. La colère que je portais envers Jason s'était temporairement volatilisée quand Reyna était tombée, pour au final revenir piétiner mon cœur au galop.

Reyna, justement, se tenait là. Allongée sur le sol, blessée, une équipe médicale à ses côtés et ses vêtements rouges collants à sa peau. Mais vivante. Jason m'avait affirmé qu'en trois mois de recherche, elle avait été conclue comme étant morte et deux jours de deuil avaient eu lieu dans les deux campements. Ce qui expliquait le teint blême du visage de mon « ami-ennemi » qui semblait retrouver à cet instant une partie de lui disparue depuis un moment, réanimée comme un électrochoc sortant d'un défibrillateur.  
Piper quant à elle se tenait à proximité de Reyna, tout autant partagée entre la fascination et l'effroi que son ex, mais semblait l'observer longuement. Le courant était mal passé de base il me semblait entre ces deux-là mais elles avaient fini par trouver un terrain d'entente d'après ce que Pip's disait. Je ne savais pas si c'était encore d'actualité.

Annabeth, quant à elle, se tenait inerte au milieu de la pièce sans comprendre que venait-il exactement de se passer. Sans même lire dans son regard on pouvait deviner qu'elle était perdue et en colère de l'être comme le prouvaient ses cent-milles pas en rond dans la pièce. Alors que je m'approchai d'elle, elle me repoussa d'un geste de la main, beaucoup trop plongée dans sa réflexion. Elle alla alors dans un coin de la pièce, où son regard croisait celui de Piper par intermittence. Au milieu de ça je me sentais perdu entre ce que je savais ou pas, ce que je devais dire ou pas. Tout le monde avait les pièces du puzzle mais personne ne voulait jouer en somme. J'entendis un murmure rauque derrière moi, c'était Jason. L'air à la fois attristé, désolé, et mal à l'aise.

-Reyna est en partie réveillée. Elle veut te parler. Je suis désolé mec.

Il se retira alors, se réfugiant dans un coin de la pièce pour se masser les tempes ou se pincer le haut du nez en soupirant. Il n'avait plus l'air d'avoir son attitude de salopard, mais rien en lui n'était encore naturel comme si son masque venait juste d'être fissuré. Il est réparable, mais on voit quand même dans l'interstice.  
Je m'approchai alors de Reyna, que je n'avais pas vu depuis la fin de la Quête des Sept. A vrai dire, j'avais jamais prêté réellement attention à elle auparavant. Je savais qu'elle pouvait être très sympa malgré sa dureté mais elle restait une sorte de mystère un peu trop complexe pour moi. Mais jusqu'à maintenant cela m'allait. Or, depuis à peine quelques minutes, je venais de voir une partie de Reyna que seuls quelques personnes (des exploits selon moi) avaient pu voir avant.  
Elle avait ses faiblesses malgré sa force, et la voir allongée au sol avec une poche de sang branchée au bras, des médecins en train de vérifier les soins, et mâchant un morceau d'ambroisie me faisait réaliser cela en plus de raviver quelques cauchemars frais. En parlant de cauchemars, j'appréhendais toujours le moment où nous allions devoir parler des nôtres. Reyna battait des paupières comme des ailes en reprenant lentement sa respiration, et ne cacha pas son léger sourire quand elle me vit s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Hey Reyna, commençais-je un peu embarrassé.

-Percy. Je suis heureuse de te revoir, dit-elle en souriant faiblement (ce qui ne manqua pas de me déstabiliser).

-Tu me surprends, avouais-je en soupirant.

Elle tenta de se relever, mais fut contrainte de rester au sol -même chez elle, les abdos ne rigolent pas- en grognant un peu. On aurait un peu dit Annabeth quand elle se réveillait de son coma de un an mais en un peu plus violent. Annabeth n'avait pas de blessures visibles sur elle, contrairement à nous tous. Néanmoins on ne peut pas dire que Reyna manquait de courage : alors qu'elle était transpercée dans le ventre d'une épée et des compresses au crâne, elle avait tenu à d'abord nous voir Jason et moi avant une prise en charge complète. Elle disait « J'ai des infos ! J'ai des infos ! » sur son ton entre le glacial et le brûlant. Maintenant, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Aucune idée ne me venait en tête, et je savais que si je réfléchissais j'allais faire n'importe-quoi. Et ouais, un an d'auto exil ça aide à la méditation. Finalement, Reyna balaya son air mélancolique au profit d'un autre plus sérieux, qui ne parvenait pourtant pas à cacher sa vraie allure à l'heure où je la voyais. Son presque sosie blond se tenait toujours à l'écart.

-Percy la situation est assez grave. Je pense savoir d'où je reviens, et honnêtement j'ai peur. Très peur. Il faut…il faut parler, je dois savoir si tu as côtoyé la Dame Blanche.

Je déglutis. Reyna n'avait clairement pas l'habitude du ton qu'elle avait pris (paniqué, appréhensif, stupéfié et essoufflé) et ses yeux froncés laissaient entrevoir ses émotions malgré le filtre noir voulant les bloquer. Et ce fut surtout la phrase « Je dois savoir si tu as côtoyé la Dame Blanche » qui me déstabilisa. Mon cerveau commençait à s'emmêler les pinceaux entre les différents rêves et les réalités, les secrets et les mots dits, les suppositions et les faits concrets. Je ne savais même pas quoi répondre, aucune question ne voulait sortir de ma bouche, langue pâteuse à souhait et regard noir qui me pesait. Je lançais un dernier coup d'œil à Annabeth qui était encore plongée dans ses réflexions (ou dans autre chose) avant d'affirmer les dires de Reyna sans en prononcer.  
Et à partir de là, ce fut rapide, et j'eus enfin sous les yeux la preuve du dicton « Les habitudes reviennent vite ». En à peine quelques minutes nous pûmes reprendre une discussion et un débat normal entre nous tous, Reyna ayant repris les rênes sans trop bouger (c'était plus fort que tout, elle donnait de l'énergie dans la voix cette fille). Annabeth et Piper se faisaient face, cette dernière s'étant placée à côté de moi pour ne pas être à côté de Jason. Ce qui à la fois me gênait et m'arrangeait, je sentais qu'étrangement Annabeth se sentait mal quand je l'approchais -et même moi j'ai été assez malin pour comprendre de la laisser seule. Et ainsi s'enchaîna sans doute le plus important et terrifiant briefing de ma vie. Sans blague, lorsqu'une réunion commence sur :

-J'ai des renseignements sur la prophétie.

Disons que le ton est posé. Tout le monde regardait Reyna d'un air circonspect, même Annabeth qui passait d'une stupeur à l'autre en un quart de secondes. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude de Reyna, mais le fait qu'elle attaque ainsi le sujet montraient son empressement, que je tentai d'utiliser pour cacher ma douleur.

-La prophétie ? (Piper semblait vraiment surprise, sa voix s'étranglait d'elle-même) Celle qu'on a tenté d'élucider tout au long de l'année sans succès ?

-Exactement, dit Reyna en appuyant le mot. Il se trouve que, même si vous aviez dû le deviner, elle est plus complexe qu'elle en a l'air.

-Rien que la façon dont elle avait été prononcée était effrayante, intervint Jason qui semblait être frappé d'un éclair de son papa saupoudré de lucidité, Ella ne s'en est toujours pas complétement remise.

-Ella ? (Annabeth, cette fois, semblait être de retour sur terre et me fixait d'in air dur) Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Percy ?

Evidemment, à part un fantastique « euh… » je ne pus absolument pas répondre, un blocage se faisait dans ma gorge. Annabeth continuait son jeu de regard, basculant entre la colère et la réflexion personnelle, tandis que les autres étaient terrés dans un silence général. Le genre de silence qui te fait culpabiliser.  
Je fis la liste dans ma tête de ce qu'Annabeth ne savait pas : l'état de Ella, quelques détails dans mes rêves avec Ambres (notamment les voix et le détail de la nudité d'Andromède), et à peu près ce que je ne savais pas non plus.

-C'est Ella qui a émise la prophétie il y a un an, peu après que tu te soie évanouie (je préférais ce verbe). Je l'avais vu peu de temps avant dans des rêves et elle semblait déjà folle comme si un esprit la possédait. C'était…carrément flippant quand c'est arrivé. Mais vu ce que viens de dire Jason, j'ai un peu peur pour elle.

-Je vois, trancha-t-elle. Mais du coup, les Livres Sibyllins…

-Sont encore incomplets, dit finalement Piper. On avait tenté entre l'été et Noël dernier de le faire quand même mais son état s'améliorait pas, finalement on n'a rien de plus que les quatre vers qu'elle a émise. Toujours au même résultat : « Quinze années écoulées après la fin des hostilités, La malédiction de la princesse enchaînée sera renouvelée… »

-« _La fin des mauvais jours et d'un discours aux mots figés dans l'ambre,_ __Sera le jour où un héros, des nuages pourra descendre. » continua Jason.__

-« Un choix final conclura deux destins, D'un brasier géant où le monde croira à sa fin », conclut-elle. On a juste pu deviner que la prophétie s'accomplira peut-être pleinement que dans une quinzaine d'années si on considère que les hostilités étaient celles entre grecs et romains. On n'a pas pu avoir plus d'informations.

Nos regards, à Annabeth et moi, se sont croisés durant une demi-seconde où nous étions tombés d'accord. Il fallait leur dire. J'allais prendre la parole en gonflant ma poitrine et me préparant mentalement aux réactions des autres, surtout après un an. Deux voix, dont la mienne, s'élevèrent dans la pièce.

-La prophétie est incomplète.

Tout le monde s'est tut, fixant tantôt moi…tantôt Reyna. Oui, Reyna.  
Annabeth et moi la dévisagions, à peu près de la même manière dont l'ancien couple nous dévisageait. Nous pensions alors avoir été les seuls à connaître cela (et à raison !), ce qui intensifia ma surprise et embrouillait visiblement Annabeth. D'abord la Dame Blanche, maintenant la prophétie…il se passait quelque chose de bizarre même pour le jargon des demi-dieux. Reyna se leva alors, quoique titubante (gloire au nectar et l'ambroisie qui agissent quand ils veulent) et nous fixa alors tous.

-Reyna, finis-je alors par demander, comment tu le sais ? Tu as su pour la Dame Blanche, et maintenant la prophétie...qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

-Déjà, qu'est-ce qu'il VOUS est arrivé ? (Piper avait la voix qui tremblait malgré son air tendu) Percy, entre Août et Décembre tu affirmais n'avoir eu aucun signal venant des dieux ou quoi. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette « Dame Blanche » et comment peux-tu dire que la prophétie est incomplète ?

Je fis un peu attention à son visage, qui semblait avoir souffert de divers sentiments et grimaces au fil du temps. Elle avait le même air que Jason : tendu, stupéfié, perdu. Néanmoins elle fixait aussi Annabeth, moins fermement que moi. On aurait dit un dialogue silencieux. Je commençais alors à penser qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre les deux filles sans pouvoir vous dire quoi.

-J'ai fait un rêve. Plusieurs en fait, mais ceux-là remontent à un an… (je leur racontai alors l'histoire d'Ambres et la rencontre avec Andromède) et donc voilà. On pense qu'elle est la fameuse « Princesse Enchaînée » au vu de sa légende mais je n'ai pas de souvenirs d'une malédiction quelconque.

-De plus, enchaîna Annabeth d'une voix tendue et froide, qu'elle est sensée se reproduire. Un sacrifice peut être vu que c'est ce à quoi était destiné la jeune femme à l'époque ?

Je tremblais à la pensée du mot « sacrifice » surtout après tous ceux qu'on a fait lors de ces sept années de vie demi-divines. Soulignez l'importance du « demi » dans ma phrase. Le simple nom d'Andromède me faisait frissonner. Je ne pouvais plus me permettre de perdre qui ou quoi que ce soit, ni mes amis ni ennemis, tout en sachant que c'était impossible. Mais tout vaut bien le coup de tenter, non ?

-Je n'espère pas, dis-je alors simplement, mais ce n'est pas la question pour le moment.

-Vrai, enchaîna Annabeth (suivie d'abord de Piper et Reyna…synchronisation féminine...), la priorité est la prophétie. Reyna…(elle avait tourné sa tête vers la dite-nommée en laissant sa phrase en suspens.)

-Je sais, Annabeth.

Cette dernière prit alors une grande inspiration, visiblement soulagée et appréhensive sur ce qui allait prochainement arriver. Jason déglutit et Piper se vissait sur sa chaise tandis qu'Annabeth s'apprêtait à prendre mentalement des notes, regard fixé sur elle et poing soutenant le visage. Les yeux noirs de Reyna entrecroisèrent les miens durant quelques secondes, dans un mélange d'attente et de gêne. Elle prit alors enfin la parole.

-Tout avait commencé quand j'étais morte.

 **PDV Reyna.**

 **Je marchais passivement dans ce néant d'enfer blanc. Je m'ennuyais, comme toujours depuis que j'y étais. Un lieu plongé dans les tréfonds des enfers, à la fois craint et convoité, qui me retenait dans ses barreaux invisibles fixés aux murs blanc nacré. Je ne vais pas mentir, cet endroit était plaisant, avec ses monuments qui se matérialisaient au fil de nos sentiments, son silence divin et l'absence de danger. Tout le monde y était heureux, tout aspirait à la luxure comme un jour infini d'été.**  
 **J'étais la seule personne à déprimer d'y être, la seule n'ayant pas d'envie de profiter de la vie. Enfin...de la mort plutôt oui. J'habitais dans le palais de la luxure après-vie, réservée aux héros ayant accomplis des exploits et menés une vie exemplaire. Disons que, en toute modestie, je ne remplissais qu'un critère sur deux. Et pourtant, j'ai été acceptée à l'Elysée après mon dernier combat, je ne savais plus quel monstre je combattais ou le lieu exact où j'étais à ce moment-là. Mes souvenirs s'évaporaient, petit-à-petit je ne ressentais plus la douleur ou la tristesse. Juste la nostalgie qui masquait mon faux bonheur rattaché à ce lieu, une nostalgie que j'aurais préférée ressentir dans les Asphodèles...**

 **J'étais vraiment malheureuse.  
Le chemin de la vie après la mort de l'Elysée était merveilleux, mais monotone et prévisible. Il n'y avait plus vraiment de notion du temps et tous les morts y résidants avaient gardés l'âge de leur apogée, parfois je croisais la route de jeunes ayant la vingtaine, rarement la trentaine mais souvent des « enfants » d'entre quatorze et seize ans. Parfois certains semblaient mélancoliques à la pensée de leur ancienne vie avant que la nouvelle leur offre une nouvelle séance de leur activité favorite. Et moi je restais assise sur mon banc que j'imaginais être en bois, non à me lamenter sur mon sort, mais plus à éprouver de la...nostalgie. Sur ma vie d'avant, celle où j'étais meurtrie du cœur pour compenser le fait d'en avoir poignardé un. Tout cela représentait mon quotidien, durant plusieurs longs mois. Je ne sais plus quel jour avait marqué la fin de mon ennui, mais je l'ai égoïstement béni. J'étais seule.**

 **Ce jour-là, toutes les personnes résidant aux Champs-Elysées avaient ressenti à l'unisson un étrange sentiment. Un sentiment d'inquiétude, une impression de changement. Moi-même je l'avais ressenti, c'était effrayant. Ma nostalgie semblait béguine face à cette vague d'appréhension collective. Au loin, je voyais des couples se rapprocher et des gens débattre. L'air grave. Un duo m'avait particulièrement fait réfléchir : un couple formé d'une fille incroyablement belle, aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux bruns (une fille d'Aphrodite visiblement) et d'un garçon assez grand, costaud, l'air pensif et surtout peu bavard. Je les avais remarqués un peu avant, ils semblaient heureux ensemble…parfois ils me redonnaient un peu le sourire quand j'entendais la fille l'appeler de par son surnom.**

 **-Charlie, entama-t-elle, tu penses vraiment ne rien savoir ?**

 **« Charlie » avait répondu négativement d'un mouvement de tête. Ils réfléchissaient depuis un moment (même si dire ça dans ce paradis infernal était plus flou qu'autre chose) dessus et ils arrivaient au même résultat que tout le monde : on ne sait pas. Le monde pouvait s'écrouler au-dessus de nos têtes, on aurait réagi exactement pareil face à une explosion nucléaire à la télé. On s'inquiétait, mais on est en sécurité vu qu'on était loin, n'est-ce pas ?  
Au milieu de tout cela, j'avais vu une forme assez sereine. Une forme…plutôt une femme à l'air vraiment posé et calme. Elle avait des cheveux longs qui tombaient sur ses épaules, à la teinte oscillante entre le doré et le châtain, un physique très avantageux (sous-entendu, qui lui seyait à merveille, pas que ses traits étaient exagérés) qu'elle cachait sous un vêtement mêlant une robe et un pagne, bien évidemment, blancs. Elle était spéciale car, en plus d'être la seule personne affichant le même air de lassitude que moi couplé à l'inquiétude générale, une sorte d'aura de majesté provenait d'elle. Une aura entre la grâce, la tranquillité et la réflexion.**

 **Nos regards n'étaient entrecroisés durant quelques petites secondes, et ce fut elle qui vint me voir. Elle avait le pas lent et gracieux tel l'image qu'on pouvait avoir d'elle. Son visage, malgré les paupières à demie closes, aurait pu faire languir un enfant de Vénus ou d'Apollon ; Ou faire jalouser une fille normale. Mais ce n'était pas sa beauté qui me fascinait, c'était son humeur. Une humeur attristée, comme si elle savait ce qui allait arriver. Elle se présenta auprès à quelques mètres, et ses yeux ambre se posèrent sur les miens durant quelques secondes. Quelques simples secondes avant que sa voix n'atteignît mes oreilles, j'avais senti mon dos trembler. Il n'y avait que peu de dureté ou d'empressement dans ses paroles, remplacés par un mélange de calme et de compréhension**

 **-Reyna Avilla-Ramirèz Arellano…suis-moi.**

 **Et…je m'étais levée. En me posant vingt mille et une questions et en serrant les dents à l'entente de mon véritable nom, mais j'avais obéi. Quelques secondes plus tard nous marchions paisiblement le long d'un chemin qui avait pris la forme d'une allée de sable bordée de pierres. Je n'avais pas encore son nom, notre mutisme fut commun.  
C'était à la fois intimidant et étrange de marcher avec cette inconnue, comme si elle faisait exprès de prendre ces quelques minutes de paix pour plonger dans l'œil de la tempête. Elle faisait d'ailleurs courir les siens au-dessus d'elle…peut-être pour s'attendre à quelque chose.**

 **Elle finit par parler au bout de quelques centaines de pas d'une voix assez douce, un peu envoutante, mais qui restait tendue. Je n'aurais malheureusement pas son prénom de sitôt.**

 **-Reyna...c'est dommage que tu sois ici. Vraiment dommage. Tu es impressionnante.**

 **-Euh…merci (dis-je, un peu gênée). Je dois avouer que je suis un peu perdue madame.**

 **-En ces temps, c'est normal. Certaines âmes ne sont plus paisibles, même au repos.**

 **-En ces temps, je ressens plus de l'ennui que de l'égarement…Vous savez ce qu'il se passe sur Terre ?**

 **Elle ralentit un peu sa marche, déjà assez calme, en regardant le « ciel ». La terre gronda alors soudainement. Une vague de murmures et de mouvements paniqués suivirent. Je regardais dans la direction de la dame en blanc avec une certaine inquiétude. Les secousses devenaient de plus en plus fortes au fil des secondes…**

 **-On dirait que le ciel va tomber...**

 **-Les mortels vont le ressentir. Ils risquent de le prendre comme un tremblement de Terre très puissant, mais ne sauront pas pourquoi. Sauf si la couverture meurt aussi…**

 **-La Brume…mourir ? C…comment est-ce possible ?**

 **La dame haussa des épaules. Pas par négligence volontaire, pas par sadisme comme certains dieux pouvaient le faire, mais par ignorance.**

 **-Les dieux semblent être au plus mal ces temps-ci malgré les nombreuses fois où j'ai pu assister à vos exploits, de ma place. Je ne peux pas savoir clairement ce qu'il se passe, mais je sens autour de moi que beaucoup de choses changent.**

 **-Assister à nos exploits ? Votre place ? Et, comment ça, vous « sentez » ?**

 **Elle soupira.**

 **-Malheureusement, je ne peux que ressentir les erreurs et les fissures…comme celle que je suis (elle avait prononcé ces mots en regardant le ciel). Je ne devrais même pas être ici.**

 **Une nouvelle vague fit trembler la terre. Les murmures de panique devenaient des houlements d'effroi. Et pourtant mon interlocutrice marchait encore lentement.  
Nous nous éloignâmes de quelques mètres encore, les bruits s'étouffants avec la distance. L'urgence et l'appréhension avaient pris part de mon corps pour la première fois depuis ma mort. Nous étions tous certains que quelque chose tournait mal, et mon regard s'attardant sur mon interlocutrice était rempli d'interrogations. La terre tremblait de nouveau, et des voix retentirent dans l'air. C'était des voix graves et acides, une sorte d'alcool vaporisé sur nos tympans où avaient macérés douleur et tristesse et rancœur durant plusieurs siècles. Il me semble avoir entendu à ce moment-là des larmes des quatre coins de l'assemblée, dans les trois dimensions de mon espace. Des cris graves, des pleurs stridents, des appels à l'aide…et ces mots…si graves…si rauques…**

 ** _Tu n'es plus. Tu ne seras plus. Tu n'as jamais été. Tu n'es qu'une seconde, une minute peut-être mais à peine une heure. Tu n'es qu'un instrument peu important dans ce terrain vague qu'est la vie. Le temps est tel un océan dans un tempête, et le tien s'est écoulé. Dors...et ne pense pas aux aléas._**

 **Tout cela m'avait donné le tournis. Je sentis la fatigue prendre possession de mon corps, qui en même temps redécouvrait des sensations oubliées depuis longtemps depuis la mort. Les sueurs froides, les vertiges, l'angoisse et la sensation de vomir. Je sentis des mains tièdes se poser sur mes épaules, celles de la « fissure ». Pas de sensation magique ou quoi, juste une extrême tendresse et une grande sensibilité. C'était troublant, mais rassurant, comme les bras d'une mère protectrice. Sa voix retentit à mes oreilles, étouffant l'effroi glaçant l'atmosphère.**

 **-Calme-toi, tout va bien se passer. Détends-toi**

 **Elle me fit allonger sur le sol, auparavant tiède, mais qui était tellement glacé. Il me semble avoir failli tomber malade. Ma vision était tachée de noir et ma respiration était coupée, rapide et douloureuse. Une vague violente secoua mes nerfs. Mon cri de douleur se mêlait aux voix qui retentissaient dans mon crâne. Ma voix stridente face à la gravité de la situation et de celle retentissant dans mon crâne. Une boule se formait au niveau de mon estomac. Ma vision devenait noire. Noire, mais surtout vide. Je ne sais toujours pas si c'était sous le coup de la douleur ou à cause d'un sortilège mais ma vision était presque inexistante. Comme si les vaisseaux sanguins de mes yeux avaient explosé et que mon sang était fait d'encre…ce qui était peut-être le cas quand j'y repense à ce moment-là.**

 **-Je…ne vois rien ! J..**

 **-C'est normal, Reyna, écoute-moi. Ecoute ma voix. Le temps était beaucoup plus court que ce que je croyais alors je t'en prie, écoute-moi.**

 **Paradoxalement, sa voix ne semblait que peu pressée. Toujours cette même douceur presque divine qui avait réussi à m'apaiser. Je sentis ses mains fermer doucement mes paupières alors que ma respiration, comme mon corps, comme mon esprit.**

 **-Reyna. Tu n'aurais jamais dû mourir, je l'avais vu depuis les étoiles. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici car j'étais morte. Si tu te demandes qui je suis, appelle-moi la Dame Blanche pour le moment. Ancienne mortelle devenue légende pour les Hommes et constellations pour les rêveurs. Tu vas revivre Reyna, je l'avais senti et malheureusement je n'avais pas tort.**

 **-M…mais…comment ? Mes dieux, je me sens plus légère…**

 **-Patience, j'ai bientôt terminé. Je sais que les temps sont sombres Reyna, je sens que la prophétie en mon nom est en marche…mais c'est une prophétie incomplète. Les premiers vers que vous avez entendus n'ont pas de place précise à mon bon souvenir, mais l'Oracle de Delphes ne peut plus rien confirmer. Je ne suis ni gardienne de l'avenir, ni gardienne des secrets. Je suis sincèrement désolée que toi et tes amis soient de nouveau...**

 **Elle laissa sa phrase se finir en suspens, et peut-être tant mieux. Je me tordis de nouveau de douleur en sentant mon corps s'alourdir et ironiquement s'envoler. Des images occupèrent ma vue…c'était un monstre qui me faisait face. Un monstre aux allures de demi-dieux mais…à l'allure cadavérique. Non, pas comme des zombies, mais comme des marionnettes articulées où le fabriquant à mis trop de peinture blanche. Notamment sur les yeux. Celui qui me faisait face avait des cheveux châtains, collés entre eux par du sang et de la sueur, l'air blême et le bras avancé vers moi…vers mon estomac.  
C'était sa longue épée qui s'était plantée dans mon ventre. C'était de l'or impérial…l'un des romains qui avaient disparus avant moi. C'était le jour de ma mort que je revoyais alors que les cris semblables à ceux des Champs du Châtiment s'intensifiaient. **

**-N'écoute pas cela (les mots de la Dame Blanche fit taire celle des maux des Enfers). Ecoute la vérité. Tu as une seconde chance Reyna, mais sache que ce n'est pas moi qui te l'a octroyée. Le monde mythologique est en chute, je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment, mais je sens une faille. Décryptez la prophétie, trouvez la faille. Les divinités sont affaiblies mais existent encore pour le moment, je prie pour que vos pouvoirs vous gardent. J'ai confiance en toi, en Percy Jackson, en vos alliés.**

 **-A…ttend…ez…(puis-je dire d'une voix coupée et étouffée. La sensation du métal froid dans mon ventre s'intensifiait) P…pourquoi tant d'efforts ? Et qui êtes-vous ? La prophétie est incomplète, en votre nom, si vous voulez mais…qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? Par où commencer ? Que…quel est mon but ?**

 **-Les Hommes et les dieux sont liés, Reyna. Même ceux qui ne croient pas, même ceux qui se trompent, même ceux qui imaginent un être unique. J'étais une mortelle à l'époque où les deux mondes vivaient en harmonie, tu es née dans une époque où les deux sont séparés. Il y a toujours eu un équilibre entre le divin et le mortel, c'est comme cela que ce monde fonctionne. Nous, les anciens, malgré notre vie d'après-vie, nous sommes toujours attachés à notre espèce d'antan. C'est pour ça que je fais tant d'efforts même si ce monde peut paraitre désespéré. On a la sagesse de l'espoir.**

 **Sa voix s'affaiblissait, devenait plus lointaine, la chaleur de sa présence laissait doucement place au glacial du vent nocturne. Je fus tentée de lever mon bras, mais sa lourdeur m'en empêchait. L'air était humide et frais, mon dos ne reposait plus sur du vide mais sur un sol que je sentais irritant et trempé. Mon esprit était encore « connecté » à cette fameuse Dame Blanche. J'étais revenue. J'avais brisé la barrière de la vie et de la mort…et le prix à payer était mon sang. La blessure qui m'avait ouvert l'estomac semblait plus brûlante que jamais mais la douleur ne m'évanouissait pas encore. La voix retentit une dernière fois dans mon crâne.**

 **-Je t'ai ramenée au plus proche de ton Camp. Tu vas devoir faire le reste du chemin…nos chemins se recroiseront un jour si le destin le permet. J'en suis certaine. Maintenant, votre destin est de nouveau entre vos mains. Bonne chance.**

 **Quand la voix et la chaleur s'éteignirent, mon corps fut secoué d'une grande vague de douleur. Toutes mes articulations étaient en feu, tous mes organes semblaient être restés dans les enfers. Ma vision était trouble. Mes sensations en explosion me firent tomber alors dans un profond état de choc. Pas de rêve. Pas de pensées. Mémoire éteinte. Mouvements stoïques. Juste la douleur. La douleur d'être en vie de nouveau. Ma tête sifflait alors que mes paupières s'ouvraient. Sur une constellation qui semblait me surveiller…**

 **PDV Annabeth.**

Je crois que je n'avais jamais ressenti un silence aussi pesant dans une assemblée depuis des années. Aucun mot ne pendait à nos lèvres et nos esprits étaient trop chamboulés pour se focaliser sur quoi que ce soit d'autre à part elle. Je pouvais sentir une goutte de sueur perler le long de mon front et s'écraser contre le sol dans le seul bruit retentissant dans la pièce. Je me souviens m'être levée pour aller m'adosser au mur pour mieux réfléchir sur tout ça.  
Je regardais fixement mes mains, mes ongles s'enfoncent et abîment ma peau alors que ma bague n'arrivait même plus à m'envouter. Mon sang avait eu le temps de venir cinq fois le tour de mon corps que Phileas Fogg ne faisait que débuter ses 80 jours.

J'avais mal pour Reyna, sa douleur et tout me touchait étrangement alors qu'on n'avait pas vraiment de liens elle et moi. Je m'étais isolé, dans mon coin et dans ma tête, pour peser le pour et le contre de tout ce qui venait de se passer. Autant durant cette simple heure que durant celles précédentes. Mon regard fixait Piper, qui était dans un état similaire au mien. Depuis quelques heures elle semblait plus sensible qu'auparavant, dans son regard luisait de la terreur sur l'ampleur de la situation. Je pense que le mien l'était aussi. Ce que venait de raconter Reyna avait des allures de prophétie apocalyptique (comme les deux grandes d'avant en fait) mais avec une allure un peu inédite. Les anciennes prophéties ont été émises un long moment avant qu'elles ne soient valides ou le sont devenu à cause des agissements des dieux (ne leur dites pas ça s'il vous plaît…) mais cette-fois…tout nous tombait dessus comme une tempête.

-Donc…tu aurais toi-aussi rencontré Andromède ?

Ce fut Percy qui avait parlé, étonnamment, d'une voix plutôt livide et d'une respiration hachée. La tension dans la pièce était très (trop) palpable. Aucune terreur ou réelle haine pourtant…juste une profonde tristesse. On savait tous que cette prophétie, aussi incomplète soie-t-elle, nous concernait une nouvelle fois. Peut-être la dernière, peu importe l'issue de tout ça. Reyna semblait, quant à elle, en partie soulagée d'avoir pu dire ce qu'elle avait à dire. Et, dieux que je la comprends.

-Oui. Elle est venue me chercher dans les enfers pour me faire renaître…moi-même je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je ne savais même pas qui elle était.

-Ça donne du sens à ce qu'elle t'avait dit il me semble (je retournais à ma chaise pour me rasseoir). A sa mort, ma mère l'avait placée parmi d'autres nombreuses personnes mythiques parmi 47 autres constellations d'autres légendes grecques, celles reconnues par Ptolémée.

-Un peu comme Zoé ? demanda Percy, l'air un peu plus impliqué.

Zoé…ah, oui. C'était une chasseresse d'Artémis qui était morte lors de notre troisième année, à l'époque une quête avait été menée pour défaire le titan Atlas. J'avais subi sa malédiction, comme Percy, durant un moment…on avait une mèche de cheveux blancs qui était restée en souvenir. Mèche qu'on n'avait plus, malheureusement. C'était aussi cette année où Nico avait perdu sa sœur…Percy sembla remarquer mon air pensif.

-Tu te sens bien, Puits de Sagesse ?

-Oui (je m'étais secouée la tête en disant ça). Je pensais…

-Je vois. Pour revenir à nos moutons…qu'est-ce qu'on sait maintenant ?

-On sait beaucoup de choses mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose nous échappe, intervint Reyna qui cachait une grimace de douleur.

-Comme quoi ? demanda Jason, qui semblait avoir un ton normal pour ce que je voyais de lui auparavant

-Comme s'il nous manquait une partie de l'histoire. Et je ne parle pas que de la prophétie. Ce qu'avait dit Andromède me trouble encore, et même si c'est faux, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a pesé chacun de ses mots.

-Tu penses auxquels ? intervins-je, eu confiante.

-Aux dieux et au fait qu'ils semblent plus silencieux que lors de l'éveil de Gaïa, le fait qu'elle prophétise que la Brume arrive à ses limites, à la prophétie censée être incomplète…je ne sais même pas par où commencer.

« Eh ben ça tombe bien, nous non plus… » avais-je entendu de la part de Percy, qui récolta une baffe de ma part. Pas la peine de justifier, tout le monde avait à peu près compris. Ce dernier se frottait la tête avec un air un peu benêt (volontaire j'imagine) qui avait au moins le bon point de me faire sourire. D'un regard j'avais pu voir Jason ricaner, Reyna sourire…et Piper avec une mine entre la tristesse et l'ému. Je repensais à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures auparavant…et me reterrai dans le silence.

-Bref, pus-je dire, il faut se recentrer sur ce qui compte le plus. On a une partie de la prophétie, peu de pistes et on ne pourra pas compter sur une intervention divine, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas vraiment, intervint Jason. Ils ont encore leurs pouvoirs et exercent toujours mais on sentait depuis quelques mois qu'ils s'affaiblissaient. Maintenant que j'y pense…Perce, viens.

Il se leva en se dirigeant vers ses dossiers, où il souleva une pile un peu lourde. Percy lui apportait un coup de main alors que mon ancien ami grommelait. « Jackpot. » dit-il en se relevant et en sortant des dossiers qu'il fit tourner entre nous.

-Ce sont des cas qui sont rares mais qui avaient commencés à nous poser problème. Ce sont des mortels. Qui ont réussis à percer les forces soit de la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés, soit du Camp Jupiter. En général ils n'allaient pas vraiment loin avant de se faire repérer. Ils ont été soignés pour la plupart puisqu'ils étaient gravement blessés…mais on a eu deux morts. Mais ceux ayant été interrogés ont tous vus des choses surnaturelles. On a dû leur effacer la mémoire par précaution...

J'eus le dossier d'une jeune femme de deux ans mon aînée entre mes mains. Une mortelle qui avait fait la délicieuse rencontre avec un fabuleux monstre. Elle avait eu de la chance…Piper trembla à la lecture de ses deux dossiers. Il me fallut que quelques secondes avant de deviner ce qui n'allait pas et lui demander les deux feuilles. C'était sur elle qu'étaient tombés les dossiers des deux morts…des enfants mortels de neuf et six ans. Reyna reprit la parole, des souvenirs semblants lui revenir.

-Il y avait eu quelques cas avant que je ne parte, on soupçonnait déjà des « trous » dans la Brume. Mais pas qu'elle puisse mourir. C'était une des raisons de mon expédition, quelques mortels avaient parlé des Enfers. Et malheureusement ce n'était pas hyperbolique. Nous avions détecté au fil du temps une « faille » d'origine inconnue.

-Elle se trouve où, cette faille ?

-Je ne sais plus. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'entrer dans les Enfers…j'ai été tuée avant par un des romains disparus. Oh…

Elle se tint la tête entre ses deux mains en grognant de douleur comme des étaux. Nous avions tous lancé un regard inquiet au même moment.

-La…la vérité…c…cachée…

-Reyna ?! demanda Percy, commençant vraiment à paniquer en s'approchant d'elle. Qu'est-ce que ?

Elle lui avait fortement empoigné sa main, visiblement stressée. Malgré un regard suppliant de sa part, nous n'étions pas intervenus. Durant quelques minutes, un peu maladroitement, Percy tentait de calmer Reyna en étant parfois épaulé par Jason. Oui. Piper n'avait pas bronché d'un poil « bizarrement ». Finalement Reyna se calma, complètement en nage et à la respiration bruyante, mais calme.

-La vérité cachée…désolée les gars. Mauvais flot de souvenirs. J'ai repensé à…une phrase.

-De qui ? demanda « calmement » la Cervelles d'Algues.

-…de mon meurtrier. Juste avant ma mort. « La vérité cachée sera révélée. »…je ne sais pas d'où ça vient.

Cette phrase jeta un premier froid dans toute la pièce. Des images revenaient envahir mon esprit, des images noires. Une vague noire. Un regard perdu. Un grand brasier.

-Il va falloir tout dire non ? rétorqua Piper d'une voix fade.

Tous nos regards se retournèrent vers elle. Sa voix ne laissa pas paraître la tension qui se lisait sur son visage (plus fatigué que je ne l'aurais imaginé). Ses doigts bougeaient nerveusement et ses ongles se plantaient dans sa peau comme un couteau dans une viande tendre. Hormis la comparaison un peu malsaine, ce fut malheureusement ce que je constatais. Piper avait peur de ce qu'on allait devoir faire. Tout comme moi. Elle était la seule à connaître mon fameux cauchemar qui m'avait donné tant de tourments à l'époque et j'étais la seule (enfin je crois) à savoir ce dont elle avait « rêvé ». En quelque sorte, elle et moi on avait une connexion. On était comme liées par je-ne-sais-et-ne-sauras-pas-pour-le-moment-quoi. Et j'avais senti comme quelque chose se briser en moi.

-Tout dire sur quoi ? demanda Reyna.

-Sur la vérité.

Nous déglutîmes en cœur après avoir partagé la parole. Piper semblait prête à parler, mais ma gorge bloquait les mots. Les images me revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit. C'était stupide, je le savais, mais c'était tellement mécanique…je n'arrivais plus à emmètre un seul son et je pensais manquer d'air au bout d'un moment à force de rester figée. J'aurais tellement aimé que cet instant arrive plus tard, mais la prophétie était déjà lancée. C'était une certitude. Une habitude.

-Annabeth…

Percy se levait en s'approchant de moi, le regard visiblement inquiet. Mes craintes s'affichaient-elles tant que cela ? Je n'étais pourtant moi-même pas sûre du sens de cette terreur nocturne, même une année après. Je réalisais alors que tout était parti d'une nuit bizarre. Cette nuit où j'avais attaqué Percy dans mon sommeil. Ce n'était peut-être pas grand-chose au final, juste un malheureux hasard de coïncidences (aussi malheureux que ce pléonasme). Peut-être même que Chiron avait inventé toute l'histoire qu'il m'avait racontée, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être que…que tout était écrit depuis le début non ? J'étais en train de craquer, et je craque au moment où je te parle, toi qui lit ces lignes.  
Et ce n'était pas la main de Percy que mon épaule qui m'avait aidé. Encore maintenant…je me dis que ce n'était pas moi ce soir-là. Je n'aurais pas enlevé sa main. Je n'aurais bafouillé en demandant de sortir. Je n'aurais pas commencé à respirer bruyamment dehors. Je n'aurais jamais parlé à quelqu'un que je connais pas…

Il pleuvait à torrents à l'extérieur, la terre bavait de la boue. L'air était tellement frais et humide que mon allure sèche et mon cerveau bouillant se trouvaient touchés. Je ne pleurais pas, mais j'avais étrangement mal. Vraiment mal. Le pire c'est que je me sentais idiote de plusieurs manières. Idiote de ne pas parler, de cacher ce qui ne devrait pas être un secret. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure et pourtant le temps était ralenti. Tellement de nouvelles choses s'étaient passés depuis ces derniers jours, ces dernières années. Les dernières paroles de Chiron, celles de ma mère, celles de Piper quelques heures avant résonnaient dans mon crâne. J'en faisais une sorte de mélange gras et rauque, indigeste et inaudible. J'en faisais un trop-plein, je le savais.  
Le retour à notre monde était risqué de toute façon…mais là nous nous étions jetés dans un bain bouillant d'huile. Il peut exploser à n'importe quel moment et enflammera tout ce qu'il y a autour. « D'un brasier géant où le monde croira à sa fin », n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien j'étais à ce moment-là la flamme qui pouvait tout faire flamber.  
J'en avais l'envie, j'en avais la colère, j'en avais l'ambition. J'ai reconstruit à moi seule l'Olympe, pourquoi je ne pourrai pas faire écrouler le monde en un cri si j'en avais envie ?! Le faire s'envoler avec la force des vents ? Le noyer sous mes larmes et le ronger par leur acidité ? D'y mettre le feu et de tout laisser cramer sans remords ?

Le monde ne brûlera pas ce soir, car je sentais une larme chaude percer ma peau. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, et d'un regard trempé je pus lire dans celui de Piper. Elle aussi avait des choses à dire, des choses bien cachées au fond d'elle. Sur le moment, ça m'a rappelé que je n'étais pas seule dans cette situation, qu'elle était dans le même état que moi, peu importe les rêves et les réactions. Elle avait cauchemardé d'un grand feu, je cauchemardais d'une noyade. Et juste en me prenant dans ses bras, elle avait éteint le feu que j'étais sur le point d'allumer. Nous n'avions même pas besoin de parler, nous nous comprenions parfaitement.

Croyez-moi, malgré tout ce qui m'entourait (la pluie, les doutes, l'appréhension et tout le bordel), j'étais plutôt contente d'être avec elle. J'avais senti une partie de moi s'alléger et la pluie me semblait plus douce. Je pense que je n'avais juste besoin que de ça. D'une parenthèse dans ma vie. Certes courte mais importante. Une parenthèse où je me permettais de pouvoir oublier ce qu'il s'était passé. Juste de me libérer. Si un jour on me demande ce qu'il s'était passé durant cette douzaine de minutes à l'extérieur, je ne pourrai que réciter ce que je viens d'énumérer. Et j'en gardais un bon souvenir. Peut-être un gout de sel à cause des larmes et une saveur d'agrumes à cause des regrets mais surtout une sorte de petite béatitude temporaire. Au milieu de notre étreinte, il me semble quand elle était la plus profonde, j'avais entendu Piper murmurer quelques mots. Que je ne compris pas immédiatement.

« Pas elle. Je vous en supplie. Pas elle… »

Mais ma mémoire mit cela de côté. Je laissais juste mes larmes couler et mon amie me réconforter silencieusement. Nous nous séparâmes finalement en se regardant dans les yeux. Ses iris tintaient à la fois de soulagement et de questionnements et son sourire doux-amer était parfois mordue par ses deux incisives. Peut-être que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mangé de fruits…

-Tu devrais rentrer. On a une longue journée demain et dans les semaines à venir.

-Tu ne me suis pas ?

-Je…non. Je dois juste me poser et réfléchir à tout ça, je suppose que tu me comprends.

J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête avant de m'apprêter à rentrer, avant que Piper ne me retienne le bras. Elle semblait hésitante…mais elle m'offrit un grand câlin. Le genre qui te broie les côtes et qu'on demande ironiquement d'arrêter car notre ami nous faisait mal. Mais cela fit du bien.

-Bon courage, 'Beth. Crois-moi, malgré tout ce qu'il se passe je suis contente que tu sois revenue.

-Moi aussi. Ça peut paraitre bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression que plus rien ne pourra m'étonner après avoir parlé.

Je rentrai. Piper me tournait le dos quand je fermai la porte. Et elle tenait sa tête entre ses mains.  
La pièce était étrangement silencieuse quand j'étais à l'intérieur, mais peu m'importait. Percy et Jason accompagnaient toujours Reyna qui parvenait à se lever pour s'asseoir. Il allait lui falloir plusieurs longues semaines de rétablissement mais elle semblait être contente d'être en vie, malgré tout. J'étais resté un peu à l'écart pour revoir une part de l'humanité de Jason revenir en cette soirée d'Octobre. C'était plaisant, mais étrange de le voir presque aussi calme qu'avant alors qu'il arborait toujours son air fatigué et fade. C'était un peu le mot que j'utiliserais pour définir Jason : fade. Mais ce fut Percy qui me remarqua en premier. Il s'excusa auprès de Reyna et de Jason, avant de se diriger vers moi avec un petit sourire entre la tristesse et l'impatience. Puis une petite pointe de joie quand il voyait mon visage plus apaisé.

-Tu vas mieux Puits De Sagesse ? Excuse-moi si je t'ai…

-Oui, Cervelle d'Algues. Tu n'as rien fait de mal…t'es juste extrêmement maladroit, comme à ton habitude.

Malgré mon air taquin, je me sentis en partie désolée pour ma Cervelle d'Algues. Il avait tellement l'air à la fois gêné et faussement blessé qu'il m'avait redonné sincèrement le sourire. Il en était encore plus attachant que d'habitude. Je jetais un regard à la bague qui ornait mon doigt, de base un camouflage et aujourd'hui une marque. C'était peut-être un peu innocent de penser ainsi, surtout après tout ce qu'il s'était passé et tout ce que l'on avait entendu, mais j'ai encore l'espoir. Que peu importe le résultat, tout ira pour le mieux.

-Il s'est passé quoi ici ? demandais-je

-Reyna et Jason m'ont juste mis au courant de certains détails, mais surtout de ce qu'ils comptent faire dans les prochaines semaines. Je t'en dirai plus quand on sera en forme, mais tout ce que je peux dire c'est que Nico sera de la partie.

-Nico ?

-Ouaip. Vu que la « faille » dont parle Reyna se trouve aux Enfers, lui et Hazel seront probablement de la partie. On leur enverra des messages dès demain et ce ne sera plus qu'une affaire de temps.

-En parlant de temps…

En disant ses mots, j'avais noué ma main dans celle de Percy qui, étrangement, avait compris immédiatement ou je voulais en venir. Il me serra contre lui, ma tête collée à sa poitrine. Si je devais en parler, ce devait être là. Ce devait être d'abord entre nous, dans nos bras, avant les autres. Il m'embrassa le crâne, je le redirigeais vers mes lèvres.

-Parle, Puits de Sagesse. Ça fait un an que je suis prêt.

Et je lui contai mon cauchemar. Un soupir de soulagement sortit de mes lèvres. Lui parler m'avait fait tellement du bien, mon cœur ne semblait plus si lourd. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps désormais…et je priais dans ses bras pour le nôtre. Il n'était pas terminé. Il ne le sera jamais vraiment, j'espère.  
Sinon, la vie n'a aucun sens. Sans personne. Sans aimer.

 **TO BE NEXT.**

* * *

 _Fini ! :) j'espère que ce chapitre vous a vraiment plu, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire c'est vrai mais je suis très heureux de vous le montrer enfin ! Merci encore aux très gentilles reviews et commentaires sur Wattpad ou Fanfiction/net ! On se retrouve le mois prochain pour les 1 ans de la fiction et le 9e chapitre...  
et ça va puncher. Bien fort  
_


	9. Chapitre 9 : La route des enfers

_**Salam les gens. Un an. C'est...juste...incroyable. Cela fait aujourd'hui un an que j'ai lancé cette fiction.**_ ** _C'est juste incroyable et...à vrai dire je ne sais pas vraiment quoi exprimer. Alors, simplement, merci de votre implication. Merci de me suivre durant autant de temps. On arrive à peine dans les derniers chapitres du tome un, et il y en a encore deux de prévus. Donc, juste, merci de me suivre. Merci de m'encourager (et si vous le faite, de parler autour de vous du petit con que je suis). On se retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre le plus concentré en action du Tome. J'vous aime.  
_**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 9 : La route des Enfers.**_

 **PDV Piper.**

J'ai de nouveau embrassé Annabeth ce soir.

Attendez ! Avant de me jeter des pierres je dois replacer un peu le contexte. La soirée avait été compliquée pour tout le monde, et les révélations faites par Reyna ne nous aidaient pas vraiment. J'avais fait de mon mieux lors de cette longue réunion pour laisser transparaître le moins d'émotions possibles mais c'était vraiment difficile. J'étais partagée entre aversion, empathie, tristesse, effroi et autres. Mais je restais quand même fidèle au masque que j'ai moulé sur mon propre visage, celui qui commence à me serrer et me bloquer la respiration. Celui de Jason commençait à s'effriter depuis le retour de Reyna, le destin l'avait frappé à un point assez sensible. Il nous avait frappé de la même flèche, mais pas celle dont quiconque aimerait se faire transpercer. Mais venons aux faits.

Il faisait vraiment froid dehors, malgré la chaleur humaine que je voulais donner à mon amie. Octobre était un mois normalement doux d'ordinaire mais ce soir, l'ordinaire n'était pas le bienvenu. Une (ou deux ?) morte(s) revenue(s) à la vie, cette avalanche de nouvelles et…ce qui est arrivé. Je jure sur tous les dieux que je ne voulais pas en arriver là. Je le jure. Je ne sais même plus. Je ne sais rien de toute façon. Rien de ce que je veux, de ce que je ressens. Et pourtant quand elle était dans mes bras, j'avais envie de la rendre heureuse. De lui redonner le sourire, de lui faire au moins oublier ce pourquoi elle pleurait. Alors, poussée à la fois par mon envie coupable et ma bonté douloureuse, je l'avais embrassée. D'abord tendrement, par peur d'une maladresse, puis un peu plus passionnément. Plus sincèrement, sans avoir de certitudes sur ce qui allait ensuivre. La suite fut... « Merveilleuse ». Car elle y avait répondu. Favorablement.

Oui, j'aurais pu me contenter de la serrer dans mes bras, et j'aurais préféré m'en contenter. Mais j'avais une blessure au cœur, un gout acide dans la gorge et la trop grande légèreté de mes sentiments. Lui avais-je dit que je ne pouvais plus en avoir ? Cela aurait rendu les choses plus simples si c'était vrai. Si je ne lui avais pas menti.  
Sur le moment, mes pensées étaient complètement volatiles. Je m'en fichais de tout, sauf de la tornade me brûlant l'estomac et de la sensation tendre des lèvres de mon amie. Mes émotions et mes sensations hurlaient, c'était un concert de glace et de feu où les voix de mon bonheur se mêlaient à celle de ma douleur. On était dans notre élan, notre petite bulle à la fois douce et acide. Mon cœur hurlait à la fois de joie et de douleur, mes poils s'hérissaient et mes lèvres suivaient son rythme. C'était moi qui avait commandé le baiser, et malgré sa « domination », on ne se battait pas vraiment. Comme si…comme si on s'aimait depuis le début et qu'on ne le découvrait qu'à ce moment-là.

Honnêtement, je ne m'étais jamais sentie si heureuse (et égoïste) depuis longtemps…et pourtant une larme coulait sur ma joue. Une larme sucrée pour la joie, une larme acide pour les regrets, plus de place pour le sel. J'avais oublié que le monde avait des bruits, des odeurs, des saveurs à part celle des agrumes. A part celles de mes larmes et de mes passions. Je me laissais paisiblement emporter par la dance de mes émotions, fermant les yeux sur les obstacles à mon bonheur. J'oubliais Jason. J'oubliais la prophétie. J'oubliais les rêves. J'oubliais tout ce qui nous entourait, même la terre et l'air. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent instantanément sur ce que je choyais alors, à savoir l'amour de ma douce Annabeth. Ma ?

J'eus finalement le déclic.

Ce fut aussi violent qu'un choc électrique. Ça ne devait pas arriver. Jamais je n'aurais dû oser. Le concert était devenu cacophonie et le goût d'agrume se périmait en une saveur d'acide citrique. Une image mentale de ma mère prenait forme dans mon esprit, une forme si effrayante qu'elle en pourrait être sa véritable. Celle du jour où elle m'a maudite.  
J'avais interrompu immédiatement le baiser sans pouvoir détacher Annabeth de mes bras. Je pensais immédiatement à elle…mes dieux ce que j'étais idiote ! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait des soucis, des remords ou autres à cause de moi. J'avais tenté le diable de toute façon, Annabeth n'avait fait que croquer la pomme ! Mais elle l'avait croquée quand même. Ce baiser, ce n'était pas que le mien, c'était le nôtre. Un qui n'arrivera sans doute plus jamais.

Elle semblait dormir, elle semblait apaisée. Mes larmes continuaient de couler mais vibraient au tempo du concert et puisaient dans les agrumes périmés. Ce n'étaient plus des larmes de joie mais de regrets. Et ce soir fut l'accomplissement d'un grand miracle : je priais. Mes lèvres encore piquantes bougeaient silencieusement alors que mon regard fixait le ciel. Une prière un peu pathétique pour ma mère fusait de mes lèvres. Pas elle. Pas maintenant. Pas son cœur, pas sa vie. Ce n'était pas le moment. Une fois Annabeth rentrée, je laissais échapper mes larmes plus franchement. Jamais ma colère et ma peine n'avaient été aussi immenses. J'avais volé un baiser à ma meilleure amie, et malgré les remords je me sentais sale. J'avais honte de moi. Honte de mes sentiments que je ne pouvais plus maîtriser librement. Honte de la malédiction que m'a jetée ma chère et tendre mère. Je me mis alors à marcher un peu pour m'éloigner de cette caserne, pour pouvoir pleurer.

J'avais mal. Honte. Mal. Honte. Mon visage était rongé par mes émotions mais, dieux que je n'en avais rien à foutre. Peu importe si j'étais ridicule, peu importe si j'en faisais trop. Que ça sorte. Que ça m'étouffe. Que ça me brûle ! Et, en parlant de brûler, je sentis une chaleur glisser dans mon dos. Mon visage se crispa, je connaissais cette chaleur désagréable et soudaine. Je me tournai lentement pour regarder ma mère dans les yeux. Ils étaient gris cette fois…salope. Au moins cette fois elle avait les cheveux châtains et était un peu plus grande que moi. Le dicton dit que la vraie beauté, la beauté parfaite, est à l'intérieur, et ce dicton avait tort en présence d'Aphrodite. La beauté parfaite se trouvait sur son visage, ses formes (j'ai le droit de faire remarquer cela, allez fouiller les archives sombres de la mythologie grecque.), sa voix…et sa laideur se trouvait dans son cœur de pierre. Et, malheureusement, on ne pouvait pas tailler cette roche pour la rendre plus agréable au regard. Alors elle me lapidait avec le sien. Je haïssais tellement cette chose et pourtant j'allais devoir lui parler sérieusement. Et autant dire que je n'étais pas du tout d'humeur à supporter sa voix, aussi mélodieuse soit-elle. Surtout quand on passe des lèvres d'Annabeth à ses paroles.

-Cela faisait longtemps, Piper McLean. Ravie que tu aies priée pour moi ce soir.

-Arrête les formules de politesse, tu sais très bien pourquoi je t'ai parlé ce soir. Sérieusement, _Aphrodite_ , tu as vraiment osé faire ça ?! (J'avais serré mes poings en même temps que le ton de ma voix durcissait.)

-Osé quoi, demanda-t-elle en haussant nonchalamment des épaules, un dieu ne s'introduit pas dans la vie de ses enfants, c'est bien connu…

-Sérieusement ? **Pitié, donnez-lui une claque…elle me prend vraiment pour une conne ?!** Je suis ton enfant maintenant ? Je pensais que…ah oui…tu ne voudrais « plus jamais voir la sale tête ou entendre la voix de geignarde » qui me seyait si bien…

-Et je maintiens, McLean, dit-elle d'une voix crachant sa haine comme un serpent en effectuant quelques longs pas. Je n'ai pas oublié depuis la dernière fois.

-Je suis loin d'avoir oubliée. Et, non je ne m'excuse pas. Mais bon…vu la situation dans laquelle tu m'as mise je ne suis pas dans la bonne position pour t'insulter de nouveau…

Je levais le cou vers le ciel malgré la couverture de pluie qui s'épluchait dans mes yeux. Je pouvais deviner le sourire carnassier qui accompagnait le « -Exactement… » de mon ex-Maman. Mon rictus ne faisait que s'intensifier, elle m'avait prise au piège comme elle le voulait. Ses paroles de vipère, plus mordantes les uns que les autres. Mes oreilles sifflaient comme si un Gleeson Hedge miniature s'était glissé dans mon oreille. Horrible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demandais-je d'une voix froide.

-Moi ? Je ne te veux rien de particulier…c'est bien toi qui m'a appelée, n'est-ce pas ? « Mère, Pas elle. Je vous en supplie. Pas elle... » (sa voix était devenue criarde et ridicule.). Tu es bien courageuse sous ta grande lâcheté…

-Annabeth ne mérite pas ça. Pas ma malédiction. Elle n'aurait jamais répondu ainsi, tu le sais bien. Arrête-ça. Pourquoi elle ?

Elle haussa des épaules. Mes poings se serraient.

-C'était une cible évidente et facile, non ? Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas briser son mariage. Enfin, peut-être pas maintenant.

-Comment ça « pas _maintenant_ » ?! Tu sais ce que ce baiser signifiait ? Quelles conséquences il pourrait avoir ? Tu as déjà entamé la destruction de leur mariage là ! Pourquoi _elle_ et pas une autre personne, fille ou garçon ?! Parce que tu te sens vide ? Tu ne peux pas arrêter un jour d'utiliser le monde entier pour ta simple distraction ? La téléréalité est si naze en haut qu'il faut te venger ici pour retrouver goût à ta vie immortelle ?! En parlant d'immortalité…elle n'est plus d'actualité à ce qu'il parait. TU N'AS PAS MIEUX A FAIRE DE TON STUPIDE TEMPS ?!

Elle souffla du nez, et pendant un petit instant un flash brûla mon crâne et torturait mes yeux. D'accord, je l'avais peut-être un peu cherchée mais, il fallait que cela sorte. J'avais une haine profonde. C'était trop injuste pour elle. Depuis notre dernière altercation, ma mère m'avait maudite. En plus de perdre mon affiliation avec elle (et donc mes pouvoirs), elle avait décidé de m'utiliser comme un pion pour ses jeux malsains. Ou un pantin. Dans les deux cas, elle était Reine et j'étais tenue en laisse, en échec. Je n'avais plus le droit d'aimer qui que ce soit sans qu'elle ne me l'ordonne ou force le destin…et deux des disparus avaient tenté de le forcer plus loin. Il m'avait fallu environ trente secondes avant de retrouver la vue.

-Je le sais bien, McLean. Ne dégrade pas plus ton état, vu comment tu es. Pathétique.

-Je sais, dis-je en redirigeant mon regard dans le sien qu'elle s'efforçait à garder gris, je suis pathétique. Mais tu me dépasses en tous les domaines (je reçus une autre claque). Ok, je vois…

Son visage changea. Ses cheveux châtains gagnaient en clarté et le gris de ses yeux s'intensifia. Si vous avez suivi, je pense que vous avez compris où je veux en venir. Mes dents se serrèrent avant de me mordre les lèvres pour faire passer les réminiscences du baiser. Ma gorge se noua, mes cordes vocales suppliaient de partir…mais je les tenais en otage. Tout comme paroles, avec ma voix basse et ma respiration coupée.

-Elle doit…oublier…s'il…te plaît. C'est trop important.

Je vis à la fois un sourire moqueur et satisfait se dessiner au coin de ses lèvres, et le dédain se peindre dans des nuances de gris. J'avalais difficilement ma salive. Et elle osa me faire le pire cliché possible dans ce genre de situation.

-Je n'ai pas entendue.

-Annabeth doit oublier. Pour son bien, celui de son couple…et…de nôtre amitié. S'il te plait…fais-lui oublier qu'on s'est embrassées. Peu importe ce que je ressens. C'est trop important. Je ne veux pas perdre ça…surtout ce vu ce que…j'ai fait.

Elle souriait. Grandement, férocement, diaboliquement. Tout comme à son habitude. Et son physique changea, devenant plus fin, les muscles un peu plus ressortis au niveau des bras. Son visage, même éternellement jeune, semblait remonter dans le temps. Mes dieux…elle a souri au…

\- « Peu importe » …dois-je donc deviner que, malgré tout, tu as apprécié ? N'est-ce pas ?

C'était dur. C'était vraiment dur car elle savait comment me faire mal sans me toucher. Pour ne pas reproduire l'erreur que j'avais tentée de commettre sur elle. Elle était bel et bien plus maligne que moi, j'avais été prévenue. Mes lèvres pincées n'empêchèrent pas de me faire cracher la réalité.

-Oui. J'avais vraiment aimé. Je crois que...cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien.

Aphrodite/Annabeth souriait avec satisfaction. C'est dans ces moments-là que je hais encore plus l'amour. Car même si c'était cliché, trop vite arrivé, voire même bâclé…elle avait manipulé mes sentiments. Et, cette fois, elle ne semblait pas vouloir les rendre volatiles. Mon cœur me faisait mal. Putain. De. Merde.  
Aphrodite se mouvait vers moi exactement dans la même démarche qu'Annabeth, pas de parodie ridicule ou d'accentuations obscènes. Ce qui était pire que tout car dans le cas inverse, j'aurais pu me cacher dans la haine sur sa moquerie…or là il n'y avait rien. Le pire fut quand elle passa proche, trop proche de moi, son souffle tiède passant dans mon cou comme mes sueurs froides. Elle me maîtrisait psychologiquement et ne daignait même pas me toucher pour que mon physique en soit atteint. Je tentais de me ressaisir avant que tout cela ne devienne atrocement dégoutant, j'étais sur le point de re-craquer. C'était presque tentant de me rejeter sur elle, quitte à oublier les conséquences. Mais heureusement j'avais encore un bon contrôle de moi-même.

-Maman…s'il te plaît…arrête. Je t'en supplie.

Elle interrompit alors sa séance, à mon grand soulagement. Mais, tout en gardant le visage d'Annabeth, elle m'adressa un large sourire.

-D'accord, Piper McLean. Je vais exaucer ton souhait. MAIS (embraya-t-elle avant que je n'aie eu le temps de sourire) tu devras en payer le prix fort. Je peux arrêter de me maîtriser tes sentiments, mais tu vivras avec la douleur toute ta vie restante. Néanmoins…comme tu sembles ouverte ce soir, je te propose un marché.

Elle me fixa. Longuement. En orientant son regard vers le sol. **Non, non, non, non ! Sans façon ! Je ne vais pas…je ne vais pas…** et, malheureusement, je le fis. Je dus me mettre à genoux, sur la terre trempée, le visage bas et les yeux fermés. Jusqu'au bout elle irait me punir et m'humilier…pour une contradiction. Pour une opposition. Heureusement pour moi, elle ne poussa pas son envie de m'humilier à son paroxysme.

-Je te propose le pardon ce soir, Piper. Si tu t'excuses solennellement ce soir en reconnaissant ton erreur, je retirerai gracieusement ta malédiction. La liberté de tes sentiments. Pacte plutôt honnête, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mon erreur… (j'avalais longuement ma salive. Des brides de discussions me revinrent en tête. Ne m'en voulez pas…mais la haine revint). De quelle erreur tu parles ? Celle où j'affirmais que tu n'étais que source de souffrances ? Celle où je hurlais que tu avais détruit des centaines de vies au cours de ta carrière ? Ou bien celle où j'affirmais que nous vivrions mieux sans toi ?

-Je les entends cent mille fois par siècles, ces remarques-là. As-tu au moins compris réellement pourquoi t'ai-je fait embrasser Annabeth ? Pourquoi avais-tu ressenti autant de bien-être ? Ou même la raison de ta punition ?

-Pour t'avoir offensée ?

-Pour avoir offensée ta propre existence. Pas seulement en me reniant de tes origines, mais en haïssant ce dont je suis la représentante. Je ne suis pas que douleur et souffrances, comme tu le disais. Et je suis essentielle.

-Et pourtant, tu me prouves l'inverse ! (Dis-je, furibonde, en me relevant). Comment veux-tu que je m'excuse sincèrement alors que tu n'as réussi à prouver que je me ferais mieux de me passer de toi ?! De ta personnalité égocentrique de déesse ou même de ton faux-semblant. Tu es cruelle et manipulatrice, le genre d'espèce que le monde aimerait bien se débarrasser. Tu es peut-être importante, mais pour moi tu n'es rien, « mère ». Tu es froide. Tu es laide.

Et, à tout cela…Aphrodite ne répondit rien, et se contenta de tourner des talons en soupirant. Elle fit quelques pas, au loin, en gardant la forme d'Annabeth. Et mon cœur se serra. Bien trop fort pour que cela soit normal ou même censé. Et je compris immédiatement ce qu'il se passait. Je me levais immédiatement, courant pour la rattraper, mais c'était trop tard. Elle avait disparue dans la nuit. En me laissant seule…et pleine d'envies.  
Je réalisais alors mon erreur. Ma vraie erreur. Celle d'avoir osé défier une déesse…et maintenant elle allait me faire payer le prix fort. Tellement fort que même le sang ne pourrait pas noyer la dette qui m'était réservée.

Ironiquement, elle m'avait bel et bien laissée reprendre ma liberté…mais en me laissant sur la dernière personne que j'aimais. Et que je n'aurais jamais. J'avais perdue. J'aimais Annabeth.

J'aurais pu tomber à genoux en hurlant ma peine et ma douleur en en rajoutant une couche sur le fait que je maudissais ma mère…mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'avais tellement mal que je n'arrivais même pas à pleurer, j'étais à sec. Mâchoire et poings serrés, je me laissais le temps de digérer ma défaite monumentale, peu importe que je me fasse un claquage à force de rester autant crispée. M'enfin, je n'aurais pas eu le temps, avec la voix familière qui retentit dans mon dos.

-Piper ?

Je me retournai. C'était Jason.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandais-je d'une voix sèche

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de parler avec lui ce soir. Pas après ces « délicieuses » _retrouvailles_ avec ma mère. Pourtant, malgré mon filtre de haine, je voyais un Jason différent. Pas drastiquement…mais quand même. C'était un Jason assez ravagé, au masque complétement arraché et la peau (la vraie peau) mise à vif. Il avait perdu tout le surplus de faux charisme impérial qu'il avait gagné au fil des mois au profit d'une stature plus calme (mais toujours aussi « parfaite » au naturel, EVIDEMMENT). Il y avait toujours un peu (beaucoup) du Jason que je méprisais, mais celui que j'avais un temps aimé semblait ressurgir. **Merde.**

-Je…on te cherchait. Annabeth nous a raconté son « cauchemar » …j'ai eu vraiment de la peine pour elle.

Je déglutis. Le fameux rêve. A la fois mal écrit et trop important. A la fois négligé mais pesant. J'avais fait un rêve assez similaire à une époque, mais je n'ai plus l'impression qu'ils étaient si importants que cela depuis le temps. La prophétie (à trou) était tombée, les morts revenaient à la vie, les dieux mourraient mais prenaient le temps de jouer.

-De la peine ? Toi ? demandais-je d'une voix entre le sarcasme et la froideur.

-Oui, répondit-il sur le dernier ton. Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. J'ai été un vrai connard cette dernière année. Je faisais souffrir plus les autres que de les aider et j'étais aveuglé par la haine et la douleur. Tu as vraiment souffert à cause de moi et…je voulais juste que tu saches que je regrette. Avant que tu ne réagisses en me hurlant dessus ou quoi, ce que je comprendrais, je tenais vraiment à…m'excuser. Tu n'auras peut-être pas tout de suite de la peine pour moi, mais peu importe. Si tu me hais…je sais que je le mériterais.

… **Sérieusement ? Sincèrement ? VRAIMENT ?!** hurla mon esprit. J'étais trop fatiguée pour ressentir quelque émotion. Que ce soit colère, soulagement, joie, hystérie…j'étais trop épuisée pour ressentir ça. Il semblait pourtant (pour une fois depuis longtemps) rempli de bonnes intentions, mais j'en avais juste marre. J'aurais pu être un avatar dans une matrice ou un personnage de roman, le résultat était le même. Je soupirais juste en contournant Jason avec une mine dubitative. Je l'entendis tourner ses talons vers moi.

-Piper…

-Jason, commençais-je d'une voix un peu rauque sans haine ni envie, c'était…gentil…de ta part. Mais comprends que c'est trop tôt pour que je puisse tenir la conversation avec toi. Ce n'est pas le bon soir.

-Ben…justement…j'voulais savoir si ça t'arrangerait d'en discuter un de ces quatre...

-Peut-être.

Ma réponse fut plus sèche que ce que je voulais vraiment dire. Un sourire à la fois nostalgique et hystérique se dessinait petit à petit…c'était soit un joli coup de la part d'Aphrodite, soit un malheureux hasard, mais au moins je souriais pour la première fois depuis le début de cette soirée. Là n'était pas le principal ? Oui, cela l'était. Je continuai à avancer, en l'ignorant presque.

-Piper !

Je le laissais propager mon nom dans la nuit. Cela me faisait un peu de bien pour être franche. Beaucoup de bien. Alors, avec le sourire, je laissais Jason là. Seul. Avec sa voix qui s'égarait. Un peu comme son esprit. Un peu comme les sentiments humains. Un peu perdu…comme moi.

* * *

 **PDV Annabeth**

J'étais allongée sur mon lit alors que l'heure du départ approchait. Nous étions le 17 Août, un mois et cinq jours après mon dix-neuvième anniversaire, et l'expédition commençait. Par où commencer… ?

Peu après notre retour, tout le monde avait senti le grand changement qui s'opérait au fil du temps. Nous avions dû rendre toutes nos informations publiques, sur décision de Jason et de Reyna (je soutiens que c'était une idée catastrophique). Du coup, depuis cela, le Camp avait repris la recherche des disparus comme une bête en furie. Reyna était de retour, cela prouvait que nos proches pouvaient revenir, non ? Tous les jours nous avions au moins un groupe de demi-dieux -romains pour la plupart- partir…et bizarrement avec le sourire. Ça faisait vraiment étrange de voir des couples, des frères et des sœurs, partir aussi gaiement alors que la menace d'une Apocalypse planait au-dessus de nos têtes **pour changer**. J'avais fait la remarque à Percy sur le fait que cela me faisait grandement penser aux soldats européens lors de la Première Guerre Mondiale…je ne pense pas que j'ai aidé son moral malheureusement. Il semblait en partie déprimé depuis qu'on était revenu dans notre monde, et je pouvais le comprendre. Néanmoins il ne laisserait pas tomber…je ne sais pas si je dois blâmer ou applaudir sa loyauté naturelle.

La vie au camp n'était plus si tranquille que cela, et pire, certaines personnes commençaient à être mentalement atteints. D'autres étaient optimistes en pensant qu'un nouveau héros arrivera pour sauver la situation, pour résoudre la prophétie et pour sauver le monde. Et il y avait moi qui était à la fois dubitative et optimiste. Je voulais pouvoir goûter au moins quelques temps à une vie normale, comme lors de mon post-réveil. C'était en partie égoïste ce côté optimiste, je le sais, mais chacun de nous devait se rattacher à quelque chose. Quitte à tisser sa propre liane.

Bon, promis, j'arrête le lyrisme. Percy et moi avions repris les entraînements pour nous remettre à niveau après plus d'un an d'inactivité, ce qui n'était pas du tout facile. Percy avait vraiment perdu de la masse et de la vitesse sur ses attaques alors que moi j'ai juste eu à réapprendre à enchaîner les coups et à aligner plus de trois idées à la seconde. Durant cette longue remise à niveau, nous avions réalisé tous les deux à quel point un seul relâchement nous faisait régresser et à quel point une seule journée était précieuse. Autant dans le sport que dans les quêtes. Six, maintenant sept, ans que nous avions une quête chaque année ne suffisaient vraiment pas visiblement. Mieux vaut prendre du recul parfois…mais trop était dangereux.

Nico était arrivé environ trois mois après que nous ayons pu reprendre contact avec la colonie (il faut dire qu'on n'était pas certains de devoir utiliser la technologie à cause des monstres mais on s'y est résolu), et il avait pas mal changé. Déjà, il semblait plus en forme que jamais -et encore, il avait avoué après qu'il avait un peu le blues- et son teint normalement très pâle semblait s'être effacé. Il semblait, pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa grande sœur, vraiment heureux même s'il voulait le cacher. J'appris plus tard qu'il sortait désormais avec Will Solace, fils d'Apollon de la Colonie, au grand dam de certaines demoiselles. Quand il avait décrit le visage dépité d'une des filles d'Aphrodite qui craquait sur lui, j'en avais ri à en boire mes larmes.

Il était venu avec Franck et Hazel, le premier pleurait tellement en me voyant que j'en étais vraiment touchée, Hazel avait fait jaillir une fontaine de rubis quant à elle. Ces arrivées avaient une teinte un peu grise, on était à la fois heureux de se retrouver, mais le deuil de notre vieux Léo nous avait pesé. La quête des sept remonte à tellement loin.  
Bref, avec Nico et Hazel nous avions pu au fil des mois à détecter la source de la fameuse faille qui troublait un peu tout le monde. La Brume a eu le temps de s'affaiblir entretemps, quelques mortels avaient été tués par des créatures anciennes. Cinq âmes en attente de plus pour Charon. La faille se trouvait assez loin dans les enfers, entre les Champs du Châtiments et ceux d'Asphodèle. Imaginez-vous l'idée d'enquêter avec la mélodie des cris de torture et de supplications dans le fond, et vous aurez à peu près la même volonté que nous d'y aller. Nous étions en Mai à ce moment-là, il nous fallait encore un peu de temps de préparation…quand nous avions reçu une lettre. De la Colonie.

 _ **Annabeth. Percy. Piper. Jason.**_

 _ **Toute la Colonie est en ce moment en pré-deuil.**_

 _ **Malgré tous mes efforts pour le soigner, ainsi que mes prières, j'ai échoué.**_

 _ **Avant tout, je tenais sincèrement à m'excuser, asseyez-vous avant de continuer à lire.**_

 _ **Chiron est mourant. Ses derniers jours risquent fortement d'être lors de cet été.**_

 _ **Je**_

J'avais arrêté de lire à ce moment-là, j'avais déchiré la lettre. Je ne sais plus comment, mais j'avais réussi à me blesser au visage sous l'effet de la colère et de la tristesse. Tout le monde n'avait rien pu dire durant de longues journées et mon cœur était broyé. C'était la pire chose qu'il puisse nous arriver, et il avait fallu que cela tombe. J'étais sincèrement détruite, et malgré mes forces je pleurais à chaudes larmes quand j'étais seule. Même Percy ne me voyait pas pleurer. Mais malheureusement, cela faisait partie de la vie comme l'amour ou la douleur. Deux semaines m'avaient fait décider d'y aller. Je voulais (et devais) le voir. Tout le monde s'était montré compréhensif.

Et donc, me voilà. Allongée sur un lit. Attendant paisiblement (ce qui était rare avec moi) le départ de notre expédition. Au fil de mes pensée, une d'entre elle me frappa après quelques minutes de méditation : cela faisait deux ans que j'avais eu mon cauchemar. Deux ans que je suis tombée dans le coma. Un an que je me suis réveillée. Une année perdue. Cela peut sembler long, mais sur une vie de demi-dieu, c'était ridiculement plus. J'étais partagé entre la fierté d'avoir finalement vécu un an de plus, le stress de ne pas savoir si j'y survivrai à la prochaine, ou bien tout simplement avoir peur de ce qui pourrait arriver par la suite. Mais bon...cette année était un remboursement de celle que j'avais perdu à dormir. Je n'eus pas le courage de faire un bilan de cette année, j'avais déjà le moral recouvert d'une chappe de plomb.

Je hais vraiment la vie de demi-dieu, mais au bout d'un moment je me suis fait au fait que c'était ma vie.  
Et je haïssais toujours autant cette vie…avançons au départ si vous le voulez bien. On est en train de perdre du temps.

Il était quatre heures trente-six du matin quand Percy arriva enfin à la sortie du Camp Jupiter, cela faisait trente minutes que les autres l'attendaient. Moi une heure. Nous étions les six restants de la quête des Sept plus Nico. Reyna avait décidé de rester pour assurer une maintenance dans le camp (et surtout, en privé, elle m'avait avoué qu'elle craignait les Enfers depuis sa résurrection…ce que je comprenais). Nous étions divisés en trois groupes : deux aux enfers et un qui devait aller de prime abord à la Colonie pour les dernières informations. Je vous laisse deviner où je me suis placé.

Le plan était simple : à partir du palais d'Hadès, Percy, Piper et Nico allaient ouvrir la marche pour détecter la faille (et, si possible, tenter quelque chose pour la refermer) en étant suivis par Franck et Hazel. De mon côté, et c'était vraiment difficile de me réduire moi-même à cette tâche, je devais me rendre à la Colonie pour donner les derniers renseignements aux grecs. Les pauvres, depuis que Chiron ne peut plus…vous me comprendrez, ils étaient plus que démotivés et encore plus éparpillés qu'auparavant. Il devait y avoir un « successeur » mais les dieux étaient bizarrement hors-services pour assurer une relève. Je devais m'y rendre seule, malgré insistance de Percy. Je détestais être mis à côté lors de l'action mais depuis quelques temps, mes émotions prenaient trop souvent le dessus sur ma raison. Imaginez que je soupire en disant cela.  
Après une dernière quinzaine de minutes à ressasser le plan, à cinquante-et-un, il fut enfin le temps des « au revoir ».

-Tu es sûre que ça va bien se passer ? me demanda Percy un peu inquiet.

-Je ne sais pas, avouais-je en soupirant grandement. Mais j'espère, je compte sur vous pour…

-Je crois qu'il parlait de la Colonie Annabeth, rétorqua calmement Jason. Tu penses pouvoir tenir le coup ?

Nous échangeâmes un regard avec Percy, avant de sourire faiblement.

-Je suis prête. Ça va être dur mais…je pense je vais y arriver. Je vous rejoindrai dès que possible.

Après un bref échange de regards entre nous tous, Percy s'approcha de moi pour me serrer un moment dans ses bras. J'eus une légère envie de rire face au mièvre de son geste, mais au fond ça ne me déplaisait pas vraiment. Je sentais quelques regards gênés de certains d'entre nous alors j'abrogeai le câlin d'un bref baiser.  
Piper avait, étrangement, tourné la tête.

Percy s'écarta de moi en me donnant un dernier baiser sur le front avant de se diriger vers Nico et Piper qui se tenaient la main. N'allez pas imaginer quoi que ce soit, c'est pour le vol d'ombres. Nico avait perfectionné avec le temps sa technique de vol dans les ombres, le rendant plus rapide et moins aléatoire. Il pouvait aussi en faire au moins deux à la suite, mais pas plus sinon il tombait littéralement à plat. Je pris la main de Percy, qui tenait celle de Nico, qui tenait celle de Piper, qui tenait celle de Hazel, qui tenait celle de Franck, qui tenait celle de Jason.

-Vous êtes prêts ? demanda Nico d'une voix un peu haute.

-Ouais/Carrément/Oui/Vas-y/Chaud/Prêt !

Et le vol d'ombres commençait. Je n'en avais jamais fait avant, mais pour ce que j'avais lu cela ressemblait à la transportation dans Harry Potter. En gros, une bonne partie de non-plaisir. C'était comme si mon corps devenait à la fois cent fois plus lourd et trop léger pour supporter la gravité. Le genre de paradoxe qui me donnait plus que mal à la tête. Je sentis après quelques secondes de « vol » le sol marteler mes pieds, l'onde de choc se rependant dans mes jambes. Le bruit ambiant autour était inexistant. Nous étions à l'entrée de la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés.

Le camp semblait vide, surtout à cette heure de la nuit où en général les harpies nous dévoraient si elles nous surprenaient en dehors des bungalows. Mais c'était un silence tout de même pesant et angoissant, le même fil de sueur froide que celui de ma vision passait dans mon dos. Malgré moi, je tremblais. Un mélange d'appréhension et de peur m'envahissait au fil des secondes. Le manteau d'argent et d'or tentait de m'occulter la vue, alors que je revoyais ces lieux que je connaissais morts. C'était mon foyer durant 12 ans ici, et probablement celui d'une centaine d'autres demi-dieux passés et futurs (s'il y en a), l'avoir vu détruit une fois était infernal. Percy me posa calmement sa main sur l'épaule, avant de prendre une voix étrangement calme et rauque.

-Calme-toi Annabeth. Je sais ce que tu ressens. Tout va bien se passer, on reverra le camp dans cet état. C'est promis. Tu trembles beaucoup.

C'était le cas. J'avais des tics d'une hyperactive, je savais qu'un mouvement brusque pouvait me faire péter un plomb. J'inspirai profondément en fermant les yeux, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure même en berne. Je devais y aller, le temps était compté désormais. Percy m'embrassa sur le front. Un regard échangé entre nos yeux et nos bagues avaient suffi comme « à bientôt » alors que celui de Piper semblait fuir notre échange. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle pouvait avoir malheureusement, elle semblait prendre de la distance.

-Revenez en un seul morceau. Sinon je vous tue.

Ils soupirèrent presque tous, Percy reprit la main de Nico, et le temps de lire cette phrase…ils étaient partis.

J'étais bien seule cette fois. Au milieu du camp. Bientôt sur le point de pleurer…je haïssais cette sensation mais je m'y étais préparée. Il était temps de dire au revoir à Chiron.

Chiron était, comme je l'avais deviné, allongé dans la Grande Maison qui avait été totalement modifié. La salle principale semblait vide à côté de ce que j'avais connu avant avec son grand aménagement où se trouvait Chiron (qui ressemblait un peu à une boxe pour chevaux) drapé de couvertures blanches, avec une compresse humide sur le front et bordé d'une équipe médicale (et de quelques membres connus) qui semblait plus qu'attristé. A mon entrée, je compris leur regard amer et trempé…c'était la fin de son heure. Et c'est là que je regrettais de ne pas avoir lu le reste de la lettre.

Il semblait agoniser vraiment douloureusement. Il ne bougeait pas beaucoup mais sa respiration, ses gémissements et ses cris me retournaient l'estomac. Jamais je ne l'avais vu ainsi faible et malade. Jusqu'alors, c'était ma vraie figure paternelle sincère…c'était mon vrai père en fait. C'est dur à le reconnaitre mais, même si l'homme qu'avait « aimé » ma mère faisait de son mieux et était un homme bien, Chiron restait tellement important que le voir ainsi était plus qu'atroce. Il trembla et grogna un peu plus en retenant ses mouvements. Finalement, une des membres me remarqua du coin de l'œil et alla me rejoindre…sans aucune once de surprise contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu attendre.

\- Salut Annabeth…ce n'est pas surprenant de te revoir ici.

Elle avait un visage plus dur que d'habitude et sa voix semblait plus dure, comme si elle était vraiment touchée par la situation mais qu'elle ne le laissait pas transparaitre. Ou qu'elle était plus forte émotionnellement que moi, aussi. Une large cicatrice barrait son visage, à la fois épaisse et profonde, où sa paupière gauche était soudée à tout jamais. De plus, sa carrure semblait plus massive qu'auparavant et même là j'avais l'impression qu'elle sortait tout juste de l'arène. Son œil libre brillait et sa pupille tremblait, les seules marques de sa panique et de son désarroi…tellement accessibles. Elle finit alors par soupirer en se décalant.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. On vous laisse seuls.

-Merci Clarisse.

Tout le monde partit, soit les larmes aux yeux, soit les paupières closes. Clarisse, elle, souriait légèrement. De compassion. Et de soulagement…tout allait bien se passer non ? Chiron allait se reposer de toutes façons n'est-ce pas ? Justement, à ce moment-là, il était loin de la luxure de l'Elysée. Il n'avait aucune blessure visible sur son corps mais il réagissait exactement comme lors d'un empoisonnement…mais ici le venin agissait vraiment lentement. Comme pour bien attaquer chaque veine, chaque artère et chaque fibre musculaire pour les liquéfier. Aucun être humain, ou même un demi-dieu, n'aurait pu supporter cela, j'en étais plus que certaine.

Je m'agenouillais alors aux pieds de mon vieil ami, cherchant sa large main avec la mienne. Elle était brûlante et rêche, mais il la serrait doucement. Sincèrement, mon cœur était plus qu'en berne. J'aurais pu m'attendre à rien ne pouvoir dire durant de longues minutes, mais Chiron parla finalement d'une voix très basse et rauque.

-J'avais presque perdu espoir de te revoir, Annabeth.

-D…désolée de m'être absentée aussi longtemps Chiron. J'étais un peu, comment dire ? Perdue, entre autres.

Ce fut quasi-naturel en vrai, mis à part mes hoquets dus à l'émotion (ils tentaient de me détruire de l'intérieur comme les murs d'un ghetto). Chiron grogna un peu, je fus tentée de lui donner un morceau d'ambroisie pour le soulager, mais il refusa.

-Ça ne m'aide pas Annabeth…j'en ai fait une légère surdose à cause de mes douleurs.

-D'accord, d'accord, dis-je calmement en reposant le morceau à côté de moi. Bon…eh bien…

Je ne savais pas par où commencer. Du tout. J'avais autant d'hommages à lui faire que de reproches. Ma salive prenait une saveur amère, pas du tout agréable, comme des endives crues. Je haïssais déjà de base ce genre de situations, mais encore plus à ce moment-là où cela devait être nos derniers. Il grogna légèrement sous un (je ne vais pas dire pathétique) effort pour se retourner.

-Ménage-toi Chiron, ça va bien se passer, dis-je calmement sans même croire à la dernière partie de ma phrase.

Il se stabilisa avant de prendre de longues inspirations. Le voir ainsi me faisait rappeler la légende de sa première mort, avant que les Dieux ne lui accordent le retour à la vie. Aux anciens temps, il était le seul centaure à être immortel parmi les centaures (et l'un des seuls « civilisés » dirons-nous) et fournissait déjà aux héros de l'époque tout l'arsenal pour entrer dans l'Histoire à coups d'épées et d'éclats. Sur la fin de sa vie, il dût soigner tout un attroupement de centaures qui venaient se cacher chez lui pour fuir…Héraclès. « Gloire à Héra » …ahah. Pour faire court, il y a eu une mésentente sur un partage de vin et ça a éclaté en bataille sanglante où (visiblement) les centaures étaient perdants. Héraclès les avait poursuivis, aveuglé par la colère, et tenta de tuer plusieurs autres centaures. Il tira par erreur une de ses flèches sur Chiron…flèches qui étaient trempés dans du sang de l'Hydre de Lerne.  
Ce poison est tellement fort que même de l'acide fluoroantimonique à la place du sang serait plus agréable. Chiron en avait supplié la mort aux dieux au lieu de souffrir éternellement. Dans une moindre mesure…

-…c'est exactement ça, dit Chiron d'une voix tranchante.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que…

-Je sais que tu penses à ma première mort. Tu auras beau faire des efforts, on voit toujours dans tes yeux quand tu réfléchis. Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais visiblement.

Il avait dit cette phrase d'une voix plutôt douce…et avec un petit sourire en coin. Je serre un peu plus fort ma main autour de la sienne. Il semblait ne plus vouloir la supplier, la mort. Au contraire, il l'attendait plutôt paisiblement malgré la douleur. Il grogna et toussa un peu fortement. Il avait la gorge très sèche.

-C'est…exactement ça dont je suis victime Annabeth.

-Empoisonné ? Mais…comment ?

-C'est arrivé comme ça. Comme si ma vieille blessure s'était réouverte. Cela fait des mois que j'essaye de comprendre, mais sans arriver à...

Une grosse toux interrompit le cours de sa phrase. Je voyais du sang être expulsés de ses poumons comme d'un vaporisateur. Crade, je sais. Mais, franchement, là ce qu'il subit est une promenade de santé à côté de ce qu'il avait subi la première fois. Je me répétais dans mon esprit la cause de son…de sa…douleur. C'était arrivé comme ça. Sans aucune raison apparente. Comme si un morceau du passé ressurgissait pour frapper le présent et l'avenir. Ça semblait fou, mais avec tout ce qu'il se passe depuis longtemps je trouverais ça presque logique. Presque. Les mots de ma mère retentirent dans mon crâne. « **Tu dois accepter maintenant que tout ce que tu admettais de logique ne l'est plus. ». Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.**

J'avais beau fouiller dans les traits les plus lointains de ma logique et de mes réflexions, aucune réponse satisfaisante n'apparaissait. Un empoissonnement dû à une nourriture piégée ? Un allergène surpuissant ? Un ennemi l'ayant touché ? Une tentative de meurtre ? Un poison à action lente injecté dans ses veines ? Je n'en savais foutrement rien. C'était illogique. Si c'était réellement le poison, il serait mort à peine quelques jours après avoir été empoisonné…maintenant cela faisait des mois qu'il était mourant. Chiron tenta de se redresser, mais dut abandonner l'idée. Comprenez-le, il avait l'habitude d'être au moins en fauteuil roulant pour se déplacer, mais là il devait rester immobile dans sa version « cheval ». Il respira longuement avant de me dire ces trois mots que…j'attendais…plus ou moins. Plus ou moins ouais.

-Je suis désolé.

D'abord interloquée, quelques secondes de réflexion m'avaient suffi à comprendre. Ce fut à mon tour de soupirer et de rester silencieuse un petit moment. En réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait me dire, ce qu'il pourrait sortir pour me justifier ses agissements. « La vérité cachée sera révélée. » …est-ce maintenant que cette partie de la prophétie s'exaucera ? Aussi tôt ? Je n'en étais pas certaine du tout.

-Pourquoi ? dis-je finalement.

Il comprit immédiatement. Et il ne bougea pas cette fois, il avait les paupières battantes et son corps commençait à trembler de partout. Il serre un peu plus fortement sa main autour de la mienne. Dans ma tête je priais Hadès, qu'il pouvait m'entendre. Pas maintenant. Pas aussi rapidement. C'était un peu égoïste mais je voulais vraiment pouvoir lui dire réellement au revoir. Il se calma, et soupira.

-Je voulais te protéger.

Je soupirais en me pinçant le haut du nez. Cette phrase sonnait tellement clichée qu'elle en pompait mon énergie. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de « père parfait » et juste des personnes qui font de leur mieux…mais Chiron mentait plutôt mal. Enfin, quand on le connait bien.

-Me protéger en me cachant la vérité ? demandais-je très calmement.

-Pas en te la cachant, continu a-t-il à dire sur le même ton que moi. Je ne t'ai pas caché ce qui était arrivé à la petite fille…mais j'ai dû changer quelques détails.

-Jurement solennel ?

Il grommela en soupirant. Et, vu qu'il se cambrait, je ne pouvais que deviner que le grand saut allait arriver. Il se tordit dans un excès de douleur tellement importante que je fus obligée d'aller lui chercher du nectar pour apaiser un peu son estomac. Il se détendit finalement après une longue demi-douzaine de minutes, avant de reprendre le cours de notre discussion comme si de rien n'était. Il semblait vraiment, vraiment mal au point.

-C'est…plus…compliqué que cela. Ecoute-moi Annabeth, ce que j'ai à te dire est très important. Tu peux d'abord ranger le nectar et l'ambroisie s'il te plaît ?

Tout en lui lançant un regard intrigué, j'obéissais calmement en me demandant ce qu'il pourrait me dire. Une fois cela fait, je m'asseyais de nouveau à ses côtés au sol, les genoux pliés. Il prit une longue respiration

-Ce que je t'ai révélé il y a un an est réellement arrivé par le passé, mais je ne t'ai pas dit l'exacte vérité. Je m'étais juré, en plus qu'à la pauvre Andromède, de ne jamais avoir à raconter exactement ce qu'elle avait vu. Ce qu'elle avait vécu.

-Le viol auquel elle a assisté…il était réel ?

-J'aurais préféré l'avoir inventé. Pauvre fille. Ce qui était arrivé l'avait profondément traumatisé, elle avait changé du tout au tout. C'était il y a tellement longtemps que je ne me souviens plus de son sourire Annabeth…

-Combien de temps Chiron ? Ce…cette fille…elle est morte quand ?

Il hésita sur sa réponse, et sa tête se tordit de douleur. Ses gestes étaient brusques. Il commençait à perdre ses esprits.

-Je ne sais plus. Douze ans ? Un siècle ? Un millénaire ? Je ne pourrais pas te le dire. Ecoute-moi. Hormis tout ce que je sais j'ai choisi de garder quelques secrets dans ma tombe car je sais que vous les découvrirez durant votre quête. Je t'en avais déjà tellement dit à l'époque…je ne voulais pas t'en faire souffrir. Ma peur a emporté sur ma raison, et pour ça…je suis sincèrement désolé Annabeth. Tu es une personne remarquable, et incontestablement un des plus grands héros que j'ai pu voir avec tellement d'autres que tu connais. Je suis vraiment…sincèrement, fier de toi. Plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer.

Je baissais la tête, encaissant ce qu'il venait de dire comme un coup de revolver dans la poitrine. J'aurais pu voir le vide de mes yeux si je fixais un miroir au lieu de mes pieds. Je me retenais. Je ne voulais pas pleurer maintenant, pas devant lui. « **Je suis vraiment…sincèrement fier de toi** » …j'y repensais en boucle lors de cette longue minute de silence et j'y repenserai surement au fil des jours qui me restaient, mais sur ce moment je souriais. C'était inapproprié et illogique de sourire à cet instant, mais une vague de nostalgie venait de m'emporter. Des larmes chaudes perlaient le long de mes joues finalement, mais ce n'était pas grave au fond.

-C'est presque drôle que tu me dises cela maintenant, tu sais ? dis-je d'un ton très doux. Je me souviens que lors des premiers jours au camp, avec Thalia et Luke, je t'avais défié au tir à l'arc. Tu t'en souviens ? Tu m'avais « gentiment » vaincu, et je t'avais dit que je voulais être un héros. « Un jour, tu verras, tu seras fier de moi ! Même s'il faut que tu sois vieux avant ! ». Tu m'avais dit que tu étais déjà âgé…

-Dès le lendemain, tu avais escaladé la tour de lave sous le regard ébahi de tout le monde, je me souviens, dit-il avec un petit sourire nostalgique. Tu m'avais bien épatée à ce moment-là, personne ne pouvait contredire ta détermination. Je me souviens aussi du jour où tu t'es fait finalement reconnaitre par ta mère. Tu avais à la fois tellement peur et tu te sentais tellement fière et heureuse d'avoir une famille…cela me semble si lointain désormais.

-On vit un temps nouveau Chiron. Et puis…je n'étais pas si apeurée que cela !

-Tu n'arrêtais pas de trembler en voyant le bouclier d'Athéna au-dessus de ta tête. On aurait dit qu'une araignée s'était glissée dans tes cheveux, ajouta-t'il d'un ton amusé.

-Aaaaah ! Ne dis pas ça ! dis-je en passant mécaniquement ma main dans mes cheveux. J'ai l'impression d'en avoir maintenant !

Et, il rit. Faiblement à cause de ses forces se sapant de seconde en seconde, mais tout de même un rire. S'amuser sur des vieux souvenirs en pleine nuit alors que le sommeil nous guette était…sincèrement…un très bon moment. Je pleurais encore, mais à ce moment-là je n'avais plus l'impression que Chiron avait mal. Il ne l'aura plus jamais de toute façon, pourtant ça m'allégeait le cœur de savoir qu'on se disait « au revoir » comme cela. En souriant et en parlant de bonheur, même ancien…au fond le deuil ça prépare pour l'avenir. L'avenir d'un monde où les héros ne seront plus entraînés par Chiron, même incertain, mais vous savez que j'ai toujours de l'espoir en dépit du rationnel. Être enfant d'Athéna ne voulait pas dire « ne pas avoir d'humanité », personne n'échappe à sa part humaine. Pas même les dieux, qui au fond vivent encore avec la foi et la mémoire des Hommes, ne peuvent pas s'acquitter d'une part humaine en eux. L'amour, la haine, la joie et la tristesse. Même sur un piédestal on prenait du recul.

-Satanée arachnophobie, dit-il d'un ton faussement las et rauque (en cachant une toux). Jamais ça ne te lâchera, j'imagine ?

-Même en ayant vaincu Arachné, ses enfants viennent parfois me taper sur le système. Donc, non, cela ne me lâchera jamais, je te rassure.

Je lui souriais. Finalement, je décidai d'aller me chercher de quoi boire, laissant temporairement Chiron seul. Peut-être mauvaise idée, mais je n'étais qu'à quelques pas donc je pouvais intervenir vite. De la fontaine à eau, j'entendis Chiron avec une voix très sèche et presque étouffée.

-Annabeth ? Je…je peux avoir de quoi boire ? S'il te plaît ?

Je remplis un verre, que j'allais ensuite donner à boire à mon vieil ami. Un peu d'eau coulait sur sa longue barbe qui semblait tellement peu soignée. On aurait dit la barbe d'Hagrid, avec des bigoudis. Si vous avez ri en imaginant cela, sachez que cela l'était un peu moins en vrai. Ses paupières battaient de l'aile…le temps commençait à le rattraper. Mon cœur se serrait un peu plus…je ne voulais toujours pas qu'il parte. Pas maintenant…

-Annabeth…

Je relevais un peu la tête. Chiron avait l'air peiné dans son regard mais son sourire était très chaleureux. Je n'avais remarqué mes larmes que quand elles frappèrent la peau de mes jambes. Chiron était allongé et moi assis face à lui. Je regardais l'heure. Trois heures dix-sept. Je fus frappée par cela…on avait passé aussi peu de temps ? Une heure et quart seulement ? J'en voulais plus, c'était humain, mais…

-Je sais que ça t'attriste. Mais il ne faut en vouloir à personne… (il gémit). J'ai vraiment été heureux de te revoir ce soir.

-J…j'imagine Chiron…mais j'aurais aimé un peu plus de temps. Je ne sais pas de quoi on aurait parlé, mais on l'aurait fait, c'était certain ! Tu te sens comment ?

-Mieux. J'ai un peu moins mal. Mais je suis très fatigué.

Ma mâchoire se serrait encore un peu. Les battements de mon cœur prirent la place de la parole et le silence celle du rire. Je ne voulais plus parler, ma voix serait trop chevrotante, mais j'avais encore tellement de choses à dire. C'est frustrant de ne pas pouvoir dire à quelqu'un ce que l'on ressent alors que c'est le moment propice. Ce moment où tu te forces à faire preuve de pudeur et de timidité alors que tu avais déjà bien ouvert ton cœur comme un livre quelques minutes auparavant. Le bras de Chiron se hissait lentement pour poser sa main sur ma joue. **Pitié Chiron…pas ce cliché…** me disais-je alors que je sentais mes émotions faillir. Je regarde l'heure : Quatre heure moins vingt. On avait encore un peu de temps. Quelques personnes commençaient à rentrer, mais ni Chiron ni moi n'en tenaient vraiment compte.

-Respire. Ça va bien se passer, ne t'en fait pas, dit-il d'une voix plus rauque d'avant.

-J'espère Chiron. J'espère vraiment…mais on ne peut plus être certain de quoi que ce soit dans ce monde.

-Il a toujours été incertain. C'est le grand jeu de la vie en somme : les hauts comme les bas sont inscrits dans les règles. Retiens cela Annabeth : les plus grands héros ne sont pas ceux qui accomplissent les exploits les plus spectaculaires. Ce sont ceux qui ont su garder leur foi, leur espoir, leur intégrité et leur détermination. Ceux qui ont toujours espéré même quand ils faisaient face aux pires aventures possibles et imaginables. Ceux qui, peu importe leur fin, n'ont jamais eu vraiment peur de ce qui les attendait le lendemain. Tu es une grande héroïne Annabeth. Ce que tu as déjà accompli auparavant est remarquable, mais écoute ce que je vais te dire et transmets-le aux autres. Gardez espoir. Tous ceux qui iront se battre dans les jours avenirs et tous ceux qui vivront dignement ou non feront forcément face à un moment de déprime, mais c'est dans l'obscurité que la lumière brille. Comme les étoiles dans le ciel. Alors, battez-vous pour ce qui vous semble juste. Battez vous pour votre avenir. Battez vous-même si vous avez l'impression qu'il est trop tard. Cela fait des milliards d'années que la Terre est née et il en reste encore beaucoup avant qu'elle ne s'éteigne alors profitez de la chance qui vous a été offerte. La vie de demi-dieu est encore plus instable qu'une vie mortelle, oui, mais elle peut être tout aussi belle. Vous n'allez pas construire l'avenir car vous l'êtes. Vous n'allez pas construire l'avenir, car vous l'êtes. Et si un de vos proches finit par me rejoindre, dites vous qu'il sera complétement serein et avancez. Souvenez-vous du passé mais ne le reproduisez pas car vous valez mieux que cela.

Il prit sa respiration. Tout le monde autour remplissait désormais la salle et était silencieux, et moi je pleurais au milieu de la foule. Mon front était plaqué sur la main du vieux centaure, mes paupières étaient closes. Sa voix. Son rythme cardiaque. Son souffle. C'est tout ce que je voulais retenir à cet instant précis. Au diable mon contentement d'émotions, c'était douloureux. Je relève ma tête et je sèche mes larmes quand Chiron reprit la parole.

-Ça a été un honneur de vous instruire au fil de ces dernières années. Continuez votre formation, et vivez. Annabeth, ce qui va suivre après que je sois parti ne dépendra pas que de toi. Ni même que d'une seule et unique personne. Peu importe ce que dit la prophétie, vous valez autant les uns que les autres. J'ai foi en vous autant que j'ai eu foi en mes anciens héros. Personne ne pourra contredire vos exploits, personne ne pourra contredire votre légitimité. Vous seuls savez et saurez ce qu'il se passera demain, que vous soyez sages ou non. L'avenir est devant vous, maintenant.

Chiron arrêta de parler, il n'avait plus de souffle. En me pinçant les lèvres, je passais les bras autour de son cou et je m'allongeais à ses côtés calmement. Il ferma ses bras. Puis ses yeux. Il était cinq heures du matin.

Chiron était mort. C'était définitif. Je restais encore une petite minute dans cette position, ignorant le regard des autres. Il perdait petit-à-petit sa chaleur, que mes larmes reprenaient, alors que son cœur avait décidé de se taire à tout jamais. Le silence était purement religieux. Un silence à la fois lourd mais apaisant. Enfin il n'allait plus souffrir. Enfin il allait pouvoir se reposer, ne pas avoir à affronter la perte d'autres membres ou de héros qu'il appréciait. Ces héros perdus au milieu des méandres des légendes que Chiron n'oubliait jamais vraiment. J'imaginais la réaction des résidents des Champs-Elysées, leur stupéfaction de le voir arriver et les honneurs qu'ils allaient lui rendre. Il sera heureux là-bas. Je l'espérais de tout cœur.

Je finis par me lever, laissant le bras du centaure sage se poser sur le sol. Immédiatement, on vint l'envelopper dans une toge pourpre à l'odeur de lilas. Les rites allaient commencer, je compris qu'ils voulurent faire ça de manière traditionnelle. Prothesis, Ekphora, inhumation. Ils commencèrent à laver le corps de Chiron alors que le reste des demi-dieux présents pleuraient. Même le bungalow d'Arès semblait sincèrement peiné. Je ressentais une sorte de…de malaise. D'inconfort. Comme si j'étais intruse ou une bête de foire, alors que c'était lui la « célébrité » du soir. Un orage semblait éclater dans mon cerveau alors que ma pression artérielle ne faisait qu'augmenter. Je devais sortir. Je voulais sortir de là, comme lorsque nous parlions avec ma mère. Comme si l'effroi ressenti durant mon cauchemar ressurgissait. Finalement, je me dirigeais d'un pas pressé vers la sortie, avant qu'une larme sanguine ne sorte.

Il faisait frais dehors, et la Lune éclairait un ciel d'ardoise. J'étais seule, et je pleurais. Pas de colère, pas de tristesse. Mais de soulagement et d'appréhension. Le temps était aléatoire, et une nouvelle heure venait de sonner cette nuit pour moi. Mis à part mes souvenirs et mon bungalow, plus rien ne me rattachait à ce camp qui était pourtant mon seul lieu de vie durant longtemps. Désormais, mes points de repères étaient un mélange en le vrai et le flou. Mon amour et mes amitiés, cette prophétie à trou, le lointain de mon avenir…ce grand mélange était mon pilier, mais je n'étais même pas certaines que les fondations soient droites. Certains disaient qu'on avait tous une bonne étoile qui nous guidait vers la vérité, le bonheur, la sagesse, la joie. Moi j'en voyais plusieurs.

Une petite boule lumineuse perçait l'obscurité du ciel au loin. J'en étais trop loin, pourtant j'en ressentais la chaleur qui s'y dégageait. Troublée, mais pourtant pas ahurie, je décidai de suivre l'étoile pour l'avoir au-dessus de moi. Et ce fut là que le spectacle commença. À chacun de mes pas, une nouvelle étoile apparaissait. Chaque pas que je faisais me donnaient soit un peu plus de forces, soit un peu plus d'espoir. Chaque pas que je faisais était un coup de crayon dont je voyais le résultat dans le ciel. Je ne savais pas si c'était juste une illusion ou bien un message, mais je m'en fichais. Je suivais la direction qu'on m'indiquait. Je traversais le camp d'un pas tantôt lent, tantôt rapide, en passant par certains lieux que je connaissais par cœur. Les arènes où Percy et moi avions livrés notre dernier duel avant que tout ne commence. Les bungalows où je vivais il y avait deux ans de cela. Le mur d'escalade, le grand terrain de Capture-L'Etendard, le foyer d'Hestia qui était encore debout malgré tout, le réfectoire.

Ce fameux réfectoire où se mêlaient vie, amour, disputes, et camaraderie. Ce fameux lieu où nous sacrifions une partie de nos repas pour des parents qui nous écoutaient parfois. Ce fameux réfectoire où j'avais enfin vraiment embrassé pour la première fois mon actuel petit-copain. Mon regard s'attardait sur l'ensemble des places vides et du grand feu sacrificiel éteint. Inexorablement, je voyais ce terrain détruit. Je voyais la flamme verte. Je voyais Percy s'en aller. Mais ce soir j'avais décidé de ne pas y croire. J'avais décidé de prendre une pause ce soir, le temps de laisser Chiron partir avec mon enfance. Je souris une dernière fois, et je continue mon expédition des étoiles. Pour finalement arriver sur un autre lieu emblématique pour moi.

La Lune semblait plus grande quand elle était reflétée dans le lac de canoë-kayak, mais pas autant que le souvenir que j'en ai. Les étoiles s'y reflétaient aussi, dévoilant le tracé de mon parcours. Je regardais autour de moi…personne n'était là. Mes yeux se levèrent vers le ciel comme le vent, et mon sourire grandissait. Même à cette heure-là, j'arrivais à sourire. Bizarre ? Pas vraiment. Je m'allongeais sur le sol en soupirant, fixant la constellation que le ciel faisait ressortir. Le ciel conteur de légendes. Le ciel porteur de mémoires. Dans un registre plus morbide, je pourrais dire que c'était un grand monument aux morts de la Grèce Antique, mais je n'étais pas si pessimiste que cela cette nuit. Bien au contraire. Je voulais croire ce soir. Je me répète peut-être mais, dans le fond, j'espère que vous aussi vos radotez sur votre espoir et votre avenir. Personne n'a son destin tracé de bout en bout, je suis bien placée pour le dire.

La vie, c'est un grand chemin en perpétuelle construction. Il y a toujours des travaux, toujours des déviations, toujours des secousses. Parfois il y a des accidents, parfois il y a des rencontres. Dans tout cela, il y avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus humain. Chiron l'avait dit. Nous sommes tous humains au fond de nous. Même chez les pires représentations de l'Homme il y a une part d'humanité. Dieux ce que ce mot est difficile à qualifier. Ce soir, j'avais envie de penser et de philosopher car c'est sans doute ce que je ferai au cours des prochains mois. Mais, dans tous les cas, ce soir je laissais enfin Chiron dormir. Il prenait une route différente cette nuit. Une route hasardeuse que tout le monde empruntera un jour, dont on attend le départ avec excitation ou bien effroi. Une route solitaire. La route des Enfers.

 _ **TO BE NEXT…**_


	10. Chapitre 10 La faille du Royaume d'Hadès

_**AVERTISSEMENT : Ce chapitre contient des passages émotionnellement, psychologiquement, et physiquement sensibles pouvant choquer les âmes les plus sensibles ou les plus jeunes(-16). L'auteur insiste sur le fait que l'intérêt de ces scènes n'est en rien du voyeurisme malsain, mais une intention de déstabiliser le lecteur. Si vous êtes peu à l'aise avec des sujets sensibles, je suis désolé.**_  
 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

 ** _CHAPITRE 10 : La Faille du royaume d'Hadès_**  
 **PDV Percy/** ** _Piper._**

C'est assez dur à l'atterrissage, un vol d'ombres. Surtout quand le sol se trouve à l'intérieur même des Enfers. Un air un peu saturé remplissait mes poumons plus engourdis que mes muscles. J'avais à peu près l'impression de peser une tonne quinze, mais ce ne fut pas moi le premier à chuter...ce fut Nico. Qui semblait peser trois fois mon poids.

-Hey ! dis-je un peu stupidement sur le coup de la surprise.

 _J'étais tombée comme un poids lourd sur l'asphalte. Comme à peu près tout le monde, le froid me mordait sauvagement la peau comme un bout de viande crue. À mes côtés se tenaient un Percy et un Jason encore sous le choc du double voyage, une Hazel à moitié endormie et un Franck avec une envie de vomir. Heureusement qu'on était à jeun avant de partir. En entendant Percy parler, je fus la première à me relever en boîtant tout de même légèrement._

-D-désolé les gars...je crois que je n'y suis pas encore habitué...

 _Je m'éloignais rapidement du groupe quasi-immédiatement. C'était l'inverse de ce que je faisais d'habitude mais...en ce moment l'isolement me sied bien mieux que le rassemblement. J'avais peut-être un peu froid en m'éloignant des autres mais au moins j'évitais de les brûler avec mon instabilité. Je regardais au loin ce qu'il se passait. Par « loin », j'entendais le « ciel »...et des craquements._  
Le ciel était zébré de noir ardoise et de rouge sang.

C'était franchement stupéfiant à voir, on aurait dit qu'une parcelle de ciel allait se détacher et tous nous écraser sous son poids. Délicieux scénario, je vous l'accorde. À quelques pas de là, Piper semblait regarder longuement les craquelures du ciel, les bras croisés et serrés contre son torse. Pour être honnête, je m'inquiète vraiment pour elle depuis quelques temps. Elle s'absentait assez souvent de nos discussions et plusieurs fois elle arborait un visage de croque-mort, même si elle n'avait plus assez d'appétit pour une simple bouchée. Annabeth avait devinée qu'elle faisait probablement face à une dépression sans pouvoir dire vraiment pourquoi. Une pensée vint me secouer le crâne : Annabeth m'avait avoué qu'il s'était passé « quelque chose » entre elles sans plus. Malgré mes efforts...elle ne semblait pas pouvoir en décrocher un mot. Mais bref, j'aurais l'occasion de lui en parler plus tard, il fallait se reconcentrer sur la quête.

-C'n'est rien Nico...t'as assuré, grognais-je en me relevant. Les gars ! Levez-vous !

-On est réveillés mec...arrête de taper dans tes mains...ça résonne, dit Jason en se levant difficilement.

Franck et Hazel de dirent rien tandis que Jason me prêtait main-forte pour soulever Nico et le soutenir. Le pauvre, il avait épuisé plus de forces que prévues. Son visage était blême -autrement dit, familier- et tout son corps semblait fumer. Heureusement, sa chair ne se consumait pas comme du tabac. Chacun d'entre nous prirent le temps de se situer dans l'espace, qui m'était un peu trop connu à mon goût, et de se ressaisir du voyage. J'avais cette même appréhension, ce même effroi que lors de ma première descente lors de mes douze ans. Pour être honnête, j'avais peur de ce qui pouvait arriver.

-On est d-dans les Enfers ? demanda Franck d'une voix livide

-On n'est même pas très loin des Asphodèles, soupira Hazel d'un ton tendu, j'ai cette sensation de...déjà vu.

Nico se détacha alors de moi et de Jason en fixant longuement sa demi-sœur. Il soupira. Soudainement, je sentis un grand froid courir le long de mos dos. Un froid à solidifier le sang et à corrompre les esprits. Le ciel grondait, la terre tremblait et mes dents claquaient. Le froid me faisait figer sur place, m'effrayait, me chuchotait des mots d'amour. En parlant d'amour...Piper ne revenait pas.

 _Rester là où j'étais à observer le ciel semblait plutôt ironique voire stupide, mais au fond je m'en moquais. J'avais même pu remarquer que les craquelures étaient plus concentrées à un certain point. Instinctivement, je sus que c'était notre but. La faille. Une boule se formait dans mon estomac, à la fois d'appréhension et de soulagement. Cela faisait des mois qu'on entendait parler. Que des demi-dieux s'en allaient. Qu'on était effrayés. La boule ressemblait à celle que j'avais lors de notre arrivée à Athènes il y a une éternité de cela._

 _Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. C'était celle de Jason._

-Viens Piper. On y est presque.

 _Je soupirais en enlevant sa main de mon épaule de manière nonchalante. Pour être sincère...je sais que je suis méchante avec lui. Il avait essayé de changer au cours des derniers mois, mais à chaque fois que je le voyais il y avait cette étrange impression de toc et cette boule amère dans ma gorge. La rancœur serrait mes poings, mon cœur avait déjà un étau autour de lui. Il n'était plus le Grand Jason Grace qu'on avait connu à une époque. Ce n'était plus le modèle pour enfant que chacun aimerait être. Ses faiblesses étaient plus visibles, ses émotions moins contrôlées...bref, j'avais l'impression qu'au fond...il devenait un homme. Et, malgré ça...je pense que j'aurais pu de nouveau l'aimer._  
 _J'aurais pu._

 _Je me redirigeais donc vers le groupe, sans lancer quelque regard à Jason, où Nico semblait se remettre d'aplomb._

-Bon, _entamais-je d'une voix presque neutre_ , on fait quoi maintenant ?

-On fait comme on a dit, _lança Percy_ , on se sépare et on fouille un peu partout pour trouver la faille.

 _Tout_ le monde _se claqua_ le visage.

-Percy...rassure-moi...tu as bien écouté le plan, n'est-ce pas ..?

Bon, ok, je dois l'avouer : j'ai un peu somnolé durant le brainstorming. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute ! Trois heures trente d'affilée à partir de minuit, ça n'aide pas vraiment...heureusement qu'Annabeth n'était pas là. Elle m'aurait étranglée.

 _Dommage qu'Annabeth ne soit pas là. Ça aurait été marrant à voir. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je me contentais de grogner légèrement en attendant que quelqu'un reprenne la parole de façon plus censée._

 _-_ On reprends le plan d'Annabeth, commença Nico en me fixant. On forme chacun trois duos, et on se sépare au fur-et-à-mesure lors de l'avancée. Le but est d'abord d'observer et relever, on devrait éviter de tenter des trucs idiots. N'est-ce pas...

-J'ai compris Nico, _soupira Percy._ _Mais tu sais comment on fait pour se repérer dans le temps ?_

Nico semblait un peu...perplexe. _Il avait l'air même trop déstabilisé par la question de Percy pour que la réponse soit optimiste._

-Je ne sais pas Percy...le temps est devenu comme...incalculable ici. Si cela se trouve ça ne fait qu'une seconde dans le monde réel qu'on est parti comme cela peut déjà faire deux mois.

Cette pensée noua les estomacs d'un peu tout le monde. L'idée me faisait énormément penser au Casino Lotus où Nico avait été enfermé pendant des années avec sa sœur Bianca, et qui avait failli nous faire rater notre première quête. Et, bizarrement, je n'étais pas vraiment nostalgique de cet épisode-là.

-M-mais, comment est-ce qu'Annabeth va faire pour nous retrouver alors ?

-Franchement, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, _dit Nico en haussant des épaules._

-Telle qu'on la connaît, elle a dû prévoir quelque chose. Bref. Je ne sais pas précisément ce qui nous attends mais je crois qu'on devrait aller...par là.

Piper pointa du doigt une zone du ciel où les craquelures semblaient plus intenses que nulle part autre. Ça annonçait que du bon cette histoire, n'est-ce pas ? Nous nous jetions tous des regards à la fois entendus et inquiets. Nous ne savions pas ce qui pouvait nous arriver e _t personne ne pouvait réellement le prédire pour être honnête. Percy semblait être le plus détendu d'entre nous tous, alors que j'étais sans doute celle qui avait le plus peur._ Des voix étranges sonnaient dans ma tête. _Des sortes de sifflements de serpents stridents et surtout froids._ On aurait pu facilement les confondre avec les chuchotements malsains d'un psychopathe dont on était la proie, du grand félin qui montrait ses dents à la petite souris qu'il tenait entre deux pâtes et le bout d'une griffe. _Vous ne voulez vraiment pas savoir ce que vous pourriez entendre. En fait, le félin c'était comme le résultat de l'accouplement entre deux entités opposées et proches. La séduction contre et avec la destruction. Aphrodite et Arès...ouais...c'était comme si Deimos me chuchotait à l'oreille_

-Vous entendez les gars ? _demanda Percy contre toute attente, attirant les regards vers lui._

-Entendre quoi Perce ? me demanda Jason en haussant un sourcil.

-Ben...la...bref. Laissez tomber les mecs, j'ai dû délirer.

 _J'échangeais immédiatement un regard avec lui._ Les yeux de Piper semblaient briller dans le noir, pas vraiment de pure beauté mais d'un grand effroi. _Il ne semblait pas comprendre, j'intensifiais mon regard. Peu importe si les autres le voyaient._ Il me fallut un peu de temps pour comprendre, mais je saisis enfin son message. Je n'avais pas déliré, elle avait entendu ces bruits elle aussi. _Au vu du visage qu'il tire, je crois qu'il a compris. Après quelques secondes d'échange silencieux, Percy dit enfin à haute voix :_

-J'vais me mettre en duo avec Piper je crois.

La plupart des regards se tournèrent de nouveau vers moi, mais cette fois ils alternaient entre leur point de départ et Piper. Je ne compris pas vraiment pourquoi, il n'y avait rien qui pouvait être suspect, n'est-ce pas ? _Je n'ai parlé de "vous savez quoi" à personne. Alors, pourquoi autant de regards dubitatifs ?_

-T'es sûr Percy ? me demanda Nico, l'air tendu. Vous ne risquez pas de vous perdre, toi et Piper ?

-Ça peut être risqué tu sais mec, _intervint ensuite Jason en me regardant,_ t'es sûr de vouloir prendre le risque ?

 _La situation était cocasse à vrai-dire, j'aurais peut-être même pu en rire si je n'avais pas ces murmures qui figeaient mes cordes vocales. Je savais que Jason disait ça juste pour faire genre, pour se redonner l'image du leader attentionné et soucieux envers ses compagnons. Il avait plus l'air d'un clown que d'un dompteur de lions, et ce n'était pas un peu de peinture qui allait cacher les fissures de son masque. Deviens un homme, Jason. Arrête de faire semblant, assume que tu as juste peur, que t'es juste jaloux, que tu aurais préféré un autre scénario que celui-là. Tu ferais tellement plaisir à ceux qui t'entourent._

Je n'étais pas particulièrement réceptif aux regards en général, mais celui que m'envoyait Jason voulait tout dire. Il parlait peu avec sa voix ces derniers temps, à vrai dire je me demande s'il n'a pas perdu quelques mots dans son lexique. Mais ce regard, à la fois tendu et colérique, montrait bien que Jason commençait petit-à-petit à ressentir quelque chose envers Piper.

-J'en suis sûr Nico. De toute façon, je connais déjà un peu cet endroit, on a une carte pour chaque groupe comme Annabeth l'a annoncé, et on aura qu'à suivre le tracé des nuages.

-Ça peut se tenir, intervint Hazel, Jason et Franck seront accompagnés par toi et moi Nico. On pourra prendre des chemins un peu plus risqués vu qu'on maîtrise un peu l'endroit non ?

-Exactement Hazel. Et si, dans le cas où serait les premiers à arriver, on pourra déjà vous prévenir de ce qu'il s'y passe. Et Jason...

 _Percy se retourna vers lui, l'air sérieux dans le visage._

-La vie de sang-mêlé est un risque en lui-même, et elle n'est jamais là pour nous faciliter les choses. T'aurais dû t'y faire avec le temps, n'est-ce pas ?

Peut-être que j'étais un peu rude. _Mais le regard de Jason ne transpirait pas de haine._ C'était assez perturbant, mais finalement gratifiant. J'avais eu l'impression de servir à quelque chose, d'avoir un peu retrouvé la place d'un « leader ». _Percy avait un sourire de satisfaction qui tordait ses lèvres. Jamais je n'aurais vraiment cru qu'il pouvait avoir un tel air aussi fier de lui. Ce que les autres disaient sur lui est plutôt vrai en fin de compte..._

-On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver avec toi Percy, tu le sais ?

 _Un sourire à la fois amusé et exaspéré barrait pourtant le visage de Jason. Cela faisait depuis combien de temps qu'il ne souriait plus ? Et maintenant que je me pose la question...depuis combien de temps JE ne souriais plus ? Une nouvelle fois, une chappe de plomb froid recouvrait mon dos comme une couverture trempée._ J'entendis de nouveau les voix. Ces étranges voix qui dégustaient mon sang comme une glace à force de la geler. Ces étranges voix qui semblaient plus forts dans mon dos que face à moi...voulaient-elles me servir de guide ?

-C'est ma spécialité non ? répondis-je alors à Jason.

Pas un mot ne suivit. Jason et Nico s'en allèrent, suivis de près par Hazel et Franck _._ Nous étions désormais seuls au milieu des enfers, avec pour trajet un ciel craquelé et pour guides des voix autant sympathiques que le cœur d'un dictateur. _Et mon coéquipier était le petit-ami de la fille qu'on m'a forcé à aimer, que j'avais embrassée contre son gré sans que personne ne soit au courant. Je finis par soupirer :_

-Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser...

.

 **PDV Annabeth**

La réunion générale n'était pas sur le ton habituel. Normalement, même avant de lancer la quête de 7 ou même la Grande Prophétie de Luke, il y avait toujours un certain optimisme voire un « je-m'en-foutisme » de certains. Pas ici. Et c'est là que j'avais pu sentir l'impact de la mort de Chiron.

Nous nous étions réunis tous au grand réfectoire, et un silence de cimetière s'y statuait. Même les esprits les plus bagarreurs et les plus farceurs n'arrivaient pas à mettre l'ambiance si particulière qu'il y avait au camp. Je le prenais comme un coup froid au cœur, le souvenir du cauchemar ne suffisant pas à me déstabiliser. J'avais l'impression qu'on vidait de force tout ce qui faisait mon foyer comme dans un abattoir.  
Le silence était une lame de boucher alors que l'âme du camp mourrait (même pas à petit feu, le brasier n'était pas encore lancé).

Je jetais un œil à celles qui se tenaient sur ma droite : une Clarisse toujours borgne et à l'air ferme, une Reyna à l'allure stressée malgré ses tentatives (pas si vaines que ça) de le cacher, et une Rachel qui semblait en partie s'ennuyer. Nous étions toutes les quatre un peu à l'abri des regards pour se préparer à ce qui allait s'ensuivre. Honnêtement, voir Reyna ici était particulièrement touchant. Malgré son traumatisme, elle a accepté de nous suivre dans notre mission. Je la voyais trembler, mais son très léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres mettait en valeur son impatience. Dieux merci, elle avait assuré que les légions de la Nouvelle-Rome seraient là si on était partants. Rachel semblait...comme à son habitude. Etrangement détendue et difficile à cerner. Je l'aimais bien, mais ne pas réussir à savoir si elle se prenait au sérieux ou pas était un vrai défi.

-Et maintenant ? me demandait Clarisse l'air ferme, interrompant mes pensées.

-A part ce que je m'apprête à dire ? Je n'en sais rien.

Les retardataires, à savoir une bonne partie des campeurs, étaient en train de se rassembler. Toujours sans aucun bruit, assis au sol face au grand braiser sacrificiel éteint. Le sang palpitait dans mes veines et mes tympans battaient. Ce n'était pas la mort de toute façon, enfin pas encore.

-Si tu ne sais pas quoi répondre à quand les autres vont s'inquiéter, tu ne les auras pas à tes côtés.

-Je sais Reyna. Je le sais.

Nos voix étaient plutôt fermes. L'appréhension nous guettait, ME guettait, et aucun récent événement ne plaidait en notre faveur. La mort de Chiron, le suicide d'un jeune campeur qui ne voyait que le désespoir, et la longue période d'absence de l'équipe d'exploration...tout cela nous effrayait peu importe les bungalows. Sept semaines qu'ils sont partis. Clarisse me regarda longuement avant de pousser un soupir rauque.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandais-je alors d'une voix tendue.

-Toi. Ce n'est pas Annabeth ce que je vois là, retentit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Je lui jetais un regard dubitatif, et surtout énervé, alors que je voyais par le même moment Reyna et Rachel tousser. Clarisse soutint son œil valide sur les miens, je ne l'avais jamais vraiment vue aussi...dure. Et pourtant, connaissant le personnage, j'avais vu beaucoup de moments où elle flirtait avec les deux extrémités. Là elle plongeait dans la plus sombre.

-Tu peux répéter ?

Le regard de Clarisse passa alors de la lassitude à l'énervement. Elle se mit face à moi, quelques centimètres de différence m'obligeaient à lever la tête. Son œil tremblait de plusieurs feux, mais pas de joie.

-Regarde-toi, Puits de Sagesse, putain ! T'es comme un bouquin ouvert, on peut facilement savoir ce à quoi tu penses ! Tu as peur, tes yeux tremblent, on voit ta gorge se nouer et on n'a même pas l'impression que tu te sentes à l'aise ! Tu manques d'assurance, on dirait que tu n'es pas confiante envers ton propre plan ! Depuis quand un enfant d'Athéna n'a pas confiance en son plan ? Depuis quand montres-tu aussi facilement tes sentiments Annie ? Quand est-ce que tu as commencée à devenir aussi...vide ? Ce n'est pas toi que je vois, mais un faux. Une sorte de ballon avec ton visage peint dessus, vide, sans vie, sans expression, sans rien ! Regarde ce que t'es devenue. Est-ce que c'est toi, Annabeth Chase, celle qu'on a connu lors d'une Titanomachie ? Est-ce que c'est bien avec toi que je suis devenue « amie » ? Une faible ?

J'explosais de colère à ce moment-là, mon cerveau démarrait au quart de tour sans réfléchir. Mon épée d'os pendait toujours dans son fourreau mais mon bras eut vite fait de plaquer Clarisse sur un mur à l'arrière. Rachel et Reyna se hâtèrent de me tirer sur l'autre bras, malgré mes grands coups en l'air. Je regardais Clarisse avec un air mêlant haine et dégoût, mon esprit ne réfléchissait même plus.

Je dégainais mon épée, et lui mit sous le cou.

-Tu n'oseras pas Annie, dit-elle d'une voix faussement calme, tu as toujours peur. Tu ne réfléchis plus, t'es juste en colère. Baisse ton épée, ou tu feras une connerie que tu regretteras amèrement.

-Ferme-là Clarisse, dis-je en pressant ma lame contre son cou, ferme ta gueule avant que la connerie que t'appréhende n'arrive. Évite d'ouvrir ta gueule sans savoir ce par quoi on est tous traversé. J'ai peur, ouais. Je craque, peut-être, mais surtout je ne suis pas d'humeur à entendre une meuf qui ne sait pas ce dont elle parle. J'ai survécu à une mort quasi-certaine, et mon absence a brisé des amitiés. Je suis revenue pour voir de mes propres yeux mon père de cœur mourir. Et je dois à présent mener une armée de demi-dieux dans un endroit dont on ne sait rien du tout, dans le même endroit où mes amis sont allés ! Là où mon petit copain est allé, sans que j'aie de nouvelles de lui ! Sans que je sache s'il va revenir en vie, sans que je sache QUI VA REVENIR DE CETTE PUTAIN DE PROPHÉTIE !

Le silence tomba entre nous deux. Nous nous regardions avec haine, sous la surveillance paniquée de notre Oracle et de mon clone aux cheveux noirs. Ma lame déformait la peau de son cou dans une inquiétante vague, une vague dont je n'avais pas peur d'y plonger. Pourtant, l'œil de Clarisse prit une teinte sincèrement blessée. Colérique et blessée, je n'avais jamais vu mon amie comme cela...la pression de la lame s'affaiblit.

-Au moins, tu as un espoir de retrouver ton copain. Tu peux toujours espérer de le retrouver, et l'espoir fait vivre selon certains nunuches. J'ai perdu le mien en même temps que mon œil, et j'ai son sang sur les mains. Je te l'avais raconté, tu te souviens ? De quand il a commencé à devenir fou comme tu l'étais. De quand j'ai dû l'affronter sans être préparée et du moment où j'ai transpercé son cœur. Tu te souviens de ça, au moins ? Tu te souviens de toutes ces personnes qui ont perdues des proches cette année car ils étaient trop entreprenants ? Tu te souviens de ces mortels qui ont pénétrés nos barrières ? De ceux qui ont vu l'attaque des cyclopes ? Notre monde est noir, Puits de Sagesse, tu n'es pas la seule à le voir. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir peur. Tu n'es pas la seule à qui cette salope de prophétie s'applique. Tourne la tête, et regarde ces gens qui t'attendent ! Ceux qui ont besoin d'une personne pour leur dire quoi faire et comment faire § Ceux qui ont besoin qu'on les guide car ils n'espèrent plus, ils ne vivent plus, ils survivent. Ils ont besoin d'une leadeur, pas d'une pleurnicharde. Ils ont besoin de TOI, pas d'une égocentrique. Pas d'une meurtrière. Ils ont besoin d'un héros, car ils ne pensent plus l'être. Pense à eux.

Le monologue me frappa de plein fouet, mon épée s'échappa de mes mains. Je tournais lentement la tête vers le réfectoire qui s'emplissait de murmures d'appréhension et de spéculations. Cette même appréhension ressentie lorsqu'on partait en guerre et que l'on savait qu'on devait y payer un lourd tribut. Clarisse avait raison. Combien de personnes avaient vu leur futur s'entacher de sang ? Combien de personne ont vu leur amour partir ? Combien de personnes avaient peur à ce moment-là ? Je réalisais que j'étais non plus égoïste et égocentrique, mais aveugle. Je ne voyais plus la douleur des autres. Je ne ressentais plus de compassion. Mes poings se fermèrent, et sans prendre mon reste, je m'avançais. Vers ceux qui devaient croire en moi.

Sans dire un seul mot.

J'allais devoir parler à un moment ou à un autre, mais pour une fois je voulais laisser ma place à quelqu'un d'autre. Laisser le privilège à quelqu'un d'autre de trembler sous le regard du camp. Laisser le privilège à quelqu'un d'autre de trembler, d'avoir la sensation de voler une place qui ne lui était pas destinée. Laisser le privilège à quelqu'un d'autre d'être le cliché du héros fragile en fait. Mais avec le temps, j'ai appris à cacher mes points faibles. Il était temps de redevenir la Annabeth Chase qu'ils connaissaient, celle qui ne quitte pas son rôle et celle qui va jusqu'au bout des choses. Cela m'encourageait à vrai-dire, en m'imaginant que je pouvais redonner un peu d'espoir. Que tout n'était pas perdu et qu'il y avait encore des choses qui ne changeraient jamais. C'était l'heure. Pour me motiver, j'imaginais une scène avec un public qui n'attendait que d'être touché. Qui n'attendait que de pouvoir sourire, rire, pleurer, réfléchir. Un peu de maquillage anti-rides de faiblesse, quelques mots et le tour était joué, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne pouvais pas dire que le silence s'installait. Juste qu'il changeait de position et d'attitude. De pesant il passait à insistant. Quelques regards las se levaient vers moi, d'autres trempés, d'autres vides de tout intérêt. Il n'y avait plus de catégorisation par bungalow, même les plus érudits semblaient se laisser aller aux sentiments noirs. Je sentis une lame froide longer mon dos dans une tendresse tranchante. Dix-sept heures pétantes. Mes yeux se fermèrent durant une demi-seconde, et ma voix se porta finalement après quelques secondes de réflexion -ainsi qu'un brin d'improvisation.

-Bien, dis-je alors en brisant enfin le silence, nous allons ouvrir la séance.

.

 **PDV** _ **Piper**_ **Percy**

 _Cela faisait des plombes que Percy et moi marchions sans rien dire au milieu des Enfers. Nous suivions un chemin assez « simple » marqué dans le ciel obscur et craquelé. Nous ne disions rien depuis que nous nous étions mis en duo, et c'était l'un des pires silences que j'ai pu subir de ma vie. J'étais à la fois rongée par le stress, la peur, la honte, et surtout par l'ironie de la situation. S'il savait ce que j'avais fait...non, je ne voulais pas y penser._

Nous avions été attaqués au moins quatre ou cinq fois par des monstres, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique, mais beaucoup plus forts qu'avant. J'avais cette drôle d'impression que plus on avançait, plus notre force se sapait pour la donner à nos adversaires. Cela combiné avec le moral à zéro plus Piper qui ne disait rien...tout cela me donnait faim. Pourtant, ce n'était pas mon estomac qui gargouillait...

 _Des bruits rauques retissaient dans les environs, des bruits qui mêlaient un grognement de colère et un cri de douleur._ Un cri froid, sans émotions, uniquement de la douleur. Et des voix stridentes qui soufflaient mille et un mots et directions en tous sens. _Elles grondaient comme l'orage qui était sur le point de déverser sa fureur en trombes d'eau._ Comme un dieu qui allait abattre sa malédiction sur sa victime. _Et puis...le silence._ Plus aucun bruit.

-Tu as réentendu les voix, toi aussi ? _demandais-je alors soudainement d'une voix dure et froide._ Elles sont présentes, hein ?

La voix de Piper avait failli me glacer encore plus le sang que celles des Enfers. Même dans sa posture rien ne semblait ressortir d'elle, et pourtant elle avait retrouvé un semblant de son visage d'avant. Bras croisés, visage inexpressif, yeux vides. Pourtant, en temps normal, il y avait de la matière pour les remplir...mais ces derniers temps c'est comme si elle fermait volontairement l'accès à son regard. J'étais vraiment mal, d'autant plus que vous connaissez mon talent particulier avec les filles, que ce soient mes amies ou pas.

-Oui. Je les ai réentendus. Il se passe quelque chose, j'en suis sûr et certain, mais je ne peux pas dire quoi.

-Elles veulent nous égarer, nous rendre fous. Peut-être même qu'elles veulent qu'on meure ?

 _J'avais sorti cela tellement naturellement que mon sang se figea dans mes vaisseaux. Je secouais la tête, non. Non, je ne devais pas penser à ça ici. Pas maintenant._ Pile au moment où Piper avait dit ce mot, c'est comme si une lueur d'envie planait dans ses yeux. Je déglutis. J'avais un sale souvenir du Labyrinthe, mais je ne voulais pas penser à ça ici. Pas maintenant.

-Tout est possible en ces temps de fous...dis...Piper...

-Hum ? _demandais-je en levant un sourcil, mais toujours lassée._

-Tu as peur ?

 _Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à cet instant précis. J'avais peur, c'était inexorable, mais je ne savais pas de quoi. Je ne savais même pas si j'avais ressenti cette peur avant qu'il ne m'en parle, si elle existait avant que je n'y pense. Je regarde Percy dans les yeux, il a un manque lui aussi. Un manque étrange de gris dans ses yeux verts. Et j'y voyais des yeux verts manquant de gris. Un filet froid coulait le long de mon dos, et mon cœur battait plus vite ; j'avais peur._

-Peut-être. Et toi ?

Je haussais des épaules. Non, je n'avais pas peur, j'étais simplement en colère. De ne pas savoir ce qui se tramait, ce qui causait le fait que tout cela soit arrivé. De ne pas savoir ce que mon amie avait, de ne pas avoir les autres à côté. De marcher des jours entiers dans ce fossé à cadavres et à âmes en peines en quête d'une chose dont on n'est même pas certains de l'existence. Je faisais juste un trop-plein en fait. Un fil chaud coulait le long de mon front, c'était ma sueur. Il faisait plus chaud. Et, soudainement, je ressentais un grand effroi.

-Que...qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? _me dit-il en pointant une sorte de masse noire devant nous._

-C...c'est...la...la faille, me dit-elle alors qu'elle commençait à courir.

-Hey ! Piper ! Attends-moi !

Nous nous mîmes à courir alors vers la masse noire. _Un voile de fumée, dense, vivant, et murmurant des voix à la fois douces et rauques. J'en étais persuadée, la faille était derrière ce voile sombre._ La chose la plus affreuse qui pouvait exister. Une chose dont on ne savait pas si c'était un esprit ou un être vivant. _Constant ou intangible._ Réel ou imaginaire. _Effrayant ou bien attirant._ C'était tout cela. Tout ce mélange, à la fois d'une force divine et de la faiblesse humaine. _C'était la faille._ On plongeait dans notre pire cauchemar. _J'avais poussé un grand cri._ Je lui avais attrapé la main **_in-extremis._**

 _Et nous y sommes allé._

 **PDV** **Piper (déconseillé au moins de 16 ans)**

 **Je sentis un filet froid filer le long de ma peau, s'enraciner dans la moelle de mes os, me déchirer les chairs. Mon dos, mes membres, et même mes sens étaient morts. L'ombre filiforme s'enroulait autour de moi comme un serpent autour de sa proie. Ma gorge se nouait, mes émotions s'emballaient, ma peur grandissait et surtout mon cœur battait. Alors que ma cage thoracique s'affaissait sous son poids, l'appréhension et l'effroi battirent une enceinte de tristesse à la place de mon cœur. Puis la douleur me fouetta, sans bruit claquant pour une fois.**

 **Cette douleur qui me sciait les os et me tranchait doucement les nerfs comme ma chair. Cette douleur d'opération, propre et barbare à la fois, aux points sensibles et interdits privés de répit. Cette douleur tellement forte qu'il n'y avait qu'elle, pas de cri, pas d'opposition, juste la soumission à cette perverse. Cette perverse qui brise les cœurs et les corps. Ma vue s'obscurcit, je me sens faillir et tomber. La chute est longue, très longue, trop longue. Aucune lumière n'était visible mais l'air me brûlait la peau. Elle crépitait comme un morceau de bois dans une cheminée, chaque pore se détendait violemment et chaque fibre cuisait. Je n'étais qu'un simple morceau de viande que mon bourreau tenait à la pince, me saisissant à vif et me faisant brûler.**

 **Enfin une lumière, un orange étouffant et une sueur collante. Le filet froid continuait de couler le long de mon dos alors que la lumière rongeait ce qu'il restait de ma carcasse. Mon dos sentit un sol arriver lourdement, mes yeux virent le cauchemar. Un incendie. Un gigantesque incendie aux allures de déjà-vu apocalyptique grondait autour de moi comme une malédiction. Un lointain, si lointain, souvenir m'assaille alors je voulais hurler. Des cris recouvraient mes supplications, aigus et désespérés, se répétant en continu. Des cris d'enfants qui réclamaient leurs parents. Mes tympans sifflèrent, je voulais hurler, pleurer, me détacher des harpons invisibles qui s'accrochaient dans mon corps. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire à part subir, attendre de savoir ce que le maître de cet hôtel de l'horreur m'avait concocté. Le brasier n'était que l'apéritif.**

 **Le sol s'affaissa de nouveau sous mon dos, la chute continuait inexorablement. Le feu m'avala sans aucun remord ; il mastiquait, me secouait dans tous le sens, me réduisait en tas de cendres et de viande broyée. Aucune différence ne subsistait entre mes muscles et mon sang, mon cœur et mes larmes, mes os et de l'eau. Ce charognard avait grignoté jusqu'au dernier filament de ce que j'étais. Il ne me restait plus que mes émotions, mes sensations, mes sentiments. Et j'eus encore plus peur. J'eus peur de ce qui allait arriver alors que le feu prenait l'allure d'une tornade. Grande, destructrice, affamée et rassasiée. Mon corps balançait de droite à gauche, et je n'avais plus de champs de lilas ou de chants d'Apollon pour m'évader. J'étais pieds et main liés, je venais de terminer les hors-d'œuvre.**

 **Silence.**

 **Je m'étais arrêtée de tomber, et les liens invisibles qui me retenaient prisonnière s'étaient désagrégés. Tout autour de moi se déployaient les Enfers sous leur plus pure forme. Une masse noire, grouillante, froide, mouvante. Une sorte d'esprit à l'aura d'effroi et de désespoir qui encercle et se fond dans les cellules de ma peau. Je ne bougeais plus, sans rien faire ni imaginer quoi que ce soit. Juste, je me noyais dans la vague noire qui déferlait. Respirer une dernière fois. Et au loin je vis une forme. Aussi terrible que belle, aussi sombre que mes envies malgré la couronne dorée qui l'entourait, aussi belle que le pire des rêves que je pouvais avoir.**

 **Je voyais Annabeth, sourire envieux sur son visage.**

 **Je vous promets qu'à ce moment-là, tout se bousculait dans mon cerveau. La peur prenait l'étrange place qu'aurait pu prendre la joie ou même l'appréhension. Annabeth était belle, trop belle. Son sourire s'étirait trop, était trop...parfait. C'est comme si ma mère s'était maquillée en elle et s'apprêtait à se servir de moi comme de son plat principal. Mes pires peurs ressortaient en même temps que les veines de ma peau, je voulais bouger -et je le pouvais- mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'étais une proie bien trop facile d'accès.**

 **Elle s'avança vers moi, d'une belle démarche que je n'avais jamais vraiment remarquée chez elle avant cela, avec un sourire aussi grand que l'étincelle d'envie dans ses yeux gris. Elle se mouvait lentement, avec la grâce d'un serpent et le style d'une mannequin. Ses pas silencieux me claquaient les tempes, le choc devenant de plus en plus fort alors qu'elle se rapprochait. Annabeth est debout face à moi, au sol et autant apeurée qu'excitée. Excitée car mon moi intérieur sait ce qu'il va se passer...**

 **-Piper...**

 **Juste ce murmure. Ce murmure plein de sous-entendus, ce murmure à la fois pervers et magnifique...ce murmure annonçait le début de ma déchéance. Ma respiration s'accélérait, j'avais déjà peur alors que rien n'était arrivé. Annabeth s'agenouille à mes côtés, puis penche sa tête au-dessus de la mienne. Mes pensées se bousculent dans mon esprit, je ne bouge toujours pas. J'ai envie, mais j'ai peur, tellement peur, de ce qui va arriver. Et Annabeth me sourit encore en me dégageant d'une main une mèche de cheveux. Mes dieux, à la fois je maudissais intérieurement Aphrodite pour m'avoir fait ça, et à la fois je me perdais dans le gris de ses yeux et de mes esprits.**

 **-Shhh, Piper. Ne te laisse pas envahir par tes doutes...profite juste de l'instant...**

 **Sa voix...trop...sifflante...sensuelle...charmante. Mes poumons se remplissent d'air à grande vitesse alors qu'Annabeth et moi sommes de plus en plus proche. Son souffle bat ma peau en une caresse envieuse. Et son visage est tellement proche du mien que la crise cardiaque guettait le terrain. Je sais ce qu'elle va dire. Je veux me boucher les oreilles et entendre sa voix dire ces mots. Ces simples mots qui détruisent ma vie, celle des autres, et qui pourtant la font perpétuer. Elle va le dire, sa langue parcourt la commissure de ses lèvres...de mes lèvres.**

 **-Je t'aime.**

 **Et elle commence à me dévorer les lèvres. Sa bouche mord mes plus sombres et profondes envies, mes plus profonds désirs. Mon cœur vient d'exploser, mon corps est enfermé dans une chambre froide tellement je suis rigide. Annabeth...elle...m'embrassait. Non, elle ne m'embrassait pas, elle se défoulait juste. Les courbures de son corps pressent les miens, je suis la proie d'une chasseuse à la recherche de chair fraîche. Ses mains parcourent chaque parcelle de mon corps alors que celles de mon visage se remplissaient de mes larmes. J'aimais tellement cette sensation, mais je me haïssais tellement au même instant. Annabeth attrape une de mes mains, la force à s'installer sur son dos, et ce sans aucune once de résistance. Nos mains parcourent nos silhouettes comme deux serpents se frottant l'un à l'autre. Des frissons à la fois d'effroi et d'extase parcouraient le long de mon corps, ne pouvant sortir de mes lèvres fermées, l'appréhension grimpait en flèche.**

 **-Ah...Annabeth...**

 **Malheureusement pour moi, ce soupire ressemblait plus à de l'extase qu'à une supplication. Mon corps me forçait d'aimer, mes sentiments aussi, mais ma logique hurlait. Et Annabeth, CETTE Annabeth, n'écoutait pas la logique. Lentement, sa tête ainsi que son corps à moitié dénudé, rampèrent. Et mon amour laissa totalement place à la panique, qui rampait lui aussi. Il courrait le long de mon corps, franchissait mes portes interdites, remontait le long du bras de la blonde qui me faisait tourner. C'était lui, le serpent qui voulait me dévorer. C'était lui, le bourreau de mes émotions. C'était lui qui allait me laisser une marque indélébile, au fond de ma chair, en déchirant la barrière de mon innocence.**

 **Je bouge. Je supplie, je gémis, mais rien n'y fait. Il a franchi les portes, il joue avec moi, il lape ma sueur et mes larmes. Il lape mon envie, privant d'eau la petite fleur qui me protégeait. Je veux hurler, j'ai peur, je n'en ai pas envie, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Je ne veux pas me perdre, je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse ça. Malheureusement, la sourde Annabeth continuait son festin. Elle finit, après une longue recherche, par envoyer ses serpents s'accrocher à moi. Je hurle encore, de plus en plus fort, elle allait me voler. Elle allait me kidnapper, me torturer, me faire hurler comme elle le faisait actuellement avec le pire des outils de torture existants. Les serpents plantèrent leurs crocs, ils allaient répandre un poison de luxure dans mes veines. Je perds pieds à ce moment précis.**  
 **Annabeth manipulait un cadavre hurlant, pas moi.**

 **Les hurlements montaient, montaient, faisaient trembler le voile des Enfers. Des hurlements de douleur, de peine, de rage, et d'une pointe de plaisir non désirée. Et des craquements. Mes yeux étaient fermés, je ne voulais pas voir le spectacle qui se déroulait là où il se trouvait. Mais je sentais mes côtes subir de grands chocs. Mon visage. Mes jambes...ce n'était plus de l'affection. Mes paupières, cousues entre elles, me faisaient mal autant que les poings qui s'abattaient sur mon corps déjà assez meurtri. Et pourtant le serpent était toujours là, plus menaçant, plus violent, plus grand. Mes cris prenaient de plus en plus d'intensité, je suppliais la mort. Qu'elle vienne, qu'elle m'embrasse, qu'elle me baise s'il fallait ! Je voulais mourir. Juste mourir pour ne plus avoir à aimer, ni à avoir mal. Mes yeux se déchirèrent alors que je sentis mon bassin craquer en un grand coup sec.**

 **Annabeth était là, tout sourire, assise à côté de moi, les mains occupées. A me torturer, évidemment. Malgré cela, même si elle était là, juste à côté de moi...il y avait toujours le serpent qui mordait. J'avale ma salive, je tourne difficilement la tête, et je vois une autre statue à la couronne blonde à la place de son prédécesseur. Ses yeux bleus m'électrisèrent sur place, et mes larmes sortirent enfin en mêlant au sang de mes marques. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi je le voyais...pourquoi me frappait-il ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Etait-ce ça, ma destinée ? Mourir...ainsi ? Je le voulais tellement. Juste que tout cela s'arrête, que ce satané serpent ait fini de sucer mon sang et d'avoir répandu son poison. Que ce serpent ait fini de me torturer.**

 **Elle veut de nouveau m'embrasser, mes lèvres restaient collées entre elles. Une claque, un cri de surprise, et j'étais vaincue. J'étais dans la situation la plus...humiliante qu'il soit. Je veux mourir. Maintenant.**

 **-** Piper...Piper...PIPER !

 **Une autre voix. C'était une voix moins envieuse, plus essoufflée, paniquée. Une voix que mon faux plaisir voulait noyer, une ancre qui tombait enfin auprès de moi. Je bouge, je veux sortir de là. Je veux partir, les coups ne m'arrêtaient plus. Je veux partir, mon corps redevint largement plus léger. Je veux partir, je me sens enfin libre, les serpents ne me mordaient plus. Je m'accrochais fortement à cette voix inespérée, que je ne pensais plus jamais pouvoir de nouveau entendre. C'est la voix d'un homme. Il hurlait mon nom comme un désespéré, un homme qui allait perdre une amie comme son chemin. Il avait peur, mais il avait bravé ses démons, j'y avais succombé.**

 **-** Piper ! Je te lâche pas, ne t'endors pas !

 **Ne pas m'endormir ? C'était un avertissement assez original...tellement que l'envie d'y désobéir était tentante. Je me sens légère, je veux dormir, mais la vitesse et le vent m'en empêchent.**

-Piper...je te jure que si tu dors maintenant, on va se faire tous les deux tuer !

 **Nous percions le voile, nous tranchions la porte d'entrée de la faille. Je me resituais, je savais où nous étions et qui me tenait. Je m'accrochais de toutes mes forces à Percy, contrairement à ce que j'aurais cru auparavant. Mes vêtements semblaient se tremper, l'air noir s'était condensé et liquéfié. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer la couleur de l'eau, la même couleur que celle qui avait failli nous emporter à Rome. Mais cette eau-là ne nous emportera pas.**

 _ **Elle ne nous emportera jamais. Je cours le plus vite possible, perçant l'eau et les cauchemars, la violence qu'on préférerait garder dans l'ignorance, et la barrière entre vie et mort. Il est temps. Je saute.**_

Et nous sortons enfin. Nous sommes de l'autre côté. Et le sommeil me gagna.

 **PDV Percy**

J'avais vu Annabeth morte.

J'avais vu Annabeth morte.

J'avais vu Annabeth morte.

Je...ne voulais plus jamais retourner dans ce truc. Un mélange d'un plongeon dans le Styx combiné à une petite randonnée dans le Tartare n'aurait pas pu égaler une minute dans ce voile. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, je ne m'étais pas immédiatement rendu compte tout de suite qu'il faisait le tour d'une faille. LA Faille. Une grande crevasse dans le sol semblable à celle de l'effondrement de la grotte à Rome, lorsqu'Annabeth avait trouvé l'Athéna Parthénos, qui crachait littéralement de l'ombre. On voyait quelque chose à cause du ciel, qui teintait soit dans le sang soit dans l'ambre, mais surtout qui était presque sur le point de chuter.

Je me tenais, Piper dans les bras, en hauteur derrière des sortes de falaises de roches froides. De là où j'étais, je pouvais voir les monstres se promener au bord de la falaise...des monstres humains. Pas de créatures mythologiques dont j'avais pourtant l'habitude, mais une foule de formes humaines entourées d'une aura...tantôt noire tantôt grise. C'était bien plus choquant que ça en avait l'air, la faille ressemblait à un océan d'eau cauchemardesque et chaque personne en bas était un grain de sable. Malheureusement, j'étais trop loin pour voir des visages, mais une certitude surgissait dans ma tête : on était dans la merde.

Piper est froide. Trop froide. Dès que je sentis cela, je la posai au sol en prenant soin de ne pas nous faire repérer (malgré les bruits de pas approchants). Sa peau était normale, mais bon sang, elle ne semblait plus là. Elle était gelée, elle n'avait pas de respiration, elle semblait...sans vie. Encore plus que d'habitude. Son visage était figé dans une sorte de tristesse et d'effroi que n'importe qui ne voudrait voir. Je ne voulais pas croire qu'elle était morte à ce moment-là, ma colère envers le lieu et la peine de voir mon amie ainsi me donnaient une sorte d'instinct. Je mis mes doigts sur son cou, glacé bien évidemment, à la recherche d'un pouls. Qui ne voulait pas sortir de sa cachette. La panique me gagna rapidement, je réfléchissais à cent vingt façons de la sauver le plus vite possible en même temps que j'entendais les bruits de pas s'approcher. Je hurlais son nom en la secouant légèrement (je vous avais dit que j'étais paniqué !), et sans surprise elle n'était pas plus chaude pour se réveiller. Les bruits se rapprochèrent, tant pis, je reprenais Piper à deux bras pour nous éloigner.

Une fois bien cachés, je me mis accroupi à côté d'elle, et me hâte de faire un massage cardiaque. J'essayais de me rappeler au fur-et-à mesure du rythme qu'il fallait prendre tout en appuyant de toutes mes forces. Un, deux, trois, quatre, j'écoute sa respiration. Toujours rien. Je recommence, quatre coups, les pas se rapprochent, et toujours rien. La panique me gagnait encore petit-à-petit, je commence à suer et quelques voix se font entendre. Des voix ni humaines ni animales, juste maléfiques, des voix d'inconnus et de quelques légères anciennes connaissances du camp. Je crus reconnaître la voix d'un des Alatir...et je ne voulus pas y penser.

Mon cerveau carburait à cent à l'heure sur ce qui se passait : Piper, les bruits, le ciel, la faille...la faille. J'avais une étrange sensation près de cette faille, comme si elle me donnait à la fois de la force, de la colère, du désespoir, de la mélancolie. Elle sentait que j'avais les mains chargées, elle voulait me faire baisser les bras. Je me donne une claque, et me reconcentre sur Piper, je ne voulais pas la laisser mourir ici. Je la réausculte rapidement, et me rends compte que sa peau commençait à devenir bleutée. Elle manquait d'oxygène...mais les massages ne servaient à rien. Et je l'avais compris.

-Eh merde...

Vous voyez où je vais en venir. Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient, et je ne pensais qu'à la vie de mon amie. Je pinçais le nez de Piper, lui basculai la tête, pris une grande inspiration, ouvrit de deux doigts sa bouche avant de plaquer la mienne dessus et de souffler tout l'air que j'avais. Malgré la toux, je fis une seconde fois cette action avant de reprendre le massage cardiaque. Je ne compte plus les secondes, j'alterne juste les deux étapes en espérant. Son pouls revint petit-à-petit, après une sixième inspiration et un septième massage. Les pas se rapprochaient, je décide je lui donner une dernière inspiration. Là, tout aurait pu se passer normalement, elle aurait toussoté, je me serais écarté et on aurait pu s'enfuir sans discussion.

Sauf que Piper a décidé d'ouvrir les yeux quand j'avais encore mes lèvres sur les siennes pour lui donner de quoi respirer !

Je me dégageai immédiatement, je voyais clairement le regard à la fois outragé et égaré de Piper, mais par manque de temps je la fis lever rapidement pour commencer à courir. Les bruits de pas se mêlaient désormais à des grognements plus que sauvages ; Piper passait constamment du choc à la peur, accrochée en partie à moi pour ne pas tomber. Je regarde en arrière, il n'y a presque que des visages à moitié humains. Les yeux laissaient places à des creux que seule une lueur noire de démence remplissait. Cette même lueur de démence dans les yeux d'Annabeth, le matin où tout avait basculé. Ma découverte me stupéfia, mais je ne devais pas m'arrêter maintenant. Je pressai le pas.

-P...Percy...fais attention ! me prévint Piper.

Par réflexe, je tournai la tête...ce qui était une bonne idée vu qu'on m'avait lancé une bombe qui explosa en vol à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Une bombe fabriquée par l'un des Alatir...eh merde. Je continuai encore à courir alors que l'armée des fous se massait quelques mètres derrière nous, il nous fallait un plan au plus vite. Malheureusement je n'avais pas les capacités d'Annabeth, et même un petit coup de chance était impossible en ce lieu. Il me fallait de l'eau...de l'eau...  
Mon idée aurait pu me donner une claque elle-même tellement elle aurait pu se trouver stupide, mais à cet instant je ne pouvais qu'espérer que cela marche. Mais si cela marchait, cela annoncerait aussi quelque chose d'effroyable. Je pressai le pas.

J'eus alors un tout petit coup de chance, une parcelle de roche sur le point de céder fit son devoir pile entre nous et les autres. _Deus ex Machina,_ peut-être, mais pour une fois que je suis content qu'ils sortent, je ne vais pas me plaindre. Je reposais alors Piper au sol, en m'assurant qu'elle allait bien. Son regard était multicolore, mais dans les teintes de noir. Je savais que c'était à cause de ce fichu voile, mais le fait savoir ce qu'elle avait vu était trop délicat pour dire si je voudrais ou non. J'avais vu le cadavre d'Annabeth, le climax de mon cauchemar, et cela me suffisait comme horreur. Piper se mit en position assise, le dos sur les roches.

-Piper. Ne bouge surtout pas, je reviens vite, promis.

Elle me répondit après un soupir. Je décidai de ne rien dire de plus. Mais, au moment où je m'apprêtais à me lever, elle me saisît fortement la main. Mon regard se fixa dans le sien, et je compris. Elle avait peur, ça c'était sûr, mais surtout pleine de questions.

-On y est. On est à la faille.

-Je sais, soupira-t-elle, Percy...tu ne m'en veux pas, hein ?

-Hein ?

-Pour...vous avoir...abandonnée ? Pour ne rien vous dire depuis des mois ?

J'entendais les monstres semi-humains gratter la roche. Ma mâchoire se serra, je devais aller vite...mais Piper me faisait tellement de peine. J'étais sur le point de regretter de la laisser seule, encore, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un. Mais je devais aller...vite.

-Non Piper. Non, je ne t'en veux pas...

-Percy...reste...je ne veux pas...je ne veux pas...

Son regard était suppliant, elle faisait vraiment de la peine à voir. Je repensais durant un instant à lors de la quête des Sept, lorsqu'elle avait son tout autre visage sur l'Argo II. Le visage souriant, l'esprit plus vif, le courage dans son poignard. Aujourd'hui je ne voyais qu'une version d'elle-même passée par une vidange. C'était à peine si son arme tenait dans son fourreau. Une explosion retentit, plus forte que la première, faisant trembler le sol. J'essayais d'oublier le mélange des cris de douleur du Champ des châtiments, des murmures des quelques âmes en peine qui gravitaient autour de la faille, des beuglements des monstres et des réminiscences de mes cauchemars. _**Meurs...meurs, jeune héros.**_

-Je ne t'abandonne pas Piper, lui dis-je en prenant sa tête entre mes mains et la fixant dans les yeux, tu m'entends ? Je me débarrasse juste d'eux. Je reviens.

-M-merci...ne me laisse pas seule...

Je prends une grande bouffée d'air et lui adresse un dernier sourire amical, avant de me lever et de courir vers le rocher. Merci au dieu des facilités scénaristiques, à l'intervention aléatoire, je parvins à monter assez facilement sur la façade. Pour la première fois depuis un bout de temps, je dégainai Turbulence dont le bruit métallique eut pour effet de faire taire les beuglements. Les plus proches du rocher s'éloignaient à la vue de la lueur de l'épée, c'était toujours ça de pris pour les calmer. Ma respiration semblait se couper à cet instant précis.

Ces visages...ces visages que j'entrevoyais à peine...ces visages vidés de toute humanité...ces visages cauchemardesques et familiers à la fois. Ces visages étaient des visages de demi-dieux en tous genres, des grecs, des romains. Et c'était principalement les fameux disparus recherchés depuis des mois, les demi-dieux qui sont partis à la recherche de cette faille et qui ont succombés avant nous. Depuis des mois, cette armée macérait dans son aura noire, n'attendant que des nouvelles victimes pour grossier leurs rangs. Pas de Grand Méchant à combattre...juste nos proches.

L'un d'entre eux eut l'audace de saisir ma cheville du bout du bras, que je repoussais d'un coup d'épée. Turbulence fut tâché de sang. De véritable sang. Mon petit plan pouvait marcher. Je tendis l'épée devant moi, en comptant sur la lueur du bronze céleste comme bouclier, en la tenant de la main gauche. Je tendis aussi la main droite, en fermant les yeux et me concentrant sur l'eau qui pouvait avoir à proximité. Et il y en avait. Une grande flaque, dure à manier, mais une source si évidente. Les cris passèrent en sourdine dans ma tête, je ne me focalisais plus que sur l'eau. Uniquement l'eau, celui contenu dans le sang de mes opposants. Il bouge, il se rebelle, il ne veut pas m'écouter. Je sens mes paupières se serrer et mes sourcils se froncer, je donne un nouvel ordre plus ferme. Il hésite, il se sent faillir. Il est sur le point de succomber, je ferme ma main et serre mon poing. Il succombe. Les bruits s'arrêtèrent tout court.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement, admirant le spectacle de ma maîtrise de sang. Trop d'informations circulaient dans ma tête, trop de connexions, de circuits, de possibilités. Un immense battement résonnait dans mon crâne, celui synchronisés des corps que je maîtrisais. Je pouvais tout leur faire faire. Mon bras se penche sur la droite, ils suivent tous le mouvement -certains tomberont même. Sur la gauche, ils s'écrasaient les uns et les autres sur les façades de pierres. Je ressentais leur rage et leur désespoir, j'étais trop près de leur aura...mais c'était grisant. Mon moi moral me murmurait de m'arrêter alors que le Percy enragé hurlait de continuer. Ce mélange de toute puissance, de silence d'effroi, de déchirement interne était...à vrai dire...plaisant ? Pas au point de me séduire définitivement du côté obscur, mais tout de même agréable.

Je serre encore un peu plus le poing, la sensation m'emporte. Turbulence tomba à terre, mais je ne le remarque pas, mes deux mains avaient du sang entre leurs paumes. Je fais un grand geste, le sang à l'intérieur des corps circule plus vite. Très vite. Trop vite pour certains, qui s'écrouleront immédiatement. J'avais tué certains de mes semblables, sans que je ne réalise dans l'immédiat. Un rire nerveux sortit de mes lèvres, petit-à-petit le pouvoir m'emportait. Je pouvais claquer des doigts, certains cœurs feraient de même. Je pouvais lever le bras, et remplir leurs cervelles comme des éponges (je ne pense même pas avoir été dégoûté en voyant certaines paires d' « yeux» pleurer de sang). Je pouvais bouger, ils me suivraient.

Heureusement pour moi, je sentis une main attraper ma cheville par l'arrière, me sortant de ma transe. C'était Piper, le regard affolé...et surtout virant dans le noir obsidienne complet. Sa poigne était plus forte que d'habitude, mais à la fois plus frêle que jamais. Cela me permit de revenir immédiatement à terre, et de comprendre qu'elle commençait à devenir comme eux. J'avais pris trop de temps. D'un mouvement du bras, je fis valser les corps raides les uns sur les autres, et les bloquai. Enfin un peu de tranquillité de ce côté-là.

Je descendis du rocher en attrapant Piper par le poignet, avant de courir sur quelques hasardeux mètres pour l'isoler. Son visage était suintant, son regard perdu, et ses gestes aléatoires. Elle tremblait comme une victime d'hypothermie, et surtout respirait mal. Ses yeux fuyaient, comme s'ils voulaient se fermer, mais je l'obligeai à garder la tête droite.

-Piper, fixe-moi, c'est pas le moment de te rendormir !

-Percy...cet endroit, murmurait-elle en bougeant faiblement des lèvres, il me veut. Le lieu me veut.

-M-mais...qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demandais-je, complètement paniqué.

-La faille...elle me...elle me parle. C'était SA voix...elle me parle.

Les voix me revinrent presque immédiatement en tête. Mon dos trembla, elles me chatouillaient de leur main froide. Elles nous avaient guidés jusqu'ici, je ne pouvais pas savoir où étaient les autres. Pourquoi moi, je n'en avais aucune idée. Ce que je savais, c'est qu'elles étaient sur le point de prendre Piper. La plus fragilisée mentalement parmi nous deux, surtout après notre passage dans le voile. Qu'avait-elle bien pu voir de plus horrible que moi pour être ainsi ?

-Ne l'écoute pas Piper, commençais-je d'une voix tremblante. Concentre-toi sur moi, relève ta tête et fixe mes yeux. Voilà, comme ça, tu n'as pas intérêt à tomber dans les pommes maintenant. Parle-moi, dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas.

-Je...j'ai froid. Très froid. J'ai le sang chaud...mais j'ai l'impression de mourir au fond de moi.

-O-ok...je, je vois. On va s'en sortir, tu m'entends ? Tu...tu verras, on va revenir sains et saufs.

-Percy...je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas revenir saine et sauve. Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas, je n'y crois pas.

Elle craquait. Cela se voyait, cela se sentait, et c'n'était pas agréable à voir. La voir ainsi tremblante, les larmes aux yeux, la voix chevrotante, et l'envie de mourir en tête...j'espère sincèrement pour vous que vous n'aurez jamais à vivre pareille situation avec vos proches. Elle craqua finalement, l'envie de se retenir avait disparu. Les larmes sortaient de ses yeux comme un incendie se répandait en forêt, comme si sa douleur se faisait rejeter comme un intrus. Dos toujours plaqué contre le mur, et la tête entre les mains, Piper était de moins en moins contrôlable. Ses ongles griffaient son visage, et ses cris résonnaient dans l'espace désormais vide. Elle voulut tomber au sol, mais je la retins dans mes bras. Même si la situation pouvait paraître étrange, à vrai-dire, je la laissais faire. Nous étions seuls, complètement seuls.

-J-je ne veux plus être seule, m'avoua-t-elle enfin dans un râle. Tr-trop longtemps...je l'ai été trop...longtemps...

Elle accentua un peu sa poigne. J'étais sec d'à peu près tout : de paroles, de pensées, d'émotions, d'idées. Je n'avais que de la peine pour cette fille que je connaissais uniquement d'apparence. Pour cette fille qui partait d'un visage que je connaissais, que je n'arrivais plus à situer. Tout simplement pour cette fille qui n'a pas eu de chance parmi les demi-dieux. Mes bras se resserrèrent fraternellement autour de ses épaules, et ma bouche chuchote.

-Tu n'es pas seule. Je te promets que dès qu'on reviendra, tu pourras tout me dire.

-Tout ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe surprise dans la voix.

-Yep.

La discussion coupa très court, les bruits reprenaient. Nous nous séparâmes aussi brutalement qu'à son réveil, puis en alternant nos regard entre le rocher et nos yeux simultanément. Elle comprend immédiatement dans mon regard que je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir refaire ce que j'avais fait. Et je comprends qu'elle a une idée.

-On se casse ?

-On se casse, LE PLUS VITE POSSIBLE !

Alors nous nous mîmes à courir. Heureusement, Piper avait repris assez de forces pour qu'on puisse faire de plus grandes enjambées et de courir LARGEMENT plus vite. Quelques minutes à peine nous avait suffi pour les semer, mais nous étions sur le point de cracher nos poumons. Jusque-là, je me disais que rien ne pouvait être encore plus bizarre...puis j'ai vu Piper prendre un gros caillou et le jeter en bas des falaises.

-M-mais...

-Attends, m'interrompit-elle en me pinçant la bouche, j'ai vu quelque chose en bas.

Nous attendîmes. Une seconde. Dix secondes. Vingt. Cinquante. Puis un bruit fendit l'air, et se ficha à côté de mes oreilles. C'était une flèche, classique, venant tout droit du camp grec. Le temps d'échanger un regard étonné avec Piper, elle se jeta sur le message accroché tandis que je me mis à découvert, à la recherche...de la plus belle armée que j'avais vu de ma vie.  
Un grand attroupement de demi-dieux grecs et romains, en visiblement bonne santé, se tenait en bas. Sous le même fanion, le symbole des deux mythologiques sur fond violet et orange. Je voyais toutes les têtes, encore vivantes, que je connaissais et même des inconnus complets. À la fois émerveillé par le spectacle et stupéfait qu'Annabeth, que je voyais en contrebas dans son armure en tête de file, ait pu lancer une initiative pareille, je n'entendis presque pas le message que lisait Piper.

-« Nous avons avec nous Jason, Nico, Hazel et Franck, ce sont eux qui ont trouvés en premiers la faille et qui nous ont guidés jusqu'ici. Rejoignez-nous-en bas, Nico viendra vous chercher que quand vous serez à vue. ». On est les derniers, visiblement...

-Pour une fois, j'vais te le dire, je suis plutôt content d'être le dernier, dis-je avec un sourire au coin du visage.

-Tu penses qu'ils savent pour...eux ?

Je relançais un regard en contrebas, reconnaissant le trio de tête accompagnant Annabeth. Clarisse, allure plus guerrière que jamais même si son visage était trop lointain pour en être persuadé, et Reyna qui -littéralement- pétait la classe. Jason et Nico se tenaient un peu plus à l'arrière, comme pour se ressaisir. Franck et Hazel allaient bien.

-Aucune idée...mais dans le doute...

On échangea un dernier regard. Un peu plus positif, mais aussi un peu plus paniqué. On fonçait tout droit dans une mission-suicide, on le savait, mais c'était bien le grand jour de toute façon. J'entendis quelques grondements dans ma tête, ça ne provient pas du voile mais de la faille elle-même. On devait faire vite, les prévenir à temps.

-Allons-y ! hurlâmes-nous alors, en commençant notre course.

 ** _TO BE NEXT_** ** _..._**

 _Salam_ _les gens, j'espère que ce chapitre (qui a été très dur à faire à cause de la scène du cauchemar de Piper) vous aura plu. On approche très rapidement du grand final de ce tome 1, que je compte faire avec presque que de l'action. Je souhaite un bon ramadan à ceux qui jeûnent et même aux autres, merci de votre attention ^^_ ** _  
_**

 ** _CHAPITRE 11 : La bataille des enfers. 17 Juin 2018._**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Bataille en bord de faille

_**CHAPITRE FINAL : Bataille en bord de faille.**_

 **PDV Annabeth.**

Parfois, c'est utile de faire semblant. Une bien belle leçon à apprendre aux enfants, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être. En tous cas, c'était pratique. Les applaudissements et le respect n'étaient que des simples trophées, mais tellement durs à recevoir que quand vient le moment où ils sont à toi, la fierté prenait la place de tout. Celle d'avoir vaincu tes peurs, celle d'avoir mis les autres dans ta poche, celle d'avoir enfin une sorte de pouvoir dans tes mains. Ce pouvoir qui rampe le long des veines et se diffuse dans le sang, se vaporise dans ta voix et parfume tes paroles. Mais grand pouvoir rime avec grande responsabilité. Je connaissais cette formule sur le bout des doigts, mais ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que j'avais compris son sens.

Auparavant froid et inquiet, tout le monde était désormais plus que motivé pour « casser du monstre » à la pelle. S'ils savaient...s'ils savaient à quel point je n'avais pas pu prévoir ce qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. L'armée adverse était nos amis, nos frères, nos cousins. Personne n'aurait pu l'anticiper, mais malgré cela j'en avais la nausée. Mon cœur battait tellement que j'allais en vomir. Personne n'aurait pu anticiper qui allait lancer la première pierre.

Revenons un peu en arrière, avant le carnage.

J'étais à la tête d'une armada d'une centaine de demi-dieux de toutes sortes, à la motivation étonnement palpable. Nous avions aussi eu, je ne sais plus comment, le soutien de quelques Chasseresses d'Artémis avec Thalia en tête -Rachel Dare était restée à la surface, elle était trop précieuse en tant qu'Oracle pour qu'on la mette dans cette mission. Nous avions à notre disposition l'équivalent des deux-tiers des armureries des deux camps : armes blanches, explosifs à forte concentration, quelques rares armes à feu à balles en or céleste (alliage créé par les enfants d'Héphaïstos/Vulcain).

Jason, Nico, Franck et Hazel se tenaient un peu à l'écart. Ils étaient maculés de sang et de sueur. Nous avions croisé le duo Grace-Di Angelo peu après avoir pénétré les Enfers par l'entrée « principale ». Charon semblait dubitatif quant à laisser passer la quasi-intégralité des demi-dieux existants sur Terre, mais Nico avait été d'un assez bon recours. Les deux nous avaient guidés jusqu'aux différents Champs, où dans celui du Châtiment (j'y ai vu des choses horribles...une partie d'entre nous avait fui à ce passage-là) nous avions croisés Hazel et Franck...avec ce dernier à terre et en sang. Une attaque de monstres avait failli avoir raison du pauvre romain. Du pauvre fou qui avait reçu tous les coups à la place de sa fiancée (non, rien d'anormal). Nous avions trouvé la faille après une très, très longue recherche.

Clarisse était avec ses frères et sœurs, grecs et romains. Notre petite altercation m'avait semblé indispensable (d'autant plus qu'elle m'avait fait revenir à la raison...exceptionnel) mais elle se terrait dans une sorte de mutisme depuis. Inconsciemment j'avais rouvert une plaie pas vraiment cicatrisée, malgré les pansements qu'elle y applique. Elle avait tué la personne qu'elle aimait...comment quelqu'un peut s'en remettre ? Dans tous les cas, elle était là, avec une claire revanche à prendre envers quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Et cela se voyait, qu'elle attendait.

Reyna se tenait droite derrière moi. Elle tenait un certain rôle du côté romain -le mien- et celui d'un soutien indiscutable. Nous fixions toutes les deux la faille immense qui s'étendait dans les horizons de nos champs de vision. Elle semblait plutôt impassible, mais de mon côté j'avais une impression de déjà-vu. Dès que je fermais un œil, je revoyais une vague noire se déferler sur moi. Ma respiration était distinguable, mais lente.

-Tu es inquiète, n'est-ce pas ? me demanda calmement Reyna d'une voix rauque.

Je répondis d'un mouvement de tête et d'un soupir, le regard toujours fixé sur la faille qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Mon cerveau me ressortait sans cesse les sensations que j'ai eues en arrivant face à cette fosse fendue. Le mélange de colère, de chagrin, de défaite et de sauvagerie qui se livraient en de multiples duels dans mes artères. Plusieurs fois m'était venu l'envie de sortir mon épée en os, qui commençait à jaunir un peu avec le temps, et de transpercer la personne qui se trouvait à quelques pas de moi. Cette vague noire qui revenait, cet étrange état instable...tout cela me forçait à comprendre les événements d'il y a...quand est-ce qu'elle s'est terminée déjà, la guerre contre Gaïa ?

J'étais simplement la première victime de cette faille, seuls les dieux pouvaient dire quand est-ce qu'elle avait commencé à s'ouvrir. Ce cauchemar et cette envie de tuer m'avaient utilisée en tant que cobaye pour leur froide expérience. Ils exploitaient mes points faibles, les rendaient plus forts que jamais. Ils jouaient avec mes souvenirs, les plus clairs et les plus sombres. Une étrange sensation me glaçait les lèvres comme le dos, comme si on passait une lame de rasoir lentement tout le long de mon épiderme. Comme si quelque chose de banni devait sortir de mon corps.

-Annabeth.

Je relevais un peu la tête, mon regard se fixant sur celui de Thalia. Elle n'avait pas changé d'un poil, que ce soit en style comme en attitude. Une sorte de pièce de collection musée si vous voulez : immortelle et impérissable, contrairement à moi ou bien d'autres. Je sentis soudainement la claque de l'âge en la voyant. Son arc pendait dans son dos et quelques flèches maigres tenaient place dans son carquois.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Thalia ?

-On a repéré un peu d'activité là-bas, sur la façade est. On pensait que c'était des monstres, mais ce qu'on a vu risque de te faire soit peur, soit plaisir.

Elle me pointa du doigt la zone en question, où il y avait en effet un peu de mouvement. Je pris la décision d'aller chercher des jumelles, puis de revenir pour mieux observer. Et ce que je vis me fit à la fois peur et plaisir. C'était Percy, perché sur une sorte de rocher, visiblement essoufflé et en sueur, et faisant de grands mouvements avec les bras. Durant un premier instant, un soulagement immense traversa mon estomac, mais les mouvements qu'il faisait m'inquiétaient. Il avait l'air littéralement...possédé par le Diable. Impossible de lire son regard mais son visage montrait...tout ce que je ressentais...mis à part cet étrange sensation de surpuissance. Il se dépassait, et semblait plus qu'apprécier ce qu'il faisait.

Et c'est quand je vis qui étaient ses ennemis que je fus stupéfaite.

-Prends ça, lui dis-je en plaquant les jumelles sur le torse, suis-les et envoie-leur une flèche.

Elle mit les jumelles à ses yeux, avant de pousser un «AH ». J'allais chercher immédiatement de quoi écrire un message, en plus de Nico qui était en train de manger un morceau. Il parlait avec Will, les deux me lançant un regard surpris en me voyant arriver.

-T'as besoin de quelque chose, Annabeth ? Me demanda Will.

-Yep, j'dois t'emprunter Nico un petit moment, dis-je d'une voix pressée. Je fais vite, t'en fais pas.

J'attrapai alors Nico par la manche pour le tirer là où se trouvait Thalia. J'écrivis rapidement le message pour le lui tendre, et elle le fixa à une de ses flèches. Nico me fixait avec un regard d'incompréhension. Thalia lui tendit les lunettes, il regarda, il comprit.

-Nico, commençais-je avant qu'il ne puisse parler, tu te sens encore d'attaque pour un ou deux vols d'ombres ?

-Euh...ouais...enfin je ne suis pas sûr, dit-il avec gêne.

-Comment ça ?

Il leva le menton rapidement en direction de Will qui s'occupait des quelques demi-dieux déjà blessés. Ce fut à mon tour de comprendre, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire un peu. Nico eut le visage rouge, à la fois de gêne et d'énervement que je me moque aussi facilement de lui.

-Aurais-tu peur de Will, Nico ? Le taquinais-je amicalement.

-T'as bien fait pareil avant, je te signale ! Répondit-il, à la fois amusé et furibond.

Ne nous en voulez pas de vouloir rire comme nous le faisions à ce moment-là. Cela faisait au moins retomber un peu la pression, surtout avant ce qui allait arriver. J'y viens, soyez patients. Thalia envoya dans le même moment la flèche, sans que l'on sache si elle a tiré au bon endroit.

-J'accepte, dit Nico après s'être enfin calmé.

-Flèche tirée, Annabeth. Maintenant y'a plus qu'à voir si la cervelle d'algues arrive.

-Merci Thal's. Au fait, dis-je en lui lançant un regard mi-noir mi-amusé, c'est MOI qui l'appelle comme ça.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et alla rejoindre les Chasseresses le sourire aux lèvres. Et j'attendis, avec Nico, de voir Percy et/ou Piper. Je ne l'évoque que maintenant, mais je m'inquiétais aussi pour elle. Elle avait partagé avec moi les premiers effets de la faille, en plus d'une malédiction à la noix, et même si on ne parlait plus tant que ça, je savais qu'il allait falloir qu'on mette quelque chose au clair. Si la faille profitait bien des faiblesses des demi-dieux, déjà je commençais doucement à me dire qu'il y avait un risque pour NOS troupes, cela voulait dire que Piper était une cible de choix.

Il y avait tellement de failles en elle à cause de cette année, que même la coquille vide commençait à se ronger.

Finalement, j'aperçus la tête de Percy surgir d'une des falaises. Pour vous donner une idée, la falaise ferait rougir de jalousie la Statue de la Liberté ainsi que l'Empire State Building à la fois. Oui, à ce point. Nous échangeâmes un regard Nico et moi.

-Je m'en occupe dès que je les vois. Préviens juste Will...et tente de survivre.

Je ne répondis rien, à part un sourire compatissant. Je commençai alors à chercher Will au milieu de la foule de demi-dieux qui soit attendaient, soit guettaient, soit discutaient avec les autres...soit pleuraient. J'avais croisé du coin de l'œil Connor Alatir et Katie Gardner, les deux étrangement proches. Ils pleuraient, l'un dans les bras du soutien de l'autre, même s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'on les voie. Travis avait disparu pile par ici, les deux avaient l'espoir de le retrouver...ou au pire son cadavre. Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Aucune trace de lui n'était sur notre sillage, tout comme celles des précédents disparus. L'ambiance de la colonie en avait subi un grand coup, le moral de Connor était brûlé sans la présence de son frère. Et le cœur de Katie manquait de quelque chose.

Mon estomac se serra, mais je passais mon chemin. Focus, mission, futur bataille.

Je m'aventurais encore au milieu de cette mer de monde, à la recherche du rejeton d'Apollon, quand du mouvement commença à se former là où je me trouvais quelques minutes avant. D'abord des chuchotements, puis des bruits de pas et de courses, un brouhaha se massant au même endroit...et enfin des cris et hoquets d'effrois. Les Chasseresses avaient les yeux écarquillés et on pouvait entendre des épées chuter au sol. Mon incompréhension grandissait, je me ruai vers Thalia pour assister au « spectacle ». Un spectacle de bien étrange facture, diront certains d'entre vous.

Percy et Piper, en sang, courraient à s'en arracher les jambes, poursuivis par une foule d'autre demi-dieux. Des dizaines de demi-dieux leur fonçant dessus comme des animaux sauvages vers leurs proies. Ils hurlaient de rage brute, purement instinctive et bestiale, l'adrénaline dans le sang. Sang qui sortait des yeux, inexistants, pour certains. Les disparus.

Tout le monde, dans nos rangs, n'arrivait pas à y croire (moi la première). Des hurlements d'effrois surgirent d'un peu partout et une certaine cohue générale menaçait d'éclater. Je me ruais vers la tête de file pour tenter de maîtriser la situation avant que cela ne dégénère, mais le chemin était de plus en plus compliqué à se faire frayer. Jason, Hazel, Franck, Reyna et Thalia semblaient tout autant perdus que moi. Imaginez toutes les questions morales et éthiques qui pouvaient vous traverser la tête à ce moment-là, surtout quand vous entendez Connor hurler, retenu par les bras des autres et la rage brillant dans ses larmes :

-C'EST MON FRERE ! LAISSEZ-MOI PASSER, J'VOIS MON PUTAIN DE FRERE !

Et, en effet, on pouvait distinguer Travis au milieu de cette mêlée démoniaque. Le visage de son frère était tordu de rage, tout son corps tremblait et se secouait violemment alors que certains le retenaient -dont Katie qui semblait pourtant tout aussi détruite. Ses hurlements étaient abominables à entendre et ses gestes devenaient de plus en plus violent au fur et à mesure que Percy et Piper se rapprochaient. Malheureusement, cette fois, il n'y eut pas de Will surgissant à la bonne seconde pour lui injecter un calmant. Connor brisa le nez d'un grec, et put s'extirper violemment, en commençant à courir vers la faille.

-CONNOR, REVIENS 'SPECE DE CONNARD !

Ce fut à peu près à ce niveau-là que tout avait commencé à s'emballer. Dans le même moment, Percy et Piper s'essoufflaient de plus en plus et je ne voyais toujours pas Nico. Les demi-dieux commençaient à s'agiter, même les romains malgré leur discipline, et nous sentions que plus rien ne tenait vraiment en place. Mon regard alternait entre les demi-dieux aux multiples états et les évènements à nos pieds. Connor courrait, une aura noire de colère prenant possession de lui, et accomplit un acte surhumain et désespéré...en tentant de sauter par-dessus la faille.

Malheureusement pour lui, le destin avait décidé d'être particulièrement cynique, et il tomba. La faille aspira son corps, et une sorte de fumée noire charbonnée fusa. Des hurlements d'effroi sortirent, et au même moment Percy chuta lourdement au sol sans se relever. Piper s'arrêta, surprise et paniquée, ils étaient à une poignée de secondes de se faire attaquer par les « zombies » demi-dieux. Ils échangèrent des mots que je ne pus pas comprendre, Percy à la fois en larmes et fatigué et Piper paniquée et avec l'envie de vomir. Je réalisai soudain qu'il avait de grandes tâches rouges sur son tee-shirt, dans le dos. Et ce fut à ce moment où je perdis les pédales.

Un cri enragé du genre « A L'ATTAQUE ! » sortit de beaucoup de lèvres, dont les miennes, et nous courûmes sans plan (la rage, c'est comme l'amour...ça rend fort et con à la fois) vers l'ennemi. Mon regard restait fixé sur Percy et Piper. Cette dernière, prise dans un torrent d'adrénaline, avait sorti son poignard et l'épée de Percy...et tuait les premiers « infectés » sur son passage. Des têtes sans yeux sanguinolentes jonchaient le sol autour d'elle, alors que la troupe se massait autour. Elle était presque sur le corps épuisé (et seulement épuisé, pas mort.) de Percy. Nico surgit à ce moment-là, et tout en plantant sa lame de fer stygien dans le crâne d'un ex-enfant de Mars, fit transporter Percy et Piper plus loin.

Il s'en était fallu de peu, mais ce n'était pas ce qui allait faire arrêter la nouvelle bataille.

* * *

 **PDV Omniscient**

Le meilleur mot pour définir cette bataille serait le mot « Rage ». Car c'est ce qu'elle faisait, déversant une vague de sang et d'obscurité sur son sillage. Les petits corps, en bas, au bord de la falaise, volaient dans les airs et les âmes de leurs adversaires. Pour ceux qui en possédaient encore une, cela valait de soi. Le sol des Enfers se tintait d'un rouge flamme au fil des coups d'épées et du destin. Un tourbillon de rouge qui se mariait tellement mal aux vêtements orange et violets qu'Héra en aurait le tournis. L'air s'empoisonnait de sueur et de bruits alors que les corps inertes et percés jonchaient là où les survivants s'affrontaient. Une véritable boucherie terrible à en convaincre un carniste d'arrêter les steaks.

Le combat était fratricide, également. Certains revoyaient des amis disparus, des frères et des sœurs voire même des amants comme pouvait commenter une certaine Katie avant de sombrer dans la paix du mutisme et de la surdité, après avoir fendu l'estomac du « petit con » qu'elle aimait quand même embrasser de temps en temps. De sombrer dans le filet tendu par la faille, de ses plus pures faiblesses, de son côté le plus humain. Ses yeux, comme ceux de beaucoup, se tintèrent de noir. Son âme, comme celles de beaucoup d'autres, laissa place à la colère et à la destruction. Sadiquement, elle venait de rejoindre son amant dans ses rangs peu après son dernier souffle.

Quelques Chasseresses tiraient des flèches qui touchaient, par on-ne-sait quel sortilège, leurs cibles. A plusieurs reprises elles avaient sauvé des demi-dieux sur le point de sa faire décapiter, mais au prix d'or de leurs flèches d'argent. Thalia en tête, la plus grande partie était resserrée sur elle-même, à quelques mètres des armes des demi-dieux. Son cœur battait à toute épreuve et son sang se réchauffait au fil de la pression qui grimpait. Son cerveau enregistrait tellement de choses à la fois, tellement de sang, tellement de morts. Le nombre « d'infectés » commençait à dépasser celui des « normaux », et même certaines parmi les plus pures des filles de la Lune montraient leurs facettes les plus cachées.

Prenons un peu de hauteur. La zone de combat pouvait se diviser en trois parties du côté des demi-dieux : l'arrière où étaient auparavant rangés les différents explosifs, le front où se déroulaient les combats, et le « No half-blood-man's land »...qui portait tristement bien son nom. Dans le front, beaucoup n'avaient pas la tête à rire -quitte à arracher celles des autres. Le cliquetis des épées résonnait tel des coups de fusil dans l'air saturé de mort. Les cris de douleurs se mêlaient aux pleurs et aux pardons de certains. Le sang coulait comme les larmes et la sueur.

Tant de choses, tant de parasites qui brouillaient simultanément deux cerveaux fatigués. Deux cerveaux qui fourmillaient pourtant d'idées. Le premier était celui de Thalia, pour revenir à elle, à présent encerclée à l'instar de ses camarades et amies. Son regard se paniquait sur chaque petit élément susceptible de les aider, même si son visage restait le plus neutre possible. Les Chasseresses les plus jeunes étaient en pleurs silencieux, les plus anciennes semblaient vexées que leur si longue vie puisse se terminer ainsi. La fille de Zeus eut une idée. Elle prit les deux dernières flèches de son carquois, pour y enrouler à leur extrémité une cordelette. Elle tira les deux flèches à deux endroits différents, à proximité des explosifs les plus sensibles, les fils se tendaient. Elle jeta un regard à la fois désolé et plein d'espérance à ses « sœurs ». Elles lui sourient en réponse. Son plan allait marcher.

Le second était celui d'Annabeth, suante, colérique, paniquée. La fille d'Athéna pourfendait ses obstacles comme s'ils étaient faits de beurre. Noir, vu la couleur des creux leur servant d'yeux. U détonateur résonnait lourdement dans son cerveau fatigué alors qu'elle se hasardait vers un but invisible. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. La bataille n'avait ni queue ni tête –tout comme certains jeunes hommes dans cette région- et elle le savait. Tant qu'il y n'aura pas assez de sang versé, le déluge continuera, et elle avait déjà versé le sien plus d'une fois. Le sang de l'Olympe n'allait pas couler ce soir, il n'avait pas intérêt. Mais il commençait à se faire d'encre alors que les cadavres naissaient, inexorablement. Elle voulait juste revoir ses amis sains et saufs. En attendant, elle continue son interminable labeur, dans l'espoir d'au moins retrouver Percy et Piper et Nico.

Les trois concernés, justement, étaient à moitié hors combat, un peu éloignés du champ de bataille. Essoufflés, et à moitié aveuglés par leur fatigue, Percy et Piper avaient le visage plus pâle qu'un linge. Le sang, vif et sombre, fusant des plaies du jeune homme en était encore plus vomitif que l'état de base pour son amie. Elle grinçait des dents, pourquoi avait-il fallu que Percy use de sa fichue loyauté envers elle comme envers n'importe lequel de ses amis ? Pourquoi s'était-il interposé entre elle et son (plus désormais) futur assassin ? Pourquoi avait-il ENCORE retenu les troupes une demi-minute avec ce nouveau pouvoir qu'il ne maîtrisait visiblement pas encore ? Elle ne le méritait pourtant pas, elle en était persuadée ! Sa gorge grommelait sans cesse des excuses et des prières, la scène se répétant en boucle au fond de ses yeux. Et les voix résonnaient. L'ambroisie que Percy avait mangée, tant bien que mal, faisait doucement effet. Nico, lui, était presque endormi à force de faire des vols d'ombre inutiles. Seul le dernier avait été réellement efficace.

Le temps continuait de saliver devant la magnifique boucherie exposant son futur repas. Levez la tête, sur votre horloge, et vous le verrez avec son petit sourire excité et son petit tic pour faire languir. Il prenait volontairement une pause, savourait l'air ambiant, attendait la suite des évènements. Quelqu'un lui avait révélé la fin du feuilleton dont il avait osé jeter un petit œil, mais cette révélation lui donnait encore plus envie. Son petit péché mignon était cette curiosité malsaine, cet amour du voyeurisme morbide qu'il tient depuis la naissance. Il en avait vu plein, justement, des naissances...y compris celles des comédiens qui quittaient le plateau cette nuit-là. Soudainement, il se mit à regarder sa montre. Parfait, se disait-il, on va pouvoir commencer à s'amuser. Il poussa la porte des Enfers, s'installa, et donna un coup de fouet d'esclavagiste à son divertissement.

Thalia tire sur ses fils, la structure d'explosifs se fragilise...et s'écroule en déluge sur une bonne partie des différents champs, engloutissant par le même instant ses sœurs Chasseresses avec elle. Parlant de chant, celui du feu et des bombes poussa un grand cri strident, puis plusieurs voix le rejoignirent. De grandes parcelles de sol volèrent en même temps que des corps, des membres, de la chair. Annabeth était au milieu de cet opéra sanglant, dont elle parvenait à se frayer un chemin malgré les obstacles. Plusieurs de ses ennemis mourraient dans le feu, malheureusement pas un petit pour eux, mais l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus intense. Elle remarque du coin de l'œil Jason, d'un autre des grecs et des romains, encore d'un autre ses amis. Mais toujours pas ceux qu'elle recherche. Ceux-là, ils sont encore cachés dans leurs falaise...mais plus pour longtemps.

Piper adressa une dernière prière, teintée de colère, envers les dieux qui auraient encore envie d'en recevoir, lima la lame de son fidèle Katoptris, et se rua vers le champ de bataille en perçant les flammes et les cadavres. Une sale odeur de brûlé, que même la Faucheuse ne voudrait pas comme fille, fusait dans les airs des Enfers. Le chaud brûlait les yeux de Piper, enflammait les cheveux d'Annabeth (qu'une certaine personne pourrait la renommer Esmeralda) et étouffait l'avenir. Un repas de choix, pour le spectateur du trône d'ivoire, fumé au sel de Guérande et des larmes des défunts. Un barbecue parfumé à l'humour noir et au sadisme, réservé à lui-seul. Un plat savoureux. Mais...il avait tout de même l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose. Le plat principal était succulent, mais le dessert se faisait longuement attendre.

La fille de la sagesse remarqua enfin du coin de l'œil une des personnes qu'elle espérait le plus voir. Son regard s'axe sur trois mille points de réussite comme d'échecs, et monte rapidement une petite tactique. Assez simple, mais il allait falloir beaucoup de coordination -et de chance, par la même occasion- pour y arriver. Elle prend son élan, court sur quelques mètres, saute au-dessus d'une crevasse fraîche, slalome entre cadavres ambulants et vivants morts, esquive une bombe, manque de se casser la jambe, saute une dernière fois. Et attrape Piper par le bras.

Les deux filles se fixèrent durant quelque secondes paniquées, en se serrant l'une l'autre sous le coup de l'émotion. Soudainement, Piper flancha, trop d'exercice d'un coup. Les deux allèrent alors se réfugier à un point ironiquement stratégique : un morceau de falaise détachée, à quelques mètres de la fameuse faille.

Le dessert était servi, il sourit.

* * *

 **PDV Annabeth /** _ **Piper**_

Je sens que je ne vais pas apprécier ce qui va suivre. Intuition, certes, mais surtout appréhension. Nous étions cachées, Piper et moi, à une petite demi-douzaine de centaines de mètres de la « bataille ». Voir mon amie en assez bon état (on va dire) m'avait soulagé comme presque jamais auparavant. Ce qui se passait derrière nous était l'une des choses les plus horribles que j'ai pu voir de ma vie.

 _Je ne me connais pas spécialement hématophobe, mais je peux vous assurer que la vue d'autant de sang et de membres calcinés me donnait une envie de vomir intense. En fait, je commençais à ne plus vouloir -ne serait-ce que- parler de sang. Percy pouvait le maîtriser comme un marionnettiste, le tordre, le plier à sa volonté...il me faisait peur. Très peur._ _Une explosion surgit à quelques secondes de nos oreilles, les miennes commençaient à sonner fort. Ma respiration, haletante, ne prends pas la peine de m'oxygéner correctement. Mon esprit commençait à mélanger tout ce qu'il endurait depuis...depuis...combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis la dernière fois que j'ai vu le soleil ?_

Mon cœur manqua un battement à la détonation, mais revint rapidement à sa vitesse de croisière. Je respirais lentement, essayant tant bien que mal de recentrer mes émotions. Tant bien que mal, je voulais me focaliser sur ce que je pouvais faire dans l'immédiat. Un cadavre calciné vola au-dessus de nos têtes, avant de s'enfoncer dans la faille. Elle aussi, j'essayais d'en faire abstraction, de ses chuchotements et de ses appels. Elle ne m'aura pas cette nuit. Après plusieurs secondes de réflexion, je tournai ma tête vers celle de Piper...l'air absent.

 _La faille me tenait du bout des ongles, et ce depuis le premier regard. Ma sueur et mon manque d'air ne pouvaient que témoigner de l'intensité avec laquelle je fixais le maître de mes cauchemars. De nos cauchemars. Une petite musique retentit dans ma tête, une petite chanson d'un petit monstre clamant sa misère face à son grand bourreau. Son grand tyran. Sans m'en rendre compte, deux petites larmes attristées sortirent de mes yeux. Deux larmes qui n'avaient pourtant aucune valeur, deux larmes au goût rouillé de la défaite face à mes sentiments. J'étais seule. J'étais au milieu des Enfers. J'étais encerclée par mes bourreaux. Par une voix rauque, et par des lames de rasoir douces et inaccessibles._

-Piper, lui dis-je d'une voix calme en lui attrapant la main, regarde-moi.

Elle pleurait, la faille la fixant comme un père colérique. Ses iris, auparavant multicolores, semblaient si fins à cause de la pupille dilatée que la petite écharpe marronnée ne pouvait pas réchauffer son regard sans vie. Je serrais et secouais légèrement sa main pour la faire revenir sur Terre, en douceur.

 _Ma tête tournait. Elle faisait une grande spirale dans le vide qu'était désormais mon cœur alors que le visage d'Annabeth veut me faire revenir. Étrangement, je la trouvais tellement belle que j'en avais envie de vomir. Mes yeux tremblent comme mes mains moites, mais réussissent tout de même à fixer ceux d'Annabeth. Elle avait l'air grave, mais calme. Droit, mais tendre. Elle s'adapte à ma respiration, me serra à quelques instants la main, et tout cela sans dire un seul mot. Uniquement par la force de son regard. Un soupir parvint à sortir de mes lèvres._

-M…Merci Annabeth.

 _Elle m'adressa un simple sourire. Je le voyais sans doute plus tendre que ce qu'il devait être, mais j'eus durant un moment un regain d'espoir. Je n'avais pas perdu son amitié, et rien que cela arrivait à apaiser un peu mes maux mieux que n'importe quelle parole. J'aurais pu me haïr dans l'instant, pour oublier le carnage qui se situait autour de moi et pour penser à mon petit plaisir égoïste, mais un instant de bonheur était si rare que je ne plaignais pas pour le prendre à pleins bras. En parlant de bras, tout en s'avançant vers moi, elle les noua autour de mes épaules. Je sentis d'abord sa respiration, puis ses lèvres, sur la peau de ma joue._

Pourquoi avais-je fait cela ? Peut-être la peine pour mon amie, peut-être la compassion qu'elle me forçait à éprouver, peut-être une idée fugace. La serrer dans mes bras n'avait rien de trop «intimidant » pour moi, mais au moment où je lui avais légèrement embrassé la joue...je me souvint de cette étrange fois à la Nouvelle-Rome. Bons dieux, ce que cela faisait longtemps que cela s'était passé ! Nous n'avions jamais pu en parler depuis elle et moi, je m'étais dit qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de l'évoquer. Possible. Pourtant, j'eus une impression étrange, comme d'un secret enfoui alors que j'en devais être une des clés. J'avais l'impression qu'un vieux souvenir voulait m'arracher un baiser.

 _J'avais l'impression que le baiser m'arrachait la peau. Tout mon corps se fige à ce simple contact, toutes mes pensées arrêtaient de travailler. Et mon sang, ce sale sang dont je ne voulais voir une seule goutte, bouillait dans mes artères. Un bouillonnement à la fois de frustration, d'incompréhension, et de colère. Surtout de la colère, au revoir stupide tristesse qui m'écrasait depuis des mois comme une misérable fourmi. Les images d'elle en train de m'arracher mon innocence me revenaient en tête sans cesse. Les sensations des caresses et des coups, le faux amour et le véritable sadisme de sa voix, et ses doigts de serpents avec ses ongles qui m'avaient mordues. Les miens s'enfonçaient d'ailleurs dans le vêtement de son dos, presque dans sa chair. Et les voix résonnaient._

 _ **Tu sais ce que tu dois faire. Tu ne l'auras pas. Tu ne l'auras jamais. Elle te détruira, c'est ta malédiction, c'est le nouveau sens de ta vie. Pas de reconstruction, pas d'Eros, juste Thanatos. Elle ne t'aime pas, elle te t'aimera jamais. Tu es terrifiée. Tu vas bientôt ne plus l'être. Fais-le. Accomplis ta destinée, fille d'Aphrodite, n'essaye ni de fuir le destin ni tes sentiments. Tu es prisonnière, Piper, tu n'as pas d'échappatoire.**_

 _Je ferme mes yeux aussi fortement que possible. Non. Non, je ne voulais pas. Non, je ne le veux pas._

 _ **Oui, tu tueras la fille d'Athéna.**_

 _Mes bras se resserrent autour d'Annabeth, qui poussa un hoquet de surprise. Mes dents se serraient, la colère m'envahissait. Tout mon corps se déchire entre le terre-à-terre et la recherche de jouissance. Un cri a envie de sortir de mes lèvres, mais c'était comme une envie de vomir à jeun...autrement dit ça faisait mal et rien ne me soulageait. Mon crâne hurlait en même temps que les bombes, et mes bras se resserrent en étau autour d'Annabeth._

-P...Piper ? demandais-je en partie étranglée.

 _Elle ne semblait pas m'entendre. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre. Ses bras commençaient à, en partie, m'étouffer. Sa voix m'étranglait. J'essayais alors, doucement, de sortir de ses bras. Et, brusquement, je le serrai plus fort contre moi._

 _Je ne voulais pas la laisser partir...c'était pour la protéger, hein ? On...vous êtes d'accord, vous qui lisez, je la protégeais, n'est-ce pas ? J-je l'ai fait pour elle, p-pour pas qu'elle ne retourne là-bas. Vous êtes témoins, n'est-ce pas, que je la protège ? Oui, vous l'avez vu, vous l'avez lu. Elle comprendra._

-R-reste...s'il te plaît...je ne veux pas... _commençais-je, la voix silencieuse et l'esprit surchargé._

-Piper, dis-je doucement, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'il te plaît...

 _ **Elle s'en moque, de toi. Elle veut juste retrouver celui qui vaut plus que toi. Ne te recouvre pas d'illusions**_ _me hurlait mon cerveau combiné à la faille. Ils tiraient sur mon point faible, celui qu'on m'a imposé, celui qui a autant taillé ma peau que mon cœur (oui...je me confesse...parfois le feu du rasoir calmait l'ouragan qu'étaient mes sentiments). J'avais envie de lui dire tellement de choses à la fois que ma gorge se nouait. Je voulais qu'elle sache, mais elle ne devait pas le savoir. Ils me disent qu'elle devait mourir, mais je l'aimais trop pour ça._

-J...c'est...je suis perdue Annabeth...j'ai pas envie de te perdre. Je...t...tiens trop à t...toi.

Je respire lentement à ces mots, réfléchissant à ce que je pouvais dire. Je me détachais lentement d'elle sans rompre le contact, fixant ses yeux transpirants de sel. Ses iris tremblaient toujours autant et sa pupille se dilatait comme l'obturateur d'un appareil photo. Je détestais penser ainsi, mais j'avais l'impression de tenir quelque chose de frêle entre les bras, une forme instable et fragile que je pouvais briser à tout moment si je faisais une seule erreur. Je fis sécher un des fleuves de larmes d'un de mes pouces.

-Je ne veux pas que tu meures Annabeth...reste, disait-elle presque comme si une partie d'elle s'arrachait.

-Ça va aller, répondis-je doucement, je vais m'en sortir...je te le promets.

-J-j'ai peur...

-Je sais, Piper, regarde-moi dans les yeux.

 _La regarder dans les yeux...elle voulait me faire fondre ? Avec difficulté, elle finit par m'écouter. Je scrutai ses iris, toujours aussi mornes, même pas quelques reflets pour colorer. Mes émotions arrêtent mes pensées. Je voyais ses lèvres trembler._

-Je te promets qu'après tout ça, on s'en remettra. Je te promets qu'après cette...bataille...on reprendra tant bien que mal notre vie d'avant. Je te promets que je t'aiderai de toutes les manières possibles. Je te promets que, peu importe ce qu'il va se passer, tu es et resteras une grande amie. Une formidable amie. Et je t'aime en tant que tel.

 _Une. Amie. « Tu es et resteras une grande amie ». « Et je t'aime en tant que tel »...disait-elle. A cet instant précis, quelque chose se brisait en moi. Ce ne pouvait être mon cœur, personne ne peut briser du sable. C'était simplement la claque de la réalité que je fuyais depuis des mois. La violence dont je cherchais à me protéger durant de si longues semaines, qui m'avait forcée à supplier qu'Annabeth oublie son erreur de parcours avec moi, qui m'avait fait fermer dans une carapace fragile. C'était cette carapace qui venait de se briser. Ma fausse insouciance. Mon innocence de mascarade.. Annabeth venait de me violer._

 _ **Ne sois pas surprise. Tu aurais dû t'y attendre. C'est de ta faute, ce qu'il t'arrive, fille d'Aphrodite. Tu as condamné ton propre sort, le sien avec.**_

-Piper...qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Ses larmes avaient redoublé. _Chaque mot était un coup de poignard._ Je séchais tant bien que mal ses yeux. _Ses mains étaient aussi froides que tout dans ce lieu sordide._ Elle ne me répond pas. _Je ne veux plus lui parler, je ne veux plus entendre sa voix, je ne veux plus avoir mal._ Je me mis à m'écarter doucement. _C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase, mes mains se serrèrent brutalement autour de ses poignets. Mon esprit plongea dans l'ombre qui l'attendait patiemment._

 _ **Tu es ce que tu as choisi d'être. Et tu es une lâche.**_  
 _ **Tu es une égoïste.**_  
 _ **Tu es à l'image de ta mère.**_  
 _ **Tu es froide.**_  
 _ **Tu es laide.**_

-Tu veux m'aider ? dit-elle soudainement d'une voix plus rauque et plus froide.

-Q...qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Répond, tonna sa voix.

Elle serra sa main de plus en plus fort, mes poignets craquaient sous leur poids. J'avais fait l'erreur de quitter son regard...il devenait noir. Il n'y avait plus de différence entre ses iris et sa pupille, juste un cercle blanc couronnant un néant noir. Sa main était une presse, c'était comme si sa force se décuplait au fil des secondes. C'était incompréhensible...m'étais-je trompée quelque part ? Avais-je dit une connerie ?

-O...oui, je veux t'aider...je veux vraiment t'aider.

 _Je relevai la tête, la fixant longuement. Elle me dégoutait, me donnait envie d'être une de ces bombes qui pétaient au loin et de me laisser crever comme j'aurais dû sans doute le faire depuis longtemps. Elle s'avança vers moi, l'air à la fois pervers et enragé. Elle m'embrassa violemment, sans tendresse ni sentiment. C'était à son tour de voir, de ressentir le vide ressenti lorsqu'on arrache un cœur à quelqu'un._

Soudainement, j'eus un flash. Il faisait nuit, il faisait froid. Je pleurais, elle aussi. Nous avions mal, elle me tenait dans ses bras. Et je vis ce que je ne devais sans doute jamais voir, entendre ce que je n'aurais jamais dû entendre. Et je compris ce qui m'attendait. Sa voix rauque siffla, faisant hisser d'effroi mes sensations.

- **Alors, accepte ton destin.**

Elle me donna un coup puissant à la figure, me faisant voler par terre. Un cri de douleur surprise fusa de mes lèvres. _La rage était la seule émotion que je ressentais. Son cri était mélodieux à mes oreilles. Dès qu'elle fut à terre, je me ruai vers elle pour lui asséner de nouveaux coups bien placés._ L'effet de surprise était bien trop long, chaque coup qu'elle me portait m'arrachait tantôt un cri, tantôt un craquement d'os. Je sentais un filet de sang sortir de mon nez détruit par les chocs répétés, et ma chair se tordre sous ses mains bien trop fortes. _Atterrée, toussant du sang, Annabeth avait l'air magnifiquement misérable. J'étais debout, face à elle, la colère dans chaque fibre de mon corps, prête à lui faire arracher n'importe quoi. N'importe. Quoi. Je tournais autour d'elle comme une pièce d'exposition de piètre valeur._

J'eus à peine le temps de rouvrir un œil qu'un grand coup de pied détruit une de mes côtes. Puis une seconde. Puis petit à petit chacune d'entre elle. Ma voix explosait encore en même temps que les dizaines de bombes qui n'avaient pas succombées. J'aurais voulu pouvoir réagir, mais la douleur ressentie était plus forte que la pensées. _J'allais vite. Elle ne pouvait qu'avoir des douleurs superficielles (elle qui privilégiait autant le paraître, c'en était presque ironique) alors autant les faire durer le plus longtemps possible. Au fond de moi, rien ne se passait, ni de chaud ni de froid. Juste la frustration de ne pas pouvoir aller loin, mais aussi le soulagement. La douleur, c'était tout ce qu'elle devait ressentir._ La haine, c'est tout ce qu'elle devait sentir. _La peur, c'est ce qui coulait en même temps que son sang._ La peur, c'était peut-être ça qui l'avait amenée à faire couler ses sentiments.

 _Elle crache un liquide rouge, ainsi qu'une dent. Cela faisait longtemps que j'étais debout, je pris la peine de sauter sur le sol -elle me servirait de matelas._ Je hurlais, de nouveau, en sentant son coude s'enfoncer dans mon estomac. _Son cri était trop strident. Ses mains étaient trop fortes, surtout passées autour d'un cou si fin. Ses yeux s'écarquillaient tandis que ses mains se posaient en réflexe autour des miennes._ Piètre réaction, je m'en fichais, j'avais trop mal. Mon souffle commençait à paniquer, je murmurais le nom de mon (ancienne ?) amie. _Je presse plus fort à chaque fois que ses lèvres bougent. Mes paupières ne voulaient pas se fermer, ses larmes et sa sueur étaient trop belles à voir sur son visage étranglé._ Mon corps commence à perdre le contrôle de soi-même, mes jambes bougeaient frénétiquement.

 _Ne pas me mettre en colère, elle aurait dû le comprendre. Je lâchai son cou pour me diriger vers ses jambes déchirées, que je voulus saisir avec fureur._ Ce petit temps de répit me permet de reprendre mes esprits. Je voyais Piper, à quelques mètres de moi, me fixer avec une certaine « envie ». Ses yeux étaient...noirs. Pas creux, mais aussi noirs que les limbes qui nous entouraient. Elle posa ses mains sur mes cuisses, et je lui assénai un grand coup de pied, ce qui la déséquilibra sans plus.

-AÏE !

 _Le coup eut au moins le mérite de me faire reprendre « conscience », mais c'était déjà trop tard. Je n'avais plus le contrôle de moi-même, mon corps voulait tuer alors que mon esprit désormais non. La faille me dominait._ Tant bien que mal, je pus me relever et me ruer sur elle pour tenter de la maîtriser. _Je saisissais ses côtes, et elle hurla de douleur. Mes dieux, je ne l'avais pas ménagée !_ Le douleur me pétrifia, ce pauvre tas de lambeaux qui accueillait encore mon être s'affaissa sur le sol, sur cette partie désormais dénudée nommée dos. _Ses jambes étaient croisées au niveau des genoux, l'occasion parfaite pour réagir..._ à mes grands dépens.

 _Je sortis sa longue épée à lame d'os de son fourreau, et le planta dans ses genoux, puis dans le sol._ Mes ligaments, mes muscles, mes os étaient fendus...c'était la pire douleur qu'elle m'avait fait ne pouvais littéralement plus bouger, même le liquide chaud coulant le long de mon arme était une horreur _. A partir de là, c'était presque à contrecœur que je poursuivais la « punition » de mon amie. Je m'asseyais sur elle, mais l'humiliation n'avait pas la saveur que la faille voulait que je goûte._ Je grognais ma douleur, elle était pile en dessous de mes côtes et pile SUR mon estomac _. Elle leva ses yeux vers moi, le regard détruit par la trahison et la douleur._ Je levai mes yeux vers les siens, son regard était peint de larmes. _Compliqué tout était si compliqué,_ j'aurais aimé la comprendre avant, l'écouter. _Désormais, c'était ses cris que je devais avaler en même temps que mes larmes,_ et plus mes paroles _._

Elle sortit son poignard, à la lueur bien absente. _Katoptris avait arrêté de luire et de m'offrir des visions depuis qu'elle avait été tâchée de sang. Est-ce qu'avec ce qu'il va arriver, va-t-elle devenir entièrement noire ?_ Elle pleurait, c'était une certitude, mais aucun sourire ne trahissait quoi que ce soit. Sa lame se posa sur ma peau, et la longea longuement. _Annabeth goûtait à présent à mon « anti-douleur » de ces derniers mois, qui ne donnait visiblement pas le même effet que d'habitude à l'entente des gémissements de ma condamnée._ Je me mis à pleurer, moi aussi...mais de regret. _Ses deux bras, son cou, le haut de sa poitrine étaient striés de petits traits fins et hasardeux (à cause de mes tremblements), gravés dans la chair, peints de rouge. C'était cruel de la faire vivre encore autant de temps, mais je ne voulais pas. Juste, lui dire encore quelques précieux mots._

-A-Annabeth...je...je suis...

-Chhh, _parvint-elle à dire malgré la douleur._

-Je suis désolée...tellement, tellement désolée... _continuais-je à me lamenter._

 _Mes mièvres excuses avaient l'air tellement pathétiques, tellement faux, alors que mon poignard se tendait petit à petit en l'air, menaçant et pressé. Nos larmes redoublèrent alors que mes bras étaient totalement tendus en l'air. Je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas, je n'y croyais pas...ça allait se passer. La faille avait gagné. Elle allait mourir, de ma main._

-Va à l'Elysée, je t'en prie. Tu le mérites, profite de ce que moi je ne goûterai pas. Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas t'avoir parlée, tellement désolée de m'être isolée. Tellement désolée que nous finissions comme ça. Tellement désolée de t'avoir aimée.

 _Elle releva ses yeux vers moi, tristes et suppliants. Elle était encore belle, mais un voile de tristesse recouvrait son visage. Je ne la comprenais pas, elle pourrait tellement me haïr, me cracher au visage, souhaiter ma mort...mais pas afficher un sourire triste. Pas lever, tant bien que mal, sa main pour sécher une dernière fois mon visage pathétique. Katoptris faillit m'échapper de mes mains, même maintenant elle voulait que tout aille bien pour moi. Était-ce la loyauté de Percy qui commençait à déteindre un peu trop sur elle, ou tout simplement un acte désespéré ? Une larme coulait le long de sa joue, un dernier signe traître de son amitié._

 _-Je te pardonne,_ finis-je alors par soupirer.

 _Ma lame s'abattit alors dans la chair de son buste. Le coup était fort, il ne restait qu'un ongle entre le tissu de peau et la garde. Elle sortit dans un léger bruit de clapotis de sang, avant d'y retourner -à un endroit différent. Un coup plus rapide cette fois, un peu plus à droite que le premier. Katoptris fit moins la difficile pour sortir après ce coup-là. S'ensuivirent un troisième, puis un quatrième, puis plein d'autres coups. Tous plus enragés que le précédent, tous plus violents, tous plus hasardeux. Au final, dix-sept trous faisaient ressortir du sang sur les vêtements déchirés d'Annabeth. Le dernier, planté en plein milieu de sa cage thoracique, ancienne cage des tortures pour moi. Je lâchai finalement le poignard, qui tomba au sol dans un cliquetis respectueux. Je me sentis plus faible...comme si la faille m'avait désormais laissée tranquille. Comme si, au fond, j'étais apaisée finalement. Apaisée que ma malédiction soit éteinte, enfin._

 _Elle avait encore les yeux ouverts._

 _Les yeux gris de sa mère._

 _Le regard mort._

* * *

 **PDV Général.**

Le dessert avait été succulent. Il s'essuya les lèvres, le léger arôme de grenade qu'il n'appréciait peu étant un brin trop persistant à son goût. C'était l'heure pour lui de retourner au travail, celui qu'il doit accomplir lorsque ceux en bas disent qu'ils « laisseraient le temps faire les choses ». Et des choses, il en a beaucoup à faire. Certains pourront dire, en regardant sa table, que le repas était loin d'être fini -et à juste cause-, qu'autant de gâchis devrait être puni. Qu'ils soient rassurés, ces modestes restes serviront à nourrir mort et tristesse. Il rassemble ses affaires, nettoie poliment les quelques miettes tombées à terre, et sort du restaurant -aux allures de boucherie à l'arrière-boutique.

Boucherie, c'est bien le premier mot que Nico di Angelo eut en tête en regardant le carnage qu'était devenu le Royaume de son père. De sa falaise un peu haute, il avait une vision d'ensemble du triste spectacle où les feux d'artifices ne partageaient que des couleurs de flammes, de terre et de chair. Son regard était peut-être un peu trop calme pour ce qui lui est offert, mais le temps ne lui accordait que peu d'attention pour qu'il puisse pleurer de suite. C'était une forme d'espoir un peu ironique, un peu désespéré, qu'il mettait en avant. Il scrutait le champ de bataille à la recherche d'au moins un ami, que ce soit son petit ou un de ses plus grands, qui soit en bon état. Il cherchait sa sœur, celle qu'il ne supporterait pas de perdre alors qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose. Il guettait le passage de son ami, cet idiot nommé Percy.

Pensiez-vous qu'il n'allait point participer à cette bataille ? Vous le connaissez mal. Au moment où il a pu se remettre sur pied, ce loyal effronté s'est rué là où il avait failli trépasser. La faille avait un beau spécimen à exploiter : un homme dont le défaut fatal était la loyauté, se retrouvant à naviguer entre les cadavres de ses amis. Naviguer entre les corps calcinés, les blessés, ceux qui lui faisaient confiance durant longtemps, ceux qui même en tant « qu'ennemis » au camp étaient importants. Il y avait de quoi faire flancher cet homme, personne ne pouvait l'imaginer...quoique...faisons un tour de ceux qui ont succombés.

Côté grec, c'était une hécatombe. Aucune bataille n'avait tuée autant de campeurs en aussi peu de temps. La quasi intégralité des bungalows d'Aphrodite, de Déméter, d'Hermès, d'Apollon et de bien d'autres étaient rasés. Même le bungalow de Zeus pouvait tristement affirmer la perte de la moitié de ses membres -un sur deux, certes, mais ça compte quand même. Les guerrières d'Artémis encaissaient l'une de leur plus grosse perte en plusieurs centaines d'années. Les enfants d'Arès étaient tendus, voire en larmes, devant l'état de leur plus grande sœur. Bardée de trous, recouverte de son propre sang, hurlant et suppliant la mort (pour qu'elle en arrive à ce stade, personne ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'elle avait encaissé). Will Solace, médecin autoproclamé, n'avait jamais eu autant de personnes à soigner -et à amputer à cause des divers impacts d'explosifs- de sa vie. Le silence ne s'abattait pas encore, il se tenait un peu trop à l'écart au goût du docteur. Esteban -un autre fils du soleil proche de Will- avait d'ailleurs succombé à la charge de travail. L'ambroisie semblait être un luxe inaccessible, tout comme un certain ancien messie nommé espoir...

Le bilan de leurs confrères romains n'était pas plus glorieux que le leur, et les dieux connaissent l'ironie de cette phrase. Un empilement de mutilations, d'amputations et d'autres merveilles gores tâchait le sillon des troupes du loup. Franck Zhang pleurait sa chère Hazel, non pas sa mort, mais les multiples plaies et blessures presque infectées qu'elle avait subi suite à une mauvaise manipulation de la Brume. Elle jouait avec une mourante, normal qu'elle subisse un courroux même simple. Reyna et Jason, les deux qui s'en sortaient le mieux avec simplement un estomac fendu et une épaule luxée, regardaient le triste résultat de ce qui -peu importe le responsable- avait été causé. Le premier cherchait du regard la fille qui l'avait, un temps lointain, aimé. Il était loin de se douter de ce qu'il se passait, en contrebas et à des centaines de mètres, avec elle. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour la retrouver. Même si le temps lui tordait le cou. C'était peut-être lui, qui avait privatisé le messie pour lui seul...

Le silence venait enfin d'accéder au trône du royaume déchu s'étendant à perte de vue. Une grande avenue de cadavres, goudronnée de chair éclatée, surplombait le champ fleuri de mines usées et de grenades encore juteuses. De hautes piles de membres faisaient offices de bâtiments, dont les moins luxueux voyaient déjà de la moisissure tapisser leur façade. Aucun des architectes de cette monstrueuse beauté n'avait voulu signer, montrer qu'ils avaient mis un peu leur main à la tâche. Ils avaient bien fait finalement, le seul fou bravant encore le couvre-feu tacite ne prenait même pas la peine d'admirer leur chef-d'œuvre. Il osait même hurler malgré la présence de Messire Silence, quel culot ! Il l'avait senti, il le savait, que cette bataille allait se terminer ainsi. Elle le lui avait montré, la vague de fumée toxique qui avait irrité ses yeux et percé ses tympans, la gardienne de la faille. Elle lui avait montré sa pire hantise, lui avait promis qu'il le revivrait bientôt. Et elle ne mentait jamais.

Et le voilà, de nouveau à arpenter les rues désertes de vie, à la recherche de la seule chose donne un sens à la sienne. Il hurlait de plus en plus fort alors qu'il sentait l'odeur âcre du sang brûlé et ses battements de cœur diminuer. _Leur_ battement de cœur. Souvenez-vous, il fut un temps, cet inconscient avait juré sur le Styx « si je pars, elle part ». Ils étaient liés, dans la vie et la mort, dans la création comme dans la destruction. Et c'était ce dernier mot qui l'emportait sur le reste, un cas typique de la nature humaine. Il a su, par on-ne-sait quel miracle, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cet étrange ralentissement cardiaque, ce bourdonnement bizarre dans ses oreilles, cette absence soudaine de toute force et puissance. Peut-être était-ce juste de l'épuisement, ou bien un cas désespéré, pourtant il en était certain. Son appréhension montait au fil des secondes, il continue à prier.

Il continue à franchir les cadavres, et il continue à retenir ses idées les plus noires. Il hurlait.

* * *

 **PDV Percy**

J'avais l'impression d'être un monstre. Un monstre perdu dans son propre cauchemar, l'épée à la main et le regard perdu. J'entends par là que partout autour de moi régnait juste…la mort. Pas celle qui frappe, celle qui se diffuse calmement tout autour. Celle qui se respire petit à petit comme la fumée d'une cigarette qui se consume à côté des poumons. J'avais l'impression d'être cette cigarette qui brûlait, ma respiration tirant parfois trop fort, la chaleur augmentant tout autour de moi. C'était une sorte de compte à rebours, le crépitement résonnant dans mes oreilles s'affaiblissant à chaque seconde, ma respiration se bloquant à chaque bouffée toxique, mes muscles m'abandonnant lâchement à chaque mètre parcouru.

En parlant de lâche, voilà le moment où mon cœur fit de même. Deux formes apparaissaient devant moi, d'abord floues au niveau des contours mais bien discernables aux couleurs. La première qui me frappait était le rouge, celui du sang, celui m'entourait encore quelques pas auparavant, celui qui me donnait envie de vomir. Les deux autres furent le blond et le brun. Deux têtes, une couronne entourée d'épines dorées et l'autre penchée, les yeux fermés, les lèvres traîtres sur celles de la couronnée. Mes forces m'abandonnèrent immédiatement, le fracas de Turbulence tombant au sol interrompit immédiatement le baiser dont j'étais le malheureux témoin. Je voyais Annabeth morte, et le visage trempé de larmes de Piper.

-P-Percy…dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Je suis trop stupéfait pour dire un mot, seuls mes jambes réagissent. Mon pas est lent, vraiment lent, et ma vue se brouille alors que la scène prenait du relief. Alors que mes yeux se noient de colère. Je commence à courir, poussant finalement Piper quand j'étais sur les lieux de la tragédie. Je n'ose rien faire, ma stupéfaction est encore trop récente pour que mon cerveau réagisse -les algues qui étaient sensées le composer étaient sèches. Mes mains tremblantes s'avançaient d'elles-mêmes vers celles inertes d'Annabeth. Elles étaient froides, sans vie comme si on y avait puisé tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir. Le Puits de Sagesse était sec. Mon cœur était creux. Mon sang, tout comme la Terre, pouvait arrêter sa course. Je n'en avais rien à faire.

-Annabeth…

C'est le seul mot que je peux dire, que j'ai ENVIE de dire. Le seul beau mot dont mon esprit pouvait se souvenir quand il n'avait plus accès aux autres. Je ne pouvais rien dire d'autre, pas même crier, pas même pleurer de toutes mes larmes malgré celles qui fuyaient du cauchemar. Je l'avais dit, j'étais un monstre enfermé dans son propre cauchemar, qui ne pouvait pas se réveiller qui ne parvenait pas à chanter la colère qui l'envahissait.

-Je suis désolée, résonnait une petite voix derrière moi.

Je lève la tête, le regard humide, vers la voix qui m'appelait et vers le visage qui avait voulu voler ma place à peine quelques minutes auparavant. Mon œil repère quelque chose en contrebas : le poignard ensanglanté de Piper. Ensanglanté du seul sang qui avait coulé par ici. Malgré mon état, je compris la situation en regardant l'air instable et craintif de la chose qui se tenait au loin. Je me lève, une boule chauffée à blanc par le feu de la trahison dans la gorge, le regard froid et métallique. Mon poing se serre à chaque fois que mes pieds claquent le sol, un petit avant-goût de ce que je voulais donner à mon ancienne amie.

-J-Je…je ne voulais pas…

Je ne l'écoute pas. Ces mots pouvaient être la réponse ultime au sens de la vie, je les aurais pris comme corde pour accélérer sa mort. Elle pouvait avoir subi le pire traumatisme de son existence, j'allais surpasser tous ses cauchemars. Elle pouvait bien s'excuser, je la pardonnerai jamais. Et pourtant, elle restait à sa place, comme consciente de ce qu'il risquait de lui arriver. Je fais enfin face à elle, ses yeux dégoutants fixant le sol sali de sang. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, elles serrèrent fort comme si c'était son cou fin. Son visage se tordit légèrement de douleur, et des larmes sans aucune valeur tombèrent. Elle ose relever la tête.

Son visage trempé me faisait tourner en bourrique. Je n'arrive pas à nier la tristesse sincère dans ses yeux, ni à nier le coup de poignard atroce qu'elle a mis dans mon dos et mon cœur. Ses lèvres bougeaient sans qu'aucun son ne puisse en sortir, une prière ou des excuses dont j'étais allergique peut-être. Mes mains serraient plus fort, sans pouvoir remonter autour de sa trachée. Je sentis Turbulence revenir dans ma poche. Je sentis plusieurs vagues déferler dans mon cerveau, celle de la nostalgie de notre amitié, celle de la peine, celle de la colère, celle de la loyauté, celle de l'envie de tuer.

-Pourquoi ? dis-je, la voix rauque.

Elle avala sa salive, l'air soulagé et surpris à la fois. Son regard se perdit quelque part, quelques secondes, alors que le mien commençait à flancher. Elle avait peur, j'avais mal, nous étions perdus.

-Je l'aimais trop, dit-elle enfin.

Et, à demi-mots, elle me révéla sa malédiction. Je reste inerte. Plus aucun son. Plus aucune respiration. Plus aucune force. Plus aucune émotion. Juste mes mains sur ses épaules, et cette sensation de brûlure. Mon envie de tuer s'en était allée, loin, très loin. Mes mains ne serraient plus. Mes paupières sont closes, et je n'arrive plus faire quoi que ce soit à part pleurer. Pleurer sans même pouvoir me venger. Sans même pouvoir en vouloir à quelqu'un. Je sens des mains se glisser dans mon dos et dans mes cheveux, ma tête se poser dans un creux accueillant, mes bras se nouer comme mon estomac. Nous ne parlions plus, presque ne respirions plus, et pourtant le reste de notre corps chantait en chœur. Nos peaux collées l'une l'autre. Nos respirations lentes. Nos émotions partagée. Nos pleurs synchronisés. Nos cœurs battants à l'unisson.

Nos deux corps chantaient notre pardon.

Nous nous séparâmes après une incalculable poignée de temps. Nos regards ne se cherchaient plus, les seuls moments où ils se rencontrent sont comme des bousculades. Ce fut Piper la première à bouger, de quelques petits pas qui tournaient dos à Annabeth et moi. Ses bras étaient croisés autour d'elle, comme pour prolonger un peu plus longtemps la sensation de l'étreinte, et son pas se pressait au fil de la distance. Elle osa finalement lancer un dernier regard, absent d'espoir et de bonheur, trempé de honte, vers moi. Sa mâchoire mastiquait des paroles qui ne voulaient pas sortir.

-Adieu Percy.

Elle disparut après quelques pas. Et me revoilà seul, avec le cadavre de ma boussole d'or à quelques mètres dans le dos, sans repère. Comme attiré par un phare, je me redirigeais vers elle avec une lenteur impardonnable pour un demi-dieu. Mes mains trouvèrent les siennes, toujours aussi froides, que je portai à mes lèvres. La boule coincée dans ma gorge s'était relocalisée dans ma poitrine, elle était à la température d'Annabeth. Ses yeux gris étaient recouverts d'un voile léger, un voile offert par mon vieil ami Thanatos, que je m'occupai de fermer tendrement. Je murmurai une courte prière, et fouilla dans ma poche.

J'y sortis Anaklusmos, toujours sous sa forme de stylo, en mettant la pointe sur ma gorge. Ça allait se passer vite, je n'étais pas réellement anxieux. Il suffisait juste d'enlever le capuchon, et tout irait pour le mieux. Plus de prophétie, plus de bataille, plus de mort, plus de vie. Juste un long sommeil, que j'espérais sans rêve. Je priais pour les amis que je laisserais derrière moi, pour ceux qui seront détruits ou réjouis. Ceux qui voulaient vivre, qui méritaient de vivre. Ceux qui se battront dans un monde torturé. Ceux qui ne me suivront pas.

J'auras pu continuer ce speech encore longtemps si je n'avais pas senti ce fil froid dans mon dos avant de me trancher le cou. Pas un froid glacial, douloureux ou au mieux gênant. C'était ce froid qui apaise, qui rassure, qui détend. Ce froid qui te prenait comme ami et pansait les plaies, quand il n'en créait pas d'autres dans le dos. Je relevai la tête, quelque chose m'appelait au loin devant moi. C'était une forme floue, je dus plisser un peu les yeux pour voir ce que c'était. Et la surprise me frappa comme un coup d'épée expert.

C'était une forme féminine d'à peu près un mètre soixante-dix. Elle avait de long cheveux bruns qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules, un visage calme et apaisé, avec un petit air d'ange divin. Son physique n'était ni avantageux ni honteux, une certaine finesse et une retenue contrastant avec sa position un peu avachie -comme si elle était forcée de rester debout et que ses épaules comme son bassin voulaient revenir au sol. Je me relevais, petit à petit. Quelques taches de rousseur bardaient son visage très clair, ses paupières étaient fermées. Elle les ouvrit, dévoilant des yeux familiers.

Des yeux pers.

Mes yeux s'attardèrent longuement sur l'être qui me regardait au loin, auscultant chaque détail à la recherche d'une imperfection hormis sa tenue. Elle était d'ailleurs vêtue de façon assez classique mais avec quelques légères touches un peu décalées, jean déchiré au niveau des genoux et tee-shirt un peu moulant qui laissait entrevoir un bout de buste. Une partie de moi ne voulait pas y croire, et pourtant le simple fait de l'apercevoir n'était pas la chose la plus étrange qu'il pouvait arriver. Elle tenait au-dessus du vide, comme si la noirceur de la faille était un sol simplement meuble. Elle me tendait la main, ses pupilles alternant entre mon cou et le sol.

Je lâchai finalement mon stylo. C'était peut-être un nouveau but que le destin avait voulu me fixer. Une vague d'images déferlait en moi : des images de monstres, de regards perdus, de pleurs, de cris, de sourires, de rires, d'embrassades. Je voyais à la fois deux amis se disputer et un couple se former. Je voyais à la fois l'un des pires monstres possible arracher la plus innocente et pure des vies comme l'une des plus belles créations de l'univers se manifester devant moi. Des voix retentirent dans ma tête, ce n'étaient pas des voix de la faille. C'était la voix d'une ancienne maudite, mais aussi la voix d'une qui a vu l'une des plus belles fins de héros. C'étaient des voix d'enfants. C'était la voix d'une enfant.

-Monsieur Percy, chuchotait la figure à la main tendue au loin.

Je compris. Mes yeux tombèrent une dernière fois sur le corps de ma petite-amie défunte. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser là, mais au fond de moi j'eus une dernière lueur de lucidité. Elle méritait des funérailles nobles et dignes. Ceux qui la retrouveront devaient nettoyer ses plaies, embaumer son corps, brûler proprement son linceul. Je pose un genoux à terre, reprenant sa main où dormait une petite bague. Celle qui nous représentait, à l'image du petit corail qui pendait (pourquoi j'utilisais ce verbe maintenant ?) encore autour de son cou. Elle ne brillait plus, ni d'émeraude ni de diamant. Je la lui retirai doucement pour la placer dans le creux de sa main, avec la mienne, avant de fermer son poing. Elle ne pourra plus l'ouvrir, et personne n'osera le faire. Je caressais une dernière fois sa crinière blonde, ou les parties dont le sang n'a pas commencé à dégrader la beauté, en embrassant une ultime fois son crâne.

-On se reverra, Puits de Sagesse. Merci pour cette belle vie.

Je me relève enfin, en me dirigeant vers Ambres. Plusieurs mètres nous séparaient, que je comblais sans aucune gêne. Mes pieds arrivèrent enfin au bout de la faille, grognante et froide. Sa main était toujours tendue. Je fis un pas, pas que la faille engloutissait comme des sables mouvants. Plus le temps de réfléchir, j'accélère le pas en m'enfonçant de plus en plus dans le feu glacé. Elle me regarde, souriante. J'attrape sa main. Tout devient obscur.

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_

Si l'avenir pouvait pleurer, il serait en train d'encaisser un de ses plus grands deuils. Certains répondront que c'est la jeunesse l'avenir, mais en ces temps obscurs cette réponse est définitivement obsolète. Des héros sont morts. Des amis sont partis. Les dieux ne valent plus rien, et la civilisation découvre que leurs croyances étaient de vastes mensonges. Que ceux qui étaient persécutés attendaient un sauveur imaginaire, que ceux qui portaient la mort à l'autel priaient un fils faux, que ceux qui jeûnaient se privaient pour rien. Si l'amour pouvait pleurer, il serait en train de faner comme fleur dans le désert. Ceux qui avaient osé aimer étaient soit en train de payer par le sel pour avoir cédé à la tentation, soit avaient payés par le sang l'abandon à ce doux danger. La foi n'était plus, l'amour était pire que cela. Deux mensonges s'étaient effondrés avec cette bataille ce soir, deux ennemis amants avaient été découverts et jetés nus sur la place publique. S'ils pouvaient pleurer, ils demanderaient le pardon, et personne ne le leur accorderait. Personne. Surtout pas…

La mine qui écrivait ses mots se cassa, celle qui écrivait allait trop vite et fort. Pas maintenant, grognait-elle, les funérailles n'étaient pas terminées ! Elle n'allait pas résister longtemps, à ce stade ! Calme. Elle prit sa respiration, et tailla la mine de son crayon qui servait de base à faire vivre son imaginaire. Imaginaire qui ne voulait plus donner la vie. La mort régnait de partout autour d'elle, Rachel le savait. Hors de sa caverne, un certain Malcolm était en train de réciter un discours larmoyant pour sa sœur et les disparus. Lui-même n'avait plus de foi, et Rachel le savait. Il n'y avait que sa caverne pour l'aider, l'isolement était la solution. Rachel le savait. L'écriture, le dessin, l'art étaient le meilleurs moyens de faire passer l'image des cadavres brûlés, poignardés, estropiés qui passaient hors de sa caverne. Rachel le savait.

Le monde ne tournait plus rond. Et il y avait peu de chances qu'il revienne sur son orbite. Rachel tremblait, la sueur froide collait à sa peau brûlante et rouge, et son cerveau était comme crypté. Plein d'informations, trop d'informations, trop de choses, trop de mots en tête. Elle savait que l'Oracle avait parlé, poussé un dernier soupir, mais aucun mot ne revenait en son esprit à part des choses banales. Que des mots sans rapports, sans valeur. Des mots qui semblaient traverser le temps, pour empiéter sur son rythme cardiaque. Elle crache, elle tousse, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, elle voulait dormir. Mais elle devait terminer d'écrire. Des mots revenaient brouiller son esprit. Elle ne tient plus debout, elle sent son myocarde d'effondrer. Elle devait pourtant signer ses derniers mots.

Surtout pas moi.

Elle s'écroula sous son propre poids. Inerte.

Au même moment, la fille du défunt Amour assistait au triste spectacle rythmé par la bruit de la pluie, les bras croisés. Elle était un des nombreux cœurs blessés, rescapés de cette bataille, et un des visages marqué par l'absence d'émotions. Marqués par le manque d'intérêt quant au dôme de protection de la Colonie qui s'abimait. Marqués par le manque de leurs amis disparus. Elle regarde encore ses mains, puis les funérailles dont elle avait pris la modeste peine de s'éloigner. Le discours prononcé était pathétique, dans le sens littéraire du terme, sans une once d'espoir.

Les Dieux assistaient eux-aussi au triste spectacle, du haut de leur trône bientôt déchu. L'architecte de l'Olympe avait succombée des mains de la fille d'une des plus importantes habitantes du palais, le fils de l'Océan était introuvable et même le maître du Ciel endurait la perte d'un de ses enfants. Parlant du ciel, la Lune se cachait du reste des éléments, se voilant la face, bombardée par les nombreuses pertes qu'elle avait déjà subies. Son frère le Soleil n'était même pas là pour illuminer un tant soit peu son humeur, quitte à éclipser la pluie. La Sagesse, quant à elle, ne montrait aucun changement. Non pas qu'elle était sans cœur, mais que sa lucidité naturelle la forçait à admettre que pire allait arriver encore. Elle économisait juste ses larmes et son énergie, contrairement à sa désormais némésis. L'Amour était mort, diront certains mortels, les dieux répondront qu'il était effondré. Les dieux n'aimaient pas que l'on affirme leur décès. La plus vieille d'entre eux serrait pourtant les dents, affirmant qu'elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Qu'elle se remettrait sur pied.

Mais pour Piper, il était impossible de s'en remettre lorsqu'on est estropié. Ils brûlaient les linceuls désormais, malgré la pluie. La cérémonie prenait des allures de grand brasier où personne ne hurlait au loup ni même aux pompiers. Ils étaient finis de toute façon. Tant de héros qui mériteraient d'avoir leurs noms marqués dans le marbre, au lieu de brûler dans des tissus de soie. Ce fut au tour du nom d'Annabeth de brûler, puis celui de son petit-ami. Elle baissa les yeux, sachant que ses larmes ne noieront pas le feu de la mort. Elle suait de honte, d'appréhension, d' une colle puante à l'odeur de chêne vieilli. Son cœur cristallisé était figé dans une ambre rouge sang, gardien de la mémoire de son odieux crime. Il était temps pour elle de s'en aller, les regards commençaient à quitter les débris noirs de mémoire. Sans un regard vers ses amis, elle disparut pour de bon, quittant le monde qu'elle avait si brièvement connu et aimé.

Et pourtant, bien mal lui en prit. Car _« d'un discours aux mots figés dans l'ambre, sera le jour où des nuages un héros pourra descendre. »_. Les derniers mots de Malcolm retentissaient dans les oreilles de chacun. « Nous ne perdrons jamais la vie, car nous la retiendrons de nos mains ». Peut-être un peu mièvre comme phrase finale, mais une parfaite note pour entamer le concert métallique que chantait le ciel, comme lassé par la pluie, transpercé par une lame de feu. Tout le monde regardait le tout nouveau spectacle, ébahi. De nouvelles larmes sortirent des yeux de certains, un grand sourire se tailla sur d'autres. Un concert d'applaudissements retentit dans la colonie auparavant enterrée dans le silence. Cela pouvait sembler presque indécent de sourire, voire même de rire, aussi rapidement après un tel évènement, mais c'était mécanique. Il fallait bien fêter le retour d'un vieil ami, n'est-ce pas ? L'orchestre descendit du ciel avec une grâce royale.

Un gigantesque dragon.

Deux personnes dessus.

Un haut-parleur.

-Heeeeeeeeeeeeelooooooooo demi-dieux grecs et romains ! Je vous avais manqué ? Leo Valdez est de retour !

Et la renaissance de l'espoir.

 _ **FIN DU TOME 1**_

* * *

 _EEEEEEEEET...salam les gens ! On y est, la fin du premier tome de cette fanfic. Un an et trois mois quand même, mais je suis tellement fier du résultat ! (en particulier les chapitres 7 à 11). Si vous avez joué le jeu, j'ai pu lire vos réactions au fil de la lecture -que j'espère bons. Et je suis désolé des loopings émotionnels xD_

 _C'est un peu le temps des remerciements, donc merci à tous ceux qui ont suivis cette longue première étape, qui ont postés des reviews et qui m'ont parfois encouragés ^^. Nous sommes peu nombreux, mais vous êtres précieux pour moi alors j'espère vous revoir au fil des prochains évènements !_

 _Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que le tome 2 commencera, probablement en 2019 le temps que j'écrive et poste/fasse éditer Étincelle, mais...merci encore._

 _Tchô !_


	12. XVIII VII MMXIX

**Un de ces jours...**

J'en ai souvent eu, des jours de merde dans ma vie. Il y avait la fois où j'ai perdu un doudou à la maternelle par exemple, un autre où une bande de « potes » avait déchiré tout mon book que je tenais depuis trois ans, un autre même où il me semble que ça avait pété quelque part. Et aussi celui où j'ai vu un monstre pour la première fois de ma vie. Cela aurait pu se passer chez moi, histoire de me dire que j'avais la poisse, mais je l'avais presque cherchée en fait. Je m'étais faite attaquer par un monstre lors de mon séjour à New-York.

Replaçons un peu le contexte : je suis originaire de France, un trou paumé du territoire en plus. Ma mère est une femme au foyer, à comprendre qu'elle ne vivait qu'à cause et pour moi. Je dis bien « à cause », car j'ai un peu l'impression que cette vie ne lui plait pas. Bon, j'ai rien à vraiment lui en vouloir, c'est juste que la nostalgie de ses années d'avant-moi est plus forte que son amour de ses années après-moi, et j'en suis un peu pour quelque chose. Je ne suis pas une fille sage, genre du tout, et depuis mes dix ans je me comporte comme une sale merde envers ma mère. Yep, je le clame haut et fort, du haut de mes treize ans je suis une véritable enfoirée guidée par un manque. Celui de mon second parent.

Je n'ai jamais connu mon père, à vrai dire je suis techniquement une bâtarde vu que je suis issu d'un adultère de ma chère mère envers son (désormais ex) petit ami. Je lui en ai toujours voulu d'être le résultat de sa plus grosse erreur. Une année ou deux après m'avoir pondu, ma mère s'était entichée d'un homme un peu plus jeune qu'elle. Un roux du nom de William, blagueur, et sincèrement aimant. C'était mon beau-père, la seule figure vraiment paternelle que j'ai eu dans ma vie. Je devais avoir cinq ou six ans lorsqu'ils se sont mariés, un jour assez cool. Je n'oserais pas dire magique vu que je ne suis pas fan des hyperboles, mais sans conteste le meilleur moment de toute la vie de Maman. Sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Là, si vous n'êtes pas trop débiles (et je pense que vous ne l'êtes pas car vous me lisez. Et si vous me lisez, vous n'êtes pas débiles), vous devriez vous demander où est-ce que ça a merdé. Demandons cela à notre amie la Faucheuse, celle qui a convaincue mon beau-père de quitter sa femme dans un grand feu d'artifices. Les deux ont dû déguerpir vite, ils avaient de l'huile sur le feu de leur adultère macabre. Eh, c'était beau, ça, non ? J'en sors pas souvent des comme ça, des phrases, c'est cool. 'Fin bref, pour faire moins subtil il est mort lors de l'explosion d'une station essence où il travaillait, un de ses collègues ayant eu la brillante idée de fumer à côté des pompes. Vous voulez savoir le pire ?

C'est que cet enfoiré est encore vivant. Salement amoché, pour sûr, mais vivant. Vous pouvez dater le début de ma frustration à partir de là, et c'est une confidence que je vous fais, mes amis lecteurs imaginaires. Moi non plus, je ne m'aime pas vraiment. Je sais que je me donne des airs pour qu'on me remarque, car ça me rendrait malade d'être ce genre de fille où on voit leur mal-être. Le pire, c'est qu'en plus d'attiser la haine des autres, j'ai fini par me complaire (oui, joli mot) dans ce manège. Je crois que ça s'est empiré depuis que ce type est revenu, le fantôme d'un passé qui me paraît tellement lointain. Celui qui m'a convaincu d'aller à New-York.

Celui dont je ne veux pas prononcer le nom.

 **PDV ?**

 **Le bon côté de la mort, c'est qu'au moins on n'en a pas conscience. Mais du coup, quand on revient, ça pique énormément. Mon corps était gelé, quiconque posait la main sur moi se brûlait la peau et s'arrachait la chair. Mes yeux étaient clos, mes membres inexistants, mon âme errante, et je chutais. De mauvais souvenirs auraient pu me revenir, si j'en avais la quelconque trace ou capacité de conscience. Je ne savais pas qui avait lancé mon corps dans la benne à ordures, mais il a dû me confondre avec la Fosse des Mariannes. Cet idiot.**

 **Au final, une sensation bizarre me contredit. Comme si l'air était moins tranchant, plus apaisant. Comme si ma peau se détendait. Comme si je revenais. Mes paupières s'ouvrirent, et heureusement pour mes rétines, il faisait nuit sans Lune. C'est triste quand elle n'est pas là. Mon corps ne bougeait plus, mes capacités de réflexion revenant petit à petit. Où étais-je ? Combien de temps avais-je dormi ? Qui étais-je ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas de l'autre côté ? Etc.**

 **Mes poumons me piquaient, c'était ma première bouffée d'air frais depuis peut-être une vie ou deux. Mon dos me faisait sentir un sol, mes jambes des lames de couteaux. J'eus peut-être mieux fait de les écouter, car à peine tentais-je de me relever que la douleur me ré-assomma**. **Je ne pense pas revivre. Je ne crois pas revivre. Je ne veux pas revivre**. Et pourtant...

 **Et pourtant, elle était au loin. Ma raison de vivre. Ma meilleure amie, ma femme durant un temps. Couronnée d'or et drapée de lumière d'argent, elle perçait l'obscurité de manière presque nonchalante. Comme si le sol venait sous ses pieds, tout seul, tel l'eau de la mer qui roule en vagues.**

 **Je ne sus pas tout de suite quand elle me toucha. Mon corps était trop froid pour ressentir quelqu'élement que ce soit. Et pourtant, mon cœur semblait rebattre, mon corps se réchauffait, mes yeux se perdaient moins. Si...ils se perdirent. Dans les yeux gris qui avaient fait chavirer ma vie. Je voulus murmurer, mais mes lèvres furent soudées par un délicieux maléfice.**

 **Le temps semblait se perdre de nouveau. La sensation la plus agréable au monde venait de quatre lèvres collées. Venait de mains baladeuses. Venait de...tout ce qu'il me restait.**

 **Soudainement...une voix résonne dans ma tête. Une voix cristalline et poétique, qui hachait ses phrases comme un animal d'abattoir. Les ongles des mains séductrices se plantent violemment dans mon crâne, je veux crier...mais je ne peux pas. La douleur s'intensifie, se marie au sang, se propage dans l'intégralité de mon corps. Je ne peux me débattre.**

 ** _Sacrifice_**  
 ** _Amour_**  
 ** _Univers_**  
 ** _Vérité_**  
 ** _Éternité_**

 ** _Mort_**  
 ** _Oubli_**  
 ** _Incessante_**

 ** _SAUVEZ MOI. SAUVEZ MOI. SAUVEZ MOI. SAUVEZ MOI. SAUVEZ MOI. SAUVEZ MOI. SAUVEZ MOI. SAUVEZ MOI. SAUVEZ-LÀ. SAUVEZ NOUS. SAUVEZ MOI. SAUVEZ VOUS._**

 ** _Désolée, mon amour...mon héros._**

Un flash blanc me sort enfin de cet enfer. Mes muscles semblent déchirés, mes os broyés, mon honneur éclatée. Le sol semblait trempé, odeur de poisson désagréable. Je ne percevais plus rien à part les sons alentours.  
J'entends la circulation. J'entends la pluie. J'entends la vie reprendre son petit bonhomme de chemin, comme si tout était normal.

La Terre ne s'arrêtait pas de tourner après les tragédies. Elle faisait avec, contrairement aux humains. La nature s'en moquait du pauvre petit cadavre qui se laissait traîner là. Elle n'avait pas à être redevable envers nous. Et pourtant...je rassemblais sincèrement toutes mes forces, mais je n'avais plus rien.

Plus d'envie. De famille. De nom à porter. J'étais un demi-dieu, et un ange m'a emmené quand le mien s'est brûlé les ailes. Cet ange au nom trop douloureux.

Le nom que je ne voulais pas prononcer...

J'étais Percy Jackson. Et on m'a condamné à vivre.

 _..._ _ _..._  
 _Chapitre 1 : OUBLIEZ-MOI  
TOME 2 : Le Héros au nom masqué  
_ _XVIII. VII. MMXIX_


End file.
